


AXEL

by PURPLE_NOVA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Baby Names, Birth Control, Brotherly Love, Character Development, Childhood Memories, College, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Flowers, Fluff, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Growing Up, Happy, Heartbreak, Honeymoon, Hopeful Ending, Jean-Jacques Leroy Being an Asshole, Kazakhstan, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Smut, Mistakes, Moving Out, Mpreg, New York City, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Plans, Plans For The Future, Please Don't Hate Me, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Parents, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russia, Sad with a Happy Ending, Single Parents, Spring, Summer Vacation, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy, Travel, Undercover as a Couple, Vacation, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Widowed, Young Love, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, labor, letting go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 104,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA
Summary: Even though time heals most wounds, it  never lets you forget about the scars and how they got there. Yuuri and Victor are two people that went through a lot. Two people that almost lost hope and the real reason to keep going at some point in their lives. Both found themselves without a way out and even thought they just wanted their pain to go away, it didn't. It happened, It couldn't be undone, and this what made them strong. After all the years, after all the pain, after all that sacrifice; They finally give love a chance and find out that maybe not all battles were made to be fought alone. It's nice to have a someone by your side to tell you it'll be ok or a family that'll never let you feel alone again.-the story takes place in an alternate universe in which men can have bare children. -If triggered by Pliroy heartbreaks, read with discretion.





	1. Yuuri's tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [AXEL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891122) by [PURPLE_NOVA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURPLE_NOVA/pseuds/PURPLE_NOVA)



> ☆Please Enjoy☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE: part 1

Rain poured outside as he was a crying mess in the mess of his room. He didn't know what to do or how to get out of his head. All he could think of was the life he had inside of him conceived by what he now remembered as a that dark blur in his memory he desperately wanted to forget.

 

“Honey, are you ok? You haven't come out of your room in 2 days.”

 

“I'm ok mom, just a bit sick to my stomach.” he brought his hands to his tummy.

 

“I made you some katsudon, your favorite.”

 

He reached higher for his stomach and felt it growl, “I'm not hungry, mom.” he heard some steps walk away and that's when he started crying again. It had been 2 days since he found out he was pregnant and fuck was he confused.

 

Why him? Why now? He was just a high school kid at the wrong place in the wrong time when it all happened. The moment he got home he told his childhood friend, Yuko, and she told his parents. Mom and Dad had been nothing more than supportive and caring. They cried with him, held him and promised to help him get through this, but Yuuri was terrified of telling them that their 15 year old boy was having a child from a random stranger that raped him just 4 weeks ago.

 

His parents had a few psychologists come over to talk to him since the incident and didn’t talk about it until Yuuri felt like bringing it up. He had also stopped going to school and his mind couldn’t be a greater mess. It all had happened so fast he thought it had been a nightmare. He wished he could just wake up, but he couldn’t escape. This was his reality

 

Every time his eyes closed he could even feel that man’s touch, that man’s tongue in his mouth and him penetrating his body. He could see his face, he could smell that putrid breath as if it was still in him. On him. He felt disgusted with his own body for being contaminated by this man’s seed. He felt violated. Used and thrown out like some piece of gum.

 

His once untouched body was forcefully claimed by a man walking by, and he hated himself for it. Not even a million baths could take away how repulsively disgusted he was at his own body. Not even the sweetest smelling soap could take off that rotten smell from him. Not even his love for katsudon could make him eat. Nothing could make him want to keep living this life.

 

He wanted to just die but there was something holding him back. What about this person inside of him? This everlasting reminder that he had been contaminated.

 

He laid down in bed and felt his stomach where he saw a fading dark spot and put his hand over it.

 

“You don’t deserve this.” his eyes filled with tears as he rubbed his abdomen.

 

He stared at the results of the lab tests, the second time he’d been asked so much questions in a hospital since it all happened. The first time was when his parents insisted in taking him and getting enough evidence to get to the bastard that dared to touch their son.

 

He was tired of crying, and took a deep breath. The tears wouldn’t stop flowing out of his eyes but he still laid flat on his back and thought of what to do.

 

He knew that this life growing inside of him had not decided to be there itself, he knew it wasn't it's fault but he just couldn't bring himself to give it up. It wasn't its fault why would he have to pay for it?

 

He then looked at his stomach again and saw the dark spot. He then thought about himself. Not being able to go to school, having to give up his education to raise a child, what society would think, how the baby would not have a father, how much this creature’s presence would haunt him, mark him and take away from him. He had to get rid of if and start again.

 

How would he tell his parents? His friends? How would he be able to live like this for the rest of his life?

 

He flinched when he heard the door open, It was Yuko. “Yuuri?” she walked in with a bowl of katsudon in her hands. “Your mom told me you haven’t eaten anything besides snacks in days.”

 

He wiped his tears and wrapped himself in a blanket, “no, i’m good. I just..I’m not that hungry.”

 

The girl put the bowl down and sat by Yuri’s side, “listen, If you want to stay home for some time that’s totally okay, but please eat something.”

 

Yuri felt a tear leave his eye and dried it before it reached his chin, “thanks, Yuko. you can leave it there. I’ll eat later.”

 

Yuko knew he was in pain, it was more than evident with the way he was looking at everything but her face during the whole encounter. “you look like you need some rest.” She got up and picked up some shirts from the floor, “I’ll fix your room and maybe even clean a little.”

 

Yuuri remembered the location of the papers and his eyes widened as he got up and saw that the papers were not in his bed anymore. Yuko’s eyes widened and a tear rolled down her cheek, “Yuuri...”

 

He sat back down and his swollen eyes filled with tears again, “please don’t tell anybody.” he whispered.

 

She put the papers down and turned to Yuuri who hung his head down in shame and cried. Yuko ran to him and hesitated but went ahead and hugged him, “you’re not alone, you hear me? You have a family that loves you and a best friend that will always be here for you.”

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Yuko asked as she let go of her friend.

 

“Can you..help me with something?” his voice cracked.

 

“Yeah. of course anything.”

 

He wiped his tears and stood straight, “I gonna need you to help me with this baby.”

 

“You’re keeping it?”

 

“It wasn't mine or his fault, we’re both victims and...” Yuuri stopped and almost went back on his decision when Yuko took his hand and looked at him in the eye.

 

“I respect your decision and I will be the best aunty that baby can ever have. Ok?”

  
Yuuri nodded and for the first time in weeks, he smiled back.


	2. Victor's tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROLOGUE: part 2
> 
> *5 year timeskip*

“Come on buddy.” Viktor rubbed his son’s back as the five year old boy cried in a corner next to his mother’s corpse.

 

“Mama..Mama.” the devastated boy cried as his father tried to be strong for him.

 

“Look at me.” he raised his son’s head and wiped the boy’s tears, “we both love mommy a lot and I know how hard it is to say goodbye, but now she's in a better place. She can walk freely, she can breathe without that tank she carried around, she sing like she used to and I bet she even has long blonde hair like she used to before she got sick. So don’t cry, you might not see her but she’ll always be here to protect you.”

 

The boy held his father tightly and tried to stop the tears from coming out. “Why? Why did she leave us?”

 

Victor tried to believe what had just come out of his mouth but he too was devastated after losing the only woman he had ever loved, “I don’t know. But god decided it was the right time and god’s time is always perfect. Even if you can’t see her she’s your guardian angel now. If you close your eyes really tight you might even feel her.” from the other side of the room Mila and Christophe watched father and son tightly embrace each other and pulling through this.

 

Chris was Victor’s cousin and also model for the same brand. As soon as he found out about the death of Victor’s wife, he took the first flight from switzerland to St.Petersburg. Mila on the other hand was the deceased’s sister. It broke her heart to know Viktor was widowed and Yuri had lost his mother, but she had to be there for them.

 

All dressed in black and about to exit the funeral home, Viktor kept telling his son how proud he was at the level of maturity Yuri had treated the situation with. Chris too the ashes when Mila came back from taking a look outside and nodding her head to signify that there was a crowd outside. Viktor fixed his boy’s shirt and gave him a coat to cover himself with, “when we go outside, cover your face and as much a you can of your body. When we get to the car they’ll be gone. Ok?” Yuri nodded, his eyes still puffy from crying. “Let’s go home.”

 

_“Victor!”_

_“Can you answer some questions?”_

_“What was her illness?”_

_“Victor!”_

_“Will you talk to the press about this?”_

_“Best wishes to your family.”_

_“Victor!”_

 

Everything went silent when they closed the door of the car. Viktor wanted to just bring her back, give his own life if necessary but he had no idea of how to raise a child on his own. He knew Yuri needed him more than ever but he didn’t know what to do. The ride back home was drowned in silence and the every time less audible sobs from the boy were getting weaker as he fell asleep on his father’s lap. Viktor cried without realizing it, his face was wet, his nose was red and his composure a mess. He wanted to jump out of that car and just disappear to wherever she was but, he had a son holding him back from ending it all right then and there. His blessing and curse was this boy he now had to raise on his own.

 

The car stopped.

 

Mila picked Yuri up and took him upstairs while victor and Chris stayed outside. Chris took Viktor’s face and buried it in his shoulder, “Let it out.”

 

Victor immediately let out a cry of grief and a painful tear rolled out of his eye, “she’s gone.” he said between loud cries.

 

“Cry it out now before you have your son seeing you like this.”

 

“I can’t. I just can’t live without her. How am I gonna raise a child? How am I gonna sleep if she's not there? How?” Victor sat in the ground and pulled from his long grey hair. “Why me? why her?”

 

The sound of the wind mixed with the sound of tears falling out of his dimmed blue eyes. The ones of a man that had just lost it all.

 

“I'll be upstairs. Mila and I’ll be staying the night.”

 

***

 

Victor walked up and down empty streets, not wise of him to walk out without a coat and roam streets with no destination but he just lost it. He wanted to drink till sunrise, but who would be there to comfort Yuri in the morning? He wanted to not deal with his acke in his heart, but again that boy at home calling him papa was the only thing keeping him alive.

That night was a long one. While Mila and Chris slept with Yuri, Victor listened to the tapes his wife left him before she passed away. 

“hey, Viv. Hope you're doing well, but knowing you, you're not. By the time you listen to this I'll be gone and that's why I want to thank you in advance. You've been the best husband in the world and you made my dream of becoming a mother more than a reality. Thank you for being next to me in the good, bad, wealth and misfortune.” she was heard starting to sob in the tape. “I love you Victor but…..you have to move on-” when he heard the sobs of his wife he took out the tape and smashed it on the floor.

He didn't want to cry anymore, he didn't want these tears, he didn't want to hear it, the vodka wasn't working and it all burned so bad. He almost felt as of he deserved it.

He rolled into a ball and cried another bitter tear, “Yuratchka.”


	3. 10 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip of exactly 10 years after victor's wife died.

“Phichit, Can you come help me with these boxes.”

 

“Coming!” the now teenager came running out of his room. “I'm sorry mom, it took me some time to unpack.”

 

Yuuri couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful son. Shorter than him, caramel mocha skin complexion, thick hair and nothing like Yuuri physically wise, but all of that didn't once represent a problem for his mom. loved his son more then he loved himself. Phichit was now 15 and had successfully convinced his mother to move to a new country. He knew how much bad memories brought to Yuuri to live in the same place, around the same people and in the same atmosphere all the time. He couldn't quite tell what was it that made his mother overprotective and overall stressed all the time, but he wanted to fix it. Maybe a change of location could do the trick. Yuuri was 30 and still single, he just didn't feel like being with anybody in that way. His sex life was non- existent and all he could live for was his son. It had always been them two. Phichit more than once asked for his father and was always given a worried look followed by a bunch of questions that led nowhere. As he grew up he knew better than to ask too much; something told him it was better if he didn't know.

 

Mother and son opened boxes and took out some of the things shipped to their new 2 room apartment In the big city. It wasn’t much since they made sure to only bring the essentials. 

 

“Mom, really? This picture?” Phichit took out a picture of him walking for the first time, naked and holding onto a table.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“This is so embarrassing.” he laughed and took out more baby pictures.

 

“I thought of maybe hanging them up.”

 

“mom!”

 

“Honey.” Yuuri smiled and looked at his son in the eye, “i love you, and I am so happy to have you in my life. you will always be my baby, don't forget that.”

 

“You won't say the same when you get a boyfriend.” Phichit laughed and his mom’s jaw dropped at the sass he was getting. Of course it was all just play and games. The doorbell rang and Yuuri went to get it as Phichit finished unpacking.

 

He opened the door to see a tall, grey haired man dressed in black with what seemed a teenager by his side, “hello?”

 

“Hey, we’re the neighbors next door. I’m Victor, he’s Yuri.”

 

The kid behind Victor seemed to be a teenager. Kind of short and the only pop of color in his outfit was an animal patterned jacket. “”Hi.” he rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone. 

 

“Mom, what do you want on your pizz-... hello?”

 

“If you guys are ordering pizza why not coming over to our place for dinner and-”

 

“Sorry but we’re kind of tired right now.”

 

“Then another day will be. Anything you need, we’re next door so..”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled his father by the arm, “Ugh just come.”

 

Yuuri closed the door and went back inside.

 

***

 

“Those two guys seemed nice.” Victor sat in the couch.

 

Yuri narrowed his eyes and looked back at his father, “what’s up with you? Inviting random people into our house.”

 

Victor got up and hugged his son from behind, “why are you always angry at me?”

 

“I’m not angry, now get off you old hag.”

 

Victor let go of his son and walked away , “I raised you alone at the best of my capacity for more than 10 years, and you yell at me like that when all I wanted was a hug.”

 

Yuri sighed and let go of his attitude to hug his father, “thanks...dad.”

 

Victor smiled and kissed his son’s head. Looking at him in the face he said, “I love you.”

 

“There you go again.”

 

“I really do.”

 

Yuri walked towards his room, “do whatever you want, I’m out.”

 

Victor sat back in the sofa, “oh Yura, how do i raise a teenager?”


	4. Well...

“what?”

 

“Yeah. Play with yourself.”

 

“What kind of sick joke is this.”

 

“None. I know what I'm telling you.”

 

“you don't seem to.”

 

“Just try it. Get naked, look at yourself and see where you like to be touched.”

 

“where is the logic behind this?”

 

“Learning how to love yourself, or should I saw make love to yourself.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“it's your own body, learn how to love it. Sexual exploration is a journey not a destination. Give it some thought.”

 

Yuuri saw Phichit come out of his room and hung up, “Fine, bye.”

 

“Good morning mom.” he went ahead and kissed his mother on the cheek, “is breakfast ready?”

 

“Yeah, come eat.” both sat in the stools next to the kitchen island and had breakfast together.

 

“so what were you talking to Minako about?” Phichit ate.

 

“Oh crap, look how late it got.”

 

Phichit swallowed down a pancake and some juice, “gotta go, bye mom.”

 

Yuuri ran for the house keys. “I'll go with you.”

 

***

 

Down in the lobby Yuuri and Phichit ran out of the elevator and got outside only to realize, “mom, did you check what train takes us there?”

 

“I don't have a car yet, do I.” Yuuri smiled and kind of blushed in embarrassment.

 

Out of the elevator next to the one they came out of, a ding marked someone coming down. When the door opened the same tall man dressed in black came out followed by the same kid this time with a cheetah print backpack. For some reason Yuuri couldn't seem to remember the tall man’s name but Phichit went ahead and shamelessly asked for directions, “Do you know how to get to P.R.I.X high school by train?”

 

Viktor gave the teen a smile, “Yuri actually goes there. I could take you if that's ok with your mom.” Victor looked back at Yuuri who just stood there behind Phichit as everyone turned to him.

 

“I mean-” he looked at Victor and before he turned down the kind request. Viktor interrupted, “I'll let you drive if you want.”

 

Yuri saw the smile his father gave Yuuri and pulled him by the arm, “ugh, you heard him already, he doesn't want to come with us. We're late.”

 

Victor ignored the pull from his son, “he's a sour cookie in the mornings.” then turned to his son and Phichit, “so, first day of school isn't it?”

 

“Kill me.” Yuri put his headphones back on.

 

“Don't say that, school’s not that bad.” Phichit gave Yuri a smile, which Yuri only looked at for a moment and went back to listening to his music.

 

***

 

The ride to school was short. With Victor driving at Russian speed limit, who doesn't get to school in 10 min. Phichit stared at the speed meter of the car in awe, Yuri was more than used to it by now and Yuuri held onto the seat for his life while pulling on Victor’s shirt to make him stop. Fun for victor, not so much for Yuuri.

 

“Finally.” Yuri let go of Victor’s stretched out black shirt and immediately smacked his shoulder. “If you wanted to give me a heart attack, well congratulations. You almost did.” 

 

Victor laughed and turned to the kids, “we’re here.”

 

“Thanks Victor.” Phichit kissed his mother's cheek and stepped out of the car. Yuri followed and closed the door behind him.

 

“You too seem close.” Victor commented.

 

“We've always been.”

 

“Where did you guys move from?” Victor started the car.

 

Yuuri pit on his seatbelt and looked out the window, “we came from Japan. Pichit an i've been discussing it and we both decided to start over in the U.S.”

 

“divorced?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then where's Pichit's father?”

 

Yuuri sighed, “I'd rather not talk about him.”

 

Victor stopped at a red light and looked at Yuuri in the eye, “whatever he did to you, you don't deserve it. That's for sure.”

 

Silence took over until the light changed to green again, “guess i should tell you about myself.”

 

“You're not obligated.”

 

“It's something you’d notice right away, anyway. I'm a single father too.”

 

Yuuri didn't believe it at first but it sort of made sense. He’d only seen them two come out of that apartment. “the ring.”

 

Yuuri didn't fail to notice the ring on Victor's 4th finger left hand. “Oh, that. It's kind of a Russian thing to keep the ring on the left hand when no longer with the spouse. My wife died when Yuri was just 5.” 

 

Yuuri kept in silence but then said, “you guys must've gone through a lot.”

 

“Yeah,”

 

Yuuri looked to his hands and played with his fingers. Victor noticed he was putting Yuri on the spot and made a request, “how about we go for coffee some time, my treat.”

 

“I'm sorry i-”

 

“you pick the time and place.”

 

“I-well… I'm not into dating.”

 

“I mean, It's not that kind of date. It's more on the side of talk over some coffee than a date.”

 

Yuuri wasn't so sure about this. It had been a long time since he was by himself with a complete stranger and that was his first therapist, Minako. What were this guy's intentions? Why was he asking someone he met 2 days ago, for coffee? Why him?

 

The silence was evident and then Yuuri noticed the obvious by now. Single dad, rebellious son, all black, wedding ring and widowed; this man must be lonely. Probably in search of some guidence. It must have been hard for victor and maybe he could help.

 

“does saturday at 3 sound good?”

 

“Sure.”

 

***

 

He stood naked in front of the mirror as the minutes passes by. He didn't notice how much weight he had gained since he was a teenager.

 

The more he looked the more he thought about what Minako had told him on the phone, that's when it hit him. “Long time no see.” he stared at his member and almost touched it but he just couldn't.

 

He raised his hands and took a deep breath, “let's do this.” he took his hips and caressed the stretch marks on them. He then proceeded to touch under his belly and slowly slide his hand down. This was weird, hed never done this to himself. 

 

A bit lover and he was at his penis. He hesitantly held onto it and let go. He then got into the shower and washed himself. He couldn't do it.


	5. oh Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love...
> 
> Motherly, Fatherly, Friendly, Romantic..

“I see you.” Phichit walked in on his mother buttoning up a his blue shirt, “going somewhere nice? With the neighbor, perhaps?”

 

Yuuri put on a long sleeve, black sweater over his well ironed shirt. “What are you trying to imply?”

 

“Oh nothing, just that my mommy’s finally happy..”

 

“How is talking over some coffee the definition of happy?”

 

Phichit hugged his mom from behind, “I love you, mom.”

 

Yuuri kissed his forehead and headed for the door, “do your homework.”

 

“Done.”

 

“I’ll be back before 6, keep an eye on your phone.”

 

***

 

“So you are going.” Yuri crossed his arms.

 

Victor turned around and threw on a black trench coat, “I am.”

 

“With him?” the small one raised an eyebrow.

 

“A single mom and single dad talking about talking about raising children; I have no romantic intentions with Yuuri.” Victor forced out a cough, “yet.”

 

“Ugh. Fine, get out.” he put on his headphones. The music was loud enough to be heard through. 

 

“God, you’re so punk.” Viktor extended his arms to hug the teen now running away from him. Once he finally got to his son he held him close and said, “I will never stop feeling something special for your mother. The fact that I see other people and that I want to spend time with someone doesn't mean I don't love you or her, it just means I moved on. We’ve talked about this.”

 

The teenager broke the hug and went to his room, “get out of here already.”

 

Victor only rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, “Oh Yura, your son..”

 

***

 

“You almost burned down the house?” Yuuri chuckled.

 

“Yuri was hungry and I had to learn how to cook.”

 

“Did you learn?”

 

“Nope, Yuri cooks.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he just banned me from the kitchen and cooked on his own. Kind of salty at first but his cooking just keeps getting better by the day.”

 

Yuuri looked down at his coffee, “at least I had my family help me with Phichit, you were on your own.”

 

“Your whole family?” Victor tilted his head.

 

“I was pregnant while still a teenager so my mom and dad were the ones to take care of him while I was going to school.” he looked up, “i was just 15 when Phichit was born.”

 

Victor noticed the lack of mention of a father and only said, “you don’t have to answer this but, did Phichit’s father leave you when he knew you were pregnant?”

 

Yuuri started sweating cold to the question. Should he open up to this guy? He did tell him about his wife’s death so why was it that he couldn’t bring himself to talk about rape? 

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked at his hands wrapped around a coffee cup, “I was actually coming from school when it happened. It was dark and I still don't know why I was wearing that skirt. Suddenly i felt a hand hold my waist and i was on the ground.”he kept his eyes low to not look at Victor in the face, “that guy touched me and ripped off my skirt. I tried pushing him but I was just not strong enough, it hurt so much... I kept my legs shut but he opened them and next thing I knew i was being yelled at. He called me fat, he said i was too ugly, that no one would want a fat boy who lets men take advantage of him. After hospital visits and reporting the assault I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to kill it at first but i just couldn’t. It wasn’t my baby’s fault.”

 

Yuuri looked up and saw Victor cover his face, “I’m so sorry.” he took one of the napkins and dried his eyes before looking at Yuuri again. “Can i give you a hug?”

 

Yuuri pushed back his chair, “sure.” victor got up and hugged him. “Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. It really means a lot.”

 

His height covered by Victor’s and drowning him in his chest as he whispered, “don’t worry. I’m ok now.”

 

Victor’s salty tears came out again as he had the feeling of taking care of this precious man. This man that had been taken advantage of as a teenager and not given up on humanity yet. This man that had given birth to a child most people in his situation would have aborted. He felt the need of taking Yuuri in his arms and not letting go. He felt as if it was his duty now to protect him.

 

Yuuri tapped him  on the chest to get off and Victor dried his tears, “sorry if what I’m about to say is creepy but, You are the most beautiful person I’ve met.”

 

“beautiful? What? No.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“if going through such trauma, raising a child on your own and love him so much is not beauty, then I don't know what is.” Victor payed the bill and both went back home.

 

***

 

_ She tells him "ooh love" _ _   
_ _ No one's ever gonna hurt you, love _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna give you all of my love _ _   
_ _ Nobody matters like you _ _   
_ _ She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life. _ _   
_ _ You're gonna grow and have a good life _ _   
_ __ I'm gonna do what I've got to do

 

“Why are you playing that song?” Yuri looked away from his phone.

 

Phichit kept dancing, “It's this dance my mom and i have.”

 

“I see you two are close.” Yuri added the song to his playlist.

 

“What can i say. I love him.”

 

Yuri stuck out his tongue, “bhaa!..you're making me gag.”

 

“Don't you love Victor?”

 

“Ew.”

 

“He's your dad.”

 

“Doesn't mean I have to be all over him all the time.”

 

“you should hug him more often. Since it's only you two, show him you're there for him.”

 

“It does get lonely sometimes.” Yuri fell back in the sofa and kept scrolling down the screen on his phone.

 

Phichit extended his arms, “Hug?”

 

“No.”

 

Phichit went ahead and did it anyways. Once Yuri was in his arms and trying to get out phichit jumped up and ran back into Yuri’s room. “I have an idea.”

 

***

 

Victor opened the door of his apartment and walked in followed by Yuuri, “nice house.” Yuuri complemented and who wouldn't. It was a luxurious apartment with a large living room, open bar and kitchen area. Large glass windows covered the walls of the living room occupied with modern furniture on a fluffy white carpet.

 

“thanks.” both took off their shoes at the entrance as Victor called, “Yuri!”

 

The teen came out of his room with corn row braids in his hair, “what?”

 

Pichit came out after him with a green moisturizing face-mask, “hello.”

 

Yuuri smiled and walked into the living room taking a seat in the leather sofa, “I see you guys are friends.” 

 

“We are.” Phichit smiled and that’s when Victor finally realized. Phichit looked nothing like Yuuri, therefore he had to be the spitting image of his father. He spaced out for a second and connected the dots. Yuuri loved, kissed, cared for and lived with the outcome of what happened to him. He couldn't understand but one thing was for sure. From that day on he had to at least try to earn Yuuri’s love; friend, brother, father, family or even partner, He wanted it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song quoted was Rockabye by Clean Bandit, Sean Paul and Anne-Marie


	6. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "give me an opportunity to show you there’s good people out there that are willing to do anything to have you by their side."

Sore. That's all his body felt and who wouldn't after masturbating for hours.

 

It was deep into the night and he finally did it. He gathered the courage to touch himself and enjoy it. Not because Minako had told him to do so but because he needed to get over this. Me needed to move on.

 

No triggers only moans but the real hell came after the fun left and the dildo was no longer inside of him. He felt disgusted. His body rejected this kind of affection. He found himself trembling and thought of calling Phichit but he couldn't look at his child in the face after what he had done.

 

That guilty release took over him and made him nauseous. He wanted to barf what Yuri had made for dinner that night (previous chapter). He got up from his cum filled bed and changed the sheets. He also took a shower himself and went back to his room.

 

Tired, sleepy, restless, disgusted and- his phone rang. He picked up the gold Iphone 6 from his nightstand, “Victor?”

 

“Everything ok?”

 

“Y-yeah, what's up.”

 

“Have you been crying?”

 

Yuuri now realized the fact that tears rolled down his cheeks, “n-no, what makes you think that?” he forced out a laugh.

 

“Your voice. Wanna talk about it?”

 

“No, really it’s nothing.”

 

“You don't have to pretend you're ok. I'm not gonna judge you or go tell someone else about it, just let it out. I myself know how hard it is to just cry and not be able to talk to someone.”

 

Yuuri rolled himself up in bed and got comfy in some fluffy blankets, “I-I...well…I touched...myself and it just feels…”

 

“you masturbated and found out it wasn't the solution to your issues?”

 

“how did you-.”

 

“We have a lot in common. Want me to come over?”

 

Yuuri looked at the condition he was in, “No thanks, I'm good.”

 

“I'll be there in a sec.”

 

Yuri thought it was a joke and almost hung up when he heard the doorbell ring. “I told you not to come.”

 

The ringing on the door stopped and Victor spoke again, “I want to hug you.”

 

“No, pervert.”

 

“Not in that way, I'm sorry. I just know you need someone right now.”

 

“talking through the phone is enough.”

 

“open the door.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Please tell me you're ok. I really do care about your well being.”

 

For some reason those words made Yuuri's heart drop, “I'm ok. I'm wrapped in blankets and I'm tired, can you let me sleep.”

 

Victor sighed, “Come out. I need to see you're ok.”

 

Yuuri hung up on the call, got up from bed and searched for his glasses. After almost tripping over some of the furniture he opened the door, “happy?”

 

Victor smiled and looked at Yuuri in the eyes, “didn't know you wore glasses.”

 

He blushed, blinked and walked back to his room, “bye.”

 

The taller man embraced him from behind and whispered, “before i go, can you tell me what your triggers are?”

 

For some reason this man's smell was pleasant; it was welcoming. Not too strong on the perfume, just the clean domestic smell of protection. He didn't want to run away or even tell him to get off, it just felt right...but still it was too early to start getting attached to this man, “Victor-”

 

“Let me show you how innocent affection feels like. You don’t have to give me anything just trust me and I swear I’ll-”

 

Yuuri got out of the embrace, “I don’t want you to feel like it’s your responsibility to take care of me just because i was raped and am a single mother.”

 

“What I feel is not pity. I know we barely have a week being neighbors but-”

 

“I know we have a lot in common but I’m not ready for-”

 

“Me neither.” Victor closed the entrance and took Yuuri’s hand, “i won't lie to you, Yura was the woman of my dreams and she’ll always be special, but... I want you to be near me, that’s all. I won't touch you, talk or even dare to disrespect you. Just give me an opportunity to show you there’s good people out there that are willing to do anything to have you by their side. Let me show you that not all intentions are bad, that you can lo-”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Why waste my time explaining an emotion?”

 

A light switch was heard and Phichit came out of his room, “can you guys keep your voices down, please. By the way, Yuri texted me to send Victor back.”

 

Yuuri looked at his son and turned to Victor, “I think you should leave.”

 

“Not gonna answer my question?”

 

Yuuri looked back at Phichit and walked out of the apartment with Victor in one hand. After closing the door behind him he whispered something in Victor’s ear and went back inside his house. Victor stood there in the hall and whispered, “I’m sorry Yura.”

 

***

 

Sunday night came and Yuuri typed in his computer. Phichit had gone out with Yuri and some friends to the movies, he was home alone. The house was dark and the only light came from his monitor as he tick of the letters in his keyboard told another sad story. The doorbell rang.

 

“Coming!” he ran and bumped on the same furniture as yesterday. “You again.”

 

“Nice to see your lovely face.”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor in disappointment, “don’t ever say that.”

 

“Still angry.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Yuuri sighed and let him come inside, “take a seat, shoes go there. What do you want?”

 

Victor picked up the controller and took a blanket laying around the living room, “Do you have Netflix on your TV?”

 

“Yeah why?” he sat next to his neighbor.

 

Victor wrapped Yuuri on the blanket and put on a horror movie, “this one looks good.” he leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, “can I?”

 

Yuuri sighed and got comfortable, “yeah sure, cuddling with a stranger.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I’m not gonna do anything, just hold you. I’ll get up and leave if you don’t feel comfortable..”

  
Yuuri found it risky to trust this guy but he went ahead and without saying a word he got closer to him. Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and let him lean his head on him. No kisses, no groping, nothing sexual. Just two friends cuddling in a sofa while watching a movie. This was the first time in years Victor felt so comfortable letting someone rest their head on him, as for Yuuri, this was the first time he ever got so close to someone and actually enjoyed it.


	7. drink up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you know I’m lonely. So lonely.”

All he could hear was the music in his ears. Nothing else. He got up to change the music when he heard glass break in the direction of the kitchen. First though in his mind was Victor getting hurt or even worse, drowning on another bottle of Vodka.

 

Yuri rushed out and found empty bottles in the floor as laughter came from the corner of the kitchen. The man laughed as tears poured down his face, “I’m sorry, Yuri.”

 

It broke his heart to see his own father like this but he just wouldn't listen. Yes, Victor had somewhat of a problem with alcohol but his excuses were not enough for Yuri. Before picking up the mess he looked directly at his father, “pathetic.”

 

“You know I love you.” he tried getting up and fell on his son.

 

“You stink, can’t even get on your own two feet.”

 

“Come on Yuri, I love you.”

 

“Do you really, dad?”

 

“I do. I swear.. I love you..so much.” the man was a mess on Yuri. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he came down from the high, “you know I’m lonely. So lonely.”

 

***

 

“Did you put it on?”

 

“What? No. I'm sending it back to you.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yuuri made sure to whisper, “Touching myself is one thing, wearing that thing is a very different one.”

 

Phichit walked out of his room with his backpack and went to kiss his mom, “I'll be at Yuri’s house.”

 

“Ok.” Yuuri put down the phone.

 

Phichit walked out of the apartment with a joyous smile across his face. He was the one who told Yuko about the whole watching a movie while cuddling with the neighbor situation. 

 

“You know Yuuri, Phichit’s not a baby anymore.”

 

“I know that but… I can’t bring myself to telling him.”

 

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about how you care for him. You are an excellent mother but, you’re not gonna live with him your entire life. You guys have 1 month living in the states and everytime i call he’s somewhere else.”

 

Yuuri sighed and for some reason Victor popped into his mind, “did Phichit tell you?”

 

“About that Russian model you’ve been dating? Yes.”

 

“We’re not dating, we’re getting to know each other.” The doorbell rang and he ran towards the door bumping into a table, “Hey Victor.” he hung up on the call.

 

Victor smiled and proceeded to stare into Yuuri’s eyes. He caressed the smaller man’s cheek and just made the smile in his face larger, “would you believe it if i told you you’re my best friend.”

 

“Did you just friendzone yourself?”

 

Victor smiled and gave him a tight hug. One of those Yuuri didn’t mind getting every once in awhile. Victor being as smooth as he was, gave him a kiss in the forehead and walked inside. “my cousin's coming over from Switzerland and i wanted to know if you want to meet him.”

 

“Sure, i guess.” Yuuri’s phone rang again for the 8th time that day. “Hello?..Hi mom, how are you...yeah..i miss you too.”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri from behind and couldn't help it but to wonder, would it be ok if he just held him tight? Would Yuuri like it he just lowered that kiss from the forehead to the lips? Those were all questions he had to ask in order to get an answer, the problem was Yuuri’s reaction. Would he freakout with a kiss? When could Victor take the relationship to the next level? What would Yuuri do?

 

He held back said questions until Yuuri was done with the call and signaled him to sit by his side. Yuuri put his phone away and sat next to the silver haired man. Kind of awkward but Victor got a little closer to Yuuri and held his hand. Yuuri just sat there waiting to be asked when Victor looked at him in the eye, “what do you want me to be to you?”

 

“You said it yourself. We’re friends.”

 

Victor didn’t know if Yuuri was evading what he wanted to hear or just being his naive self, “do you trust me?”

 

“Why wouldn't I?” he raise an eyebrow.”

 

“Just a question I had. Can I… well..” the model ran his hands through his thick hair as he let his head fall in his hands, “I’m terrible at expressing emotions, forgive me if this sounds creepy. Is it ok if i touch you more often.”

 

Yuuri moved a seat away in the sofa he was sharing with Victor. This guy asking about trust and now he wanted to touch? One word, fishy.

 

Victor noticed Yuuri slowly moving away from him and immediately turned to clear up his misunderstood statement, “I didn’t mean it like that. What i was trying to say is that I want to get closer to you and I want you to tell me my boundaries.”

 

Yuuri relaxed, “scared me for a second.”

 

“That’s why I’m asking.”

 

Yuuri crossed his legs in the sofa and a blush was seen on his face as he said, “Don’t touch my waist or my legs.”

 

“You told me that already but is there any way… I was gonna say something stupid.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I get clingy sometimes.” Victor yawned and let himself fall on Yuuri, “like now.”

 

“Not gonna let me get up?” Yuuri smiled.

 

“Nope, cuddling up with you is always better.” 

 

The night came by and their hands intertwined without them noticing. The hours flew by and all Yuuri could hear was Victor’s steady heartbeat. It didn’t feel weird, forced or even too close. It was as if their bodies reached for each other’s comfort, like their noses chased each other’s welcoming scent. It was pure, it was consensual. 

 

That night Victor got home and the first thing he did was throw out all the liquor, beer, vodka and alcohol in his kitchen except for the wine. Took him long enough to realize that getting drunk shouldn't even be one of the priorities of a man trying to start over again.


	8. Here

The doorbell rang and Yuko got up to get it, “No, sit. I'll get it.” Yuuri went and opened the door.

 

“Hello, beautiful.” Victor kissed his forehead and gave him what looked like a white box from a bakery, “I got something for dinner.”

 

Yuuri hugged him and ignored the ‘beautiful’ part. Yuuri took the box and went into the kitchen saying, “thanks, you didn’t have to.”

 

Yuko turned around and almost choked on her food when she saw him walk in. “Are you OK?” Victor passed her the glass of water in the table beside her and helped put the plate away. He looked back at her and gave a gentle smile.

 

Ocean blue eyes looked at her as she tried to snap out of it, “I am, now.” 

 

He laughed, “Victor Nikiforov, you are?”

 

“Y-Yuko-.” she almost skipped her husband's last name when Yuuri walked out of the kitchen, “Yuko Nishigori. Her husband couldn't make it today.”

 

The woman turned around and gave him the eyes of ‘look at this’. Yuuri laughed and stood behind Victor, he nodded and laughed too.

 

“Care sharing?” Victor turned around to look at Yuuri in the eye, that’s when he noticed the loose, long sleeve dress Yuuri was wearing. It wasn’t too short but short enough to make Victor wonder who made him wear it.

 

Yuuri kept smiling, “it's nothing, she's just a fan of yours.”

 

Victor turned to her as she blushed, “Nice to meet you. Triplets, right?”

 

“Yeah, how could you tell?”

 

“I just guessed.”

 

Yuko noticed Yuuri's silence and bluntly said, “unlike Yuuri's first pregnancy, I'm too big for there to be only one baby.”

 

Yuuri looked away with a hint of blush in his face as victor took the opportunity to say, “bet you had the most beautiful pregnancy in Japan.”

 

“Not really.” he hid the blush across his cheeks.

 

“Not really? What do you mean? It was precious.” Yuko added.

 

Yuuri smiled, “I still have the stretch marks.”

 

“Bet you still look stunning.” Victor got up and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Yuko’s eyes widened as she looked at Yuuri with a wide grin across her face, “how about getting Phichit a sibling, Yuuri?”

 

Yuri sighed, “I don’t even have a partner..”

 

Victor coughed from the kitchen.

 

“..i don't even think anyone’s interested in me that way…”

 

Victor kept coughing and walked out of the kitchen with some water, “who's coming tonight?”

 

Yuko almost jumped, “are Juan and Leo coming over for thanksgiving?”

 

“Juan? You mean Guang Hong?”

 

“Yeah, the newlyweds.” Yuko explained, “they came to Japan to study abroad for college. Now we're friends and all.”

 

Victor got up to open the door which was being knocked in a familiar pattern. When he did open it was Yuri, Pichit, Chris and Jean Jacques Leroy. Victor's smile turned upside down as JJ walked in, “why are you here?”

 

JJ took a seat in the couch next to the woman burning up in excitement, “just came by to say hi. Who's that boyfriend of yours Chris can't stop talking about?”

 

Yuuri walked out of the kitchen with a tray of food in the direction of the table, “can you help me out with- Hello.” he smiled at the unexpected guests.

 

“sorry, i didn't know they were coming. These are my annoying cousin and my obnoxious brother.” 

 

both said, “hello.”

 

JJ smiled and looked at Yuuri’s confused face, “his mother was a whore, that's why.”

 

Victor didn't bother to give him an answer and helped Yuuri with the trays. The doorbell rang and Yuri went to get it. He saw two guys, one talking on the phone in Spanish and a sweet looking one with a two meter long scarf, “is this where Yuuri lives?”

 

“Which Yuuri?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Yeah, come in.”

 

***

“OK, food’s served.” Yuuri cut the turkey made by Yuri. he has to admit the kid could cook.

 

As dinner when by Chris and JJ got the beer and just like every annoying uncle, they didn’t waste time before talking trash about everyone, Leo taught the kids how to dance to salsa and Yuuri couldn't be more comfy leaning on Victor’s shoulder.

 

“Victor, not gonna drink.” JJ opened another bottle.

 

“Nah, I’m good.” he looked at Yuuri who was now dozing off on him.

 

***

 

Yuuri was laying on the couch in deep sleep as the guests left. Phichit went down with the guests and the only ones in the apartment were Yuuri and Victor. 

 

He looked so beautiful in that dress. Not only because of his well shaped legs but also because of how pure he looked. He was so clean, so innocent, so wrong for him to only stare and not do anything about it.

 

He sighed, “let's get you to your bed.” he lifted the sleeping angel with one hand under the knees and the other hand on Yuuri's back.

 

Once in Yuuri's room, he proceeded to lay him down in bed and appreciate his beauty one last time before covering him. “How could someone in their right mind hurt you?” he thought. He just couldn't get it through his head.

 

Yuuri's eyes opened to Victor over him reaching for a blanket. His eyes widened and he almost pushed him away seeing how Victor was clearly too close, “just reaching for the blankets.” he covered Yuuri and kissed his forehead, “goodnight. Yuri did the dishes and everyone is downstairs. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Wait. can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What do you think about me?”

“What?” He took a seat next to Yuuri.

 

“How do you see me?”

 

“Well, you’re strong, beautiful, independent, hardworking, a great mom-”

 

Yuuri interrupted, “Is there anything wrong with me?”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

He looked down and his eyes melted as he stuttered, “I..I haven’t been with anyone since well… that happened and i only feel safe around Phichit and you and..well, Is that weird?”

 

“It’s not.” he gently let his right hand caress Yuuri’s chin and his left take his hand, “everyone heals at their own pace. You’re not forced to, but if you do decide to be with someone I’ll be here for you.”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes shut and Victor let go of him, “I’m not ready.”

  
“It’s ok.” both met each other in a tight embrace and let go when Yuuri was finally asleep.


	9. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “happy birthday mom!”

 

“smells good.” Yuuri walked into the kitchen as Yuri cleaned up.

 

“Get out.”

 

Yuuri walked back out and waited in the living room. Yuri walked out after a couple of minutes and Yuuri followed him to the sofa, “what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“Victor.”

 

Yuuri kind of knew where this was coming from. Single dad giving full time to his son and suddenly someone takes that away; something like that.

 

“I don't know what your issue is but he's been focusing on you too much.”

 

“That, well-” Yuuri adjusted his glasses and sat curved with his head low.

 

“I know you guys are dating but he hasn't told you the shit you need to know.” Yuri put his feet up and explained the confused male in the sofa in front of him. “You should know my mom died about 10 years ago and all that crap, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well listen cause I'm not saying this twice. When my mother left us, victor started drinking and doing weird crap. I don't know the details but he was even found with drugs once. My grandpa and him fought for my custody and all.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I told you to listen.” the teen rolled his eyes, “ Victor has issues of his own, don't come and fuck him up with yours if you're not gonna fix anything.”

 

“Fix?”

 

“And here I was thinking you were intelligent. Don't make him deal with your burdens if you can't carry he’s.”

 

“Burdens?”

 

“Do I have to sound out everything for you? Come on, Can't you see it. The way he listens to you and never disagrees, how he can't get away from you, how he's kissing your ass all the time only to be ignored by you.” Yuri got up and raised his voice at the one seated, “Can't you see it? You're making shit worse. You're making him feel guilty, you're making him go back to drinking and I'm warning you now before he gets into something else.”

 

Yuuri got up from the sofa and looked at Yuri in the eye, “I won't stay to be insulted by a spoiled brat, good day.” he walked out the door and into his apartment. Phichit was home so he went straight to his room and locked the door.

 

How didn't he realize it sooner. Victor had been offering himself to listen to everything Yuuri had to say but not once did Yuuri ask about what he felt or details of his past. How was he gonna ask? He couldn't just casually start a conversation with  ‘how's the dead wife?’ or ‘sup Vic, how's your drinking problem’. 

 

It was his fault that Victor felt guilty for abandoning himself. His reasoning was starting to sound more stupid and then he realized; Victor had moved on, him not so much. He was still haunted by ghost that didn't exist while Victor was happy after so long. By the tone in which Yuri had talked, Victor had probably had sex with many women after his wife's death so why couldn't he? If Victor could love again why was it so hard for him to get too close to someone?

 

He thought for a moment and then stood up. If sex was what scared him he probably should just face it head on. It sounded like a good idea but something told him this wasn't gonna be pretty. Anyways, it didn't have to. It just had to be quick so that the flashbacks wouldn't be so strong. This was the best bad idea he had in years and the first name in his mind was Victor. 

 

He didn't want to ruin that relationship but Victor did say he’d be there for whatever Yuuri needed him. This was bad, he didn't want this but it had to be done. In order to break this chain of bad memories and fear he had to fuck someone. That was the only way he(this) wasn't gonna be a burden anymore.

 

***

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Mom.” the teen turned around.

 

“When will Yuko be picking you up?”

 

“In about 5 minutes she said she was here.”

 

“Ok.” Yuuri almost left the room.

 

“Mom” Phichit took his bag and asked one last time, “are you ok?”

 

Yuuri turned around and smiled, “yeah, you know I just need some alone time to work on that book.”

 

“What book?”

 

“Just a little something I've been working on.”

 

“Like?”

 

“Yuko just be waiting for you downstairs.”

 

“Mom-”

 

Yuuri kissed his son's forehead and gave him a tight hug, “you worry too much. I know you're taking care of me but I'm fine, really.”

 

Phichit let go, “sure?”

 

“Positive.” Phichit turned and headed for the door noticing the obvious by now. He didn't say ‘I love you’ nor he was ok. He kept his phone handy if anything happened Victor and Yuri had his number.

 

Soon after the teen left a knock was heard on the door followed by Victor walking in and locking the door after him, “the door was open.”

 

“Coming!” gathered every bit of courage in him and walked out of his room, “Victor.”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“C-can you come over here.” he blushed as Victor walked into his direction and followed him by sitting on Yuuri's bed.

 

“What are you doing?” the tall man looked around in the darkness of the corners in the room.

 

“I..I-I wanted to ask you something, but promise you won't look at me differently than before.” he looked down and hugged a pillow.

 

“hm?”

 

“It's more of a favor.” hi held Victor's hand out of impulse. Victor looked down and Yuuri removed his hand and went back to hugging the pillow.

 

“I did say I’d do anything for you.”

 

“can you touch me?”

 

Victor smiled and caressed his chin, “what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing, i just … this was probably a bad idea.”

 

“what were you gonna ask?”

 

“No..just..please, never mind.”

 

“tell me. I already said it wouldn't change how i see you.”

 

Yuuri's face went bright red as he almost whispered, “I wanted to ask you if.. It would be ok if we did it and you sleep with me tonight and…”

 

Victor raised Yuuri's head to look at him in the eye. He gently smiled,  “you wanted to ask me if i could make love to you?”

 

Yuuri had heard that expression in such a long time it was foreign to his ears, it almost made him excited but also extremely weird. “W-well...I..”

 

Victor brushed back his bangs with his hand and asked, “yes or no?”

 

Yuuri looked away in embarrassment as his whole face was hot, “y-yes.” he almost whispered.

 

Victor smiled and kissed his forehead, “don't be embarrassed. I say yes but tell me why first.”

 

“Wait, yes?”

 

“I'll tell you why I wouldn't mind right after you tell me why you asked.”

 

Yuuri kept looking away, “I just thought that i could trust you with this and that I should probably take the next step. Just do it quick so I can… not be a burden.”

 

“Do you really want to do this?”

 

“W-well..”

 

“I'm not gonna do something to you you'll end up regretting.” he looked at the embarrassed man holding onto a pillow as if holding onto life, “Now the answer to your question.” he lifted Yuuri's face by the chin and leaned in to whisper, letting his thumb play with Yuuri's bottom lip, “I love you.”

 

Yuuri’s glasses slid down his nose as his eyes widened in surprise. This man just said he loved him and not only that but he was willing to touch him. This was too much to take in in one day. What was he supposed to do now. He looked into Victor’s eyes and smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. His heart pounding with joy. Maybe he had found the right one. A man who would listen, understand and be there for him; the person he’d been wanting to find for so long.

 

“V-victor.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can we...”

 

He gave a gentle smile and kissed his hand making him let go of the pillow he was holding. Victor kissed his cheek and confirmed, “Is it ok if i lay you down.”

 

Yuuri’s heart was still pounding when he let Victor slide his hand under his head and lay next to him, Victor placed his head on the nervous one’s chest and heard the fast beating of his heart, “It’s ok. You don’t have to be nervous. I already told you you could trust me with anything. Now tell me-” he got up and looked into his eye, “what would you like me to do?”

 

He was taking deep breaths and laughing at how stupidly nervous he was, “I-I’m sorry, what again?”

 

“Where do you want me to touch you? What can I do to you? When do I know I should stop? I need to make sure you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

“I-I..this is so embarrassing.”

 

“Promise you in 20 minutes it won't be.”

 

That smooth motherfucker just knew what to say. Yuuri spoke as fast as he could, “i don’t know how to do this so please stop if it tell you to.” Victor nodded and kisses his lips. It was paralyzing for some reason. As if his touch was different from anything he’d felt before.

 

The man over him covered him up with a blanket and whispered, “what me to do it or you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is it ok if i undress you?”

 

“I-i’ll do it.” he went under the blanket and took it all off. He didn’t know if it was the heat under the blanket but he was burning up. As every piece of clothing came off it just hurt; his body hated it. The thought of letting another person invade his body sent a gross feeling of disgust to his stomach, heart and then..

 

“Are you ok?” Victor pulled off the covers to where he could just see Yuuri’s head. He was naked and trembling under the blanket. It just felt disgusting, repulsive. The saliva in his mouth was thicker and he just wanted to disappear. He couldn't bring himself to let Victor take him. It was over for him. After that night Victor would probably forget about him and move on to someone who can give him what every man wants. Sex.

 

Yuuri was trembling, sweating cold and it all came back to life. He felt his leg be pulled and his waist be taken by harsh hands. He could smell that putrid breath he could feel those hand spread his legs and the pain was just so. His spine hurt, he couldn't feel his legs. He felt the harsh penetration he felt 15 years ago on that dark alley. It was just so real he almost saw that man’s face.

 

“Yuuri...Yuuri.” a voice called him. He felt a force shake him and tightly hug him saying, “It’s a memory, I can’t hurt you. You’ll be ok. It’s not real.”

 

***

 

Hours later Yuuri was sleeping peacefully in bed, now fully clothed and wrapped in a fluffy blanket that covered his entire body except for his face. Victor stayed the night to make sure Yuuri got a goodnight’s sleep. In the nightstand Victor heard Yuuri’s phone vibrate and he leaned in to see a message from Phichit, “happy birthday mom!”   
  
  


 


	10. Flawed Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "princes have their stories too."

Yuuri opened his eyes to see an immaculate blue rose in front of him. He then remembered last night and looked back to apologize at the sleeping creature behind him. “Victor.”

 

He just looked so peaceful, as if it was a sin to wake him up from whatever dream he was having. Yuuri couldn't look away and his lips out of impulse touched the man’s cheek. 

 

He opened his eyes and for some reason that made Yuuri's heart skip a beat. Suddenly a rain of kisses came to his face to which he could just laugh.

 

“what's up with the kisses.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“Happy birthday.” the kisses kept coming until Yuuri actually kissed back, it just so happened to land on Victor’s lips.

 

“No problem.” the silver haired smiled as flowy hair almost covered his eyes.

 

Yuuri then noticed both were fully clothed and he even had socks on. “About last night, what exactly happened.” Yuuri's smile almost turned upside down 

 

“It's ok. We can try some other time, no rush. After you had the flashback you vomited, took a shower, got dressed and fell asleep. I spent the night next to you to make sure you were ok.” 

 

Yuuri remembered his embarrassment and finally noticed the closeness between them. He  held Victor's hand, “Thank you.”

 

Victor gave Yuuri another kiss in the forehead as he tightly hugged him, “I should be the one thanking you for opening up to me.”

 

***

 

“While we're on that topic, Yuri told me about some things about you I’d rather be told by you.” he ate a pancake and put his phone down.

 

Victor smiled and rubbed the back of his head, “he did?” The smile became wider as he asked, “What did he tell you?”

 

“Are you really gonna start hiding things like this from the beginning of our relationship?”

 

Victor almost ran to sit next to Yuuri, “No no no; I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I'll tell you everything. The whole truth, just ask.”

 

Yuuri sighed and looked at Victor in the eye, “How often do you drink?”

 

“On the weekends.” he looked at Yuuri in the eye for a couple of more seconds, “and fridays.” 

 

Yuuri knew it was more than that but he let it slide for now,“How much?”

 

“Well...” He just couldn’t lie to those eyes, “enough to pass out.” his face starting to heat up.

 

“That’s not good for you.” Yuuri’s eyes were now filled with worry.

 

“I didn’t want to make you worry about me.”

 

He reached for the silver’s face and caressed his reddened cheeks, “Have you tried to stop?” Victor nodded. “How?”

 

“Yuri throws it out and lectures me when I come home like that.”

 

Yuuri tried not to look frustrated or angry, that would just make matters worse. “I’m here for you just like you’re there for me. If you want to forget everything by drinking till sunrise you should know by now that it doesn’t work.” he reached for his hand, “if you need someone to listen to you, i work from home; I’m here all the time.”

 

Victor sighed and brushed back his bangs with his hand, “I almost lost Yuri’s custody because of my binge drinking and drug abuse. He was only 5 when i stopped taking care of him the way a parent should, I abandoned him. I kept getting higher and drunker as my 5 year old son waited for me at home. He had my adoptive father, his grandpa Yakov, but i’ll never forgive myself for leaving him alone when he needed me the most. One day I came back home and Mila, my deceased wife’s sister, received me with a punch in the gut. Chris was also sitting on the couch of my house with folder of papers in his hand. When Yakov tried to take my son away from me i stopped, I talked to doctors and pretty much did everything under the sun to get my son back. Of course I apologized to him but i still don’t know if he really forgave me.”

 

Yuuri saw he was in the verge of tears and held him close, “I’m sure he did.”

 

“You know, his full name is actually Yuratchka Plisetsky, like his mother’s name only that his is pronounced with the ‘ch'. He actually looks just like she did before she got sick and left us. She’d been fighting it for a year until she was told that it was terminal and… she was a strong woman. When Yuri’s custody was finally mine again, I decided to move on and come live in the U.S. with him. Not like I got rid of every picture of Yuratcka but I did learn how to let go of her. The day before coming to this country i remember cutting my hair and getting it to how it is now.”

 

“How fast did Yuri get used to it only being the two of you?”

 

“Very quick actually. He cooks, cleans, does the laundry, knows all of my bank account information to pay the bills; he's not a normal teenager. I mean I would help him out with the chores but every time i try to do something he kicks me out.”

 

“Kick you out?”

 

“Why do you think I’m always at your house instead of mine? He owns the place.”

 

“Have you talked to him about this you’re telling me?”

 

“I have.”

 

“So?”

 

“He’s everything I have and I’m his everything. Even though he bosses me around and sometimes insults me, i know he loves me. He takes more care of me than i take care of myself.”

 

“You feel better now?”

 

“I actually do.” Victor raised his head and extended his arms, “hug?”

 

Yuuri laughed and went for it. Both fell into the couch as Victor kissed Yuuri’s head and smiled. Unlike his previous birthdays, he was cuddling up in his livingroom sofa with a guy. Not just any guy. But one he could call more than just a friend.Victor was just different. Having such a good looking man next to him as the birthday calls and messages came was just right, it felt good. His heart was still beating fast with every cute thing Victor did but now he was fine with it. Everything was just too perfect, definitely better than sex according to Victor.

 

They spent hours in that couch and Yuri even joined them for a couple of minutes before getting grossed out and sitting on the floor with his headphones on. 

  
At the end of the day Yuuri came to a few conclusions. Yuri's cooking (unlike his music (jk) ) was the best and Phichit get’s jealous easily when someone touches his mom. Nevertheless, Yuuri was constantly reminded of a fact every time he saw father and son interact, princes have their stories


	11. Pandora's box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before I tell you just promise me one thing. I’ve always loved you and wanted you in my life..."

It was Friday and Yuri had more than enough things to do during the weekend. That night he was playing the drums at one of his ‘uncle's’ concerts, saturday he had to go to Canada and play at a concert near the falls and come back to new york by sunday and play at a nightclub downtown for another band. 

 

It wasn't like Victor was an irresponsible parent for letting his son do all of that with J.J. (a 19 year old), he just knew his son enough to trust him that much; Victor knew his son was mature enough to discern good from bad. Of course he didn't say yes right away but he did let Yuri work and earn his own money.

 

Right before leaving Yuri passed by the other Yuuri's house. Not to apologize for being an asshole to him but to leave him with a task. Yuri was no idiot; Victor alone in a house all weekend was gonna end up bringing Victor’s drinking problem back. 

 

This was not a trip Yuri took to be the rebel he was, it was to prove a point. The childish one was victor not him.

 

***

 

“He did come by and told me you let him go to Canada with his 19 year old uncle for work.”

 

“Uncle? Oh Jean. We're not biological brothers, it's more of an inside joke.”

 

“That's even worse.” Yuuri realized what had just come out of his mouth and quickly corrected himself, “not that I'm judging your parenting I just wouldn't do that myself. I mean, I trust Phichit it's just that-”

 

Victor smiled and got up, “I know my parenting is questionable.”

 

“Wait don’t leave like that. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“It’s work.” he leaned to kiss Yuuri's forehead and headed for the door, “bye.”

 

“See you.” the door closed and Yuuri just knew he had offended Victor. One just doesn’t get up and leave like that in the middle of a conversation just because ‘work’. He sighed and noticed the figure of his son leaning on the frame of the door to his room, “well that was awkward.” the teen went across the livingroom and sat next to his mother.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don't be.” Phichit smiled and both sat on the couch awkwardly.

 

Yuuri knew his son. If he just sat there awkwardly he had something to say, the mother turned to his son, “anything you wanna talk about?” 

 

“Well..” Phichit knew his question was bound to open up pandora’s box. It had been evaded for a long time so why talk about it now? “You know what? Just forget about it, it's a stupid question.” 

 

he was just about to get up when Yuuri held his hand, “No question is stupid, just ask and I'll answer.”

 

Phichit looked at him and hesitantly asked, “I don’t know how to word this correctly but, who’s my father?” Yuuri’s smile vanished and Phichit didn't fail to notice the impact of his words. “You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. All I want to know about him is his name or how he looked like.”

 

“Honey-”

 

“Please, I’m not a kid anymore. If you’re afraid of me leaving you to find him it’s not gonna happen.”

 

Silence covered the room as Yuuri remembered the talk he had with Hiroko (his mother) a few days ago. Phichit wasn’t a kid anymore, he was almost an adult and at some point he had to know the truth. Yuuri had to tell him but he knew what would happen if he did. He didn’t want to have a flashback or panic attack in front of him.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and let out a sigh, “he looked like you. He was actually a foreigner from Thailand on vacation.”

 

“How did you two meet?” Phichit, just like mom didn’t exactly know how to measure his words.

 

Yuuri looked at Phichit and gave him a forced smile, “coming out of school.”

 

“But if he was on vacation how did you two get together. I mean, according to grandma you’ve always been reserved.” 

 

“Phichit.” tears started forming in his eyes as he looked at his son in the eyes, “I’ve raised you with all the love I could give anyone and you know how hard I’ve always worked so you can have everything you need and more.”

 

“You’re crying, what’s wrong?”

 

“Before I tell you just promise me one thing. I’ve always loved you and wanted you in my life. If i could go back in time and have the option to have you again I would chose the exact same.”

“You’re scaring me.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner you- I was raped by your father.” he couldn’t hold the tears.

 

Phichit was just too shocked to react. He was the product of a guy who took advantage of his mom. A random Thai that took his mom by force. His face was devoid of color as anger and confusion built up inside him, “m-mom.”

 

“When I found out I was going to have you i couldn't bring myself to kill you. Even though you were just a fetus I knew it wasn’t your fault. You are my baby and that’s what matters-”

 

“Where is this guy?” Phichit interrupted with more than just anger pulled up inside of him. “Where's that bastard?”

 

“He came out of jail a couple of years ago.”

 

“What was his name?”

 

Yuuri kept silent and went to the kitchen for some tissue and to cry some of it out. When he came back about half an hour later, Phichit was no longer there. Yuuri let it slide for now, he needed to blow some steam. Hours passed by and Yuuri waited in the livingroom, sitting in the same spot with his phone making a call every 6 seconds. He wasn’t home and it was almost 12 when someone knocked on the door. Yuuri ran for it and opened it with puffy eyes from crying, “Victor?”

 

The man closed the door behind him and held Yuuri, “what’s wrong? Where’s Phichit?”

 

“I don’t Know” Yuuri cried and took in the clean scent of the man he has hugging. Al least he was happy that Victor didn’t reek of alcohol.

 

***

 

From: Yuri

 

To: Victor

 

Message: Phichit’s with me, we’re heading upstate. (picture of Phichit sleeping)

  
  
  



	12. trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little boy lived in a big city  
> life was hard when he was needy  
> He felt choked but when it was too tight  
> he opened the cage and got out

“He must be devastated right now.” his voice was muffled by Victor's warm chest. 

 

“They'll be fine, don't worry.”

 

Yuuri's voice rose and looked directly into Victor’s eyes, “How can i not worry when i just told him he was the product of the most traumatic experience in my life.” Victor looked at him and couldn’t find anything to say, comforting people wasn’t his forte.

 

Before silence took over, Yuuri immediately got up and wrapped himself in a blanket. “I’m sorry, I yelled at you.”

 

Victor sighed, “It’s ok. Just tell me how i can help you.” 

 

That’s when it came back to him; What Yuri said about his issues being a burden for Victor and all. Victor had problems of his own, why would he stick around to try and help Yuuri with his? Was Victor being kind or did he want something more? Yuuri wrapped himself tighter as a wild guess came to his mind, “Victor, what do you want from me?”

 

Victor couldn't be more confused, “what do you mean?”

 

“Why are you here? Why do you listen to me? Why is it that you’re so patient with me? What is it that you want from me?” Not like Yuuri had lost faith in humanity just yet but he knew how far a man could go for sex.

 

Victor almost got closer, Yuuri almost ran. “I want you.” Victor noticed Yuuri almost cry and tightly hold onto the blanket, “I didn’t mean it like that. What I meant was that I want to be your partner. I want to listen, I want to be patient, I want you to take your time and-”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Yuuri’s tears came back, now with more bitter than before in eyes now burning. His hands now rubbing his eyes as he shook his head, “I can’t.” Yuuri's voice drowned in tears again.

 

Victor crawled to Yuuri’s side of the bed and sat directly in front of him. “Look at me.” Yuri kept himself tightly wrapped and crying, “Yuuri look at me in the eye.” The now shivering Yuuri looked up. “Why can’t you believe in me?” Victor was sutil with his words.

 

“No person in their right mind would stay with a burden like me. No one wants a person that can't give back.”

 

“Thanks for calling me crazy.” victor placed his finger over his lower lip as he tried to remember, “was it a little boy lived in a big city and life was hard when he was needy. He felt choked but when it was too tight he opened the cage and got out.” 

 

“You read that book?”

 

“It truly was a good book.” 

 

“Thanks” Yuuri dried some of his tears. 

 

“Your fears are locking you in; you're choking yourself with your own thoughts..”

 

“I know i could just walk away but how.”

 

“The same way you have done it for the past 15 years.” Victor reached for the tissue box in the nightstand and gave Yuuri a few tissues, “you're a fighter don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

***

 

The music was loud and Yuri looked for Phichit in the crowd. Flashing lights, smoking in the corner and alcohol on every table; typical in one of J.J.’s after concert parties. 

 

“looking for something?” J.J. placed his arm around Yuri’s shoulder while offering him a strange concoction of alcohol.

 

The younger teen looked at how suspicious (drugged) a drink from this guy could be. “No, thanks. I’d rather get home by morning than waking up butt naked on top of you.” Yuri pushed him off.

 

“Woah, wait a sec.” J.J. got closer to the teen from behind and whispered, “I'd never do that to you.”

 

Yuri tried to free himself from J.J.’s arms, “let me go, you pedo. I'm fucking leaving.” he couldn't.

 

“you're not, kitty.” he now kissed the teen’s cheek.

 

He tried again and failed to push the 19 year old away, “Let me go.”

 

J.J. finally noticed the younger teen’s effort to push him off and held Yuri a bit softer, “Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you.” J.J. laughed for a second as the 15 year old in his arms stopped fighting, “let's make a deal, you come up to my hotel room for a couple of hours and-”

 

“That's not gonna work with me again, now let me go before you're the one in trouble.”

 

J.J. laughed again at the cute kitty trying to intimidate him, “It was consensual, you can't get me into jail for that.”

 

“Have you heard of statutory rape?”

 

J.J. had to make this kid shut up, “Just come with me, I'll show you what a good time looks like.”

 

“Jean Jacques Leroy, I'm warning you.”

 

J.J. only laughed and started touching Yuri even lower, “come on, you belong to J.J. now.”

 

“You have 4 seconds to let me go before i destroy your reputation in front of the 200 people in here.”

 

“That's it, I'm taking you with me.” J.J. threw the teen in over his shoulder and made his way out of the party.

 

“Can't say didn't warn you.” out of the teen's mouth came the loudest, highest pitched possible scream followed by an outstanding acting performance. The DJ stopped the music and everyone to the teen over J.J.’s shoulder frantically yelling, kicking and crying. “ SOMEONE HELP ME, THIS MAN’S TAKING ME BY FORCE. SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS GUY.” Phichit was at the other side of the party and heard the commotion, he walked towards it and saw Yuri crying with some girls surrounding him.

 

“Did he do anything to you?”

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Did you come with somebody?”

 

Some guys were around Jean like…

 

“not cool, man.”

 

“That's a kid bro what's up with you.”

 

Yuri dried his very effective tears and saw Phichit’s worry a few meters away. He got up and ran to him. In a tight hug Yuri said, “Phichit, let's out of here.” Phichit almost believed it until Yuri whispered, “pretend we're family and let's get to fuck out of here on the first flight to New York.”

 

***

 

“So you guys had a relationship?” Phichit ate another pizza slice.

 

“not really, he did take my virginity and made his girlfriend think we were family or some shit like that to have me around all the time. Anyway, the stupid bitch believed it and J.J. calls it our inside joke, at least that's what he told Victor.”

 

“So he plays with your feelings?”

 

“I just told you. He does have a thing for me but i won't settle for any less than the main spot, I'm no one's side dick.” Yuri leached down for his phone and saw 126 missed calls from Yuuri. “Your mom's about to blow up my phone, sure you don't wanna give him a call?”

 

“No, not really.” Phichit sipped on his soda as Yuri could only look out the window of the pizza shop, “Whatcha looking at?” Yuri kept looking outside without answering and Phichit joined him. The street lights were on and it was pretty safe outside, almost romantic, "does Victor know you're sexually active?"

 

"Everything should be fine as long as I don't come home one day with a grandson for him. "A motorcycle parked in front of the pizza shop and Yuuri got up, “you know where the hotel is, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“If I'm not back by the time you finish your pizza just leave without me. Our flight is coming out in about 4 hours, do my luggage too it you can. I'll be back by 2 a.m.”

 

Yuri basted out of the pizza shop and got on the motorcycle outside. The rider gave Yuri a helmet and seemed to be a bit worried about him. Phichit watched them take off later to find out that the feeling of emptiness had taken over him.


	13. youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Youth is wasted on the young.” -George Bernard Shaw.
> 
> oh sweet youth, the time when we're allowed to make mistakes and learn from them. luckily, we all grow and get a lesson out of it.

Otabek blew out a thick cloud of white smoke, “So, what’s the story with you and Jean. I heard he tried to drug you earlier tonight.”

 

Yuri looked at the falls as the immense strength of its currents carried water over the distant cliff, “He’s an asshole. His girlfriend’s so cute and all but she doesn’t deserve that shithead. I don’t even know what I saw in him, why did I let a person like that... How could i be dumb enough to believe he would actually want me. I wish i could just fuck it all and just forget he ever existed-” Yuri felt a cold breeze and zipped up his sweater.

 

The older teen gave Yuri hi leather jacket. “Youth is wasted on the young, you know.” 

 

Yuuri put the jacket on and turned to the older one, “what do you mean?”

 

“George Bernard Shaw.” Otabek let silence take over as he took another puff from his joint and later exhaled,  “The young waste their youth polluting themselves with whatever drug, drink or poison out there and call it fun, while the old desperately try to heal with expensive drugs, drink or poison available.”

 

“Says the one smoking weed.”

 

“It’s ok to not have any idea of what you’re doing now. It’s ok to make mistakes now, just gives us more things to remember when we get old.” Otabek noticed Yuri stare into the distance and only wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Yuri’s eyes were shining and just like the water in the falls his eyes melted. Before Otabek could say or notice anything, Yuri hit the blunt once and walked away.

 

“Shit, gotta go back. My flight.” Yuri walked away with a smile and in the oversized jacket, “don’t expect me to give it back, it’s mine now.”

 

“Have a safe flight.”

 

***

 

The streets where a romantic shade of yellow as lamp posts lit the pavement. Yuri stopped walking and turned around, “I know you’ve been following me for the past 10 minutes, Jean.”

 

“You got me.” said man walked out of the shadows and walked next to Yuri, “I just wanted to say I’m sor-”

 

“You’re not, you’ve never been and you never will. Leave me the fuck alone.”

 

Yuri was held by the wrist, “I am, I want to apologize. What I did was not ok and I want to make it up to you.”

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Please Yuri, you know you’re special to me.” Jean held the other arm.

 

“Why don’t you tell that to your girlfriend?” Yuri yanked his hands out and walked faster.

 

“It’s complicated, you know.” he followed.

 

“No, i don’t know. Nor do i give a fuck about who you stick your dick inside anymore.” Yuri spoke louder as he kept his hands inside of his pocket.

 

“You really don’t feel anything for me?” he chased the blonde.

 

“No.” the blonde yelled back and saw the hotel in sight.

 

“Is it that guy in the motorbike?”

 

“None of your business.”

 

“Are you two together?”

 

“So what if we are?” 

 

“What does he have that I don’t?”

 

by now Yuri was at the entrance of the hotel, he shouted back, “Balls. He’s not a pussy like you.” Yuri ran inside and made his way through the lobby and up the elevator, this time the tears did come out.

 

***

 

Victor watched Yuri’s fingers tap dance on keyboard of the computer in Yuuri's mini office located in the huge walk in closet he only used ⅙ of. It was so cute to see Yuuri so deeply concentrated in typing. He finally walked inside and rested his chin on Yuuri's head, “sorry to interrupt but their plane should be landing soon.”

 

Yuuri hit the sleep button and almost ran out of the room, “we're gonna be late then.”

 

Victor followed Yuuri at a much slower pace, “late for what?”

 

Yuuri rushed putting on his shoes, “our sons are coming and it's rude to make them wait when they can be so tired from the flight or Yuri’s job, teens get stressed too.”

 

Out of all that Victor stopped listening after he heard Yuuri say ‘our sons’ “Did you just say ‘our sons’ or was it just me?”

 

“I meant it like your Yuri and my Phichit coming in the same plane and we picking them up together but-”

 

“Sorry, it's just...nevermind, let's go.”

 

Victor might be the hottest man out there and could therefore easily get laid with anyone but he wasn't like that, not anymore at least. It just didn't feel as good anymore. Being a playboy was fun but not better than settling down again; being welcomed home with a kiss and a “how was your day, honey.” was better than a night at a hotel room and have someone moan his name then probably never see them again.

 

Both went downstairs and got on Victor's car. They were now on their way to the airport. When the parents finally arrived, they found Yuri with Starbucks and Phichit on his phone. One of the teens looked up and said “Mom?” 

 

Phichit was cut off by a hug from Yuuri, without having to say anything he said it all, “I missed you so much, how was the flight? Are you tired? What did you guys do in Canada?” Yuuri held onto his son’s arm and walked next to Victor and Yuri, who exchanged a few words but soon stopped talking on the way back.

 

***

“Bye.” Phichit waved.

 

“See you.” Yuuri went inside of his apartment and and even though it was morning for some reason it felt like night in Victor's apartment.

 

The atmosphere was heavy and Yuri walked straight to his room, Victor followed. “How was it?”

 

“Get out of my room?”

 

“Nice jacket.”

 

Yuri threw a pillow at his father who caught it and smiled while sitting on the couch in Yuri's room, “I know Jean was lying when he said those things about you over the phone.”

 

Yuri didn't exactly know what J.J. had told Victor and only stayed quiet, the benefit of the doubt was a better play for him than spilling the beans. “What do you want me to say so you can get out?” Yuri looked up from the pillow his face was buried in.

 

“The story between you and Jean, that's all.” Yuri sat up and looked at his father, “you can take your time.” Victor smiled and got comfortable.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and explained, “I met him in the party you took me to and he's been annoying ever since.”

 

“And…”

 

“What do you want me to tell you?”

 

“Yuri, are you sexually active?” Victor prayed god the answer was still ‘no’.

 

Yuri and Victor stared at each other for a a good 5 seconds. Victor gasped and his blue eyes widened as Yuri buried his face in a pillow again, “get out!”

 

“what?” Victor got up from the sofa and walked towards Yuri, “why didn't you tell me? Do you know how important it is for me to know this?”

 

“Shut up.” Yuri covered his ears and walked out of the room. “La la la la la la la.”

 

Victor followed while nagging, “my baby became a little man. How was it? How did he treat you? Did you use any contraception? Did you really really really want it?”

 

Yuri stopped walking around the house and turned, “dad, I'm not telling you embarrassing stuff like that.”

 

“So you were doing some kinky shit, weren't you?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then why don't you just tell me?”

 

“Jean's an asshole, i don't want to talk about it.” he went back to his room and slammed the door. 

Victor as always followed and opened the bedroom door letting himself in.

 

“Aw, my little kitty.” Victor sighed and laid next to him rubbing the back of his son, last time he did this to Yuri was a month after his wife's death. “Did he break your heart?”

 

“More than that.” anger and sadness slowly piling up inside the teen as he remembered being used and thrown away like chewing gum by the lead singer of the band he was just playing at last night.

 

Victor rubbed his son's back and softly whispered, “i know how you've been feeling lately. I'm asking you all of these questions because i want to help you.” Victor gave Yuri's head a light kiss and hugged him.

 

Yuri felt tears travel down his cheeks every rub in the back he got, It was just comforting. He could just lay there and cry in peace. For the first time in years he felt safe in his father's arms. It was the kind of protection he thought only a loving mother could give.

 

He broke down, “I just feel so fucking alone sometimes. Everyone’s so distant and it's all my fault.” the blond was embraced tighter and almost convinced everything was going to be ok, “I thought he was a actually into me, that he would be with me. As soon as he got what he wanted he just left me there and the week after we did it again and he still would go out there and tell his girl that i was his nephew. I don’t give a fuck about him anymore but it just fucking hurts to be played like that.” 

 

The blonde got another kiss in the forehead, “Don’t say that, you're not alone, I'm here for you. Now, did you both want it to happen?”

 

Yuri nodded.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“Ew, i’m not telling...fine, i did.”

 

“did you use protection?”

 

“I forgot.”

 

Victor turned Yuri to face him, “are you pregnant?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

Victor was devoid of color and jumping from Yuri’s bed to the door, “How are you so sure? Oh my god what about a disease, an STD?”

 

Yuri was exhausted and let’s just say it wasn’t the best thing to have his father freak out when he had the headache of his life, “Relax.”

 

VIctor was now in the living room getting his jacket, “We’re getting you checked out.”

 

Yuri flopped back into bed, “Ugh.”

 

Victor barged into the room and dragged Yuri out of bed by the foot, “I’m serious, we’re going to the clinic right now. Erika should be there, she’s nice; i can trust her to take good care of you.”

 

Yuri knew his dad’s sexual life was a bit messy not too long ago but not THAT messy, “You know them?”

  
Victor turned and pulled his son up by one hand, “Don’t ask.”


	14. mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every mom loves their child more than anything else in the world but, does being pregnant mean you have to love a fetus?

J.J.: please, just give me another opportunity to show you i can change. I’ll do anything for you just please listen. I know you’re reading the messages,I just want to talk to you. I’d do anything you ask of me.

 

*Blocked*

 

Yuri threw his phone across the room and it just so happened to fly out the door and into the living room, where Yuuri, Phichit and Victor were having a some hot cocoa.

 

Victor got up and picked up the cracked phone from the floor, “excuse me.” he went into the teen’s room and closed the door.

 

Yuuri smiled, it was just too cute. The rebellious son and the oblivious father were just too entertaining. Phichit leaned on his mother and kept silent, they hadn’t talked much since that morning when Phichit was back home from Canada, “mom.”

 

“Yes.” Yuri turned and looked at his son.

 

“Why? Why do you love me? Why didn’t you get rid of me when you had the chance?” Phichit’s eyes now melting.

 

Yuri smiled and held his son’s hand, “a little something called maternal love.”

 

“But i’m just a reminder of-”

 

“You’re not, you’re nothing like him. Not at all. When he went to court and i was in the same room as him he was smiling. Almost was making fun of the fact that he had made me pregnant and I had just given birth to his baby. Wanna know what i did?”

 

“What?”

 

“I took you in my arms and kissed your little forehead.” A tear almost escaped his eye when he embraced his son, “You have nothing to do with him because you’re my baby. I gave birth to you, i raised you, i taught you what’s right and wrong and i gave you all the love i could give. The second you were born i wasn’t thinking about how you looked or how you were created, everything on my mind was you and finishing my education and working my ass off to give you everything.”

 

Phichit fell silent and almost said something when his mother continued,“Not too long ago someone reminded me.  Never let your fears lock you in. Choking yourself with your own thoughts is almost like poison. ”

 

“Trapped.” Victor said from the frame of Yuri’s door. “Have you read it?”

Phichit looked up, “yeah i mean, my mom wrote it.”

 

Yuri came out of his room and took Phichit by one arm. they closed/slammed the door after walking in.

 

Victor picked up his mug of hot cocoa and sat next to Yuuri whispering, “I have no idea.” Yuuri kissed the silver haired’s cheek and took a sip of his own drink. Victor smiled and leaned on Yuuri, “will you help us out?” he extended his hand.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri took it in his.

 

***

 

Victor cuddled in his big spoon boyfriend in the quietness of the Katsuki home. Yuuri’s room was such a nice place to be, it was quiet enough to think and peaceful enough to reflect on everything. Yuuri was doing all he could to help those two but the only answer he got was a teenager calling him ‘fat pig’ in front of everyone.

 

Meanwhile, Yuri was at home with no phone, no interruptions, just him and the embryo. He didn’t want this thing growing inside of him.

 

A ringing was heard from the living room forcing him to stand up and go get the door. A teenager taller than him with some glasses on his head, “Douchebag.” Yuri slammed the door on Jean’s foot holding the door.

 

“I brought you flowers.”

 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Yuri tried kicking his foot out but Jean went inside anyways.

 

Jean tried holding the thin teen but Yuri only slapped him across the face, “don’t you fucking dare touching me ever again in your miserable life, you bitch-ass shithead.”

 

Jean almost laughed and locked the door behind him, “we need to talk.”

 

“We have nothing to talk about.”

 

Jean put down the flowers and kept wandering inside of the dark apartment, “Is Victor here?”

 

Yuri tried to not sound pathetic, “You want me to call him up?” he failed.

 

Jean rolled his eyes and walked into Yuri’s room, “Psst. I’m not afraid of that idiot.”

 

Yuri remembered leaving out the papers from the clinic confirming he was pregnant and tried pushing Jean out of his room, “I’ll talk to you another day just please leave.”

 

Jean pushed the teen a side, “Did you break your phone again or did you just block me?” he looked through the room, “Where is it anyway? What’s this?” Jean found a paper, “what the fuck is this, Yuri?” the Canadian almost died in that second and as silence grew, "you can't have it. I'm not making myself responsible for it."

 

before Jean could say anything else Yuri laughed as a tear rolled down his cheek, "funny how you walked in here saying you'd do anything for me. you still dare ask why I left you for Beka."

 

"you're getting rid of it, right?"

 

"it's my body and i do with it whatever i feel like doing. i say now's not the time for me to become a mother and that's the reason why i'm not having this child, not because you tell me." Yuri took the paper from Jean's hand and forced him out of his room, "now would you be a doll and get the fuck out, my boyfriend's picking me up at 12 for a concert and I can't have you here fucking up my night."

 

Jean walked out of the apartment, "mark my words, you'll regret choosing that nobody over the king." the do or closed and Yuri fell to the floor. he just couldn't pretend anymore. that night he cried, more than he'd ever cried in years. he cried until Victor was back. After that, all he did was lay in bed next to his father, that was the only thing allowing him to sleep. tomorrow was going to be Monday.

  
  
  
  



	15. for sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m always gonna be by his side no matter what the title or nature of our relationship is."
> 
> what is love?

Yuri opened his eyes, “school.” he said as he looked at the clock by his bed, “shit, I'm late.” he almost got up from bed thinking he was home alone and his father probably hungover in the kitchen. Probably got his ass drunk after waking up and realizing how much he needed his deceased wife.

 

The door opened, “Good morning,” a familiar asian ray of sunshine walked inside the room with a tray of pancakes, syrup, bacon, eggs and juice. “your father told me to stay with you here today until he comes back.” Yuuri took a seat in Yuri’s bed and gave him a warm smile, he knew from experience that the last thing Yuri needed was negativity.

 

“I know what you're trying to do and that crap wont work on me. You want me to keep my baby, that's why you're here.” Yuri rolled back into bed and reached for his phone which he later remembered he had smashed yesterday, “where the fuck is Victor anyway.”

 

Yuuri guessed this behavior came from teenage angst and hormones. Normally this would send Yuuri back home and probably cry, but he understood what this kid had gone through. Being raised by only one parent and not the responsible type, being pregnant at such a young age and having to make a decision like that at such a young age. He was here to help.“I'm not here to convince, blame or shame you. I'm here to make sure you're ok and that your mind is clear for the time you make a decision and after. You probably haven’t noticed but you already called a fertilized egg a ‘baby’, not just any baby but ‘your’ baby.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I’m here to advise you, I too was a teenage mom.”

 

“Sorry but i couldn't care less how much of a slut you were back in high school.”

 

Yuuri smiled back at the teen, “I was actually raped, believe it or not.” Yuri fell silent, his stupid anger slowly coming down. Yuuri took the tray with breakfast and stood up, “you want to eat now or should I save it for later?” Yuri gave no answer and that was more than enough for Yuuri to walk out of the room with the tray and walk back into the room with the same positivity he was irradiating before, “Now, are you ready to talk?”

 

“About?”

 

“Anything.”

 

Yuri sighed, “I hooked up with this guy-”

 

“J.J.”

 

“Who told you?”

 

“Your father told me last night.”

 

“You two are disgusting.”

 

“Not everything has to be sexual, we were just talking.”

 

“Whatever, we fucked twice and now I’m pregnant.”

 

“Ok. Victor told me J.J. came last night, what did he tell you?”

 

“He came begging me to go back with him but ran out when I told him about…...billy.”

 

Yuuri bursted out laughing, “Did you just name it?”

 

“Shut up, pig. Can't just call it Fertilized Egg Plisetsky.”

 

Yuuri just couldn’t stop laughing, this kid’s comedic coping mechanism was hilarious. He finally found his composure and apologized, “I’m sorry, keep going.”

 

“What’s the shit with you and my dad anyway?”

 

“We might be dating and all but we try to show affection in other ways than sex.”

 

“I’m gonna puke.”

 

Yuuri jumped from his seat, “Crap where's the bucket?”

 

“It’s called an expression, fucking look it up.”

 

Yuuri awkwardly blushed, “sorry.”

 

“Thanks for calming his dick down, though.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not that I’m trying to scare you off but or that I want you to break up with him because of the whore he is but when my mom died he would literally get his dick inside anything pretty with a skirt. I mean, really. It was like people became Pokemon and he suddenly had to fuck em all.” Yuuri’s eyes widened, “they even know him at the clinic. At least we know he’s-”

 

“Stop, I don’t want to know.”

 

“Nah, i made up most of that. But ask him yourself, he was a whor-” Yuri ran like a  bolt out of the room and into the bathroom, “buwwwhaaa...” Yuuri took a hairclip from the nightstand and ran to attend the teen with now evident morning sickness.

 

***

 

Just an hour had gone by and Yuri was eating everything Yuuri made for him. They exchanged recipes and even got to talk about something other than the elephant in the room. For now, Yuri was texting through Yuuri’s phone.

 

Yuuri was typing on his computer, an article or something. “when is the ultrasound?”

 

Yuri kept texting, “this afternoon.”

 

“Is Victor going with you?”

 

“Hell no he’s not. The last thing I need is having him cry his eyes out next to me, bet he’s lowkey happy to be a grandpa.” The teen kept texting, his thumbs tapping every key on the screen.

 

Yuuri was not making a big deal out of it but he was surprised at how fast Yuri’s attitude went from salty cracker to chocolate chip cookie. It was just too cute to bond with someone so mean and even have them start taking slang with them. Yuuri went back to the topic, “so, are you going alone? I have no problem in going with you.”

 

“I asked Beka to come with me, he should be on his way.”

 

“Beka?”

 

The door opened and inside came none other than Victor Nikiforov, casually wearing Louboutins, Gucci sunglasses and carrying a bag from Apple, “Yuri, I got your new phone...and my feet are killing me.” he looked up and realized Yuuri was still there, “hello love, please don’t ask.”

 

“Ok.” he turned back to his computer and kept typing.

 

Victor just when behind his lover and kissed him right by the neck, “sorry for asking you to babysit, you must be busy.”

 

“No problem.” he kissed back in what looked like a cute makeout session.

 

“You two are disgusting.” Yuri rolled his eyes and took the bag from Victor’s hand, “Rose gold, Iphone plus, 256GB, right?”

 

“That thing better take calls from Jesus himself if i just payed 1097$ for it.” Yuri walked into his room and took out the phone, “hah. you can easily go into 20k$ shopping sprees, but you can’t get your son a miserable phone.”

 

“Shit.” Yuuri thought they were kidding and then he saw it. An Internationally known model/entertainer and the Musician/on his way to modeling, son. These two had to be rich.

 

The doorbell rang and Yuri blasted out of his room ready to get it, “Beka.”

 

“Yeah.” Otabek only stood there with his unintentional resting bitch face.

 

“You’re too fucking awkward, just come in.” The older teen walked inside wearing a studded leather jacket and a fully buttoned up, white shirt, “this is Beka, say hi.”

 

“Hey.” deep and monotone, not the best first impression.

 

Yuuri closed his laptop and Victor kicked his shoes under the sofa, “hello.” both said simultaneously.

 

“My name’s not actually Beka, it’s Otabek Altin. Nice to meet you, sir.”

 

Victor went ahead and invited the kid to sit, what kind of father getting introduced to his son’s potential boyfriend would he be if he didn’t at least for that, “just call me Victor, come sit.”

 

Yuri was burning up in shame by now, “you’re so fucking embarrassing.” him and Otabek sat on the sofa in front of the one Yuuri and Victor sat like your average happy marriage.

 

“So, what do you do for a living?”

 

“Oh my fucking ghaad-” Yuri laid back in the sofa.

 

“I’m a musician, singer, songwriter and producer.”

 

“Nice, how old are you?”

 

“18.”

 

“Why aren't you in school, it’s like 2 p.m.”

 

“It’s actually 4 p.m. and don’t think college would do much for my future since I can already see myself doing what I love.”

 

Victor rubbed his chin and lips with his index finger as he thought of the next question, “doing any drugs?”

 

“Marijuana for recreational purposes.”

 

“How often?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“any reason why I shouldn’t let you out that door with my son?”

 

“Some people judge me on the fact that I ride a motorbike and refused the many offers from prestigious universities when I graduated from high school at the top of my class to follow my dream of being part of the music industry, not to mention the fact that i dislike social gatherings and might even come off as antisocial to many. I know that due to unfortunate circumstances, now is not the time to talk about my romantic interests in your son, but I feel like now more than ever is the time for me to say this: I am more than happy to listen, care and love Yuratchka unconditionally; I’m always gonna be by his side no matter what the title or nature of our relationship is. i sincerely hope to one day be called your son in law but if that is not the outcome I will be happy to accept, respect and support every one of Yuri’s relationships as long as he is happy.”

 

The room fell silent and the Yu(u)ris were almost in tears. Yuri had never heard this confession coming from his best and only friend. On the other hand, Yuuri hadn’t seen someone put into words so much emotions. It was as if this man spoke the beauty he’d only seen in literature. It was just something that stole the words out of everyone’s mouth. That’s when Yuuri spoke up, “that was truly beautiful.”

 

Yuri still couldn’t speak and only held onto his stomach, pelvis to be exact. This thing growing inside of him would be better off having Beka as a father. He stopped himself, why was he thinking like this? Why would he even think of letting this thing survive? Why did Otabek’s words make something inside him feel real, alive? He felt a tear leave his eye and quickly got up to leave for his ultrasound appointment, “Beka, we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now.”

 

Victor got up and shook Otabek’s hand, “Beka, I like your honesty. Bring him back by 10.” It was as if victor knew what would happen that night. How much time his son needed to decide.

 

***

 

He was laying down in a bed. It was already 5 p.m. and a doctor rubbed a cold gel in his abdomen. Beka was by his side, he had nothing to fear but, why was he suddenly so nervous? Why did he want to see what was inside of him so damn bad? What was it? Why?

 

Beka noticed the worry in the teen’s eyes and simply said, “don’t worry, I’m here for you.”

 

The doctor noticed the intimacy between the two and smiled, “a pregnancy is so much better with a supportive partner.”

 

Silence, or was it just Yuri zoning out an imagining Beka as a father.

 

“There it is.”

 

Beka leaned forwards to take a closer look, “whoa.”

 

“Yup.” she smiled as pictures printed out of the machine.

 

Yuri couldn’t believe it, just looking at those two little nut-sack looking ball inside of him was just… He covered his eyes and soon it was over.

 

***

 

It was already 9 p.m. and Yuri was crying on Beka’s shoulder. It was dark outside and they were not too far from home. It was quiet, a pin falling could be hear from all the silence.

 

Yuri looked up at Beka and with puffy eyes asked again, “did you really mean what you said.” his voice almost a whisper in Otabek’s ears

 

“I did.”

 

“If I keep this baby-” 

 

“I’ll be by your side and make sure you are both safe and have everything you need. I couldn't care less if the child is mine or not, a father is one that raises a child not a coward that runs away with a tail between his legs.”

 

“Are you-”

 

“Yes, I am willing to take that responsibility.”

 

“Why?”

  
“I love you, that’s why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, what did you think?


	16. too young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it wasn’t you who was wrong for telling him. He’s just young.” 
> 
> Some kids just want to stay away, sometimes it's not even the parent's fault.

_ “Victor, can you answer some questions?” _

 

_ “Victor, over here!” _

 

_ “Were you aware that your son was at that party?” _

 

_ “Have you spoken with J.J. about the incident?” _

 

_ “Victor, over here!” _

 

_ "are you planning to report the incident?" _

 

Victor smiled for the camera and entered his car without saying a thing. This wasn't the first time his life became a public scandal, he knew that talking now would make it worse. He made sure to not run someone over with his car and drove away. He had received a call from Yuuri about 2 hours ago telling him to come talk to him when he got the chance. Yuuri’s voice was kind of shaky but not to the point where he could tell something was wrong.

 

***

 

The doors were right next to each other and Victor had to make a choice. Door on the right, boyfriend needed him. Door on the left, his pregnant, teenage son home alone. Door on the left it was and Victor walked in to find Chris on the sofa, “it get’s lonely around here without you. Yuri went out with that serious boyfriend of his, i told them to be back before midnight.” the two toned haired man got up and looked at Victor in the eye as if waiting to be told to do something.

 

Victor’s eyes widened as he remembered how he totally forgot he had promised Chris to spend the day with him. A nervous smile made it evident.

 

Chris got up and rolled his eyes, “you forgot, didn't you.” he took Victor’s hand and walked out of the apartment, “I'll just have to tag along on whatever date you had planned.” Chris knocked on the door to the right Victor’s apartment without letting go of Victor's hand.

 

Yuuri opened the door and Chris was the first one to give Yuuri a tight hug, “i haven't seen you in so long, how's your son?”

 

“we're good, my little boy’s plane to Japan just left actually.” Yuuri hugged back as Chris held him even tighter. Yuuri wasn't showing it but Chris had seen that same fake cheerfulness coming from Victor a few years back. Chris didn't have kids of his own but he saw through Victor how hard it was to be away from one's son. In that case it was Yuri’s custody the one at jeopardy, this time it was a mother unable to put an emotion into words. Chris changed the topic and took advantage of the hug to pretend he had noticed something.

 

Chris took Yuuri's hand and made him turn, “is it me or did you just get thick.”

 

Victor didn't quite notice Chris’ strategy and called, “Chris.” in his father's voice.

 

“What? I'm not doing anything wrong.” Chris turned to Yuuri, “I apologize if that sounded offensive but i meant it as a compliment. With all due respect you would look amazing in lingerie. Actually...” Chris made yuri turn again, “you really look good.”

 

Yuuri blushed, “No, I'm too fat.”

 

Chris turned and rolled his eyes at Victor, “What kind of partner is he?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “what kind of host am I? Come sit. Want anything?” 

 

Chris gave Victor the ‘you bitch’ look, “just water and I'm sure Victor's thirsty too. Aren't you, Victor?”

 

Victor knew that look, “yeah sweety, get me one too. Thanks”

 

As soon as Yuuri walker into the kitchen Chris pulled Victor’s jacket towards himself, “You not only see him struggling to love his body and don't do anything about it but you're also blind when it comes to seeing how he feels?”

 

“What?” Victor didn't quite get it.

 

“his son, Japan, away from him, you can help.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Why aren’t you doing anything?”

 

“Because you’re here.”

 

“Don’t blame it on me.”

 

“Aren’t you a psychologist?.”

 

“I wiped my ass with that degree and became a stripper, you know that.”

 

Yuuri walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water, “you guys do know that i can see and hear everything you guys say from the kitchen, right?” Yuuri sat down on the couch in front of the two. “I let Phichit go back to Japan because he just didn’t feel comfortable here. He liked japan better so i let him go back.”

 

“that’s a lie.” Chris gave Yuri a smile and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and whispered, “want me to leave so you two can talk?”

 

Yuuri turned his face and looked at Chris, “it’s ok, you don’t have to leave.” Yuuri wasn’t this trust giving with everyone, but for some reason Christophe looked like the person who could easily see beyond what he knew; Like he’d seen it all twice and could tell Yuuri a thing or two.

 

“Teenagers.” Victor sighed and sat next to Yuuri. They held hands, “it wasn’t you who was wrong for telling him. He’s just young.”  

 

***

 

Mama told me to be carefully, listened to her

Daddy told me not to leave, fuck was i doing there

 

Looked for something to fulfill me, couldn’t find it in there

I swear, i dropped out of it to be what i am today

 

My grades were good, my record clean

I’m sorry mama, but i didn’t fit in

 

You cried, my fault

I’m sorry, mom

I’m just too young

 

“Did you write this?” Yuri read the note on Beka’s phone while laying on the wooden floor of Beka’s new apartment.

 

“Umhum.” Beka sat next to him and rested his head on Yuri’s lap.

 

“Are you gonna give it to another artist or are you singing it yourself?”

 

“It’s personal, i’ll do it myself. What time is it?”

 

Yuri looked back at the phone and saw it was 11:30 p.m. “I’ll just tell Victor I’m staying the night.”

 

“You shouldn’t abandon your father like that. Parents have feelings too and believe it or not he loves you.”

 

Yuri tapped Otabek to lift his head, got up and went to the mattress in Beka’s room, “lend me some clothes, I’m sleeping here.”

 

Beka sighed; He texted Victor, “Yuri wants to stay over tonight, I tried telling him to go back home but he won’t listen.”

 

Victor replied almost immediately, “it’s ok, thanks for telling me.”   
  



	17. Anxiety

His eyes opened to an empty spot next to him followed by the smell of something delicious in the making. The curtainless windows were letting rays of sun come inside the unfurnished apartment and it all lit up; the mattress on the floor where Yuri and him had spent the night on, the white undecorated walls, the empty space. It all looked so much better. The First time Otabek could look at an apartment in the big city and say it was beautiful in the morning. He couldn't find a proper explanation, but he just felt like he had the best night of sleep in his life.

 

Beka got up and made his way to the kitchen where he found Yuri wearing one of his loose shirts. Yuri didn't notice Otabek was awake so he kept cooking. The white shirt was a bit too long for Yuri, which was exactly what made something within Beka spark up. His heart skipped a beat when Yuri reached for the cabinet and the shirt shrunk to right below where his butt was. It suddenly was too flirty, too sexy, too…

 

“Short.” Beka got the salt for Yuri, who almost had a heart attack when Beka popped up next to him, “the shirt. Put some pants on or something.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and kept cooking, “well too bad.”

 

Otabek looked back at the short dress [shirt] Yuri had on and tried pulling it down, “just a little longer.”

 

Yuri slapped Beka’s hands off, “can you please control your dick and let me be.”

 

“Sorry.” Beka took a step back.

 

“And that’s not even now, what’s up with you lately?”

 

Beka opened the fridge, “hm?”

 

Yuri added salt, “yeah you. Listen, I know you like me and shit but You don’t have to be so damn embarrassed about everything.”

 

Beka closed the fridge and looked at Yuri.

 

“What? Want more?” Yuri was almost daring him to do something.

 

The taller teen got close to the blonde, pulled him close by the waist and whispered, “that would be illegal.”

 

“I’m not the type to follow rules and you know it.” Yuri smirked and tilted his head as if inviting Beka for a kiss.

 

“fairy.” as if bewitched, Otabek kissed his fairy.

 

***

 

“...that's exactly what i hate. When people start talking nonsense about exotic dancers.” Chris sat next to Yuuri, “I only worked on the weekends and there was this girl i was keeping an eye on. She was accepted into a prestigious university and wanna know why she was dancing?.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To pay for what her scholarships didn't cover. I forgot how much she told me she made but when she left she bought a car and still had savings. She only worked for 3 months”

 

“did you do anything else?”

 

“Yeah. I was a stripper, pole dancer and kind of a drag queen too; That's how i started modeling.” Chris paused for a moment and looked at Yuuri, kind of chubby but he still looked good. “This is kind of personal but, how often do you and Victor have sex?”

 

“W-well we… Don't” Yuuri wasn't going to explain the whole thing.

 

“You don't? How?”

 

“We just don't, is there something wron-”

 

“No nothing, it's just that Victor is a very sexual being. Wait, are you asexual?”

 

“No.”

 

“You don't love him enough?”

 

“It's not that.”

 

“Traumatic experience?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh i’m sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it.” Chris laid back down on Yuuri's bed and stretched his arms, “Victor might be the biggest airhead you'll ever meet, but he when he wants something he gets it. I don't mean it in a bad way but he can be very determined sometimes. Adamant no matter what till he reaches his goal.” Chris noticed the mood quickly change and thought if it was something he said.

 

Yuuri’s smile vanished and his face went blank for a moment. Thoughts ran in his head but somehow he managed to snap out of it in the fake colors that quickly came back to his face when he said, “I know.”

 

***

 

“What're you looking at?” Yuri refused to do two things: Go back home and wear his own clothes. Victor had texted Otabek to send Yuri back home before 6 p.m. and it was already 4 p.m. Not only was time the issue, but Yuri was wearing Beka’s favorite jumper with nothing else but underwear, being sexy wasn't helping much either.

 

“can you stop doing that on purpose? It’s not that you don’t look hotter than the sun with it on, but you have to go home.” Beka restrained himself from letting his sight fall below Yuri’s emerald green eyes, wasn’t too hard but at some point he knew he would end up hypnotized.

 

“If i look as good as you say with it on, why don’t you want me to wear it?”

 

“Cause you're- we are too young to be doing these things, that's why. Your father finds out and I'd lose all of his trust as well.”

 

Yuri’s brain officially turned off, not like he was thinking mode that day but anger took over him, “are you calling me a kid? I'm not a kid. You're a kid.”

 

Otabek’s lips bent upwards as he tried to apologize, “come over here.”

 

Yuri got on the older teen’s level and leaned in face to face. Boiling in anger, “You want me to show you who the real child is?” 

 

“Yuri, come sit-”

 

Yuri grinded his teeth and pulled the collar of Beka’s shirt, “You can't tell me what to do, Otabek. I don't have to listen to a word you say.”

 

Otabek knew better than to be scared of this kitty. Cute, angry, blond, pregnant and the list could go on but he wasn't intimidated. “Now you're just being immature, just listen to yourself.”

 

Yuri wasn’t taken seriously, went ahead and kissed the guy. Beka almost fell for it, by the time he realized he was on the floor the younger teen had him pinned down. Yuri stopped for a second to take off the sweater, “Yuri, you don’t have to do this. Get up.”

 

Yuri swung the sweater to the other side of the room and perpendicularly on top of Beka he looked down, “I want you, you want me. What’s the problem?”

 

“Yuri we can't do this.” 

 

Yuri went ahead and kissed the older teen’s neck, “why not.”

 

Beka sighed and careful not to hurt Yuri, rolled so that Yuri was under him. “You should go home. I love your company and that you want me as much as i want you, but your father’s worried waiting for you. I don’t mean to offend or patronize you but a person your age shouldn’t even be spending the night at their boyfriend’s house without even having a proper conversation about it with their parent.” Otabek got up and carried Yuri bridal style to his room. Truly words to ponder upon, or was it just hormones. Yuri had no words and only cried Part of it was feeling weak [hormones], half of it was shame [hormones], “why are you-”

 

Otabek sat him in the mattress, “because i respect you and your father. That’s why i don’t just fuck you on the floor. You’re not a diversion, a distraction or some kind of thing. I value you, that's why i prefer to wait.” Beka passed Yuri the clothes he came with, “You can keep the sweater if you want. are you gonna put your clothes back on or do you want me to put them in a bag for you.” 

 

“I’ll put on my pants, where’s your sweater.”

 

“Should be in the living room.” 

 

“Can you get it for me.”

 

“Sure.” Beka took out his phone and sent a quick text to Victor.

 

***

 

It had been snowing last night and even though the snow was melting, it was a pain in the ass to walk on the streets. It was Yuri’s fault for rejecting Beka’s offer to take him back home, but still. It was uncomfortable. 

 

“Yuri.” he heard a familiar voice call his name.

 

He stopped walking and turned around, “what do you fucking want?”

 

Jean walked up to him, “You blocked me on every social media you have and we need to talk.” a hint of worry visible in his face.

 

Yuri turned around, “what do you want?”

 

“i want to talk to you.” Jean too a step forward making Yuri take a step back, “we can go talk in a public place if you're scared i might do somethi-”

 

“I'm not scared of pussies like you.” Yuri looked rather indifferent and kept walking. A hand held the hoodie of his jumper making him turn around ready to fight someone, “what the fuck’s your problem?”

 

“My problem.” Jean looked at Yuri straight in the eye , “I love you, Yuri. I miss you, i want to be with you like before. I regret being a total jerk with you and I need your forgiveness, that is my problem.”

 

“Do you want me to call the police that bad?”

 

“Please don't, i just want to talk to you.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Ugh. about what?”

 

“How’s our baby?”

 

“6 weeks, gonna be born in August, anything else?”

 

The feeling of a boulder being lifted from his conscience made Jean put his hand on Yuri’s and look at the blond in the eye again saying, “thank god you didn't do it. Please forgive me for telling you to get rid of our baby. I admit I'm an idiot and a pussy and the biggest asshole but...” he got on both of his knees and bowed to Yuri, “Please let me show you I can change for you, for our child.” 

 

That was weird, even the people passing by thought it was weird. The almighty King J.J. bowing down to someone else? This had to be a dream or some kind of witchcraft. Yuri kicked Jean in the face making him fall on the grey snow, “too bad, bitch. We don’t fucking need you.” 

 

He walked away when suddenly he felt his leg being grabbed by the guy he’d just kicked, “I broke up with my girlfriend, i came here for you, I want to take responsibility for our child. Yuri, I love you.” 

 

Yuri kept walking with a canadian stuck to his leg, “i’m gonna fucking walk through a pile of shit is you don’t get off my leg.”

 

“I don’t care as long as you let me be with him or her.” Yuri stopped dragging the man and noticed him have his face dirty with the soil in the snow and his eyes letting out a clear substance Yuri thought only people with feelings could emit, “I know i lost you when i didn’t give you your spot and treated you like shit, but please, let me show you i can be the person worthy of being called father of our baby.”

 

Yuri kept a straight face. He knew that if he had any sympathy for this man, he would end up stuck in some soap opera love triangle.

 

***

 

“Where the fuck is he?” Yuri searched the apartment.

 

“Probably getting laid.” Chris walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee cupped in his hands and circle glasses placed on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Oh for fucks sake, really? So i came here thinking he was waiting for me, for fucking nothing.”

 

Chris put his drink down and slowly walked towards the teen, “For once, would you stop and put yourself in your father’s shoes. Honey, lemme tell you something. If Victor wanted to, he could be out there traveling the world, drinking all he wanted, sleeping with as many people as he wished and god knows how many more sins he'd be pissing over. If you were in his shoes: hot, rich, famous and had the world at your feet what would you be doing?”

 

“Not here.”

 

“Exactly, being able to do all that and your father still comes back every night and makes sure you’re safe, He worries about you, spoils you, dedicates every second of his free time to you and has been trying to be mom and dad for over 9 years.”

 

“Your point is?”

 

“Stop being an ungrateful little bitch and thank him for once in your life. If it wasn’t because of Yuuri he would be drowning his loneliness in a bottle of vodka right now. I’m not blaming you, he can be a real manchild sometimes but you two need each other. He has grown to believe you hate him for not taking good care of you, for not raising you like he should for being such an irresponsible father. Just give it some thought and put yourself on his shoes. Now tell me, how’s billy?”

 

“Who the fuck gave it that name?” Yuri stormed off to his room.

 

“Yuuri was right, you need to tell me everything.” Chris followed him while laughing his ass off.

 

***

 

“Victor, You're making me anxious.” Yuuri felt a shiver down his spine his face go tomato red.

 

Victor smirked more than aware of what his fingers were doing, “How?”

 

“The tapping.”

 

“You mean this?” Victor kept letting his fingers dance on Yuuri’s back under his shirt. As if playing a piano, he kept gently tapping and sometimes dragging the tip of his fingers, “it should make you anxious.”

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri found himself get more anxious, as if waiting for something to happen. Did he like this?

 

“Do you like it? Want more?” Victor started kissing Yuuri’s neck. Slowly, gently, passionately.

 

“I-I..”

 

Victor whispered, “Just tell me to stop if you don’t like it, ok?”

 

“Y-yeah.” he was pulled closer. Something hard against his crotch was starting to make his legs spread. He quickly shut them back, “wait.” an almost inaudible whisper came out of Yuuri’s mouth.

 

The silver haired man on him stopped and looked at him in the eye, “what’s wrong?”

 

Yuuri’s already reddened face heated up, “w-well I… I...”

 

“Want me to stop?”

 

“It’s not that, It’s just that. I… I don’t know how to..mmm..” the embarrassment was starting to fill his eyes up with tears.

 

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri’s lips, “I’m not asking you to do anything. Just let me make you feel… loved, good. Let me get you just a bit more horny, after that you decide if you want to keep going or leave it there.” Victor pulled Yuuri close once again and let both of their crotches rose against each other. This time Yuuri put all of his trust in Victor. His legs let loose and his lips kissed back.

 

“Can I help you take your pants off?” Yuuri took a deep breath and took them off himself, his eyes were closed shut. Victor took the opportunity to take off his clothes. 

 

Yuuri opened one eye and quickly covered his eyes again after seeing his nether region so out there, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

Victor smirked and got between Yuuri’s thighs, “i can’t believe you let me have all of this.” Yuuri opened his eyes wide and looked down. He couldn't believe it, a naked person between his legs and said naked person liked what he saw, Victor looked up, “if only you knew how turned on this thighs are making me. can I?”

 

Yuuri nodded and watched as every kiss his thighs received was making him more and more anxious. His member was rising and as soon as victor noticed it he smiled, “wow.”

 

Yuuri looked up in embarrassment and as he looked at the ceiling he felt it get hotter, throbbing. Victor wasn’t done with kissing Yuuri’s thighs which made Yuuri more anxious than what he already was. His heartbeat quickened and his breathing became faster,  “V-Victor.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yuuri looked up at the ceiling as he felt warm lips against his now throbbing penis. Victor let his tongue play around and his saliva lubricate the shaft. This felt so weird for Yuuri, he’d never felt his before. He didn’t want it to stop. Victor started bobbing his head and sucking along the way in a nonspecific pattern. There were so many things on Yuuri’s mind that he didn’t realize the sounds he was making. He covered his mouth. Not like victor got angry but he wanted to hear it, he wanted to make sure Yuuri was enjoying this. He bobbed his head faster making Yuuri bite his lip and hold onto the bedsheets. “V-vic-..Tahh.” 

 

Victor let go with a pop and swallowed the precum Yuuri had let out, “are you liking it?”

 

Yuuri was speechless. No words came out of his mouth except for an unusual request, “can you do that same thing until i cum?”

 

Victor brushed his hair back, “as you wish.” The night became older yuuri’s moans echoed across the room as Victor took care of himself while sucking on Yuuri. One last long suck and Yuuri’s back arched, “I’m gonn-a Victa-a-ah” Victor swallowed it all and kept sucking and feeling himself just a bit longer before feeling the greatest relief he’d felt in a long time. Yuuri was panting as his hands were still stuck to the bed sheets.

 

Victor took a deep breath and covered Yuuri’s body with a fluffy blanket. He hugged his lover from behind and whispered, “thank you.” followed by a kiss in the cheek, “thank you so much for trusting and allowing me to do this for you.” 

 

Yuuri was still speechless but he did turn around and held onto Victor, He held on tight. Victor had read about this and even asked a professional; he knew what was coming. “do you want me to stay? Are you feeling ok?”

  
Yuri nodded yes. His stomach felt as if itd turned upside down. Somehow he felt the urge to rush to the bathroom and vomit followed by the intense need of cleaning himself. He spent the night in the bathroom and sent Victor back home before it was even 12.


	18. Christmas tree [part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The white Christmas tree, lit up, star on top and gifts at the bottom. It made the apartment looked so full, like a family lived there."

Chris loudly sighed after putting up the artificial Christmas tree. White with multicolored lights; it was perfect. It was a gloomy day but no matter how shitty the weather was, nothing was gonna stop him from being happy this week. He’d come to celebrate with his family and that's what he was set on doing. The blonde and the silver haired were still sleeping so why not surprise them with some hot cocoa under the Christmas tree and why not also invite Yuuri and Otabek along.

 

He turned on some cinnamon and apple scented candles, put up some Christmas boots, made some hot cocoa and broke some candy canes to go with it. He sat down on the sofa and admired the tree.

 

Chris could just feel it in the air, any moment now his peace was gonna be disturbed with someone's issues, “1...2...3.”

 

Victor’s and Yuri’s doors opened at the same time. In unison both said, “(auntie) Christophe.” and ran out of their rooms to sit on both sides of Chris in the sofa.

 

Chris rolled his eyes and regretted ever telling those two about his degree in psychology. Not like he hated those two for telling him everything about their lives, it just got annoying to have to keep everyone's secrets. The only reason why he let those two tell him everything was because he loved them. 

 

Chris looked at father and son. He sighed again and looked at the convicted blond, “Ok honey, what's wrong?” Yuri proceeded to let his head fall on Chris' lap as Victor played with his hair, “Otabek is mature, cute and perfect but Jean promised to be a better man, loves everything i do and dedicated a concert to me last night.”

 

“a concert?” Chris doubted a man with such ego would dedicate a whole concert to someone. Victor looked for it in his phone and since it was spreading like wildfire on the internet he had it in less than a minute. 

 

The video showed J.J. on a stage with the Canadian flag as a cape and repeatedly telling the audience to put their hands up. “Everyone put your hands up, not for me but for someone special.” the crowd wowed but was quickly silenced by the king’s hand in sign of silence, “He’s not here today and i won't say his name, but i want to dedicate this song- no, this concert to him. I didn’t treat him like I should and i want my kingdom to give me a hand here. I want the J.J. kingdom to sing with me the anthem for this special person and we'll do it without instrumentals.” the crowd went crazy and Victor fast forwarded the video to the part where J.J. had every audience member on their feet and shining lights in the air. Without any music everyone sang, “whenever you feel standalone never shed a tear. If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain.” Victor stopped the video and kept playing with Yuri's hair.

 

Yuri got up and walked to Victor's bathroom. A loud “buhhhwaa” was heard seconds after. “Why is it always my bathroom.” Victor got up and ran to get some limes. He cut them up, put them in water and assisted his son. 

 

Chris waited at the couch for them to come out. Victor had left his phone unattended and unlocked so why not take a look at some of his messages. Victor had sent 127 messages and called Yuri 78 times in the past 4 hours. All messages read, no replies.”

 

“It's ok, just let it out. Just breathe.”

 

“Shut up, dad. Leave me alone.”

 

“I'll leave this water here for you, ok?” Victor walked out of his room and found Chris looking directly at him. Victor sighed, “Yes. my personal life is falling apart, I desperately need help and suddenly I'm terrible at sucking dick.”

 

Chris smiled and got up to hug the man, “aw don't say that. You've always been good at giving BJ’s.”

 

Victor questioned that last part but before he could say anything Chis tightened the hug and whispered, “don't overwhelm him with calls, give him love. Don't just be there for him, tell him. That goes for both Yu(u)ris.” Chris let go of the silver haired and kissed him on the cheek, “I'll make breakfast, go do something with your life.”

 

***

 

Just another day writing something new, probably another song he’d let someone else sing. Right after Yuri left, his furniture finally arrived and even though now the apartment was a mess with boxes it was better than having Yuri sleep on the floor next time he came over. He sat on the piano and played.

 

Tell me what you want

Can't give you sin 

My soldier wants a war

Boy don't play with fire, i don't wanna burn you up.

 

His doorbell rang. Taking a wild guess on who it was, he just opened the door. His guess was wrong and he found himself race to face with none other than Jean Jacques Leroy, “so you're the guy on the bike, Otabek.”

 

Otabek was so close to slamming the door on this jerk’s face but he knew of the beginning said king did yesterday. He wasn't told about it by Yuri, he was told to follow him and make sure he got home safely (Victor told him).

 

J.J. took a seat in the sofa and noticed the mess of the place but he wasn't here for that, he was here to talk. “so, you and yuri together?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Had sex?”

 

“I'm not like you.” those words made Jean sigh in relief. Not like he was being possessive or would kill if otherwise, It was just satisfying to know Yuri had only been touched by him.

 

Silence followed by Jean getting up and looking at Otabek in the eye, “I'm gonna be honest with you, you're on the way.”

 

Otabek got up, “you have a problem with that?”

 

“I do and I still can’t believe it, someone better than me. I saw you coming, didn’t give it much thought. The many times I tried to listen to him but you were the only one who understood Yuri. When the time came he made a choice and you won. A king knows how to lose when defeated but this war's not over. Call me petty, immature, jealous, impulsive, evious and obnoxious; I want Yuri and i will have him and the kid too. From this day on you are my rival.” Otabek made his way to the door and opened it, “fine, you don’t want me here. You know he still loves me, I'm kind of hard to get rid of. Keep an eye on the blond that's all I'm gonna say.” Jean walked out of the apartment in the most happy go lucky attitude someone could pull off.

 

Otabek was furious, that son of a bitch was right. 

 

***

 

The lights in the house were off and the day was still gloomy. The only light came from the white christmas tree that had father and son finally together. The tree itself was just something they could both look at and connect immediately.

 

“You know i love you, right?” Victor looked at the tree from the sofa.

 

“Shut up.” Yuri kept sipping his tea and looking at the tree from the floor.

 

Victor smiled, this kid just didn't understand. “ever since your mom left, we've only had each other. I haven't been the best father, you haven't been the best son. We don't even have nearly the same personality or interests, but Yuri, I love you and i always will. You’re the only one that matters to me.”

 

Yuri turned around creeped out by what came out of his father's mouth, “are you high?”

 

Victor got up and sat behind Yuri, he crossed his legs and sat his son on top. Yuri almost ran off but he couldn't; this feeling was  too familiar, too warm. Just like a kitty, Yuri leaned on his father and watched the lights on the tree. He soon felt a soft embrace and a gentle whisper say, “I'm here for you. No matter what happens.” 

 

“Dad.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“what do you think about...well..”

 

“Your pregnancy?” Victor hid his face in his son’s shoulder, “Well… even though Jean’s older than you and a total jerk, you both wanted to have sex. As long as you are safe and it is consensual, i have no problem with you having a sex life more active than mine. I'm not gonna leave you alone or force you to be with that guy just because he's the father of...Billy.”

 

“Really, who came up with that name?”

 

Victor laughed, “you name everything you don't know the name of ‘Billy', my point is that i won't leave you alone when you obviously need me. You need love, care, attention, support and that's what families are here for.”

 

“Family?”

 

“You have me, Beka, Chris,- you know what.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wanna go shopping with daddy?” Victor kissed his son's cheek.

 

Yuri got up, “ew, don't kiss me with your dick sucking lips.”

 

“yuri!”

 

The teen walked into his room and laughed at something on his phone, “Fine, I'm sorry. You eat ass and pussy too.”

 

“you do know I'm your father.” Victor kept looking at the tree.

 

“Yeah yeah.” the teen closed the door of his room and texted back.

 

Yuri: stop sending me shit.

 

Jean: i know it made you smile.

 

Yuri: I'm blocking you again.

 

Jean: wait!

 

Jean: i just wanted to ask you something.

 

Yuri: ?

 

Jean: let's go out somewhere.

 

Yuri: no thanks.

 

Jean: come on, just for today.

 

Yuri: fuck off, I'm not going back with you.

 

Jean: please, i just want to talk about our baby on the way.

 

Yuri: haha very funny.

 

Jean: I'm not joking. I really wouldn't mind spoiling you and the baby.

 

Yuri: too bad this isn't burger king, you can't have it your way.

 

Yuri sighed and layed in bed facing up. He was so close to saying yes. So close to talking to running into Jean’s arms and talking the baby they both made with love. He suddenly got up, this couldn’t be. He couldn’t be falling again for that asshole. He couldn't let himself be fooled, or was he fooling himself already.

 

***

 

The night quickly came and not much was going on in the Nikiforov household. Chris was back, Yuri was forced out of his room and Victor had the family watching a Christmas movie. The only lights in the room were the ones of the tree and the TV. The doorbell rang, Victor got up and opened the door.

 

“Hello.” Yuri stood there with a large bag and blushed in embarrassment.

 

Victor’s eyes lit up. He’d been worried since last night when Yuri had told him to leave after an attempt of having sex, “you’re here.”

 

Yuri kept blushing and evaded to look at the silver haired in the eye, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. What matters is that you’re here now and that you can just in time for the movie.”

 

“Movie?”

 

“We just started playing a movie and it’d be great if you joined us.” Victor just couldn’t be angry at him. He was just too cute with his large sweater and scarf.

 

“Sure.” Yuri smiled and gave Victor the bag which had cute gift boxed beautifully wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, “I know it’s early but just leave it under the-” Yuri saw the tree from the door and Victor held his hand to let him in, “it’s beautiful.”

 

Chris turned and took it as a compliment, “oh, thank you. You know, I’m always tryna look good.”

 

Yurio got up from the couch and lazily hugged Yuri, “i’m sorry for calling you a pig even though you’re fat.”

 

“Yuuri.” Victor used his dad voice.

 

“Fine, I’m sorry for calling you a pig and not taking advantage of your advice.” Yuuri turned around, “happy?”

 

Victor rolled his eyes and put the gifts under the tree. It finally looked alive, not only beautiful but now it looked finished. The white Christmas tree, lit up, star on top and gifts at the bottom. It made the apartment looked so full, like a family lived there.

  
The rest of the night Yuuri and Victor held hands while watching the movie, Yuri ignored the two and fell asleep in the middle of the movie while facetiming Beka and Chris texted his boyfriend in Switzerland for the most part. In conclusion, no one even knew what the movie was about by the time it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question: who do you think will come over for Christmas? [answer in the comments]


	19. water under the bridge [part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The shady aunt, the cute son, the stoic friend, the rockstar ex, the bohemian boyfriend, the rebellious teenager, a baby on the way, the hot dad and the shy mom. Sure they would make a crazy family but for some reason it all felt like home."
> 
> “what if we make it all water under the bridge.”

Yes, he was wearing a crop top. No, he didn't give a single fuck. It was already the 23rd and the temperature outside was 30°F. He threw on a jacket and went out.

 

Victor blasted out of his room like a bullet and caught the teen red handedly trying to sneak out in inappropriate clothing. The crop top was fine for the summer but Yuri was pregnant and it was cold as balls outside, “where do you think you're going? Turn around.”

 

Yuri turned around, “fine...psyched..” Yuri ran out the door. He rushed to the already open elevator and went down. The doors closed and he made it out. He took out his phone and texted Jean he was going down. 

 

Victor rolled his eyes and ignored it for now, he knew Otabek would take good care of his fairy. He obviously didn't know the date was gonna be with J.J.

 

The door of the never mentioned third room in Victor’s apartment opened to reveal a swiss in a white fur coat, “good morning Victor, would you move aside? Thanks.” The swiss walked out of the apartment saying, “got some Christmas shopping to do, I’ll be back before 10.”

 

Victor was soon left home alone and quickly bored. He took out his phone.

 

Victor: wyd?

 

Yuuri: nothing.

 

Victor: can I come over?

 

Yuuri: you don’t have to ask. You literally used to spend the day at my house.

 

In less than 5 minutes Victor was at Yuuri’s door, “hi.”

 

Yuuri smiled, for some reason he was just happy to see Victor. Yuuri was hoping for the failed attempt to have sex to not have changed the way Victor treated him. Yuuri was the first to hug him, “I don’t know why, but i missed you.” he smiled.

 

It didn’t matter how cold it was outside, Victor’s heart warmed up with those words. He smiled back and leaned his head in closer to Yuuri’s lips, “I missed you too.”

 

Just about to kiss and Yuuri turned around. Victor was hoping for a kiss but whatever, Yuuri looked good from behind anyways. “Come look at this.” Yuuri took his boyfriend’s hand and walked him into his room, “aren’t they pretty?”

 

“Wow.” It really was. Yuuri’s room had a different feel to it. The room was completely white except for the wooden floor. The bed had a beautiful  4 post translucent canopy above it and light seemed to be coming down from the inside of the closed curtains of the bed.

 

Yuuri held Victor’s hand again and brought him inside the bed curtains. He was laid down by Yuuri and both just stared at the fairy lights in the hood of the canopy over the bed. Yuuri smiled and looked at Victor, who looked back and wanted to kiss those lips more than anything else in the world. He looked so happy, so full of life. 

 

His eyes looked so pretty under the lights he just had to turn and kiss him. He kissed Yuuri. Yuuri kissed back and even held Victor close as the kiss deepened. Victor understood where all of this happiness was coming from; the only thing that could bring a parent such joy, “is he coming over for Christmas?”

 

Yuuri kept smiling and nodded, “he is and he’s bringing someone too.”

 

“Your mom?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Your sister?”

 

“Not even close.”

 

“Boyfriend.”

 

“He just said friend but close enough.” Yuuri gave Victor a kiss in the forehead and looked at him in the eye, both still laying in bed. “How’s the fairy?”

 

“Pregnant.”

 

“You’re not even 35 and already becoming a grandpa.”

 

Victor was lowkey flattered [his age is actually 35 and turning 36 the 25th], “do i really look that young?”

 

“How old are you anyway?”

 

Victor changed the topic, “Did you know that my name is actually spelled wrong?”

 

Yuuri knew he didn’t want to talk about age so he just went along with it, “really?”

 

“Yeah.” Victor took out his phone to spell it out

 

_ Виктор Никифоров _

 

“That’s the spelling in Russian. The correct translation would be..”

 

_ Viktor Nikiforov _

 

“But since people usually spell it..”

 

_ Victor Nikiforov _

 

“I kept it like that. Some people call me Vitya and even Vitenka.” Victor wanted Yuuri to give him a nickname so why not give out a few.

 

“Viktor?...Viktor.” Yuri sounded out the the K this time.

 

Victor found it cute, he held Yuuri’s hand, “you know i love you, right?”

 

Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, “I do.”

 

***

 

“What is it that you want with me?” both stared at the yellow and orange reflection of sun in the pond. It was only 4:30 p.m. and the sun was starting to sink behind tall buildings and naked trees.

 

“Nothing would make me happier than to watch your belly grow, watch our baby grow; be there when you guys need me, that’s all.” jean wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri knew this wasn't right. He was trying things out with Beka, he couldn't just take Jean back. The embrace was too warm and he was too confused to give an answer, “I don't know.” Yuri hugged Jean and leaned his head on the king’s chest.

 

Jean went straight to the point, “I know you like me and I like you, we're expecting a child too so-”

 

“This is wrong, you know i’m dating-” Yuri whispered and didn't move.

 

Jean kissed his head, “you're not doing anything wrong, we're just having a talk while walking in Central Park. I know i lost you, all i want is to be with our baby.” Jean let go of Yuri and took his hand, “7 weeks, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

-incoming call from Beka-

 

-4 missed calls from Beka-

  
  


**Dec 24**

  
  


“It’s the most wonderful time of the year!” Chris jumped out of his room in the Nikiforov household with 4 large boxes decorated in red ribbon and holo wrapping paper. 

 

Victor walked out of his room with an empty glass of water and a smile across his face, “Merry Christmas eve.”

 

Chris clapped his hands in sheer joy and almost hugged the silver haired when he smelled it, “uhh” Chris took a step back.

 

Victor made his way to the kitchen, “can you put the gifts in my closet under the Christmas tree? I’ll just go throw away my favorite shirt.” Victor kept the smile on his face to hide the pain of losing his 250 dollar nightshirt to his cute son with morning sickness.

 

Chris went inside Victor’s room to get the gifts when he heard laughter coming from the bathroom. He got closer to the door and heard Yuri having some kind of conversation, “...he or she better be the cutest baby in the world if i have to go through this shit every morning….I can just tell he or she’s gonna be like you...fucking annoying...tonight?...yeah sure...no he won't...yeah..bye...yeah yeah.” the knob turned and Chris didn't bother to move.

 

“a king calling this early to check up on his heir? Someone's finally growing a pair.” the half blonde looked at the moody blonde.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and pushed his gossiping aunt aside and went back to his room.

 

***

 

Victor made a 3 calls, all of them ending in, “see you tonight!” followed by him hanging up and calling someone else. The doorbell rang and Yuri ran out of his room to get it, “Beka.” he jumped on the man who dropped his bag along with a few gift bags and hugged Yuri, “i haven't seen you in days.”

 

“Missed me?” that hug kind of relieved Beka.

 

“I did, i have to tell you so many things.” Yuri's eyes lit up.

 

Chris cleared his throat and walked out of the kitchen with a warm mug of tea cupped in his hands, “I see your boyfriend will be joining us tonight.”

 

Yuri looked down and noticed the bag. Victor made his way to the door and closed it behind the older teen, “I asked him to stay overnight.” he shook hands and hugged the teen.

 

***

 

Finally in Yuri’s room, Otabek just sat in the cheetah print bed and waited for Yuri to start talking. The younger teen got into bed and covered himself with a black, fluffy blanket pulling Beka to join him. Both under blankets and with the door closed, Yuri spilled the tea. “Ok, so yesterday i went out with Jean. it wasn’t like a date or anything-”

 

“It was.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. You two are expecting a child, aren't you.”

 

Yuri was relieved with beka’s reaction and took a deep breath, “I want you to be honest with me. What would you do if i told you I hugged Jean and that i kind of liked it and that i felt safe in his arms and that-”

 

“Just say you did it, it’s not like i’ll hate you for it.”

 

“Why are you so calm.”

 

“Why shouldn’t i be.” 

 

he knew the kind of things could come out of Otabek’s interesting mind, which was incredibly unpredictable. He to knew Otabek’s mind better than many which made Yuri frown and look at Beka in the eye, “Otabek Altin, what the fuck are you thinking?”

 

“I mean, you guys are the ones that want a monogamous relationship.”

 

Yuri kept silent and his green eyes widened as he kicked Otabek out of his bed and against the cold floor all the way to his closet. Otabek stayed on the floor and kept talking, “just think about it, wouldn’t you like to have two guys by your side at all times. Even sex would be more fun.”

 

Yuri got up from his bed and his hands turned into fists as he walked towards Beka, “shut the fuck up.”

 

“I’m just throwing options out there. I hate sharing.”

 

Yuri was still boiling in anger. Otabek got up and took Yuri’s hand, “let’s go back to bed.”

 

Call him salty fairy all you want, Yuri had the cutest frown on his face. “Get out of my room.”

 

Beka rolled his eyes and Picked up the Blondie, “don’t frown like that, now i’m gonna have to make you laugh.” Beka laid the younger teen down and started tickling him.

 

Yuri was laughing so loud Victor just had to open their door, “keep it down.” the laughing stopped and was quickly replaced by another round of laughs of embarrassment.

 

Yuuri was too fucking weirded out by this man’s parenting, “what was that?” Yuuri whispered to Victor.

 

Victor smiled and went to the kitchen with Yuuri, “They’re just fooling around. Beka wouldn’t touch my Yuri like that. It’s just a tickle attack, nothing more.”

 

Yuri was still weirded out a bit but his heart jumped out of his chest when he got a call, “Phichit?...Yeah, you guys-..oh...ok...” Victor watched, let him finish talking and almost cry of joy.

 

***

It was 4:52 p.m. and someone was at the door. hris went to get it and it was none other than Jean. he thought of closing the door on his face but let him in anyway, “hello chris, could you help me with this boxes?” he stepped aside to reveal the mountain of boxes behind him. Chris only rolled his eyes and let it go for now. The kid was an asshole but it was better to not hold any grudges on Christmas eve.

 

***

 

Yuri walked out of his room with an oversized sweater that belonged to Otabek, black leggings and UGGs. he clearly couldn't care less who was coming over until he turned around. He saw none other than the king sitting on his living room couch having a talk with Chris. Jean turned around and got up to hug Yuri when out of said younger teenager’s room came Otabek, “you always steal me swea-”

 

The room froze and the main entrance opened again. This time Yuuri, Victor, Phichit and a friend walked in. “wow.” Victor opened the door for everyone behind him and closed it once everyone was inside. “Hello, Yuri...and..people.” Phichit awkwardly waved.

 

Chris bursted out laughing, “omg Yuuri, your son is beautiful.” he got up from the couch and hugged Phichit, “who does your makeup?”

 

Phichit now remembered he had winged his eyeliner on the plane with the edge of this passport and almost poked out his eye, “i did it myself.” he turned to his friend and proceeded to introduce him, “this is Seung Gil Lee. he’s a Korean exchange student in my school.”

 

“Hi.” the stoic friend waved.

 

Chris gasped and guided them to sit in the couch next to him, “you two are adorable. Come sit. Now tell me Phichit, do you wax your eyebrows or do you thread them? They’re beautiful.” 

 

Phichit sat and smiled at the many compliments he was receiving, “thanks, I don't do anything to the shape i just separate the unibrow with tweezers.” 

 

Soon Victor got the hang of what Chris was trying to do and he walked up to Jean. he shook hands with the teen and said, “what if we make it all water under the bridge.”

 

Jean smiled back as Yuri sighed in relief, “of course, Victor.”

 

Victor kept his heart shaped smile and proceeded to turn back to Yuuri, “Everyone’s all here.”

 

“Yeah. wanna help me bring in the food?”

 

“Its barely 5 p.m.”

 

“What do you want to do then?”

 

Victor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand, “whatever big families do on Christmas eve.” Victor turned and Guided yuuri to sit next to him the second couch closer to the tree. Yuuri leaned on Victor’s shoulder and it all felt like a dream. The shady aunt, the cute son, the stoic friend, the rockstar ex, the bohemian boyfriend, the rebellious teenager, a baby on the way, the hot dad and the shy mom. Sure they would make a crazy family but for some reason it all felt like home.

 

“I have to leave in like an hour.” Jean checked his watch.

 

“Why so early?” Beka asked.

 

Yuri gave the two a glass of apple cider each, “he does charity every year on christmas.”

 

“You won’t be staying overnight?” Beka asked as he took a sip of his drink.

 

“Nope, I have to be at a children’s hospital at 12 to sneak in some gifts, from there I’ll go to 2 more and spend the morning with a fan that said she wanted to meet me for Christmas.”

 

“That’s a lot.”

 

“Yeah. I don’t get payed to do it but still, it’s just nice to bring joy to others.” Fists time Otabek saw such an immature king be what one could call a generous person.


	20. family (extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the last part just picture male ariana grande and male mariah carey trying to out-range eachother's voice.

As planned, everyone was sleeping in the Nikiforov apartment that night except for Jean who had charity work to do that night. After having dinner, the ‘family' just sat in the living room getting to know each other. By the time everyone got ready for bed it was Dec 25 and even though some *cough* Victor *cough* wanted to open presents at midnight, they just called it a night and slept under the Christmas tree in the living room.

 

Some arrangements were made and all sorts of fluffy and furry blankets were laid on the living room white carpet. A movie marathon was played on the TV while each couple spent the night in their own little world.

 

Phichit and the now nicknamed Sean slept closest to the tree. Phichit fell asleep while Sean played with his hair in the middle of lecturing him about being on his phone all the time. It might've been annoying but Phichit liked how much Sean cared for him. Yes, he could be a little cold and serious but that wasn't the case when it was just them two. When Phichit went back to Japan after finding out about his father, Seung Gil was the only one next to him almost all the time, he even kept him awake those nights that it was just impossible to sleep. That meant a lot to him. Probably in front of everyone Seung Gil would just sit there and be bored till the night was over. Alone with Phichit, he could just talk for hours and even laugh occasionally. It was just better when they were together.

 

Next to those two, Victor and Yuuri held hands while looking at each other in the eye. They could almost communicate like that, just looking at each other. Yuuri blushed, Victor smiled, Yuri almost vomited from looking at those two. Beka and him were both falling asleep while staring at the screen of their phones. Yuri fell in about 20 min just 5 min before Otabek who was forced to look on the opposite direction as Yuri. The little fairy was still angry at the whole polygamous relationship thing.

 

The only one whose partner wasn’t present was Chris. Yes, he could text and call his boyfriend whenever he wanted but it just wasn’t the same. Not like he was homesick or anything, he just wanted babe next to him.

 

By the time it was 3 a.m. everyone was asleep. Yuuri with Victor, Otabek with Yuri, Seung Gil with Phichit and Chris fell asleep while texting the mysterious boyfriend whose name he kept private.

 

***

 

Victor opened his eyes to everyone singing, “happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear..”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Cutie.”

“Air head.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Victor.”

 

“... happy birthday to you! Yeyyyy!”

 

Yuuri came out of the kitchen with a small round cake, “are you 1. Are you 2. Are you 3-”

 

Yuri tapped Yuuri’s back, “please don't, you’re never gonna stop counting.”

 

Victor got up, “i’m not that old.”

 

“Omg, you’re 36.” Chris laughed and passed around Victor’s driver’s license, “you look so good.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “how does he look 10 years younger?”

 

“Genes?” Yuri himself didn’t know the answer.

 

“Ok, enough with my age and let's do what everyone does the 25th.” Victor was the first one under the tree. The oldest and most childish one out of everyone there.

 

Everyone opened their gifts and even Seung Gil got some from Yuuri and Victor. Everyone got something and was given something too, it was just too perfect. Yuuri got mostly bedding and kitchenware. Yuri got cheetah patterned clothes including a hand knit sweater from Yuuri. Victor got the most gifts but most of them were gift cards. Phichit got every kind of hat out there while Otabek and Chris got mostly gift cards too.

 

***

“It’s not about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” Victor held onto Yuuri’s hand.

 

Yuri was calling Jean on speaker and when the room was at it’s quietest he sang,  “Ii just want you for my oown. Moore thaan youu could ever know. So make my wish cooome truuuuuuue.”

 

Beka joined him, “aaaaall ii want for christmaaaaas iiiiiiiis yuuuuuu.”

 

Yuri interrupted the two singers trying to hit every possible high note in Mariah Carey's song and spoke in the harshest brooklyn accent possible, “why do ya’ll feel the need of becoming mad extra. Ok, we get it. Ya’ll thirsty as fuck and both of ya’ll wanna impress your audience we don’t need no demonstration. If i wanted to hear you sing i would’ve bought your music, now shut the fuck up and let Victor finish talking or whatever.” Yuri rolled his eyes and and turned again to Victor, “proceed.”  

 

The room fell silent and Jean hung up the phone, “ok, um.” Victor had all the attention in the room, “thanks for joining us and spending the night in this lovely apartment with the Nikiforovs.”

 

“You know well i’m Plisetsky.”

 

A death glare was directed in Yuri’s direction, “Talk to me like that again, i dare you.” Yuri crossed his arms and looked away.

 

Victor sighed, “thanks for coming, Merry Christmas and happy new year to all of you.” he smiled for everyone. That night Yuuri came to the conclusion that Victor knew better than anyone else he knew, how to control an angry, rebellious teenager.


	21. Grown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter how old or young you are, there's always space to learn, fix and grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I can write a chapter in 3 days but i need 2 months to write a miserable essay.]
> 
> Enjoy...

“You don't do anything but you sure love to tease.” Yuri kept scrolling down his instagram feed as Otabek kissed the back of his neck, “fuck me already dammit.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? We're alone in your apartment.”

 

“Because its 12:32 p.m. and you just woke up.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“the moment you get up or your body realizes you're not sleeping, morning sickness will hit you like a truck.” Otabek got up from bed making it obvious that he’d spent the night sleeping in leopard print boxers. “Want me to get Mr. Bear or the lemons?”

 

Yuri couldn't contain the laughter and only chuckled at the show he was getting, “you slept with that on?”

 

Otabek kept his straight face, “yeah, like it?”

 

“You're a fucking idiot.” Yuri sat up in bed smiling when he started feeling his stomach conspire against him.

 

His face expression was enough to tell Beka to get those lemons. He walked out of the room to the kitchen and left Yuri in a bed full of teddy bears, which all belonged to Otabek.

 

***

“Wanna go out somewhere?” Chris placed his hands holding either side of Yuuri’s hips.

 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri wasn’t always a fan of the idea of going out, he’s always been that kid stuck to being inside.

 

Chris hugged Yuuri from behind, “come on, you barely go anywhere. Let’s go out and do something, i promise it’ll be fun.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Shopping, skating- oh I know, this girl has a studio and she said i could come over to practice anytime, want me to teach you some moves?”

 

“Moves? What kind of-”

 

“You'll learn in no time. A month and you'll be a professional.” Chris looked down at his phone and took the call, “hey baby, how’s bae...really?...of course you missed me...give me a sec.” Chris took the phone off his ear, “put on some workout clothes, i’ll be back in less than 20 minutes.” Chris walked out of the apartment and kept on whispering to his phone.

 

Yuuri went into his room and turned on the TV, just for background sound. He walked into his closet.

 

“Today we have a surprise guest in our show. A model, entertainer, host and father of the talented musician Yuri Plisetsky; give it up for Victor Nikiforov.”

 

Yuuri dropped whatever sweatpants he was putting on and ran to see if his mind was not playing tricks on him.

 

“Oh my god, i can’t believe you’re actually here.”

 

Victor sat in the couch in front of the host of the show, “I am.”

 

The crowd finally quieted down, the lady crossed her legs and held the cards in her hands like some kind of flirting technique,“ before we bombard you with questions, how are you?”

 

“I’m good, Isabella. Long time no see.”

 

The pretty host smiled and turned to the audience, “ok, let’s start with your new projects. What should we be expecting to see from you next year?”

 

“I can’t talk about the campaign I'll be part of just yet but i will be downtown for the countdown in new years. I’ll be presenting some of the artist performing too.”

 

“How about your son?”

 

“I think he’ll be going with a friend of his that i heard is performing too, i’m not too sure.”

 

“While we’re on the topic. You’ve been getting a lot of negative comments recently. what do you have to say to the parents out there even call you irresponsible for letting your son go to another country alone, play for a band and letting him attend the after party rumored of having drugs, alcohol and-”

 

Victor knew this woman was salty because J.J. had broken up with her to be with his son. Nevertheless, he wasn’t gonna let her salty comment throw him off, “I raised my son to be independent and learn from his mistakes. I wouldn’t just throw him into another country for a weekend alone, i sent him with J.J. who he was playing for in the event he was participating in.”

 

“But isn’t it weird to have a 19 year old-”

 

Victor interrupted her, now with a hint of anger. “many people might disagree but age does not equal maturity nor does it measure how capable someone is of making their own decisions, of course i’m only talking about teenagers and adults. I entrusted Jean Jacques Leroy, an independent, self sufficient, entrepreneur, humanitarian and young adult, with my son. The yellow press likes to spice things up and get more people to click on their posts by making up most of the things in their articles but-”

 

Isabella jumped in, “So you’re saying all of that was fake and exaggerated news?”

 

“I’m not saying my son didn’t go to the party, because he did go. Now, i don’t know where the whole thing of Yuri and J.J. all over each other and J.J’s non-consensual approach to my son, came from. I do know for a fact that J.J. came to my house on Christmas eve, spent a some time my family and that him and Yuri are on good terms. That’s all i can say.”

 

Isabella didn’t look happy, she got a signal from the director. “I’m so glad you finally talked about this and cleared up some of the rumors about you and your son. Now i think is the time for the audience to make a request.”

 

An already pre-selected woman in the audience got up and took and held a mic with shaky hands, “ok. Oh my god. Ok ok ok. Can i take a picture with you?”

 

Victor got up from his seat wide smile on his face as the trembling woman turned redder by the second, “your phone or mine?” Victor took her hand. The woman along with the crowd were almost dying of excitement. Victor took out his phone and posed with the woman followed by letting the woman take a picture with him.

 

“Ok, we’ll go to a quick commercial break and be right back with Victor, don’t miss it.”

 

Yuuri knew Victor could be a bit of an actor sometimes but fuck did this deserved an oscar. Victor just had the talent of dodging everything he didn’t want to answer. Yuuri snapped out of it and went back to putting on some sweats before watching the rest of the interview. 

 

His doorbell rang and someone was almost gonna take down the door, “coming!” Yuuri went to get it.

 

Chris laughed like a drunk aunt on thanksgiving, “did you see it?”

 

“Victor on the talk show?” Yuuri let him in.

 

“Omg he was pissed and she was worse.” Chris took out his phone and texted Victor. “Oh shit. Quick, where’s your TV.”

 

“In my room.”

 

“Oh my- he’s gonna do it.” Chris blasted to Yuuri’s room.

 

“...unfortunately, Victor had to leave the show unexpectedly...”

 

Yuuri's jaw dropped, Chris kept texting and closed the app to call Victor, “what was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“Did you just leave the show?” Yuuri joined.

 

“Yeah, I'll tell you when i get home.” he hung up. He was obviously pissed.

 

***

 

“where the fuck are you, Jean?... Did you see your girlfriend’s talk show?..yeah yeah, girlfriend, ex, same shit...fucking look it up… i don't give a fuck about your shitty clothing brand.” Yuri kept yelling into the phone.

 

Otabek pelt his jumper one more time and had to disagree with Yuri, “J.J. style’s actually really good. From texture to style and quality, it's worth the money.”

 

Yuri turned around and looked at Beka in the eye, “did i ask you?”

 

Beka held onto Yuri's hand and kissed it, “Was i talking to you?”

 

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Jean said, “thank you!” Yuri hung up.

 

Yuri looked back at Beka. Otabek knew this kid was all mouth. Cute, delicate on the inside; only people close to Yuri knew this. Beka hugged his little fairy, “Victor, Jean and I won't let them bother you. Don't worry about it.”

 

Yuri rested his head on Beka’s chest, he listened to the steady heartbeat of the older teen’s heart, “stop treating me like a child.”

 

Otabek sighed and took off his jacket, “we're being watched. cover yourself with this, the apartment’s not far.”

 

***

Chris ran into the building, “you're soaked.” 

 

Yuuri followed him, “we both are.” he panted.

 

They had finally arrived to the fancy looking Gym. Chris checked in and guided Yuuri into the elevator. Chris clicked on the 14th floor and looked through his bag, he took out a piece of cloth Yuuri thought to be underwear. “You'll need this.” Chris gave it to Yuuri and closed his bag.

 

Yuuri inspected the piece of clothing, “underwear?”

 

The elevator doors opened and Chris pushed Yuuri out of the elevator, “shorts.”

 

A large hall with wooden floors and poles was all Yuuri saw. He put 1 and 1 together and if it wasn't for Chris holding him, he wouldn't ran out of there. “Oh hell no. I-I can't do this. Nope, i'm out. I'm out.”

Chris smiled and dragged Yuuri to the side where the locker room was and changed in front of him, “don’t worry, i won’t laugh at you.”

 

That was good to hear but still, “Chris, i can’t do this.” 

 

“woah, you're a nervous one.” Chris put on a tank top and turned back to Yuuri, “you have two arms, two legs, two eyes; even if you were missing one you could still do it. What’s the matter?”

 

Yuuri was more than nervous, more than scared “I’m too old to be doing this.”

 

“I’m older than you.”

 

“I have a 15 year old son.”

 

“That has nothing to do with a pole.”

 

“T-this just doesn’t feel right.”

 

“You haven’t even tried.” Chris took the shorts Yuuri had put back in his bag, “trust me and put these on. I might be a crazy Swiss guy but there’s a reason for my madness.”

 

20 minutes went by and Yuuri finally came out, his face was red and his chubby thighs rubbed against each other as he walked. “Ok, I’m done.”

 

“I wouldn’t be lying if i told you i love your body.”

 

Yuuri blushed, “thanks.”

 

“Come.” Chris held his hand and stood with him in front of the wall of mirrors in the back of the room, “what do you see?”

“Me?”

 

“Were you asking or telling me?”

 

“Me.”

 

“Better. Now at your body, is there anything you’d like to change?”

 

Yuuri thought the question was to know if pole dancing could have him mold his body, “I’ve always been chubby.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “really?”

 

“What?”

 

“I was thinking of changing you into a crop top but if that’s what you want the pole can help.” Chris wiped down one of the poles in the room, “see what i did there?”

 

Yuuri kept looking at himself in the mirror while blushing, “yeah.”

 

“If only you knew how beautiful you are like that, you would kill anyone who’d tell you to change.” Chris got up on the pole and demonstrated some basic moves, “trust me, i have people judge my body for a living. If you focus on what others think you’ll live to satisfy an unquenchable audience. Yes, you have stretch marks, a 15 year old son and you’re not a size 0. Does that mean you’re unattractive? No.” Chris got off the pole and took Yuuri’s hand, “you just have to learn how to love yourself.”

 

***

 

Yuuri put his sweats bach on and took advantage of the moment to thank him, “Chris.”

 

The two toned haired turned around, “yes.”

 

“Thanks for bringing me here today, i really learned  lot.”

 

“Me? You should be thanking Victor.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m really sorry, i kinda hand to lie to you about the whole ‘my friend has a studio’ thing.”

 

“So you're telling me-”

 

“Victor rented out the studio for today and kind of heavily influenced me to bring you.” Yuuri’s face was blank. “He even made sure i didn’t have anything to do today. I had my flight back to Switzerland planned for today up until just a few days ago. Don’t be angry at him though, he told me not to tell you”

  
Yuuri sighed, “let’s just go back home.”


	22. Happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year :D

Saw you, it burned

Cold ice, and sand

everything, my admiration

 

Oh was, it me?

Pure luck, it is

 

He, he , he

 

Tell me, am i good enough?

I just want to know

 

Have you ever seen a diamond?

Have ever seen, glass?

Ever seen a diamond? Hey

Don't you leave me hanging, I

 

Diamond in brute

I would shine for you 

Tell me now or never, diamonds are forever

 

Don't know what to do

Split my heart in two

I can't sit and wait 

I have my own turn

 

If i have, I’ll fall

To the ground below

 

Tell the gods above

I just fell in love

 

And it's you

I’m not good for you

 

Otabek sang in the lit stage in the middle of times square. Yuri, on the other hand was being convinced by J.J. to play the drums for him on stage. Yuri kept denying the offer and didn't listen to most of what otabek was saying, his attention was set on what was going on on top of the stage. He knew this song was about him.

 

“Are you listening?” the king asked.

 

Yuri snapped out of it, “n-no.”

 

J.J. smiled and leaned in to speak into Yuri's ear, “wanna play a game?”

 

Yuri turned, “what game?”

 

“let me hold your hand for the rest of the night and I'll take you somewhere nice.” Yuri rolled his eyes and J.J. smiled as he saw more and more cameras turn to them. He held the teen’s hand and kissed it in front of the camera focusing in their direction.

 

Yuri noticed what J.J. did and snatched his hand, “shit like this can get you arrested.”

 

Jean held Yuri by the waist and kept smiling, “as long as we don't tell anyone about the sexual aspect of our relationship we should be ok.”

 

The song was over and Otabek came down the stage to find the two more than close. He didn't care much but since Yuri held his jacket he had to ask, “um, my jacket?”

 

Yuri almost pushed Jean away, “woah, relax. You don't mind, do you Ota?”

 

Otabek put on his jacket and shrugged, “not really, I'll go get out of all these cameras.” he kissed Yuri's cheek and walked away stopping at times to take pictures with fans.

 

Yuri was truly fucking confused and only asked, “what the fuck just happened?”

 

Jean kept holding onto the younger teen’s hips and looked at him in the eye, “you were the one who wanted a knight in shining armor and a King.”

 

“No what the fuck’s wrong with you two?” Yuri pushed Jean away.

 

Jean laughed and kissed Yuri's cheek, “we'll discuss it later”

 

***

“Stop that.”

 

“What?”

 

“The tapping.” Yuri turned around

 

Victor smiled and stopped tapping his fingers along Yuuri's hips, “fine, are you still angry?”

 

“Not angry, just weirded out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Who would rent out a space just so that someone else could learn how to pole dance and then say it was just for that someone to have fun.”

 

“You did have fun.”

 

“But i don't want to spend your money like that one me.”

 

Victor got a signal and picked up a mic, “what's so bad about me wanting you to be confident?”

 

“that i'm going to end up oweing you.”

 

“Me? You should know by now i would never take advantage of you like that.” Victor fixed his scarf before walking away to a well lit area, “and we're back with only 2 minutes left till we get to drop the ball. Any last words before 20xx, Hitch?”

 

“i just have a question for you, who's that cutie you brought with you? Tell him to come over here celebrate with us.”

 

Victor smiled and pulled Yuuri to stand next ti him. Yuuri blushed and awkwardly waved to the cameras.

 

“He's so cute, I love him.” Victor kissed his boyfriend’s head and kept his arm wrapped around him.

 

Hitch shipped it immediately and looked back at the countdown, “ok, 1 minute left.”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri in the eye and whispered, “sorry.”

 

Everyone started chanting, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New year.”

 

The Frank Sinatra’s song, New York played in the background. Victor kept smiling at Yuuri, “happy new year.”

 

Yuuri smiled back and pulled the platinum haired’s face closer to his. Both joined in a kiss followed by another kiss and another one. Both smiled to each other like the idiots they were.

 

“Ew, that's disgusting.” Yuri stared at the two adults express their obvious love from a big screen.

 

“No it's not.” Jean smiled at Yuri.

 

Yuri knew what was coming and before he could run away, the King kissed his fairy. Beka clapped as he looked up at the screen and saw how much of a third wheel he was. 

 

Yuri didn't fight against the kiss and it went on for about 5 seconds when Jean stopped, “happy new year.”

 

Yuri was so close to crying of confusion, “we should find Victor. He's probably looking for Yuri.” Otabek let his hand hold onto Yuri's.

 

Jean sighed and patted Otabek's back, “see you around, Ota.” be walked away as if leaving Yuri under Beka’s care.

 

Yuri was beyond shook, “you guys are friends?”

  
Beka saw Victor and Yuuri walking towards them and quickly said, “we'll talk about this later.”


	23. better and worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a migraine was killing me but i wrote it anyway... enjoy.

“Omg can i take a picture with you?”

 

“Me too”

 

“Omg are you really Victor.”

 

“You’re so hot.”

 

“Shit, can i get an autograph.”

 

Victor was already used to this, the only issue was Yuuri waiting for Victor to be done. Yuuri didn’t care much, he just didn’t like being constantly on the public eye. He just sat in one of the sofas of the lobby in the gym/dance studio and waited for Victor to be done. All pictures taken and all autographs signed, Victor took Yuuri’s hand and walked out to an even larger group of friendly people taking pictures. Yuuri covered his eyes to prevent the flash of the cameras from leaving him blind and followed Victor into the car. Once inside both took off and headed back to the apartment, “how are you not blind?”

 

“Sunglasses.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“How was the class?” Victor put on his seat belt.

 

“Ok i guess, how’s Yuri?” Yuuri put on his.

 

“Pregnant.” before taking off, Victor and saw Yuuri was wearing running shorts, “shorts.” he whispered.

 

“What about them?” Yuuri scrolled down his instagram feed.

 

So many things he could say about those sexy, chubby, cute, soft thighs. “They’re short.” Victor kept driving with a smile on his face.

 

“i just wear them to get a good grip on the pole.”

 

“Don’t take me wrong they look good on you. Too good.” Victor kept smiling and driving.

 

“You don’t have to lie, i know i’m too fat to wear this.”

 

“Don’t say that.” he reached to caress Yuuri’s thigh and kept his eyes on the road, “you’re beautiful no matter in what shape you’re in.” Yuuri stared at the hand on his thigh and felt something spark up inside of him. The hand gently rubbed his left thigh as Yuuri did know what to do with his own hands. Victor noticed and removed his hand, “sorry.”

 

“No, it’s ok if you touch me from time to time i just- don't know what to do with my hands.” he blushed.

 

Victor parked the car and turned to Yuuri. He leaned in to kiss him and wrapped Yuuri's arms around his neck, “if only you saw how beautiful you are, you wouldn't say those things.”

 

“Stop that.” Yuuri blushed in bright pink and looked away.

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor in the eye, “what?”

 

“Every single inch of you is perfect in every single way. Your stretchmarks, your love handles, your tummy, your thighs and everything; Yuuri Katsuki, I love you.”

 

Yuuri kissed the platinum haired. It was time to go back home.

 

***

 

He was gonna fucking die. Yuuri went up the front steps in those shorts and fuck did he look good. He wasn't sure what was it in Yuuri that suddenly gave him such freedom, such flair. As if looking at a saint Victor stared and nope, not even when Yuri turned around did he stop. He saw all of that walk down the front steps and the curvy man look at him, “what's wrong?

 

Victor smiled like an idiot and almost sang, “absolutely nothing.”

 

Yuuri took his hand and both walked into the lobby and then elevator, “are you blushing?” Yuri just had to ask. 

 

“Maybe?”

 

“What's with the smile?”

 

“Nothing.” Victor looked at the floor count and tried to stop smiling.

 

“ok, you look weird.”

 

“Me? Weird? Never.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing.” the elevator doors opened.

 

Yuri got out first. Victor looked again only to get redder he followed like a dog then realized he was going into Yuuri's apartment, “um.. I gotta go.”

 

“Why?” Yuuri hanged the keys by the door and dropped his bag.

 

He bent down to untie his shoes and turned to find Victor staring again, “I'm so sorry.” the reddened Russian almost ran out.

 

Yuuri took his hand, “now you're just being childish, why do you stare at me like that?”

 

Victor closed the door and placed his hands around Yuuri's waist. One of his hands kept going lower and pulled out the piece of cloth being eaten by Yuuri's ass, “you didn't tell me i had a wedgie?”

 

“I thought you knew, i'm sorry.” 

 

“why did you say you had to go?.”

 

“how much of the truth do you want?”

 

“all of it.”

 

“the shorts made me horny and if i come in with you I-”

 

“Just come in.” Yuri went to his room while being followed by Victor who kind of had an idea of where this was going, “sit, i want to show you something.” Yuri sat him in his bed and walked inside his closet.

 

Victor waited and after spending so much time with Chris he kind of had an idea of what Yuuri was about to do, “what are you showing me?”

 

“Something black and gold.” Yuuri changed into the onesie.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Ok i’m done, don’t laugh.”

 

“Come out, i won’t.” Victor watched the door open and close back up. Victor sighed, “just close your eyes and come out.” Yuuri did as told and walked out.

Victor just sat there in stupefaction. Did his eyes play tricks on him or was that Yuuri wearing lingerie? It was black onesie with details in gold, it was beautiful and totally something Chris would get him. His cute thighs rubbed against each other as he walked up to Victor and sat on his lap facing him. 

 

He still had his eyes shut and waited for a positive This was beyond embarrassing. He thought of walking back into the closet and send Victor back home but when he turned around to walk back into the closet Victor held him from behind. The taller man kissed his cheek, “you look amazing.”

 

“Y-you really think so?”

 

“Couldn't be more sure.” his arms held Yuuri tight as the smaller man’s heart started beating faster. He only turned around and hugged Victor.

 

Looking at him in the eye he said, “wanna do it again?”

 

***

 

“I told you already. I’m not going.” Yuri leaned on Victor while both in the bathroom floor. Let’s just say Yuri’s morning didn’t have a nice start. As soon as he woke up he got up from bed he was nauseous, weak, dizzy, had a headache and hadn’t slept much lately. On top of everything, it was just getting worse by the day. At first the vomiting could be easily stopped with some lemons and a kiss from his daddy, now it was so bad that despite its name morning sickness started expanding to afternoon and night. 

 

Victor tied up his boy’s hair, “You don’t look any good.”

 

“No. It’ll get better by itself.” he held onto his father for stability.

 

This kid couldn't even walk straight and it was just the 10th week of his pregnancy, “I’m taking you anyways.” he lowered the pale boy’s face to rest on his chest.

 

“I’m not going.” Yuri lifted his head and looked at Victor in the eye.

 

“I swore to your mother i would take good care of you, now let me do my job and behave like a kid for once.” Victor lifted the teen in his arms and took him out to his room.

 

Yuri sat on Victor's bed, “I’m not a kid.” he was still rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples in discomfort.

 

Victor just couldn't contain himself, he'd kept quiet long enough. He kneeled before his son and took the pregnant teen’s hand, “You’re 15, Yuri. you shouldn’t even be dating anyone, you should be going to school and worrying about good grades or getting into a good college not a pregnancy you’re not ready for.” those words were sure harsh. Too harsh. Victor wasn’t the one to put sugarcoated words on bitter topics.

 

The teen looked back at his father and pushed him away, “now you feel the need of stopping me? you really think i want this?” Yuri’s eyes melted, this was the first time Victor wasn’t all happy-go-lucky about Yuri’s actions. The first time he actually looked like he needed to correct something done wrong, “you really think i want to become a mother at 16 and give birth to a kid made by accident? You really think i want to fuck up my life because an idiot got me pregnant?”

 

“first, don't curse at me. Second, I think you do.” Victor’s was well aware of the severity of what he was about to say, “he might be the father of your child but that does not give you the right to play around with people like they're some kind of dolls.” 

 

“I’m not playing with anyon-”

 

“Jean was gonna get married next year when he turned 20, he had a wedding planned out, even lived with Isabella and he dissolved his engagement for you. Otabek could be in L.A. making it big but he’s stuck with you New York. He can’t even go anywhere because of how attached he is to you. Open your eyes and look around you. Even if you don't mean it, your actions reflect on the lives of those around you.”

 

Tears formed in Yuri’s eyes, “it wasn’t my fault.”

 

“You’re right, it’s not completely your fault but your actions caused what’s happening now. I gave you freedom to choose, trusting you’ll make the right decisions and-”

 

Yuri pushed Victor away, “Shut up!” he cried. 

 

It broke Victor’s heart to see his baby like this but he couldn't let him keep doing reckless decisions; digging a deeper hole for himself, “I don’t want to hear myself say this either but it was wrong for me to give a 15 year old such responsibilities, I apologize. Things would've played out differently if i was a better father.”

 

This combination of anger, sadness and angst wasn't good; he was a mess. That's when he started yelling, “What the fuck are you saying? I’m not a fucking kid, you’re not a bad father. I can take care of myself no problem.”

 

Victor took a deep breath, “i'm in front of you, there's no need to yell. Thanks for acknowledging i try to be a good father.”

 

“Hypocrite.” Yuri laid back down in bed.

 

“How?” Victor layed next to his son.

 

“You spend your days kissing that fatty’s ass and everything’s ok, but when i do it it magically becomes wrong.”

 

“Two very different relationships.”

 

“Oh, really?” the teen sarcastically looked back at his father.

 

“Yes really. In the first place, we’re adults.” he was obviously referring to the obvious age gap between Yuri and his two… suitors?

 

“Now you wanna have that talk?”

 

“Better late than never. You’re so lucky to have an open minded father.” he played with his fairy’s hair, “i let you date and even have sex with older guys. I get that you’re cute and all but, really? Do you need two?”

 

“Where are you getting?”

 

“Not like i’m kicking you out of the house but please stop being a little whore and get your life straight. Otabek or Jean? who’s gonna raise your baby? Whose last name is Billy going to have? Where are you going to stay? When are we telling Nikola and Yakov? How spoiled do you think Lilia will have you? That stuff.”

 

“ha ha very funny.”

 

“I’m not joking, who are you dating?”

 

“Otabek.” Yuri then murmured, “I think.”

 

If Victor would’ve been drinking something he would’ve surely have choked, “You think?” shock became reason to laugh which annoyed the pregnant teen, “I’m sorry, i just never thought you’d- Ok, i’ll stop. Now tell me, who treats you better?”

 

“Beka’s always there and protecting me, but Jean begged me to forgive him and can’t stop worrying about me and the baby.”

 

“who's better in bed?”

 

“What the fuck?” kind of weird to tell your father about your sex life.

 

“I'll tell you something of equal value if you tell me.”

 

Yuri didn’t look it but he was interested in what the fuck his father did with the chubby writer if it wasn't sex. He gave up, “Ugh, fine. With Jean, 3 times and I hated the third one. I haven't done anything with Beka, but he teases too much.”

 

“Why did you hate the last time with Jean?”

 

“He kept the ring on, his homescreen was Isabella and she called him halfway.”

 

Victor knew this bitch was an asshole, “Is he like that now?”

 

“he teamed up with Otabek and now they’re sharing me like some kind of fucking- ugh… they fucking piss me off. Jean calling me at the motherfucking ass-crack of dawn to ask me how i’m feeling and otabek all over me like i’m some kind of motherfucking mythical creature.”

 

Victor smiled, “which one can you not live without?”

 

“What?”

 

“If both were to disappear, which one would you miss the most?”

 

“I mean… Otabek has been with me for longer and actually understands me...but Jean’s just-he’s so-”

 

“Aww, you’re cute when you don’t know what you’re doing. Have you considered polygamy?” Victor got up and went inside the closet.

 

Yuri followed him with his eyes, “Otabek keeps saying he’s ok with me doing shit with Jean.”

 

Victor got up on a chair and reached for where his leather ankle boots were, “how does Jean react.”

 

“He fucking laughs and says ‘then he wouldn’t mind if i did this’ and then he kisses me and touches me and-”

 

Victor cut him off, mocking his whining, “-You like it.”

 

Yuri buried his face in a pillow, “I fucking do.”

 

“So Beka’s not into touching you?” Victor took out his black jeans and white turtleneck.

 

“He is. We could be laying down with each other or whatever and he would just hold my waist and kiss my neck.”

 

The father walked out of the closet with his whole outfit on and a trenchcoat, “I know i shouldn’t be telling you this but that threesome with those would be lit.”

 

“Don’t ever use that word in your life.”

 

“Now i’ll tell you my secret.”

 

“kill me.”

 

“You might be wondering how I manage to hold myself back while dating such beauty of a man.”

 

“Please don’t tell me.”

 

“Fine, i finally got laid.”

 

“With the fatty?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Go get changed, i’m taking you to the hospital.” parents can do the strangest shit to cheer their babies up.

 

***

 

“Does the vomit have any particular color or blood in it?” Doctor Crispino asked while typing on her computer.

 

“No.” Yuri said as Victor held his son’s hand in concern.

 

“Ok, then. What you have is anemia, two types actually. Thank your father for bringing you now that we can keep it under control and sorry if i’m too blunt but, the levels of vitamin B12 and Iron  in your blood are extremely low. We can keep vitamin C and vitamin D under control with medication but the iron and B12 are going to be harder to deal with.” Yuri froze, what the fuck was this? His baby. The doctor finished explaining, this time she turned to Yuri. “I'm afraid that because of your age, medical history and the aggressive morning sickness, you’re more likely to have a high risk pregnancy. If your health doesn't improve, your baby might suffer the consequences.”

 

Yuri was still frozen. Victor held him, close and asked, “what would happen if it went untreated?” 

 

“If you don’t strictly follow the diet i’m about to give you and the medication i just sent out, you would have a preterm labor or a miscarriage.”

 

Yuri wiped a tear about to fall from his eye, “what do i have to do?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would the family react? the Russian side of the family doesn't even know Yuri's pregnant. i can just imagine Jean and Otabek worried for their boyfriend.
> 
> [getting ideas]


	24. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was Alex, not me...it's kinda frustrating for a father face though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hate or love underage sex...thou shall read what happens

Victor wasn’t home so it was just the teenagers home alone. It was snowing outside and the house was cold, reason why those two were warm under blankets in Yuri’s bed. Otabek kept kissing the younger teen's neck as he held Yuri close to him, could even call it spooning. Yuri kept looking at the screen of his phone and turned to kiss the man behind him, “he’s coming.”

 

“Victor?” Beka was now over Yuri, careful not to let his full weight fall on the younger teen.

 

“Jean.” Yuri looked up into Beka’s eyes who only blinked and kept kissing him.

 

“Beka, you should stop.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Beka’s neck.

 

“You don’t want me to.” he said between more kisses.

 

The doorbell rang and Beka got off from Yuri who got up to get it. The door opened to reveal the king wearing his own merch. A vintage pink colored sweatshirt with a small ‘J.J.’ logo on the left side of the chest. “it's J.J. style.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes and walked back to the room but soon was held back by a hand wrapping around his waist and turning him around. He was pulled into J.J.’s lips, “I hate to be ignored.”

 

“better get used to it.” Yuri looked back at Jean who gave him a smile and a peck on the lips.

 

Yuri saw Jean almost lean in for another one and put his hand over the king’s mouth, “stop that.”

 

Jean sighed and Picked Yuri up to carry him so that they would be facing each other, “why?”

 

“Otabek's in my room.”

 

“So? He wouldn’t care if i kissed you, right Ota?” Beka made his way to the kitchen showing them a thumbs up, “see.”

 

Yuri hadn’t felt this weird since new years, he just looked at Jean in confusion, “what's up with you guys and sharing me all of a sudden?”

 

“We're not sharing. We just like you and want to be with you, so might as well get along. Right, ota?” Beka walked out of the kitchen with a mug of hot cocoa and gave them another thumbs up.

 

Yuri sighed, “there’s cocoa in the kitchen, want some?”

 

“Sure.” Jean smiled and looked at the blond, little fairy in his arms.

 

***

Jean in his right and Beka in his left. All under the same animal print, fluffy blanket. Yuri drank his cocoa slowly as Jean rubbed Yuri’s abdomen and Otabek google searched everything that there was to know about B12 and iron deficiency anemia.

 

“So it’s just your diet and vitamin intake that need to improve.” Otabek had 19 tabs open on his phone from various medical websites.

 

“Umhum.” Yuri clarified.

 

Jean kissed down Yuri’s arm and went for a thigh grab, “have any physical restrictions?”   
  


Otabek scanned the readings again, “he should be fine as long as he doesn’t do anything too laborious or stressful.”

 

Jean smirked and the hand he had on Yuri’s thigh started to move higher. Yuri immediately stopped him, “oh, hell no.” 

 

“Oh, hell yes.” he pulled Yuri’s hips down so that he’d be now under him.

 

Yuri let the king pin him down and only asked, “what are you doing?”

 

“I’m no weatherman, but you can expect more than a few inches.” he smirked as Yuri tried not to laugh at the shitty pickup line.

 

“It’s ok, you can laugh.” Jean unlaced the knot on Yuri’s sweatpants and pulled them down, “I’m just gonna tickle you for now.” he went for Yuri’s groin now from the inside of his pants.

 

“Tickle?” Yuri was now red while letting his hands unzip the older teen’s pants.

 

“Yup.” Jean started stimulating Yuri when he noticed Otabek get up and walk out of the room. He rolled his eyes and turned to call Beka, “Ota, where do you think you’re going?”

 

“The livingroom.”

 

Jean kept stroking Yuri, “get over here and give me a hand.” Yuri felt it coming and put a pillow over his face. Jean smiled,“...more than figuratively.”

 

“I think not.”

 

“Come on Ota. don’t you wanna hear him call your name too?” Jean finished taking off every piece of clothing Yuri was wearing and sat him his lap, both legs on either side of Jean. Jean started playing with Yuri’s entrance which made the younger teen moan louder.

 

Otabek could’ve just walked out but he didn’t, he just couldn’t stop staring. Yuri’s face going all red, the hair sticking to his face, his eyes closed while he let out those lust filled moans,“a-ahh Je-ahn.” 

 

Yuri’s face was over Jean’s shoulder and when he finally opened his eyes all he saw was Beka at the frame of the door with a hint of pink on his face and a tent in his pants, “we gave him a boner.” Yuri managed to say before starting to suck on Jean’s neck.

 

“The invitation’s still up, Ota.” Jean penetrated the younger teen with two of his fingers making Yuri gasp for air.

 

Fuck it, he gave in. he took off his shirt and let his pants fall as Jean kissed Yuri one last time before passing him to beka and taking off his own clothes.

 

Everyone naked and Yuri too horny to care, he got on all 4’s and stroked jean’s member as Jean played with the younger teen’s nippless while both kissed. On Yuri’s other side, Beka brushed back his hair and fingered Yuri with one hand while stroking him with the other.

 

Beka looked like he was looking for something so Jean broke the kiss to ask, “need a condom?”

 

“Please.” 

 

Jean reached for his wallet and threw it to Beka who wasted no time to open up the square packaging and slide the rubber down his length. He took Yuri’s hips and aligned himself with the younger’s entrance. He went in and officially lost his virginity.

 

***

 

“Aww, really?” Jean hand his arm over Beka’s shoulder and smiled as beka lightly blushed, “isn't he the cutest.” Jean got closer making Beka slide a seat away from him in the couch.

 

Yuri walked out of the kitchen into the living room with a tray of tuna sandwiches, “You didn’t know Beka was a virgin?”

 

Jean went closer to Beka again this time kissing his cheek, “He just looks so manly. I could’ve sworn you’d at least had a one night stand.”

 

“Wait till you see his bears.” Yuri sat on Beka and ate in small bites.

 

Jean laughed at it all and took a sandwich too, “next time let's do him.”

 

“what do you think?” Yuri asked while almost shoving a sandwich down Beka’s throat. 

 

The door unlocked and Victor walked in with his boyfriend, both coming from the gym. Victor was weirded out but Yuuri was shook to see Yuri feeding Otabek while having Jean trying to flirt with his now “Ota”. He had an idea of what had happened but it didn’t hurt to ask, “what’s going on?”

 

Victor looked more than done with the situation and lazily sat on the couch adjacent to the teens, “they had sex.” 

 

“Yeah.” Yuri kept eating. Otabek was starting to regret it all and realized all the trust Victor had put in him go down the drain.

 

Victor only took a deep breath and exhaled, “i would ask you guys to not do it like some kind of crime but it is so there goes my authority in this house again.” Otabek was now fully ashamed and made Yuri get up from his lap. “I get it you’re all horny teenagers and it can be challenging to keep it in your pants but did any of you think about the consequences of your actions. Look at Yuri, pregnant at 15 because he decided to hook up with a idiot and both forgot what contraception was. Imagine all the STI’s and god knows what kind of disease could’ve been passed to Yuri instead of just Jean’s sperm. The three of you have a whole life ahead; life is not only about sex, drugs and alcohol.”

 

Yuri saw the obvious distress in Victor’s talking and took over. He kneeled before the three teens. He spoke softly, “Everything has a time and a place guys. Because the three of you barely even talk or listen to your parents, i’ll tell you this now. Please, i beg of you. Take care of yourselves. Take care of that baby on the way.”

 

Jean nodded.

 

Yuri looked away and almost whispered, “yeah.” 

 

“Sorry.” Beka was seriously considering to get up and formally apologize to Victor by now. What they had just done was wrong. 

 

Yuuri turned to Jean, “how’s the clothing brand? Heard you’re doing it all yourself.”

 

“I am actually.” this was officially Jean’s moment to redeem himself in front of Victor, “even though i’m basically the boss, my team helps me a lot with the productive, creative and economic aspect of it. If the sales keep going at the same rate and our product quality stays the same, which i’m sure it will, i could even dedicate to the brand full time. ”

 

That was impressive to hear from a not only a douche bag but a teenager, “that could become your child’s patrimony someday, you never know. Even though you’re still a teenager, you are a young adult capable of sustaining yourself without the help of your parents. You might be a bit too young but you are also capable of sustaining a family and raising your child with Yuri. it will be hard but your days of jumping around recklessly are coming to an end.” Yuuri smiled and now turned to Otabek.

 

“What happened?” Otabek stayed silent. Yuuri raised his head and looked back at him with a smile, “don’t worry about Victor, he’s the cutest sweetheart you’ll ever meet.”

 

Yuri was now crying and about to run to his room, “don’t cry, i just want to talk to you. How about you come to my house sometime?”

 

“Fine.” he wiped a tear, got up and went into his room.

  
Victor got up and walked to the door with a more than shady smile on his face, “that being said, get out of my house.”


	25. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a relationship [no matter what kind] starts with opening up.

“Can you make it a little more- pam, pam. Pam-pam.” Otabek turned around with no idea of what this diva was asking him to do, his eyes narrowed. It was 11 p.m. and even though Beka knew well how to play the piano, guitar, electric guitar, drums and violin, nothing satisfied the king.“The last two pams need to be faster than the first two pams.” J.J. spoke and otabek’s eyes narrowed even more as he turned to play said request in the piano. 

 

Grow up, Grow up

Grow up, Grow up

 

“stop.” the king silenced Otabek as if silencing a peasant. “It sucks.” his majesty got up and looked at an empty wall. As if drawing of the air with hand gestures he spoke, “i have a vision and i came here because i know you can put into words what i want my kingdom to feel what i feel while singing. Get it?.” his hands met at his chest as his eyes closed to meditate. He whispered, “where's that glass of Bordeaux I asked you for 20 minutes ago?”

 

Beka only sat in the piano wanting to throw this bitch out the window when the doorbell rang. The king pointed at the door, “open it.”

 

Otabek got up, went out of the soundproof room and opened the entrance door, a tall silver haired man walked in and was guided to the room where the magic was supposed to happen but as soon as he saw J.J. he asked, “how much are you getting payed to do this?”

 

“Enough keep me from throwing him off the 39th floor.”

 

“aww, You're just like Yuri.” Victor took off his sunglasses and didn't take off his coat, “only that Yuri would actually beat him up.”

 

The king kept chanting his name as if imitating a crowd. Victor knew the ways of today’s youth so he went ahead and gave these two a fun fact, “Weed isn't legal in New York yet.”

 

Both Jean and Beka turned around in surprise, “wait what?”

 

“You guys really didn't know that?” Victor sighed and went back to the topic he came to talk about, “i know Yuri like i raised him for 15 years and know what he’s capable of doing. I know he wouldn't tell you two but he's grounded and even though you guys are more than welcome to come by my house you’ll have to be under supervision of an adult.” he turned to J.J. “older than 21 years of age and that i find trustworthy.”

 

“Wait, grounded?” Jean didn't even know that word could come out of Victor's mouth.

 

“To night he’ll be staying at Yuuri’s apartment so if he magically appears here with his bags, please give me a call. You two might not know this but it's kind of hard to tame a tiger. I have a shoot in -25 minutes about 10 blocks away from here.” Victor opened the door and walked out without saying anything more. Seconds later the entrance door was heard closing.

 

Otabek and J.J. looked at each other for a second, “should i stay overnight?” Jean leaned on the piano Otabek was playing.

 

The stoic teen only looked back at the king a quickly answered, “We’re not having another threesome.”

 

“But Ota-”

 

“I said no, so would you just let me write it for you and then we discuss the edits.”

The king sighed and sat next to Beka, “funny how we all know Yuri’s gonna sneak out. If he doesn’t come, we can still have fun.”

 

“It’s not happening.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re paying me to write 2 songs, feature in 1 of them, and produce your new album. Not have sex or even get along with you.”

 

“If that’s the problem, how much do you want?” seated by Beka’s side he leaned closer.

 

“I’m not for sale.” Otabek got up and walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

 

“Come on Ota.” J.J. walked out of the room with a smirk on his face and cornered Beka against the kitchen’s island. He leaned in closer, “give me 10 minutes and you’ll be the one wanting more.”

 

“Can we please get back to work.” Beka looked at J.J. in the eye.

 

“I’ll remind you again then, since you seem to have forgotten.” he leaned in closer, “what i want, i get. Just like i have Yuri, just like he’s giving me a child, I’m gonna make you mine. A king always loves a challenge so keep acting hard to get.” he let Beka go and then realized the massive erection he’d just gotten.

 

***

 

“You can’t blame him though, i would’ve done the same thing.” 1 a.m. and Yuuri kept typing in his computer.

 

Yuri sat in front of the TV, sucking on a lime and probably watching some boring cooking channel. He kept whining and finally brought up a topic Yuuri had almost forgot to talk about with the teen, “I should’ve gone to school instead of boring myself to death here.”

 

Yuuri closed his laptop, “while on that topic why don’t you go to school anymore. Your education is still important.”

 

“What are you, my mom?” Yuuri changed the channel to some news in some foreign language.

 

“I’m not your mom but i am a mom. Now tell me, Yurio. what’s up with you and school?”

 

“Cute that you want to make up a cute nickname for me but don’t call me that. I’m already a senior, Victor is famous and my boyfriends are famous. Why would i need to go to school?” said like a true rich, spoiled brat.

 

Yuuri got up and sat next to the bratty child in the sofa, “i’m gonna have to ignore your request, it sounds like i’m calling myself.”Yurio kept being the idle teen he was and turned to Yuuri, ”if that’s what you want to do, go ahead. I just personally think that not depending on anyone and making your own money is better than having to be with someone in order to be relevant.”

 

“That’s you, not me. Mind your own business.”

 

That’s when Yuuri saw what Victor meant by ‘letting Lilia deal with it’ and ‘Yakov would wash his [Yurio’s] mouth with soap’.“is that really what you think?”

 

“I already told you i don’t care.” his words were more bitter than the lime he was put in his mouth after.

 

Yuri got up and sighed. Nope, no progress, “how is it that you're a senior?”

 

“I skipped.”

 

Yuuri had the ice breaker, he just had to keep the conversation going, “so you're really smart.” Yurio went on smart hub [app on smart TV] and clicked on Netflix without saying a word.

 

“Yurio, are you ok?” Yurio turned to Yuuri and stared for a couple of seconds before turning back to the TV.

 

“I'm serious. I truly care about you.” Yuuri politely sat next to the teen. “How's the baby?” As if death looked at him in the face, Yurio just stopped and stared into space, “you ok?”

 

The teen’s eyes watered up as he said, “yeah, i’m good.”

 

“You’re not.”

 

He sounded as if drowning when he said, “shut up.” and got up.

 

Yuuri held his wrist, “bottling it up will only make things worse. We have all the time we need, just tell me.”

 

Yurio janked his hand out and yelled at Yuuri on the face, “what the fuck is up with you? Leave me alone. Why would i even tell you my shit? You would just tell Victo-”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“You two are dating.”

 

“So? Even if i told him he’d have no idea what it feels like to wake up in the morning feeling like crap and constantly worrying that you’re giving your baby enough to grow. I only want to help you because i too was lost at your age.” Yuuri finally let go of the teen when he sat back down. Yurio hiccuped and cupped his face, “it’s ok.” Yuuri rubbed the teen’s back. That night was a long one.

 

***

It was almost 2 a.m and those two were still writing when Otabek gave a now much more calm Jean a tablet with the song’s draft already written down. He picked up the violin and by the flow of the music Jean sang what was written in front of him.

  
  


Not even 20 and i’m on the throne

Not a single thing done on my own

Get many perks, bitch i’m dressed in gold

Done a lot but nobody knows

 

kid looks at me up and down

What was i supposed to do now?

He kinda grew up too fast

Shit, I fucked up his life 

 

Tell me what you would've done?

The king started a war

One soldier up to fight, barely old enough

He's standing on his feet, hero by his side

King and hero tell him everything will be alright

 

But he was just a kid, i too his toys

This might even be a crime, so just take the throne

  
Jean stopped reading and got the metaphors included in the song, “nice.”


	26. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have you ever been attached to someone and asked yourself how long would it be before it's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Tell Your Feels I'm Sorry.

“I can't believe we actually got laid.” J.J. opened his eyes to Otabek bringing him breakfast in bed, “nice briefs.” J.J. pointed out before rubbing his eyes and finally stretching to get up.

 

“sorry.” Otabek almost smiled right before J.J. got up and hissed him pain, “Shit, son of a bitch that hurts.” 

 

“You should eat before i give you something for the pain.” Beka walked out of the room to shower.

 

J.J. still couldn't fucking believe it. His ass had just been owned by none other than Otabek Altin himself. His lower back hurt like a bitch but that was only prove of how good Beka spent the night pounding into him. It wasn’t completely Beka’s fault though, Jean was the one telling him to do it harder and faster. Beka didn’t know what tired was and Jean was insatiable.

 

The sun was hidden under clouds, it was snowing and it was 12:30 p.m. when beka walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, “you ate?” the teen slicked his damped hair back as Jean gave Yurio live footage of Beka changing through facetime.

 

Yurio was currently in the living room of Yuuri’s apartment waiting for Beka, “you’re late.” Yurio had a checkup in 20 minutes and Otabek wasn’t even on his way.

 

Beka unwrapped the towel around his waist and dried his hair as both Yurio and Jean’s face were tomato red to see Beka’s lean fit. Yurio hid his face and said, “i want you here in 5 minutes.” before hanging up the call.

 

Jean threw his phone back on Beka’s bed and only stared, “now this is what i call a show made for the king.”

 

Beka put on some underwear and looked for some jeans, “pervert.”

 

“Can we do it again anytime soon?” Jean got up and held onto his still aching back, “so i can teach you the definition of being gentle.”

 

Beka dried his hair and slid on a random sweater in his closet, “sorry, i can only be gentle on the people i actually like.”

 

“Ouch.” Jean watched Beka head for the door and take a jacket with him, “at least wait for me, I’m Yuri’s boyfriend too. No need to make me feel like shit.” Beka sat in the sofa and waited for the now heartbroken king to shower. 

 

***

 

30 minutes went by and Yurio sucked a lemon on the couch. In the past week he could’ve sworn he’d eaten at least 600 of those. They were the only thing stopping him from spilling his guts all over Yuuri’s floor. He was tired, sleepy and knew he needed a doctor. The only thing on his mind was the baby.

 

The doorbell rang and Yuuri ran out of the kitchen, “i’ll get it. hello.” the door opened to reveal both Beka and Jean wearing J.J. style branded sweatshirt; Jean’s was maroon, Beka’s was black. “Don’t be disrespectful Yurio, at least say hi.”

 

“Fucking took you long enough.” Yurio got up and walked out the door. 

 

Jean took out an expensive looking shopping bag, “i got you this.” he took out a cheetah print sweatshirt.

 

“He made me buy it for you.” Beka went inside of the apartment to at least say hi to Yuuri.

 

Yuri saw it and snatched it from Jean’s hand. He put on the oversized sweater [he liked large sweaters] and made it to the elevator. “Yurio, wait.” Jean followed him. Yup, it was gonna be hard to get rid of the nickname now.

 

***

 

The door lock turned and Victor walked in to find Yuuri with his face on a bowl of food. Yuuri stooped and put down his chopsticks just to look back at victor and run into the kitchen. Victor could only laugh at it all. It had only been a week since Yuuri asked Victor for tips to be fit and he was already breaking the diet. 

 

Victor walked into the kitchen and found Yuuri with the bowl still on his left hand and the chopsticks in his right. He blushed, “h-hi.”

 

How could Victor possibly be mad at the cutie in front of him. This was just too cute, “you don’t have to hide, it’s not bad to eat the things you like sometimes.”

 

“Y-yeah. Totally. Sometimes.” he ate that shit all the time.

 

Victor sighed and took the bowl from Yuuri’s hand. He tasted some and immediately went for another bite and another and ended up eating the other half of the bowl, “this is amazing, what is it?”

 

“It's Katsudon, a pork cutlet bowl.” Yuuri watched Victor eat up until the last grain of rice was gone, “I could make you one if you want.”

 

“No, please don’t bother. Where’s Yuri, i rushed here to take him to his checkup.”

 

“He left with Beka and J.J.” Yuuri took the bowl from Victor and placed it in the sink, when he turned it was not a happy face he saw.

 

“He’s supposed to be grounded.” Victor was now serious, not quite scary.

 

“It’s not like Yurio’s going on a date with them, he’s going to a clinic. Besides, Jean is the father of the baby and Beka can keep an eye on those two.” Yuuri walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

 

Victor followed, “still, he’d be going out with those two and-”

 

“VIctor, i’m no one to judge your parenting but have you ever thought of being a bit more understanding about Yurio’s situation?”

 

“understanding? I'm understanding. You’re not understanding.”

 

Yup, like talking to a bratty 8 year old, “Victor. you know Yurio’s barely eating, right?”

 

“He eats all the time.”

 

“You’re right, he eats all the time but he’s still dizzy and vomiting and weak.”

 

“I know.” Victor sighed and sat, “he does look paler than before, he even made his appointments every 7 days instead of the recommended 10.” 

 

Yuuri sat next to Victor and held his hand, “being pregnant is hard. More if it's a teenager.” Yuri crossed his legs and sat facing Victor, “last night he sat down with me and told me how he felt about all of this.”

 

“What did he tell you?”

 

“I promised not to talk about it with you, but he’s worried about his baby.”

 

“So first you call him Yurio, become best friends and now you can’t tell me how my son feels- ok i just heard myself, i should be the one doing all that.”

 

“Show him you’re for him, ask him about his day, let him see the father of his baby without you spying on them, teach him now more than ever how to be an adult. In 28 weeks he’s going to be a mom and is gonna have to take care of a baby constantly crying and that needs to be attended at all times.”

 

Victor leaned on Yuuri, “he grew up too fast.”

 

“Now he’s gonna have to grow even faster. Don’t stress him out, give him space so he can figure it out.” Yuuri kissed his lover’s head and whispered, “want me to make you a pork cutlet bowl?”

 

Victor hugged even tighter and took in Yuuri’s familiar scent, “I’m just tired.”

 

“Wanna go to my room?” Yuuri kissed the man’s forehead.

 

Victor got up and took Yuuri’s hand, both walked into Yuuri’s room. Victor pulled back the covers of the bed and pulled the drawer under the bed to get more blankets. He got into bed and turned on the fairy lights above him, “not gonna join me?”

 

Yuuri smiled back and joined his boyfriend. Brushing back with his hand the platinum hair in Victor’s head, Yuuri whispered, “stop worrying and close your eyes.”

 

He did as told and closed them. He’d been working all the way from 12 a.m. to 12 p.m. He was exhausted. Being pretty was hard and he couldn’t put his finger on it but for some reason that was not the case in Yuuri. He was just so warm and welcoming, so sexy and attractive, so reliable and understanding; Every aspect of him was just so real he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to stay there with yuuri and be told everything would be ok. He wanted to be hugged and told he didn’t always have to be perfect.

 

He wanted to have Yuuri for real; to have him as someone that would take good care of his son when he wasn’t there and greet him with a smile when he came back home after a tough day. He couldn't hold it in and whispered, “stay close to me.” Yuuri smiled back and a hint of blush across his face was enough to make Victor spill it, “will you?” 

 

Yuuri smiled and making Victor’s heatbeat stronger, he replied by giving him a quick peck on the lips and closing his eyes to finally nap. Yes, Victor was a lucky bastard.

 

***

 

Just a few blocks away from the clinic and the three had just walked out of the train. Yuri didn’t say anything but since he was a bit dizzy he held onto Beka’s hand. Jean could be all the asshole he was but he wasn't stupid, he held Yurio’s wrist and took his pulse, “kind of fast, don’t you think.”

 

Yurio snatched his hand from the Canadian, “what are you doing?”

“Come on, i bet even Ota noticed by now.”

 

Beka kept walking and crossed the street walking at a relatively slow pace, “You’re not feeling well, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Yurio held tighter onto Beka, “cause you guys would just make a big deal.”

 

Jean opened the door for both and shook the snow off Yurio’s coat, “it is a big deal.”

 

***

 

The three walked into Dr. Crispino’s office. She got up and shook the older two’s hand, “hello. I’m Sara Crispino, Yuratchka’s doctor. Please take a seat.”

 

Yurio and Jean sat down in the chairs in front of Sara’s desk. “How’s the belly?”

 

“I don’t have one yet.” Yurio sat down one leg over the armrest. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Same as before.”

 

“Ok.” Sara typed in her computer and looked back at Jean who was currently ad the edge of his seat, “I’m guessing you’re the father.” 

 

Jean smiled back and tried coming up with a believable lie, “no, we’re just accompanying our friend.”

 

Sara kept reading something in her computer, “don’t worry. I wouldn’t report it unless it was a crazy difference like 15 and 25.”

 

“In that case i’m 19.”

 

“Ok, are you making sure Yurio eats properly and takes his vitamins.” Sara turned to Yurio for a second, “whoever made your appointment told me to call you that.”

 

Yurio sighed and let Jean talk, “i’m sure he eats, the problem is all of it comes back out.”

 

“So you basically can't eat anything?” Sara’s frown worried both older teens.

 

“The pills go down i just can’t keep the food.”

 

“your baby is surviving on pills, that’s what you’re saying.” Sara looked at Yurio just like everyone else in the room. “I could give you something for the vomiting but that would be too much medications for you.”

 

“I try to eat i just can’t.” Yuri crossed his arms and looked away to hide his now red eyes. Beka got off the wall he was leaning on and placed his hands on Yurio’s shoulders. He lowered himself to whisper, “don’t worry, you’ll be ok.”

 

Yurio covered his face. His voice now drowning, “i know i’ll be ok. The baby’s not.”

 

Jean got up and kneeled in front of Yurio to brush his hair back and uncover his eyes, “look at me.” Jean took both of Yurio’s hands, “you’re not alone, don’t cry. Our baby’s gonna be just as strong as his mom, you have nothing to worry about. It’s only hard now because you’re only on the 13th week but it’ll all get better, promise.”

 

Now that the two gentleman were assisting Yurio, Sara revealed the results from Yurio’s third visit, “the WBC count is back from the lab and i expected it to be high because of the pregnancy but, it’s lower than average too.”

 

Yuri looked up from Jean’s eyes and his breath quickened as more tears left his eyes, “no.” his voice was barely audible.

 

Sara got off her chair and kneeled next to Jean, “the anemia is something we can control and there’s not much i can do when it comes to your morning sickness. If your defenses keep dropping and you barely get anything to eat, you’re body won’t be able to hold a baby.” his face went blank and he wanted all this to be the worst prank ever but it wasn’t. He looked back at Jean whose face of confusion and worry were enough to send someone crazy. Beka was devoid of any emotion and tightly held Yurio for support; he had to be strong for Yurio, he knew what Sara was about to say. “If your heath consistently keeps getting worse i’m going to have to recommend you abort the fetus.”

  
Silence took over the room and Sara got up to let Beka take her place. Beka tightly hugged Yurio as his shoulder got wet with tears. It’d only been 13 weeks but Yurio was just too attached to let go, he couldn’t. There was no way this could be happening to him. Jean got up and couldn't hold back the tears. When Yuri told him about the baby he wanted it gone for good, now he just felt like crap when told there’s would be a chance it would be gone. Both parents in tears and the next patient had to come in. 


	27. married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get married...i'm married...*hears the word marriage*oh shit, look at that squirrel.

“I finally got him to fall asleep.” Victor walked out of his son’s room and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of the two older teens not in the mood for anything, “you guys can come back tomorrow morning if you like.”

 

Jean had finally calmed down after hours of blaming himself for getting a kid pregnant and not even taking care of him up until now. He finally gathered the courage to speak with Victor about something roaming his mind for the past couple of weeks. “Victor, can i speak with you in private?”

 

Victor turned to Yuuri and Otabek who were the only ones in the room besides Jean and himself, “well, We are in private.”

 

Jean looked at Victor in the eye, “Fine then, i want you to emancipate Yuratchka when he turns 16.”

 

Victor chuckled and turned to guide both teens to the door, “very funny.”

 

“I’m serious.” Jean stood on his spot, “once he’s emancipated we can get married and i’ll take him and our baby to live with me in Canada.”

 

Victor turned his head dangerously slow and looked back at Jean, “i give you 10 seconds to get the fuck out of my house.”

 

Yuuri almost jumped in to stop Victor from doing something he’d regret, Otabek stood by Yuuri and whispered something in his ear. The tension could be cut with a knife when Victor walked up to the Jean and both locked eyes. Jean took a deep breath and looked back, “i get that you're his father but it’s better if he comes with-”

 

Victor slapped Jean mid sentence and tightly held him by the jaw. Tightening his grip by the second Victor grinded his teeth saying, “listen you little fucker. Just because you make your own money and you can sing does not mean you can waltz into my house, fuck my son and take him with you like some kind of bitch. I gave it all to raise that kid myself, i fought my own family in court to keep him by my side, i’ve invested money in the best institutions to make him college ready at 15. That boy you just got pregnant had a whole future in front of him and you just fucked it so bad that if that pregnancy goes on the next thing i’ll be investing on is a mothefucking funeral.”

 

Yuuri stood behind Victor and firmly said, “Victor, stop.”

 

Victor smiled and lowered both of his hands to now be on Jean’s neck. His grip tightened. Jean held Victor’s arms and tried pushing him away, he was slowly starting to change colors as Yuuri kept shaking Victor to stop. Otabek held Yuuri back when he saw Victor’s eyes. 

 

Before it was too late, Victor swung Jean across the room and into the couch. Victor was pulled into his room by Yuuri and Jean was still coughing on the couch when Otabek got him a glass of water before leaving.

 

***

 

Yuri opened his eyes, it was 12 p.m. again. He was in his room and now he remembered all that had happened yesterday: Him coming back home, Victor holding onto him until he fell asleep, Yuuri's positivity, Jean blaming himself and Otabek being everyone's shoulder to cry on. After that, he was already sleeping to notice anything else.

 

He laid on his back and rubbed his nonexistent belly. Before many more thoughts crossed his mind, he heard the door open and his father came into the room. “can i call you Yurio too?” Victor made his way inside and opened up a tray for Yurio to eat breakfast in bed, “feeling any better?”

 

Yurio sat up and seriously felt like utter shit, “no.”

 

“Otabek made breakfast for everyone before leaving. He said he’ll be back tonight when work goes easier on him.” Victor sat next to his son.

 

The food looked delicious but for some reason it all made Yurio gag, “Take that out of here, i’m not feeling well.” Yuri let out a tear out of his already puffy eyes as his stomach started making dying whale noises.

 

Victor hugged his son and kissing his forehead he said, “i know fairy, but you have to eat.”

 

“I can’t, i just can’t.” a painful tear rolled down his cheek. “my baby’s dying inside me and there’s nothing i can do.” Victor held his child before another word escaped his mouth.

 

The door opened and Yuuri walked in with the lemons, “hope i’m not interrupting anything.”

 

Yurio looked at Yuuri and tried to smile, “you’re not.” he dried up his burning eyes and extended his arms to get a hug from Yuuri.

 

Yuuri hugged the teen and kissed his forehead, “not feeling good?” Yuuri caressed the teen’s cheek. Yurio took one of the lemons and put it in his mouth, he was already used to the bitterness by now. 

 

Victor turned to Yuuri, “thank you.”

 

“It’s ok.” Yuuri the tray off from Yurio and passed him some water, “let’s start out with water and then we'll move on to things to go easier on your stomach, sound good?” Yuuri gave Yurio a wide smile and two thumbs up before walking out of the room with the tray. 

 

Yurio put the lemon inside of the water and drank little by little. Victor kind of spaced out for a second. Yurio kind of chuckled a little, “nice way of throwing subs. I get it, you want him to be my mom.”

 

“Don’t say it like that, no one will ever take your mom’s place.” Victor pushed back some blankets and covered Yurio and himself with them, “he’s just my special friend that comes over all the time and will eventually live with us and probably even give you a little brother or sister.”

 

“Special friends my ass, you two look married.”

 

Victor cuddled up next to his son, “maybe because we’re not a group of horny teenagers.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Fine. I'll leave you alone.” Victor got up and walked out, “your phone’s there and your computer’s there too. Call me if you need anything, ok?” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Yurio rolled his eyes and opened up his laptop which just like the phone Victor had confiscated after the threesome.

 

Victor closed the door after walking out of the room as he heard the doorbell ring. He went and got it. He sighed, “come in.” After the incident yesterday Victor was still the salty one. Jean walked into the apartment with a sunflower bouquet and some seeds. “Is Yurio awake?” 

 

Victor ignored and Yuri walked out of the kitchen irradiating a happiness, “He is, are those for him?” 

 

“They are.” Jean was still nervous and still kinda freaked out.

 

“That's so sweet.” Yuuri turned to Victor, “Victor, can he spend some time alone with Yurio?” Victor walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Yuuri turned back to the teen, “it's ok, you can go in. I'll talk to him.”

 

Jean sighed and opened the main door of Yurio’s room, “hey.”

 

Yuuri looked up from his computer and back, “oh, you. Hi I guess.”

 

“Am i really that undesirable?”

 

“Nah, just annoying. What do you want?” Yurio picked up his phone and typed something.

 

Jean sighed and sat in Yurio’s bed, “i got you sunflowers and seeds.” Yurio turned and snatched the seed bag from Jean’s hand. Jean put the flowers in the nightstand and sat by Yurio’s side, “how’s our baby?”

 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Yurio ate the salted seeds.

 

“I was just checking you were both ok.” he went ahead and played with Yurio hair, “you know i love you, right?” Yurio shook the teen off and tried getting up when Jean pulled him back to sit on him, “do you really hate me that much?”

 

“Why should i not hate you.” Yurio just sat on the teen lifting his shirt.

 

Jean saw Yurio’s shirt lifted and took the opportunity to push the blonde’s pants a bit lower and place his hands on his boyfriend’s pelvis, “Because i love you and we're having a child together and i seriously want to marry you.”

 

“Very funny.” Yurio let his head fall back on Jean’s shoulder and relaxed, “don’t say shit you don’t mean.”

 

“I mean it.” he rubbed the flat tummy of his boyfriend and kissed the head on his shoulder. “I spoke with Victor about it yesterday. I asked him to get you emancipated and he almost strangled me to death.”

 

“At least he didn’t leave any marks.”

 

“Yeah.” Jean smiled and doubted for a second this was actually real. It had been so long since him and Yurio sat this close and Yurio actually enjoyed his company. “Are you gonna convince Victor to emancipate you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? i can get us a nice place in Canada or even upstate if you want us to stay in New York.”

“It’s not that.”

 

“Then what is?”

 

“I don’t like depending on people.”

 

“You’re depending on Victor.”

 

“But he’s my dad, he depends on me as much as i depend on him. He’s been raising me on his own for all of these years, can’t leave him just like that.” Yurio got up and allowed Jean to lay in bed. He laid next to Jean and covered both with a large blanket as Jean held the younger teen close.

 

***

 

He was thrown into the kingsize mattress he shared with his husband. While being kissed by the naked man on top of him, he reached for the phone vibrating by the side of the bed. “Chris.”

 

“Let it buzz.” he kept kissing deeper.

 

“It's from your nephew.”

 

Chris stopped kissing and picked up the phone, “what is it fairy, auntie’s kinda busy right now.” his husband tried escaping, Chris had him pinned down.

 

“It's ok then, I'll just call you later.” the voice on the other line sounding drowned.

 

“Wait, you don't sound good. Have you been crying?” Chris got up, letting the man under him stand.

 

“It's nothing just… i wanted to talk to you but it's ok, if you can't right now i can call later.”

 

“No no. I’m here for you, tell me.” the man passed Chris some underwear.

 

“It's the baby. I don't know how to explain it but…see that really bad morning sickness?”

 

“yeah.” 

 

“It might be threatening to me and my baby. I just need some advice.”

 

Yuri asking for advice? That was weird, too fucking weird. “Wait, where are you?”

 

“It's not an emergency or anything. I'm still in bed with Jean, he hasn't woken up yet.”

 

“Lemme call you back in like 2 minutes.” he turned to the brunet in sweatpants behind him, “babe.”

 

Those eyes. Those that could convince any want to do anything directly pointed in his direction

He sighed, he knew this was gonna be expensive. “ok, what happened?”

 

Chris turned and looked at his husband in the eye, “i need a huge favor.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“I need to fly to New York, it's a family emergency.”

 

“Yuratchka?” Chris nodded, “fine. I'll lend you the jet (again).”

 

“Thanks babe, when's it gonna be ready?”

 

“about 2 hours.”

 

“Thanks, babe.” Chris stared into blue eyes, “Really, you're my everything.”

 

Blue eyes looked back and as a hand caressed his face he heard, “Anything for you.”

 

***

 

Victor took a sip of his iced black tea, “so chris is coming.”

 

Yuuri cupped some hot chocolate in his hands, “Really, when?”

 

“In like 6 hours.” Victor took Yuuri's hand and exited the now crowded Starbucks.

 

Yuuri had been talking daily with Chris and not once did he mention coming over. Of course a few calls ended halfway because ‘he had to so some(one)thing.’ “How did he get a flight that fast or did he just not say anything?”

 

“Probably the first one leading to the second. He’s trying to surprise us by coming last minute on his rich husband's private jet.” 

 

“Husband?”

 

“Oh look, it started raining.” he ran like a child to his car.

 

Chris and Yuuri were close by now but how come Chris never mentioned anything about a husband. He got into the car as Victor looked back at him, “did he really not tell you?”

 

“He didn't.”

 

“You do know he’s awesome with kids, right?”

 

“I mean, he did offer to babysit a girl's daughter during a pole dance lesson.”

 

Victor took a sip of his tea and turned to Yuuri, “maybe he didn't find the right moment to bring it up but this makes 6 of us that know the story. When Chris graduated college he discovered that a stripper made more money that a psychologist and became the best pole dancer i know. Years later, he went to paris for a modeling gig and found a cute looking guy that happened to be swiss and filthy rich. They got married and this is the kind of luxuries he can take.” Victor took out his phone and saw Chris’ latest post in his feed, “that's him coming out of “babe’s” private jet. Of course showing off the Louboutin stilettos and the Fendi coat.”

 

“So he has a sugar daddy?”

 

“They're actually way more than that, Chris can talk hours about him and not once mention money or anything material. When he comes just ask him.”

 

“Oh, ok.” Yuuri sipped on his drink as Victor noticed the running shorts again, “what?” Yuuri noticed and quickly became self conscious.

 

“‘No nothing, i just love seeing you be more confident.” Victor started the car.

 

“Stop saying those things.” Yuuri blushed.

 

“What things? That like it when you walk outside with a smile across your face and a positive mindset, that i can’t get enough of you finally being proud of yourself Or is it that you’re finally starting to believe the fact that you’re beautiful with and without clothes on.”

 

Yuuri was now in full blown laughter, “don’t say that.”

 

“It’s opposite day.”

 

“Fine, keep complimenting me.”

 

“I lied, i just wanted to hear you say that.”

 

“Victor!”

 

“You are literally so sexy i-”

 

“Shut up.” Yuuri kept laughing.

 

“Everytime i see you, i just feel it rise”

 

“Omg stop, pervert.”

 

“I was talking about my heart. I feel my heart rise everytime i look at you. I also have an erection but that’s besides the point.”

 

“Stop..my stomach..I can’t breathe.” Yuuri laughed his ass off all the way back to the apartment.

 

***

 

It sure had been a long day. Yurio had finally been able to keep a mean in his stomach without letting it back out and overall things were getting a little better. All day, Yurio had been on his computer considering college and maybe even searching up some that seemed interesting. Jean’s opinion at first was a bit biased by the fact that he wanted to start a family with Yurio but as the research went on and Yurio got serious, he started giving good suggestions and comments.

 

After Victor and Yuuri finally got back and watched a movie together, what better way to end the day than calling it a night. Victor and Yuuri stayed up late in the livingroom, Yurio rested like a baby in his room.

 

“Victor, did you fall asleep?”

 

Victor got up and rubbed his eyes, “i’m up.” he yawned, “just a little bored.”

 

“Well Chris should be here in-” the doorbell rang, Yuuri ran to it, “coming.” 

 

When he opened the door Chris couldn’t believe what he saw, “OMG you really are getting sexy.” chris took Yuuri’s hand and made the still chubby beauty turn for him, “i’d gladly have this for breakfast, dinner and lunch- oh, hey Victor.”

 

“Those are things are not what a married man says about his cousin’s boyfriend.”

“You know i’m joking...maybe.”

 

Yuuri let him come in and helped him get his bags inside, “Yurio’s sleeping.”

 

“Aw.” Chris went over to the kid’s room and peeked on him for a couple of seconds, “he’s just so young. Too young for this.”

 

Chris turned to Yuuri and gave a faint smile, “i haven’t told you this but i was pregnant once. Actually many times; 5 to be exact. I’ve always wanted to have kids of my own but for some reason it’s extremely hard and when i finally get pregnant my body can’t hold a baby past the first trimester.” Chris felt his face warm up along with his melting eyes. He dried up the tears coming out of his eyes with the dabbing of his fingers, “I’m sorry, i just.. It just hurts so much i don’t want my nephew to go through that.” he tried forcing a smile and took a deep breath to keep the tears from coming out, “Victor told me already.”

 

“What?”

 

“He told you I’m married.”

 

“He did.”

 

Chris made his way to the sofa, “it’s ok. What i can tell you is that i love my babe.”

 

“Can i see a picture?” Yuuri sat next to chris.

 

“Can’t, we want to keep it all private soooo. I don’t mean to be rude i just don’t want anyone to know who he is and he does the same. Talking about weddings, when are you two getting married?”

 

Victor got up and turned off the light, “well, isn’t it late.”

 

Yuuri got up and followed Victor to his room, “yeah, i’m kind of tired too. Aren’t you jetlagged, Chris?”

  
Chris rolled his eyes, “you guys.”


	28. How's love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship grows, another one gets lost and the other ends.

“...and then she sent me this cover and i didn’t want to turn her down like that but it was so ugly i- are you listening to me?”

 

“Yeah-yeah.” Victor scrolled down J.J.’s instagram account.

 

Yuuri went back to taking but this time making sure Victor was listening, “So then i emailed her back telling her how much i didn't like it and how it was just the opposite of what i had requested. It was just too fucking green.” 

 

“Umhum.”

 

“Then i told that bitch to catch me outside and i deadass walked outta there and slapped the fuck outta that hoe.” Yuuri sharply looked at Victor waiting for a reaction.

 

“of course, totally not cool.” He kept his eyes fixed on his phone.

 

Yuuri might be patient and the definition of understanding but not getting attention from his boyfriend was something he wasn’t willing to tolerate for another hour. He sat on top of Victor facing him and waited for the attention he wanted. 

 

Victor looked up, dropped his phone on Yuuri’s bed and noticed the obvious anger in front of him. “I’m sorry, my beautiful prince.” he apologized as he only focused on Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked at Victor in the eye, “how many times have i cursed in the past 10 minutes?”

 

“3, depending if deadass considered a curse or just slang.” Victor let his hands fall on Yuuri’s hips and slowly reach further back, “i’m really sorry for not properly listen to you, it won’t happen again. You forgive me?”

 

Yuuri felt were Victor’s hands were going and awkwardly tried to lean forward only to find himself stuck and not knowing how to start a kiss. He blushed.

 

“Stuck?” Victor smiled.

 

“Stop making fun of me.” Yuuri looked down to where his hands held each other and pulled down the sleeves of his long sweatshirt. 

 

“You’re too cute.” he proceeded to take Yuuri’s arms and wrap them around his shoulders. Yuuri naturally got closer to the platinum haired and quickly found his lips being taken over by the man he was sitting on.

 

Yuuri went along with the kiss while letting his hips grind on his boyfriend’s lap. Not too long after, he felt something poking him and kind of pointing towards his entrance, “hmm Victor.”

 

Victor switched to kissing his lover's neck and softly whispering, “what do you want me to do?”

 

Yuuri felt strong hands sneak inside his pants and feel his thick ass, “i don't know.” fuck was he embarrassed, what was he even supposed to say?

 

Victor lifted Yuuri just a bit and laid him on his back on top of the many pillows in the bed. He sat in between Yuuri's legs letting Yuuri’s thighs be on top of his. Yuuri blushed and looked up at Victor, “this is so embarrassing.”

 

“We talked about this already. No matter how kinky, bizarre or weird it is, i’ll do it.”

 

“Sorry i made it awkward.”

 

“You didn’t, now look at me in the eye and tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“I don’t… well i was thinking that… nevermind.”

 

“Just say it.”

 

“Can you do things to my… nope, i can’t say it.”

 

“You want me to eat your ass.”

 

Yuuri almost whispered, “Yes.”

 

Victor’s eyes lit up, “And..”

 

“And what?”

 

“What else?”

 

Yuuri covered his face in shame, “Do i look like i have any idea of what to do?”

 

“Good point, how about this.” Victor took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, “if i do something you like, you tell me. If i do something you don’t like, then please tell me.”

 

“That’s worse.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have fun.”

 

***

 

“Thank you.” Victor was wrapped around Yuuri, both still naked. Yes it was awkward as hell but it felt good. Even though most of it was talking, Victor just knew how to pleasure him. It didn’t even feel like sex; it was more than just sex.

 

“Why are you thanking me?” Yuuri smiled back at the man attacking him with kisses.

 

“For everything. Thanks for opening up to me, for trusting me, for being there for me, for allowing me to have you, for letting me love you and allowing me to appreciate every curve, scar, and inch of skin in your body.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. i really am happy to have you by my side. Just letting you know.”

 

For some reason he felt a tear leave his eye. This was the first time someone had said such things about him after looking at him from so close. Sure anyone and even his family had thanked him before and even praised his strength but never like this. After seeing every flaw, every angle and scar on his body Victor loved him. After being so awkward and giving him such a hard time in bed, Victor still appreciated being able to do it. Yuuri turned and tightly held Victor, he whispered. “I know this sounds weird but please stay with me.”

 

“I’m the one that should be telling you that.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and smiled, “i love you, i’ll never let go of you.”

 

“You say that now.”

 

“Now? I’m crazy. If you left me i would literally chase you around the world and get you back even if i jeopardise my career.”

 

“Don’t do that.” Yuuri smiled back. Both laid in bed, Yuuri being the only one covered with blankets when the door lock was heard turning. Both Victor and Yuuri froze. 

 

Yuuri looked up at the door and discovered it wasn’t even locked, he got up to close it before whoever it was to not come into the roo. In the blink of an eye the door was wide open and Phichit’s smile turned into a smirk.

 

Victor was doing the “goddess laying down” pose on Yuuri’s bed, Truly a work of art. Yuuri on the other hand was red and wrapped in a white almost translucent blanket. Victor broke the silence with, “uh oh.” Phichit walked out and closed the door.

 

Yuuri turned to Victor who was now sanding and almost cried, “i’m gonna crawl under a rock and die.”

 

“You’re not.” Victor picked up his underwear, “he’s old enough to know what sex is and that it is something natural. We didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Yuuri threw on a large shirt and some sweatpants, “still.” he walked out of the room and looked at his son in the couch, “I-I.. I’m so sorry you saw that i-”

 

“It’s totally ok. I’m the one that should apologize for just barging into your room.” 

 

Yuuri covered his face, “no, don’t blame yourself.”

 

“Just forget about it, i’d give you a hug but-”

 

Both looked at each other as if speaking with their eyes and simultaneously said, “yeah.”

 

Phichit looked at the time on his watch and then the text messages from Yurio on his phone, “I gotta go to Otabek’s apartment, apparently J.J. wants to speak to me about something.”

 

Victor walked out of the room wearing one of Yuuri’s large sweaters and sweatpants (didn’t quite reach his ankles) “if jean tells you to sign something, read it 4 times in front of a lawyer.”

 

Phichit was officially confused, “what?”

 

Yuuri looked back at Victor and turned to his son, “Don’t listen to Victor, Jean’s not that bad. But it you see him getting too close to you, call Yurio.”

 

“Yurio?”

 

“Yuuri and Yuri kind of sound the same so now everyone’s calling him Yurio.” Victor explained.

 

“Ok.” Phichit headed for the door, “bye mom, bye dad- i mean Victor.” He walked out the door.

 

“He called me dad.”

 

Yuuri headed for the bathroom, “He did that on purpose.”

 

Victor followed him, “Aw man, I wanna be his dad.”

 

Yuuri pushed Victor out of the bathroom, “go pick a movie to watch or something.”

 

“But i wanna shower with you.”

 

“No.”

 

“What, you don’t want me to see that body of yours getting all wet and soapy.”

 

“That’s exactly why i’m not letting you come in.”

 

“Please.”

 

“You’re too spoilt.”

 

“Pretty please, i’do anything you ask.”

 

“No.”

 

“I promise i’ll just watch.”

 

“Creepy.”

 

“It wouldn’t be if you let me scrub your back...and your legs...and wash your hair..and your-”

 

“Fine, come in.”

 

“yey.”

 

***

 

“You’re cute, loving your eyeliner.” J.J. sat next to Phichit who moved a seat away from the king.

 

“Don’t take it the wrong way, i’m already hooked to those two.” J.J. pointed to Yurio sitting by the drums and Otabek more than just flirting with him, “yeah, anyway. Yurio showed me the videos you come up with and your social media accounts. I really like your vision, I like your style, I like your work and I want to work with you. Whatchu think?”

 

Phichit was flattered. He was actually gonna get payed to share his ideas and do what he loved most. “Well, i don’t know what to say.” the kid smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Here’s where i convince you to join me.” J.J. opened up the computer by his side and showed Phichit some pictures. “I want my next album to be something that says ‘i’m the king of the world’ but it also says ‘hey, i’m an asshole too. You should probably not let me go near your kids’ get it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How much time will you be spending in Yew York?”

 

“I was thinking of transferring to school here.”

 

“So school.. Fine. For working with me, helping with the music video, giving your opinion and kind of directing everything to help me get it come out as a full story to tell. I’ll be paying you $50 dollars per hour we work together. Since school and stuff will get in between, can you work 2 hours on weekdays and 4 on the weekends?”

 

“Wow. if i may ask, is it ok with the law for me to work on weekdays?”

 

“Yeah. everything should be fine as long as you work 18 hours a week or less and you don’t work past 7 pm. If i hired you in the summer, i’d have you work 8 hours a day, 40 hours a week or less. I’d also be paying you more.”

 

Yes, it was weird to see a 19 year old in sweatpants with such a serious face conducting a job interview. “nice.”

 

“$900 a week, you wouldn’t pay taxes for it cause you’re a minor and putting this project in a college application to major in film or photography would look really good.” Jean insisted.

 

“I don’t know, i’ll have to speak with my mom.”

 

“That’s ok, i’ll send him the paperwork and a more detailed guide of the work you’ll be doing.” Jean went back to his computer and started typing, “Phichit Katsuki, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I see this is your first work interview. Don’t worry, i might be managing my own thing but i’m only 19.”

 

Yurio walked out of the music room, “are you guys done?”

 

Jean kept typing on his computer, “no, i have to get to know him.”

 

Yurio sighed, “we’ll have a sleepover tonight then in my room.”

 

“But Victor hates me.” Jean kept his fingers active over the keyboard.

 

“He wouldn’t mind as long as he’s invited.” Yurio walked out of the room and pulled Phichit to come with him. “This is the music room.” Yurio showed Phichit around, “that’s the piano, the violin, the drums are there and the acoustic guitar should be here too- there it is. Sit anywhere most of the time is just us not doing anything productive, we still get payed though.”

 

“Looks good.”

 

Yurio sat on Beka’s lap,“You almost met him in Canada, this is Otabek.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Oh hey.” Phichit was still a bit nervous but he liked the vibe this people had. They were so chill it wasn't even funny. 

 

***

 

“I'm home.” Yurio walked into the house and noticed Victor wasn't home yet. He turned to the two older teens and Phichit, “he's probably at the neighbour's.”

 

They all walked into Yurio's room, the bed sheets were all black and only the pillows and a fluffy blanket were cheetah print. Yup, that was all chris. Who walked into the room as soon as the teens sat in the bed, “you like it?”

 

Yurio laid down, “yeah, thanks. Can you bring us snacks?” 

 

Chris went ahead and hugged Phichit, Beka and J.J. as he said, “you want me to make it myself or just order pizza?”

 

“You make it, we'll get the pizza later.” Yurio took off the sweater and laid in bed.

 

“Ok.” Chris exited the room and closed the door.

 

Jean just fucking had to and snapped a picture of Yurio laying down, “i’m posting this.” jean stared at the picture.

 

Beka snatched the phone from his hands and deleted the picture, “there’s this thing called privacy, you should look it up.”

 

Jean looked back at Beka with a smirk across his face, “jealous?”

 

“You wish. That picture could cause suspicion of you fucking a minor.” Beka explained.

 

Jean smiled and took Yurio’s hand, “There’s no need to be shy. If you want me you can have me anytime, you know that.”

 

Yurio put down his phone and finally asked, “what kind of relationship do you guys even have?”

 

Phichit finally looked up from his phone, he lowkey lived for gossip. Jean explained, “i like him, he works for me; i don’t even know.”

Beka sighed and pulled out his phone too, “we had sex once and now he can’t get over it.”

 

“Why are you two so mean to J.J.?” Phichit finally asked. Beka and Yurio stared at him for a good 10 seconds, “fine, i’ll shush.”

 

Jean leaned on his hand and changed the topic by asking, “so, what brings you back to New York?”

 

“I’m just here to spend some time with my mom.”

 

“And..” J.J. knew there was something more behind leaving a country with no warning and suddenly saying he was going to stay here.

 

“Nothing, i just wanted to be with my mom again.” everyone stared at Phichit for another 10 seconds. “Fine, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t like how things were turning out so i came back.”

 

“You broke up with someone?” Beka arbitrarily asked.

 

“See that guy that came with me for Christmas.” 

 

everyone took a second to remember and said, “oh sean.” at the same time. 

  
“Yeah, we were dating. Things happened and now we’re not.” Phichit looked down and reached for his phone again to escape the discomfort of talking about it; a lot of things had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why would Phichit and Seung Gil break up?


	29. the king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hold on just to let go...

46 missed calls - grumpy puggy

 

He dismissed them and kept his phone on silent. He didn't want to talk to Seung Gil, not now. Someone knocked on the door, “phichit, can i come in?”

 

He dried up the tears in his face and hugged his hamster pillow, “of course mom.”

 

Yuuri walked in and instantly noticed his baby crying. He sat by Phichit and hugged his son, “It's ok to cry, he was your first love after all.” 

 

Phichit cried in his mom’s shoulder and quietly whispered something Yuuri couldn't quite hear. The worried mother finally asked, “you feel like talking about it?”

 

Phichit got off his mother and laid in bed as Yuuri Played with his boy’s hair, “i just can't be with someone that doesn't feel anything for anyone.” Phichit hid his face and explained, “i love him it's just that he's so numb to everything. It's as if he only cared about himself. Always so calculating i just… i shouldn't have left you alone and gone back to Japan.”

 

Yuuri ran his hand down his baby’s jet black hair and caressed the caramel coffee skin of the teen, “It's ok to take a break from me sometimes, i understand you want to becoming more independent.” he noticed Phichit's breathing to slow down and stabilize, he asked, “does Seung Gil know you're here?”

 

“I told grandma to let him know.”

 

“so you had an argument and then you caught the first plane to New York. You can't run from every problem you have, baby. Have you thought of speaking with him and telling him why you left.” 

 

“I don't feel like talking to him.”

 

“The correct way of ending a relationship is by speaking to the person you're trying to separate from. Does he even know what he did wrong?”

 

“can you please leave me alone.” Phichit almost whispered.

 

Yuuri kissed his son's forehead, “I'll be at the dancing studio with Chris, call me if you need anything.” he got up and exited the room.

 

***

 

Another rainy day in New York City and Jean looked out the window while sipping from a glass of red wine. The apartment he'd been sharing with his boyfriend for the past few days was quiet and relatively peaceful. Kind of made Jean wanna take Otabek with bim to that big house he’d been thinking on moving with Yuuri once they got married.

 

Otabek walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, his body still soaked from just getting out of the shower. Jean turned and saw the angry teen behind him, “why so angry, sexy?”

 

Otabek showed Jean a video taken by a paparazzi on some gossiping website. It had J.J. giving Yurio a quick peck on the lips and holding hands while walking down some street not too far from Yurio's doctor. Otabek put down the phone and asked, “what the fuck was that?”

 

“Last time i checked that was called a video.” Jean turned back to the window, “relax, as long as it's consensual and we're not touching each other too much we're ok.”

 

“You have to be more careful. What are you even thinking. You'll end up in jail if someone digs up and finds evidence that you two have done more than just kiss.” Otabek watched the king finish his drink and place the glass on a table before undoing the fold holding up his towel.

 

Jean looked down at Beka’s member and smirked, “even if anything came out, i wouldn't spend more than a night in jail. Of that I'm sure.”

 

Beka took Jean by the collar, “listen you little-”

 

“Tsss- calm down. I know exactly what I'm doing.”

 

“You fucking don't.” 

 

Beka let go of jean and turned to go change when the king in all arrogance spoke, “ he's mine, Ota, and don’t get me wrong you're mine too. I'm gonna marry him and whether you like it or not you're just salty because you're gonna have to babysit while i fuck my Yura senseless.”

 

“You fucking-”

 

“Are you going to deny it? Are you seriously gonna tell me you don't feel anything when Yurio only speaks about me and lets me rub his belly? I get that the three of us are in this and we should be mindful of the fact that there might be some jealousy here and there.” he sat on the couch, “Ota, i love you but i hate competition. You can back off and be the best friend or I'll make you the best friend. Easy.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

“Take it however you want but when Yurio and i get married I'm taking him far away from this city. If you want to keep seeing him and our child i suggest you behave and keep your place.”

 

“why should i even listen to you?”

 

“Because i'm the father of the baby, Yurio fucking loves me and I kind of can pulverize your career.”

 

Otabek kept walking to his room and closed the door after him. Just when he actually started to trust this guy, this happened. He’d even been warned this would happen, he remembered it all clear now.

 

_ “Keep an eye on the blond that's all I'm gonna say” _

 

_ “Call me petty, immature, jealous, impulsive, evious and obnoxious; I want Yuri and i will have him and the kid too. From this day on you are my rival.” _

 

***

 

“Wow.” Victor finally came into the room and walked towards Yuuri’s pole, “you’re really good.”

 

“He looks amazing too.” Chris got up from the floor and greeted Victor with a kiss on the cheek, “i see you’ve been doing your homework.”

 

Yuuri got off the pole and readjusted his pole dancing shorts, “Victor, you’re early.”

 

“i wanted to see you, that’s all.”

 

Chris turned back to Victor and asked, “did you see the video?”

 

Victor sighed, “i did.”

 

“So, what are you gonna do with Jean? Have you talked to Yurio?”

 

“First thing I’ll do when i get home.”

 

Yuuri had his stuff already packed and his running shorts on, “what happened? You guys don’t usually look this serious.”

 

Victor took out his phone and passed it to Yuuri so that he saw the video too, “i mean… they’re not doing anything too bad, it could’ve been worse.”

 

“And it will get worse if those two aren’t stopped.”

 

“Yuuri’s right actually.” Chris took his bag and put on his sunglasses, “they can kiss in public, the problem is them doing such displays a street away from Yurio’s doctor.”

 

“Let’s just get home and-”

 

“Victor, come over here.” that was Chris cue to leave and Victor’s cue to drop the act and open up. Yuuri held Victor’s cheeks and smiled, “don’t make a storm from a cup of water. Yurio’s disobedient, yes. He’s doing whatever he wants whenever he wants to, yes. Jean has a death wish, evidently, but please don’t stress about it. I know i have no right to tell you what to do but-”

 

“Please do.” Victor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “tell me what to do.”

 

Yuuri kissed the man’s head, “that’s your son. I’m not his mother to just barge in and-”

 

“What if we make what’s your’s mine and what’s mine yours? He’d be your son then.”

 

“I will respectfully decline your offer and give you a chance to change the topic..”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’ll take the train back home if you’re gonna keep talking nonsense.” Yuuri walked away when Victor held his hand and kissed it. Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes, “fine, ask me again in 90 years.”

 

“mean.” Victor pouted as he leaned on Yuuri all the way to the elevator.

 

Yuuri turned and kissed Victor, “i did make you think of something other than Yurio, i'm not that mean.” 

 

“You just reminded me.”

 

“It’s just two teenagers kissing, how bad can it get.”

 

***

 

“Wait. Jean, not here.” Yurio was starting to give in and let Jean undress him. 

 

The older teen kept kissing and convincing Yurio otherwise while taking it all off, “yes here.”

 

“Jean, no.” the older teen stopped, “Victor will be here any minute.”

 

“So let’s do it quick.” Jean leaned in to keep kissing.

 

Yurio pushed his head away, “no, I'm not feeling well.”

 

Jean rolled his eyes and finished undressing Yurio, “what part of stop do you not understand?”

 

“The part that i have to wait so long to have you. I want you now.” Jean kissed the younger teen’s neck and tightly held his wrists.

 

Yurio finally kicked him off, “get off, you fucking brute. I said no.” he reached for his shirt which was snatched away by Jean who finally understood and stopped trying to get laid.

 

“fine, i give up. Stay like that though, i like to see you naked.”

 

Yurio covered himself with a blanket, “where’s my underwear?”

 

“Not gonna tell you until you let me kiss our baby.”

 

“Ugh fine.” Yurio laid down on his back and let the blanket cover his groin, “it’s 8 already so be quick.”

 

“As you wish.” Jean laid next to Yurio and hugged his hips, “i love you two so much.”

 

“How do you know they’re twins?”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“i haven’t  shown you the ultrasound? we’re having twins.” his annoyance along with discomfort became obvious.

 

“Twins?” jean’s eyes lit up, “oh my fucking god, two?” 

 

“You deaf?”

 

Jean went ahead and looked at the small belly forming on Yurio’s abdomen, “my two little clones.”

 

Yurio sighed and pulled Jean’s head out of his pubes, “talk to them in them later and get me my underwear.”

 

Jean reached under a pillow, “here you go.”

 

Yurio put them on followed by a large white shirt that fit him like a dress. He got up and went out of the room, “Jean, can you go to the kitchen and cut me a lime. I'll be at Victor’s bathroom.”

 

Jean went ahead and did as told, Yurio vomited while starting to feel the same weird discomfort.

 

***

 

The door opened, Victor and Chris walked in. “Hello.” Jean politely waved as he took a cup with water and lemons into Victor’s room.

 

Chris and Victor looked at each other, both knowing what Yurio used that bathroom for. Chris frowned, “hasn't Yurio's morning sickness stopped?”

 

“No, it just happens at night.” Victor took off his shoes, “I'm still getting a weird vibe from this.” he went to aid his son when an utterly terrified teen looked at him in the eye. He might not be a genius but the look on Jean’s face told him this was bad, “what's-”

 

Jean turned and opened the door to reveal Yurio vomiting while a red stain formed on his shirt. Many pregnant people bleed, right? Victor thought to keep himself cheered up but the worst crossed his mind. He went out of the bathroom with the older teen and called Dr. Crispino. He gave Jean his phone, “make an appointment as soon as possible and ask her what's going on.” Victor walked back into the bathroom in his son's aid.

 

Chris noticed the evident distress on Victor's face and fucking cursed the day he jinxed it, “shit.”

 

“This is Jean, Yurio’s… sorry, it's just that he's vomiting and bleeding.”

  
  



	30. it's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s over.” he cried.

“Baby, you're stabbing my eyeball.” Yuuri squinted his eye.

 

“Let me blend in the eyeshadow and add the eyeliner, i'm almost done.” Phichit kept blending the eyeshadow on his mom’s eye.

 

“Can i go change. I'm still in my shorts.”

 

“No mom, you're gonna look beautiful.” Phichit shook his eyeliner bottle.

 

“Wait wait wait, that looks dangerous?” Yuuri backed away from the pointed applicator on Phichit's hand.

 

“Yeah, it's the last thing. Then I'll put some mascara on you, dust off your bake, top it off with some bold lipstick, add some setting spray and-”

 

“Can i just- why are you doing this?”

 

“You have a date tonight.” Phichit gave Yuuri the mascara.

 

Yuuri took a small mirror and applied it to his eyelashes, “It's only an informal dinner. It's 9, I'll be back before 11.”

 

“I just what to make you beautiful.” Yuuri turned and let his son dust off his bake with a big fluffy brush. “Now that you're more outgoing and all i thought a bit of makeup wouldn't do any harm.”

 

“You're trying to get distracted from something and i think i know what that something is.” Yuuri took the maroon lipstick and applied it with the reflection he got from the same small mirror.

 

Phichit sighed, “mom-” the doorbell rang, “you go change, I'll get it.”

 

“If it's Victor tell him you wanted to do my makeup and that's why I'm 30 minutes late.”

 

“Fine, I'll apologize.” Yuuri went to his room and Phichit opened the door, “Vic-” Phichit froze, “what are you doing here?”

 

Seung Gil looked back at Phichit and held the door to not have it closed in his face, “we have to talk.”

 

“We don't have to speak about anything.” Phichit’s eyes were starting to water, “please leave.”

 

“What did i do to you? Why did you run-”

 

“i didn't run away, i just left.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don't want to talk to you, please let me close the door.”

 

Seung Gil pushed the door to where it was just enough for him to get in, “all i need is 10 minutes of your time.”

 

“I don't want-” he was interrupted by a kiss. The first one Seung Gil actually started. The first time Seung Gil held so tight to Phichit in such an embrace.

 

He spoke in a barely audible tone which cracked mid sentence, “why did you leave me?”

 

“You don't feel anything for anybody, why should you feel anything for me?”

 

“You're different.”

 

“Don't say things you don't mean.” Phichit was now crying. Still embracing each other Phichit whispered, “it hurts me when you say the first thing on your kind and don't think about my emotions. I don't like how-”

 

“I treat you terribly, but you didn't have to run away.”

 

“See what i mean. You sound like some abusive boyfriend trying to make his victim guilty.”

 

Seung Gil let go of Phichit and looked at him in the eye, “Am i?”

 

“I know you mean to say that i should’ve spoken with you first and solved the issue before disappearing.”

 

“I'm sorry, please accept my apology.”

 

“I don't know.” Phichit looked away and dried his tears.

 

Seung Gil took his hand, “I care about you. I came all the way from Japan to see you, I'll do anything just say you still-”

 

Yuuri almost ran out of his room with a sweater, sweatpants and some random sneakers. “I have to go baby. Hello Sean, there's a futon in my closet, you can sleep with Phichit if you want. I'm not sure when I'll be back, sorry for interrupting, call me if anything happens and please behave while I'm at the hospital.”

 

“wait did you know he was coming? Hospital?” 

 

“Sean wanted to come get you, so i bought him the plane ticket. Yurio’s having some issues, please stay here and solve your problems. Bye.” Yuuri answered quickly and left.

 

***

 

“Then hop on your fucking bike and come...no i don't need to calm down, you’re too calm, I'm perfectly calm...fuck you too…”Jean angrily hung up and threw his phone on the couch, “Yuuri, you're here.” his eyes lit up, finally someone he could speak to and maybe even calm him down.

 

Yuuri took off his shoes at the door, “what's going on? Is Yurio ok-” 

 

The teen took Yuuri by the wrists and bombarded him with random things that happened in the past two hours, “He's bleeding and vomiting and he's feeling dizzy and he has these cramps.” he was shaking Yuuri and tightening his grip on Yuuri’s wrists.

 

“Can you not hold me like this, it's really uncomfortable.” Yuuri politely asked as the teen finally let go. “ok, come over here.” Yuuri hugged him and whispered, “everything will be fine as long as you stay calm, have you spoke with his doctor.”

 

“Crispino only said to make Yurio wear a pad for now to contain the blood and rest in bed until next morning when she makes it back into the country.” Jean spoke more softly while hugging Yuuri, “he’s bad, really bad and we can’t do anything about it.”

 

Yuuri took J.J.’s hands and took him to sit by his side, “you said he was bleeding and vomiting, can he still stand?”

 

“yeah.”

 

Yuuri rubbed the teen’s a back and softly whispered, “if he’s not bleeding too much and he can stand and walk and stay awake, then you have no reason to be crying. It might be just a little scare.” 

 

Jean tightly hugged Yuuri and kept silent as his tears made the mother’s sweater wet. Chris walked out of Yurio’s room with a blanket, “Yurio fell asleep, jean should do the same.” Yuuri let go of the teen. Jean got up, took the blanket, covered himself and went into the guest room

 

Chris sat next to Yuuri. “it must be painful.” everyone knew or at least thought of the possibility that Yurio was loosing his baby. Crispino had said it before and even described what a spontaneous abortion usually happened. Even though everyone knew what was going on, no one dared to stay it out loud.

 

***

Covered by a blanket that by now was wet in salty tears, Jean finally called his mother. It was only 10, she had to be awake.

 

“Moma.”

 

“Jeanny, you finally called. How’s business? I heard the brand’s starting to grow even faster now that you’re in New York.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m just so proud of what you’ve become. I actually wanted to call you but you must be busy with planning out the things for your new album and the brand, oh my, i’m just rambling, i’m sorry i’m just so happy for you.”

 

“It’s ok mom.”

 

“You don’t sound good. Are you sick? You need me to go-”

 

“No mom, i’m fine i just...really need to tell you something.”

 

“What is it Jeanny, you’re starting to worry me.”

 

“Can you put me on speaker so dad can hear too.”

 

“Yeah sure.” a male voice said, “what is it, son?”

 

“I-i… i got someone pregnant.” he paused and silence took over. He continued, “it was Yuratchka, Victor Nikiforov’s son.” the silence was enough to make it clear that it was hard to talk about this, Alain and Nathalie let their son speak. “It happened after a party when he was also invited. He hated me at first but i got him drunk and we had sex. The next morning i told him i wanted more with him and from then on i kept cheating on Isabella.” he stopped to clear his nose, “i started coming to New York more often because i wanted to be with him more often. When he told me he was pregnant i didn’t think much of it but now i can’t live without him. I want him more than i’ll ever want anybody else and now he’s really sick and might be in the middle of a miscarriage right now.”

 

“Jeanny, you know that no matter what we will always be there for you.”

 

His father spoke again, “that being said, we’re going down there as soon as we find a flight.”

 

“No, there’s no need to come. I’m not even staying at a hotel, i’m at my other boyfriend’s apartment.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just please don’t come, i just felt like telling you this because… i just..”

 

“Jeanny, mama’s here for you. Anything you want us to do just tell us.”

 

“Also put that boy on the line when he gets better, we wanna meet this kid too and even talk to Victor about all this.”

 

“Yeah dad, i even asked his father to let him marry me and take him with me to Canada.”

 

Out of nowhere Jean felt a hand wrap around him, “Over my dead body, hello Mr. and Mrs. Leroy.”

 

“Hello Victor, how’s your son.” Nathalie just had to ask, “how’s your son? Is he getting better?”

 

Victor took the phone from Jean, “he finally fell asleep. His doctor said to keep him resting till she gets back in the morning.”

 

“Oh that’s great to hear, in moments like this is better to keep one’s head cool. Jean gave me a lot of scares when i was pregnant of him.”

 

“Yurio was just like that too, he was even born in the beginning of his 8th month.”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, please excuse all the trouble out son has put you through.”

 

“Call me Victor and apologies accepted. Kids these days are all over the place and it wasn't only his fault. Sorry to end it here but i need to speak with Jean.”

 

“Oh sure, goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight to you too.” Victor hung up and snuggled with jean.

 

“What are you doing?” Jean said as Victor hugged him and turned off the night lamp.

 

“Do you really think we’d leave you alone like that? Besides, Yurio is sleeping soundly, Chris is in my room and there’s no way in hell i’m letting you spend a night with Yuuri.”

 

“Why don’t you go sleep with Chris?”

 

Victor acted offended and got up from the bed Jean was on, [he really wanted an excuse to leave] “Wow, kicked out of a room in my own house. That’s what i get for trying to be nice.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know you didn’t, now sleep so we can all look alive when Yurio goes to the doctor.” Victor walked out of the room and heard the doorbell. Otabek was finally here from Atlantic City.

 

***

 

It was 4:29 p.m. and he opened his eyes to Otabek kissing his hand, “good afternoon.”

 

Yurio looked down and noticed he was bleeding through the pad, “shit.” he touched his belly and looked up at Beka, “can you get me a change of clothes, i’ll go shower.”

 

Beka went to get the pants in the closet when Jean walked into the room, “is he awake?”

  
“He’s in the bathroom.” Beka took out some sweatpants.

 

a gut-wrenching scream was hear coming from the bathroom. Jean and Beka rushed in and found Yurio in the bathtub with his underwear halfway down his legs. He covered his mouth and trembled uncontrollably. Both teens took a step forward and saw it. A piece of something thick, gory and dark red fell from Yurio’s underwear when he completely took it off, “it’s over.” he cried. 


	31. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s ok to feel empty, it’s ok to be sad and grieve."

It hurt. It hurt so much he almost forgot what not feeling anything was. It had been already a week since the miscarriage but it still felt like everything happened yesterday. The walking out of a hospital, the cameras chasing them, Victor and Jean covering him all the way to the car, the mess media made up about him and Otabek listening to everything he said without bursting into tears or at least cry like everyone else. Not like he was mourning but Jean’s colors went from vibrant reds to dark color shades, he spend most of the time in Victor’s house than anywhere else. The three teens faced the hit together, one could even say that what had just happened brought them together even more.

 

The older teens even convinced Yurio of coming out of his room, only to the living room though. To the pace of a slow turtle, things were starting to get a little better. Even though Yurio still didn’t feel like speaking to any volume above a whisper and barely ate anything, things were starting to settle.

 

Yurio opened his eyes and realized he was in the living room, he was wrapped in a knit blanket made by the loving hand of Yuuri himself. Victor walked out of his room and noticed his little fairy finally awake, he kept a distance and smiled, “you overslept. again.”

 

“I’m tired.” fairy whispered and snuggled on the sky blue blanket. His stomach empty from not having eaten anything in 24 hours, he finally got a headache. “Can you get me a Tylenol, i have another headache.”

 

Victor only heard ‘headache’ from that entire sentence and proceeded to sit by his son, “you wouldn’t have a headache if you ate something.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” Yurio leaned on his dad and covered him in half or his blanket.

 

Victor hugged his son and kissed his forehead. This almost reminded him of the month after Yurio’s mother died. It was just impossible to not notice the same sad look, the same pale skin, the same lack of appetite and the same volume of his voice. “Jean and Beka said they were coming over with a little surprise for you.”

 

“Nice.”

 

“You wanna do something just you and i?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Fine then, we’ll do nothing.” Victor cuddled up with his son. Minutes later the door opened. Like lightning, Chris went in and put a camera to record what was about to happen, Jean walked in and held the door open for the 7 men in mariachi outfits singing as they walked in. with Beka guiding them inside as held a large bouquet of sunflowers.

 

_ Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores _

_ Porque cantando se alegran _

_ Cielito lindo los corazones _

 

_ De la sierra, blanquito _

_ Cielito lindo vienen bajando _

_ Un par de ojitos verdes _

_ Cielito lindo de contrabando _

 

Jean finally stood next to Otabek and lip synced the rest of the hook to the song [the struggles of not knowing spanish].

 

Victor gently unwrapped his son and with a kiss in the forehead whispered, “you wanna receive the flowers.”

 

Yurio got up and looked at Jean and Beka in the eye, “i’m really not in the moo-”

 

Jean took Yurio’s hand and pulled him to dance, “ay ay ay ay. Something i can’t pronounce.”

 

It was a somewhat harsh pull, Victor noticed instantly and almost got up.

 

“I really don’t feel like dancing.” Yurio stayed still.

 

Jean smiled and looked at him in the eye, “i know it’s painful both mentally and physically, but please let us make you smile again.”

 

Beka gave Jean the flowers and held Yurio’s waist. He swung side to side until Yurio started going with the flow and placed his hands on Beka’s shoulders. Jean backed up and pulled Chris to dance with him.

 

The door opened again and this time Phichit, Seung Gil and Yuuri were the ones joining the celebration, “you guys having a party?” Phichit pulled Seung Gil to dance with him.

 

Victor got up and paired up with Yuuri to join the other three couples in the living room.

 

Victor leaned in spoke in Yuuri’s ear, “You're a lifesaver.” 

 

Yuuri smiled back, “i only got Beka Leo's phone number.”

 

“I assume Jean’s gonna take the credit for all of this.”

 

“Even if he did, the important part is that Yurio’s getting better.”

 

“i still don't know how you can believe in people like that.”

 

“not everyone is a bad person.”

 

“True, you're the living example of that.”

 

“you just need to be more positive.”

 

“you could make me more positive.”

 

“How?”

 

“perhaps by spending the rest of our lives together-”

 

“There you go again.” Yuuri let go of Victor and went to put the sunflowers in water. He ran from Victor like the plague for hours before just ignoring him.

 

***

 

“Have you thought of setting new goals for yourself?” Chris and Yurio were drawing in a coloring book together. Now that he was finally wearing his glasses, he looked a bit more professional still Chris though so there was no feeling of ‘getting counseling from a professional’ coming from him.

 

“I don't know.” Yurio picked up a dark emerald color and drew on his side of the page,“i don’t feel like doing much. I fucked shit up already not gonna go out there and jinx my luck some more.”

 

Chris brushed the teen's bangs out of his face and drew in a seafoam green along the previously drawn dark emerald, “aw cutie, don't say that. You’re young, there’s so much to do.”

 

“It's true though. It’s like every time i go out there and do something, everything falls apart. I go out there and try to prove i can do shit for myself and *BOOM*, I’m pregnant. I’m finally happy to have twins and make fun of jj’s shit and have Beka cuddle up with me while Victor shoved every piece of food in the kitchen down my throat and *BOOM*. Now it's gone.”

 

Chris smiled and attempted to remember his own story, what he felt a couple of years ago when every doctor said ‘no’ and his body just couldn't keep a pregnancy, “you know how there's a word for when someone close to you dies; if your parents die, you’re an orphan. If your spouse dies, you’re widowed. Have you ever asked yourself why there isn’t a word like that for when your children die?”

 

“Why?”

 

“There’s no greater pain than losing someone you made and wanted to protect for the rest of your life. It’s ok to feel empty, it’s ok to be sad and grieve, but please don’t self destruct because you lost something you love. This was hard for you and you’re way too young to be prepared for a child but don’t let yourself go.” Chris smiled and caressed the teen’s face.

 

Tears fell on the paper, his face showed no emotion.  “no, i can’t. I can’t be happy, even if i wanted to. Ever since my mom left it’s like- my life went to hell in a handbasket.”

 

“So you’re saying you’re gonna be unhappy for the rest of your life because your mother’s not physically here anymore?”

 

“maybe.”

 

“I knew you were disobedient but really? She said it herself; the day she left, she did it with a smile across her face. What does that tell you?”

 

“And your point is?” he picked up a dark blue.

 

“She wanted you to be happy, so make her proud and at least try to find what makes you happy.” Chris took Yurio’s hands and pulled him to stand, “before all of this happened, what inspired you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Yurio almost sat back in his bed.

 

Chris pulled him to stand again, “come on, what was something Victor insisted you about before you even knew who jean was.”

 

Yurio sighed and sat back in bed, “I don’t have the energy nor am i interested in going to college.”

 

“Come on, all you need is inspiration. Sit here.” Chris jumped out of the room and signaled everyone in the living room to come in.

 

“What happened?” Jean was the first one to come in followed by Beka who only sat by Yurio and let the younger teen lean on him.

 

“Hello Yurio.” Yuuri came in followed by Victor who was taking off the nude lipstick Phichit was trying on him with a makeup wipe. Phichit walked in with Seung Gil by the hand and all sat wherever they found a spot.

 

Chris the asked the golden question, “in this room, raise your hand if you went to college?” he raised his hand and noticed that besides him, only Yuuri had his hand up. “Why did i think the number would be higher. Anyway Yuuri, can you talk a little about your college experience.”

 

“I majored international studies and did a minor in English and another one in Japanese literature. I did one year in Japan and then came to Texas and finished in 5 years. I wanted Phichit to be with me as much as possible, that’s why it took so long.” 

 

Chris was slightly relieved that someone out of the 8 people in the room had actually done something with a career, “ok now, who finished high school?”

 

Jean and Beka raised their hand, “if you guys weren’t famous, would you have gone to college?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Victor, you didn’t finish high school?” Yuuri and everyone in the room turned to him.

 

Victor shyly smiled, “i was already making more than 500k a year by the time i was 16 so i just dropped out.”

 

“Wow, great example for the kids.” Jean looked down at his phone.

 

Victor tried to ignore, “i did want to become an Engineer when i was little.”

 

Jean kept texting and soon Otabek’s phone got a message. Beka saw it and almost smiled but didn't fail to keep his resting bitch face.

 

Victor looked up at the teen and boy was he fed up with this piece shit, “Jean-”

 

Yuuri got up and pulled Victor out of the room, “i just remembered, come with me.” once outside of the room Yuuri looked at Victor in the eye, “you almost lost your composure.”

 

“That kid pisses me off one more time and-”

 

“And what? What are you going to do?”

 

Victor sighed, “i just don’t want him with my son. I know bad intentions when i see them.”

 

“What bad intentions?”

 

“He’s still going at it saying that he’s gonna take Yura with him to Canada.”

 

“That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“You know who Michele Crispino is, right?”

 

“The lawyer?”

 

“And also the twin brother of Yurio’s doctor. She told me that Jean wanted to speak with her brother and even scheduled a couple of appointments.”

 

Yuuri wanted to defend Jean but taking someone’s son behind their back is kind of a dick move, “fudge.”

 

“exactly.”

 

***

 

“Just think about it, wouldn’t it be great for it to only be the tree of us?” Jean applied another coat of nail polish to Yurio's nails.

 

“No it wouldn't. We can barely stand you now, imagine living with you.” Yurio let himself be pampered by his boyfriends.

 

“ouch.” Jean acted offended. “hated by my own boyfriend i see.”

 

“Someone can’t take a joke.” Otabek braided cornrows on Yurio’s hair.

 

“You guys seriously hate on me all the time. It's not funny when you two start excluding me either.” he didn't take his eyes off from Yurio's nails.

 

Beka and Yurio looked at each other. The king? Jealous? How?

 

“your alter ego needs to chill.” Otabek finished braiding.

 

“It's not an alter ego, i seriously feel offended and betrayed when you two spend hours on the phone and when i join the call suddenly everyone has shit to do. When Ota gets a 30 page essay about Yuri's feelings but when i ask all i get is read.” 

 

Jean was done with his fairy’s nails. He got up but Yurio took his hand, “don't go, we need chocolate.”

 

Beka chuckled. Jean kept a straight face, “ok fine. I'll leave if it's that I'm not wanted.” he got up and headed for the door only to be stopped again, this time by Otabek. “Ota-” he felt strong arms press him against Beka, “please let me go.”

 

Yuri blew on his nails for them to dry and went from Beka’s bed to sitting in the nearest chair, “Beka, tell him what flavor we want.”

 

Beka let his lips touch and his moist breath warm up Jean’s ear as he said, “caramel.”

 

The caramel skinned Canadian rolled his eyes and turned to kiss the teen who kept whispering things.

 

Yurio watched those two make out as his nails dried, “the bed’s all yours, my nails are still wet.”

 

Beka pulled the king in and threw him in his bed. Straddling him as he took off his shirt, Beka started feeling Jean’s member wanting more than just kissing. He undid Jean's pants and pulled them down.

 

Yurio watched from a distance as the two teens ate each other with kisses and eventually had sex.

 

***

 

“Where's Yurio?” Chris walked into Victor's room at 3:52 a.m.

 

Yuuri was still on his phone, “He's at a sleepover with Jean and Otabek.”

 

“and Victor allowed it?”

 

Yuuri smiled and rubbed Victor’s bare back next to him, “i just convinced him.”

 

Chris gasped, “no.”

 

“No what?”

 

“You sexy little-” Victor was starting to wake up and Chris signaled Yuuri to come out of the room. When Yuuri got up, he was wearing nothing but Victor's black Versace boxers.


	32. Sorry, I can't marry you (part 1)

“By getting emancipated means Victor would have no say over what you do and therefore has no obligation to support you.” Michele explained from behind his desk as Jean held Yurio’s hand in the two chairs in front of the desk. 

 

Yurio was visibly uncomfortable, hell, the kid looked like he was seconds away from walking out of there and stop wasting everyone’s time, “Jean-”

 

“Just think about it. Ota, You and me somewhere else. Away from the city and all of this mess.”

 

“I can’t do this to Victor.”

 

“You won’t be doing anything to him. Separating from him should make him proud; he did such a great job raising you that you are ready to be an adult at age 16.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.”

 

“Just think about it, please. We could even work a way to get married and i-”

 

“Jean. i don’t want to run away with you like some kind of pussy when Victor needs me. I’m literally everything he has left.”

 

“So you’re just going to forget when he was too busy taking every drug out there to even care about you? Are you really going to keep looking out for a guy whose first instinct when your mother died was to forget about the world and-” he was cut off by a slap from the teen.

 

“You have no fucking right to talk about my father like that. Yes he was and still is the biggest airhead in planet earth but he has done nothing but to try and be a good father ever since we came to this country.” he got up and left, forgetting his phone in the seat.

 

Jean rubbed his cheek and turned to Michele, “he’s just a tough cookie now, but I'll loosen  him up. Thanks for your time.” he shook Michele’s hand and took the phone in the other chair.

 

Yurio, on the other hand was out of the building in less than 4 minutes. Waiting for him outside was Beka who received Yurio with a hug. He didn't originally come with Yurio and Jean to the law firm but as soon as he found out about the nonsense Jean was trying to convince the fairy to do, he made sure to be Yurio's plan B escape route. “why’d you come out running like that.”

 

“Just give me a fucking helmet and drive.”

 

***

 

It was already midnight and this was the first time Yuuri was out on Victor's terrace. The cold February wind blew their hair as Victor held his boyfriend tight and whispered his name.

 

“What.” he kept looking at the starless sky.

 

“am i going too fast?” 

 

“What makes you think you are?”

 

“Just a couple of months ago you used to send me back home right after having sex because you hated it when i saw you naked, but now-” Victor kissed Yuuri's neck, “you're just so sexy and free.”

 

“I'm only like that with you.”

 

“Really? Cause i see you being confident with everyone.”

 

“Am i?”

 

“You are.” Victor turned Yuuri and looked at him in the eye, “say you love me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Say it in a complete sentence.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I've never heard you say it.”

 

Yuuri looked down and at his watch, “it's time for me to go.”

 

Victor cupped Yuuri's cheeks in his hands and looked at his boyfriend in the eye, “am i doing anything wrong? Is there a reason why you can't say it?”

 

“N-no. I really want to be with you it's just that… how to say this. I…. Love is kind of a strong word.”

 

“It's ok if you don't-”

 

“Can you let me finish?” Victor nodded, “love is a strong word which i feel weird saying out loud. I might not say it but i do try my best to show with actions how much i… it's gonna sound weird.” Yuuri looked at Victor in the eye and the words escaped his lips as his face went deep red, “I love you.” 

 

Yuuri locked eyes with Victor, the taller man only smiled back. “Stuck?”

 

Yuuri nodded while his eyes watered. Victor bursted out laughing and swung from side to side as he hugged Yuuri and jumped in joy, “i almost thought you were dumping me.”

 

“Why would i do that?”

 

“Because of how many times I've asked you to marry me and you obviously don't want to.”

 

Yuuri ran back inside like embarrassed highschool girl, a tsundere to be exact. “I didn't mean to- Yuuri, come over here.”

 

Yuuri went inside Victor's room and got his phone, “goodnight.” he headed for the door.

 

Victor rolled on the floor and held onto one of Yuuri’s legs, “Victor, let go.”

 

“Not until you tell me why can't you marry me.”

 

“Fine, get up.” Victor did as told and held Yuuri's hand which guided him to sit in the sofa. “I don't know how to explain this but... I seriously don't want to even though i … that word you.”

 

“Why do you run away then?”

 

“Because...you'll convince me.”

 

“When i ask you, what in you says ‘no’?”

 

“i want you, i really want to be by your side but i just don't feel like getting together like that. I don't feel like now is the time and i don't know when the right time will come.”

 

Victor sighed and held his boyfriend’s hand, “I respect your decision and if you're not sure i won't pressure you to do it. Know i love, respect and want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

 

“Don’t say that, now i feel like an a-hole.”

 

“You're not, you were honest. When or if that time comes, I'll be right here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine.” he got up, “Wanna go cuddle?”

 

Yuuri got up too and followed, “You'll just fall asleep like always.”

 

“I won't.”

 

“You always say that and then wake me up at 7 a.m. with your daily morning coffee.” both laid in Victor's bed.

 

“Maybe if you didn't go to bed at 3, you could enjoy the beauty of a sunrise.”

 

“Anyway, where’s Yurio?”

 

Victor took his phone out of his pocket.

 

Beka: Jean did something stupid.

 

Beka: Yurio’s with me, I’ll send him back in the morning.

 

Victor put his phone to charge, “as long as he's with Otabek, he should be ok.”

 

Yuuri got a text message and opened it in front of Victor.

 

Yurio: I'm not feeling well. Please tell Victor to come get me at this address.

 

Yurio: (link)

 

Victor took the phone and opened the link. It was the address to one of the many clubs Victor used to spend his weekends long before Yuuri was even the neighbour. One of those clubs were everything was legal as long as you payed for it. 

 

He had two options: go get Yurio at the club and be tempted to drink or send Yuuri to do it knowing one of Yuuri's triggers was the smell of alcohol.Victor closed the link and cleared all tabs on Yuuri's phone. Victor and Yuuri looked at each other.

 

“I'll go get Yurio, you go check if he's in Otabek’s apartment.”

 

in less than 10 minutes Victor was out of the building and Yuuri was kissing Seung Gil and Phichit goodnight before heading to Otabek's place

 

***

 

“Do you want to do it?”

 

“Of course i fucking don’t. Do you really think i would be dumb enough to go to god knows where in Canada and spend the rest of my life next to that idiot.”

 

“I mean he’s not that much of an idiot. He’s a world known super start, he started up a clothing brand which he personally runs and administers, he also wrote a book at the age of 14 and it was not bad at all.”

 

“Are you high?”

 

“Sorry, I’m just defending my stupid boyfriend.”

 

Yurio took a step away from Beka, “Anyway, the point is. I don’t want to move out or get married, what do i tell Jean?”

 

“To stop wasting his money on lawyers and start spending it on paying my rent.”

 

“What are you on?”

 

“My bed.” he couldn’t hold it an bursted out laughing, “i’m sorry, you’re pretty when you’re pissed.”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes, “and here i was thinking you actually had answers.”

 

“I can’t decide for you. If you really don’t want this to keep going, sit down and talk to him. Make him see that he’s being selfish by only thinking about himself before even thinking about anyone else.”

 

The doorbell rang, Yurio sighed and went to open the door. “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri was panting and kind of sweating from all he’d ran, “you’re here. Are you ok?”

 

“I’m great, why are you here?” Yurio let Yuuri inside. “If Victor sent you to pick me up, Beka sent him a message saying i’m here.”

 

Yuuri took out his phone and showed Yurio the text message sent from his phone, “who sent this?” Yuuri took out a the piece of cloth his butt was eating from the short shorts he had on.

 

“I think i left it in- wait...that son of a-”

 

“This is probably a misunderstanding.” Yuuri refreshed his messenger to see if there was more to it.

 

Yurio pulled Otabek out of the room and headed for the door. Now the teen was shouting with tears in his eyes. “I see Victor anywhere near a fucking bottle of alcohol and i swear i will fucking slap the Russian out of him.”

 

Otabek held Yurio’s hand and looked at the teen in the eye, “calm down, It’s your father you’re talking about.”

 

“You don’t get it, do you? First is a fucking sip, then a shot, then a bottle, then another and then what? I’m not gonna sit back and watch as my own father do five lines of cocaine before passing out from intoxication.” tears poured out of his eyes and he let himself fall in Beka’s arms, “i already lost two of the people i love the most in this world, i can't let this shit happen. Not again.” his voice broke and he was a crying mess in his boyfriends arms.

 

Yuuri called Victor but, all he got was the voicemail.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Victor do?


	33. sorry, I can't marry you (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “farewell, it was nice while it lasted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: if you loved the Pliroy. I'm sorry.

Yurio and Yuuri ran from the train to the club. Both gasping for air and Yurio asked again, “where is it?”

 

Yuuri took out his phone and clicked on the link again, “should be about 4 streets away from here down that way.” 

 

Call from -Victor-

 

He took Yurio’s hand to stop the kid from sprinting out of his reach and fighting some security guy to get into a club. Yuuri took the FaceTime call and had his phone snatched by Yurio, “what the fuck are you doing.”

 

“Coke.” Yurio heard from the other line, later followed by a sweet, “hello.” Victor smiled for the camera with Jean held by the hand like some bratty child. Jean looked like he was about to cry when Victor told him to take his happy meal and the drinks, “why does pepsi even exists? Anyway, fairy where are you?”

 

A wave of relief took over Yurio. The fact that Victor spoke clearly and “I was with Beka, where are you two?”

 

“McDonald's, we're heading towards the car anyway and I need to have a talk with this gentleman over here so why don't you guys go back home.”

 

“Whe-” Victor hung up the call.

 

The platinum haired opened the door for Jean and went around the car to enter through the driver's seat. He turned to the teen who was now trying to contain the tears. “Really? You're gonna cry after what you just did?”

 

Jean stayed quiet and let out a whisper, “yeah.”

 

“Listen kid, i understand you like Yura and all but really? What happened to that guy that said he wanted to marry my son? That guy- I'm sorry- that man that made his own money and worked hard to get what he set his mind to?”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“I know you are and that's the reason why I'm not yelling at you or getting taken by the Police. You're not like this, not at all.” Jean kept silent and kept himself from making eye contact with Victor, “all i want to know is why did you do it?” 

 

“It was in the heat of the moment; i was angry and i-”

 

“correct me if I'm wrong, as soon as Yura left Michele’s office you sent that message, right?”

 

Jean nodded, “i regretted it after sending it.”

 

“so that was why you were waiting for me outside of that club.” Victor leaned closer to the teen, “I'm gonna let you and my son discuss this but after all you've hurt him, i doubt he's going to take an apology from you. I know you're a good kid but this shit...I'm disappointed in you.”

 

“I-” tears poised out of his blue eyes when he looked up at Victor.

 

“That's all I'm going to say.”

 

***

Yurio sat in the livingroom boiling in anger when the doorbell rang. Yuuri ran out and opened the door to reveal a certain blue eyed teenager. 

 

Yurio saw him and his face of disappointment said it all. Yuuri and Victor left the apartment so that those two could talk. From that moment, silence took over the room. It was just the two of them.

 

Jean took a step forward, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Yurio walked up to him and slapped the older teen. He blew up, “I trusted you, i fucking really did and this is what you do to me. To my family?”

 

“Yura I can exp-”

 

Yurio turned around and kicked the center table in the livingroom, “i don’t need any more of your excuses, Jean. in what head does making my father go back to alcoholism and drug addiction sound logical?”

 

Jean took the 15 year old by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, “Hear me out, please. Let’s talk this out.” 

 

He broke down in tears. Just when he’d started to heal, this happened. “let me go, you don’t have the right to touch me anymore.” Yurio pushed Jean away, “I’m not yours, when will you get that through your head.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

 

“Why. why the fuck did you think that was ok?”

 

Jean looked at Yurio in the eye, “I love you, more than I’ve ever loved anybody else-”

 

“That’s bullshit.  We all know that You’re competitive and always want to get what you wants but really? Using my dad’s past to your advantage. Why would you even- I’ll just let you tell me- just. talk.”

  
  


“I wanted to be with you and have you and Otabek next to me forever and all of what i did was on the spot I didn’t think of the consequences until i saw the message i was ending and… when Victor got to the club i saw his car and ran to apologize, i know it was something stupid.”

 

“You know exactly how much Victor means to me so you decided it would be a good idea to drown him in Vodka so that i would go with you? Jean you know me, if Victor were to ever fall into that shit i wouldn’t even let him use the bathroom alone. Even when i’m trying to understand you i just.” he felt a burning tear out of his right eye, “how was hurting me a way of making me love you?”

 

“I know it was bad from me to-”

 

Yurio got up in an attempt to hide his tears, “It wasn’t bad, it was fucking sick.  Is that love? Is that man a man who truly loves and cares for someone? No! That's the logic of an abusive, toxic person, a really dangerous and possessive one. ” he covered his face, “I love you, but i can’t be with a person like that.”

 

He could’ve sworn his heart had shattered into pieces. All the trust he’d been putting all the love into building, it was gone. All because of a shitty mistake. He truly believed he wasn’t abusive, he questioned in silence each and every one of Yurio’s words and it fucking hurt to find out how right he was. He was the reason why Yurio got pregnant, his lack of attention contributed to Yurio losing the pregnancy, he’d been bringing up all of Yurio’s traumatic experiences, he’d been opening up all the wounds that had taken Yurio years to heal by talking about his mother; he was a monster. It was hard to accept it but he had to let go. 

 

Even though he didn’t want to, his love would only hurt Yurio even more. “You’re right. You can’t be with a person like me.” his voice broke mid sentence. He got up and paced his hand over Yurio’s shoulder and with still overflowing eyes he spoke, “I want to apologize for not treating you right and not putting you in the pedestal you deserve to be. Not only now but i’ve always had you and never really know what i have till now-” his voice cracked, “the day i lose you.”

 

Yurio looked up to Jean’s blue eyes and silence took over again as Yurio let Jean give him one last embrace before giving his goodbyes. “Quit stalling and fucking leave.” Yurio hurried things up before he could change his mind.

 

“I’m releasing you from your contract so you don’t have to see me anymore. By tomorrow I’ll move out of Otabek’s apartment and find a hotel. I won’t bother you, Victor, Otabek, Yuuri, Phichit or anyone in your family anymore.” he kissed Yurio’s lips one last time before heading for the door and opening it. He looked back and forced a smile, “farewell, it was nice while it lasted.” the door closed.

  
He didn’t want to let Jean go like that and It hurt Yurio to hear it but things just had to be like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry...❤❤❤
> 
> Don't worry the king will be back... in like 7 chapters...


	34. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “if someone asks you for your favorite hero, tell the it's me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Thanks for the patience and support, It really means a lot.❤

February 28th and his mind was still filled with things. Unanswered questions, blame, doubt and overall anxiety. He wanted to feel better but he just couldn’t bring himself to feel happy. The 20 degrees outside in the city of Almaty froze his fingers and bare feet. All he could do was stand in the balcony and take in the incredible view of mountain peaks no too far away. 

 

Something covered him, it was a handmade knit blanket. “Don’t you think it’s kind of cold to stand out here.” Otabek held the teen from behind and kissed his head.

 

“I just got distracted.” the teen almost whispered.

 

Beka held him tighter, “you get distracted way too often lately.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize just come in, i want to talk to you about something.”

 

“Is it about him?” he almost murmured.

 

“I just thought it’d be a good idea if you sang your feeling away.”

 

“One thing is being blunt the other one is being inconsiderate, you’re crossing the line.”

 

Beka lifted Yurio from his feet and carried him bridal style back inside the apartment, “come on, just a song.” he sat yurio on top of himself making the younger teen nuzzle his pretty face on Beka’s chest, “i don’t feel like it, you do it.”

 

“Want me to dedicate you one?” Otabek looked down at the little kitten trying to find a comfortable position on his chest. The blonde kitty found a comfortable spot and covered both with the blanket, he hugged his boyfriend as he listened to the rhythmic pace of his heart. “Is that a yes?” Otabek asked again. 

 

giving  no answer Yurio sang the first song that came to his mind. “They say i’m too young to love you. I don’t know what i need. They think i don’t understand the freedom land of the 70s.”

 

Otabek recognized the song from Lana del Rey and kept it going, “i think i’m too cool to know you.” he smirked.

 

Yurio noticed and pressed his still frozen hands against Beka’s chest, “you say i’m like the ice i freeze.”

 

Otabek looked down at his blondie and brushed some hairs covering his pretty green eyes. Giving a loving look he sang, “I’m churning at the novels like beat poetry on amphetamines.”

 

Yurio looked back at the kazakh in the face, “well my boyfriend’s in a band, he plays guitar while i sing Lou Reed.”

 

“Feel any better now?”

 

“I do.” he laid back down on his teddy bear’s chest. He took a deep breath out and a tear escaped his eye as both laid on the couch letting silence take over.

 

Beka heard a low whisper say, “why did you bring me here?”

 

“i thought you needed to get out of there so i brought you here, some hiking along the mountains wouldn't do you any bad.”

 

“Don't choose for me, I'm not a child.”

 

“you're not.” he kissed the blonde's hair, “you know i love you, right?” Yurio raised his head and looked at Beka in the eye, “what's wrong?” Otabek looked back.

 

“You never say that.”

 

“That i love you?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah that, ew.” Yurio rested his head back on the older teen’s chest.

 

“I'll stick to just being your hero then.” Otabek held Yurio tight and then attacked again with kissed. The younger teen laughed, it was the most beautiful sound Beka had heard in a long time.

 

***

 

It was already 1:30 a.m. Yurio was sleeping soundly and Beka dried his damped hair as he stepped out of the shower. He sighed, “yup, a fairy.”

 

He went out to the living room of the apartment they had rented for that week and saw his phone had 6 missed calls. He called back and Viktor picked up the phone almost immediately. “Hello.”

 

“Oh Beka, is Yura there with you?”

 

“here it's already 1:44 a.m. He's sleeping in our room.”

 

“Is he ok? Does he cry often? Vomit? Nightmares?”

 

“He's fine. In the time we have here, he's pretty calm. Doesn’t really cry, just a couple of tears this afternoon.”

 

“has JJ called him or anything?”

 

“Not that i know of. Yurio still misses him and even i do too sometimes.”

 

“I didn’t know you were that close to J.J. you’ve always been so cold with him.”

 

“Did I really?” Otabek sighed.

 

“When are you two coming back?”

 

“March 3rd.”

 

“oh, ok.”

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“No i just- tell Yurio that Yuuri and i wish him a happy birthday.”

 

“There's no need for that if you call tonight and tell him yourself.”

 

“Yeah. Well, I'll let you guys rest. Goodnight.”

 

“Night.” Beka hung up.

 

***

Sunrays hit him like torpedoes as Beka pushed the curtains back. “The fuck.” the now 16 year old thought he was still in dreamland when he saw the white room all decorated.

 

Pastel colored balloons filtered the sunlight and bounced as Beka came through them. They were everywhere, the ceiling and floor. He looked to his side and found himself covered in flower petals. “Beka?” he was just about to ask.

 

“Happy birthday.” Beka smiled and kissed the teen’s forehead.

 

“Thank you.” Yurio almost smiled when a Otabek gave him back his phone and the notifications were going off like crazy. “Yuri’s angels? Why would you follow them?”

 

“You’re gonna hate me but i promised to record everything we did today and put it in my snapchat story.”

 

“Why would you do that? You don’t even like social media.” The blonde got up and and found a letter next to him, “why is this in Russian?”

 

Beka took a snap of the moment and answered the teen’s questions, “there’s a lot of people around the world that idolize you. The letter is in Russian because i know you forgot how to read it.” 

 

Yurio got up and cracked some joints, “not everyone knows 3 languages, Beky.”

 

Otabek rolled his eyes and sat in the bed they shared, “I have two options for you today.”

 

“I’m listening.” Yurio headed for the bathroom.

 

“We can go to the mountains of ice skating.”

 

“Mountains.”

 

“Ok.”

 

***

 

The hours went by and after all the hassle to get there they had finally arrived to what Beka wanted him to see, “this...” Yurio was speechless, he’d seen mountains but the beauty of the lake was something that he only got to see on postcards. “What’s the name of this lake?”

 

“Большое Алматинское.”

 

“It's beautiful.”

 

“Like you. No, you’re actually better.”

 

“Are you comparing me to a mountain?”

 

“Probably.” he held Yurio’s hand, “when you think about it, it kind of makes sense. To be beautiful, strong, unique, breathtaking and be able to keep these qualities at any season is kind of amazing. Same for you.”

 

Yurio looked at the taller teen, “why did you bring me here?”

 

“To save you from yourself, to keep you from locking up, to give you space to breathe, to make time go faster-”

 

“Ok, i get it. You were trying to get me away from Jean.”

 

“I never said that. You’ve been hurt more times than we can count in the past year and so i convinced Victor into taking you out of there and letting you take a break from all that.”

 

“What are you? Some kind of hero?”

 

“I might be.” a laugh almost escaped him when he leaned in and whispered, “if someone asks you for your favorite hero, tell the it's me.”

 

“Aw shit.” Yurio couldn’t hold a chuckle.

 

***

 

“Victor, what do i do with this?” Yuuri walked into the apartment with a large box of gifts for Yurio.

 

Victor sighed and made his way through more bags all the way to Yuuri, “thanks for helping, my love.” both shared a quick peck on the lips before unpacking gifts from boxes and arranging them in Yurio’s room.

 

Victor sat on his son’s bed, Yuuri sat on him. “We should go on a trip like that sometime.” Yuuri took Victor’s arms around his waist.

 

Victor leaned his head on Yuuri’s back, “want to meet my family?” Yuuri looked back at Victor knowing where this was going. “What?”

 

“You better not be proposing.” Yuuri put on his newly found sassy face and crossed his arms. 

 

“I mean, i’d love to meet your family too. I’ve gone to Japan a few times but never Hasetsu. Plus, i want to fact check you.”

 

“How so?”

 

“See if Hiroko can make me a large pork cutlet bowl just like you make them, check if Mari is as sarcastic as you told me, see if Takeshi can distinguish his triplets, speak with Toshiya, see if it’s true that they speak English.”

 

“Just enough to have a conversation though.”

 

“Would they understand if i told them i want their son’s hand in marriage?”

 

“Are we really gonna have this talk again.”

 

“Fine, then just move in with me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not? Phichit can sleep in the extra room. We could even move somewhere else.”

 

“Not now, Victor.”

 

“I adore you.”

 

“I know you do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the part where Beka says “if someone asks you for your favorite hero, tell the it's me.” was taken out of a song in Spanish called "héroe favorito" by Romeo santos


	35. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have some news for you.”

 

“Yura.” Otabek ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Yura.” he watched the teen slowly wake up.

 

Green eyes half open and a cute yawn escaped him, “What?” Yurio rubbed his eye and took Beka’s hand only to bite it.

 

“We’re starting to descend.” Beka tried pulling his hand away but Yurio bit harder. “That hurt.”

 

“It’s called a love bite, get used to it.” he kept nibbling on Beka’s hand only letting go when Beka gave him a piece of gum.

 

“be careful though, you gave me 3 in the neck.”

 

Yurio put on a thin layer of slightly tinted chapstick over his lips and looked back at Beka as if trying to seduce him, “so?”

 

He took off his scarf, “We were in Almaty, now we're in New York. Hickeys like these can get me in jail.”

 

“Say someone else gave em to you.”

 

“I'm not a liar.”

 

“We're only two years apart, what's the issue?”

 

Beka leaned in closer and whispered, “behind closed doors you're more than welcome to ride me. Public displays of affection have a limit.”

 

“Fine.” Yurio huffed not wanting their little honeymoon to be over. He changed the topic, “why am i even so tired.”

 

“You'll get to rest when we get to your house. It's 2 p.m. and you have the schedule of 1 a.m. that's why you're so tired.”

 

“Shit.” Yura felt his ears adapting to pressure, Beka took out two hair ties and made Yurio’s hair into two buns letting some hair come out of place to get a messy look.

 

“Are you gonna tell Victor about the application?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Where's that pack of gum.”

 

***

 

It was cold. They forgot to close the door to the terrace when they rushed to Victor's room about an hour ago. Yuuri texted phichit who was asking for permission to go out to eat with Seung Gil after school.

 

Victor stared until Yuuri noticed, stopped texting and looked back. “what?”

 

“can i go between your legs for a moment?”

 

They had already had sex so what did Victor want now. “For?”

 

“I just want to be closer to you.”

 

Yuuri got up and sat straddling him, “like this?”

 

“Exactly.” he stared again at the man on top of him and smiled, it was just too beautiful, too gifted, too strong, gone through so much. To think that an alcoholic man-child could ever get to deserve such a wonderful person. He was just too happy to say anything, he just smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

“What's wrong?” Yuuri leaned forward and dried the tear rolling down his boyfriend's cheek.

 

Another tear came out as he said, “I'm just so happy.” Yuuri kissed the man's forehead as more tears came from the platinum haired man under him, “I never thought I'd be as happy as i am with you. I've been so alone and now I have you. I can't thank you enough.” he looked at Yuuri in the eye, “I love you so much i'd do anything for you. Anything.”

 

“really?”

 

“I've never been more real in my life, Yuuri. I want to be with you, spend my life with you, give you everything and spend it all on you.” with tears in his eyes and his voice breaking he said, “I don't know if you understand how much i adore you and out of every language in the world i can't find the words to describe it but… I know you've said ‘no’ many times and you got tired of hearing it from me but-”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri looked at Victor straight in the eye.

 

“Marry me?” he was more lost than Christopher Columbus for some reason.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you just say yes?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Can you say it in a complete sentence.”

 

“Yes, Viktor Nikiforov. I want to marry and be with you for as long as i live.” he kissed soft lips, “like that?”

 

Victor's eyes filled with tears as he still couldn't believe he got a yes for an answer. Yuuri hugged him tight and laughed at how emotional Victor had suddenly become. Victor's tears rushed out like Niagara falls as he cried saying, “it's in the nightstand drawer.”

 

“What is?”

 

“The ring.”

 

Yuuri got up and looked for said ring inside a black small box in the drawer. Once he finally found it, he gave it to Victor. “Could you put it on me?” a smile still across his face.

 

Victor dried his tears and fanned himself with his hands, “gotta calm down first.”

 

Yuuri sat in bed next to Victor and let Victor take his right hand and slide the 1.5 carat diamond, thin ring on Yuuri's 4th finger. Yuuri kept looking at Victor and back at the ring during the whole process. Ring on, Yuuri looked up as a tear formed in the corner of his eye, “it's beautiful.”

 

“You prefer simplicity over luxury, that's why i got it with only one round cut diamond.”

 

Yuuri took Victor’s face by the cheeks and kissed him. The kiss deepened and let's just say they went for a second round with more cuddles and kisses.

 

***

 

Finally with their bags, Beka and Yurio headed out to the crowd of squealing fangirls outside. Yurio rolled his eyes and kept walking, Beka wasn't a fan of crows but still. These people had been waiting for them and even being nice enough to bring some gifts. Beka stopped Yurio before he rushed to the car waiting for them outside. “Can you at least stop and take some pictures? They came here mainly for you.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Once outside, Yurio snapped some pictures with some girls and guys, took pictures, signed stuff and even got asked out by many. With enough gifts already, Beka and him left to Victor’s penthouse.

 

***

 

4:36 p.m. and the sunset couldn't he more beautiful. Yuuri stared at his dream and never imagined the day would come that he was so close to marrying someone. Victor held him from behind as he whispered future plans in his fiancé’s ear.

 

The doorbell rang and Yuuri went to get it followed by Victor who held his hand. “Welcome back.” arms extended to Yurio and he got a hug from said teen.

 

After all hugs were spread, they all took a seat in the livingroom. Victor's smile grew wide into a heart as he looked at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri nervously looked back, “no, now?” Victor nodded. “Seriously?” Victor kept nodding. “Say something first.”

 

Victor, kept the smile and held Yuuri's right hand on his left. “We have some news for you.”

 

Beka wrapped his arm around Yurio, “We have some news to give you too.”

 

Yurio noticed Yuuri's obvious blush and slight smile, “you say it first, you Yuuri look like you're about to blow up.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked at the two teens. Victor and Yuuri laced their fingers together and showed off the ring, “we're getting married.”

 

Beka's eyebrows were raised, “congratulations on your marriage.”

 

“Way to set the bar high.” Yurio rolled his eyes and got up to walk into his room, “i was just gonna say I'm going to college but now it doesn't even sound half as good now. I just have to turn in some paperwork and accepted or whatever.”

 

Victor got up from his seat in the couch and tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his fairy, “Yuratchka.”

 

Yurio turned around and gave his father a smirk, a wide childish smile, a laugh and then jumped into a hug.

 

The teen took Yuuri's hand afterwards and looked at the ring, “congrats, stepmom. ”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“My baby.” Victor more of his tears, “i can't believe you're actually going to college.” Beka gave him his handkerchief, “thanks, I've been a bit too emotional today. It's just that- it was something your mom really wanted you to do and i promised her I'd make sure you grow up to be a successful young man just...”

 

“Aww.” Yuuri went ahead and hugged Victor.

 

Beka smiled a little and went to kiss his boyfriend.

 

Phichit walked in, having taken Yuuri's key of Victor's apartment that morning, “sorry I'm late, kimchi date- wow, did i miss-” he noticed the ring, “mother.”

 

Yuuri nodded in confirmation, both ran towards each other and joined in a tight hug.

 

“Son.”

 

“Mama.”

 

“Baby.”

 

“Yuyu.”

 

“Chuchu.”

 

“Congratulations, mama.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri let go and phichit looked at Victor, “mom?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can i have a ½ Russian ½ Japanese baby sister?”

 

Victor's eyes widened as he got an idea. “don't you dare get any ideas.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www-static.weddingbee.com/pics/306889/rps20150410_204230.jpg ring….


	36. my everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be your family or the person you marry, one way or the other they become your everything.

He walked out of his car and left it parked in front of the mansion he shared with the love of his life in Geneva, Switzerland. Past the front doors he turned on the light of the large lobby before taking off his heels and turning on some lights. 

 

“Nope, he’s not here.” Chris said to himself as he made his way to the office and almost knocked on the door but he stopped himself. Babe was probably busy with work and all, it was better to leave him alone, that was if he was even home. 

 

Chris walked around the house turning lights on and off as he became more sure that his husband wasn’t home. Kind of disappointing since they hadn’t seen each other in such a long time but, oh well. Babe had to work and Chris had just hopped off a plane from travelling too. Things like these were the ones that made their relationship distant sometimes.

 

Chris kept roaming the halls until he finally gave up and went to the second floor of the empty mansion. He made it to the bedroom and found none other than his husband laying in bed. Not reading papers, not on his computer, not answering some calls in italian or french. Babe been waiting in bed for him to be back from his long trip.

 

A smile was seen across his face as he leaned on the frame of the door and almost turned around to look for another room to sleep in when a voice stopped him, “I don’t know where do you think you’re going but I’m not letting you sleep anywhere else that’s not by my side tonight.” 

 

Chris was now in a full chuckle as he rolled his eyes and looked at the exhausted man before him, “Baby, you’re dead on your feet. Tonight I’m giving you the whole bed, you need to rest.”

 

“Well i won’t be able to relax knowing you’re someplace else and not next to me.”

 

Chris threw himself in bed on top of said tired businessman and laid there kissing his beloved’s neck, “so you admit it, You’re jealous.”

 

“I’m not.” his eyes still closed, “I wouldn’t mind the world getting to have your body as long as i get to have your mind and heart.”

 

“You didn’t say that when i did that movie.”

 

He yawned, “I’m begging you not to.”

 

“But you always make me so breathless.” he remembered the song played at their first date. 

 

Babe looked into his husband’s eyes, “how can i resist you.”

 

“When you leave my heart being undressed.” both met in a loving kiss as silence took over the room when a the businessman’s phone rang.

At first he was just going to let it ring when Chris passed him the phone, “Take it, it might be important.”

 

The man sighed and took the call, “ che cosa..no..Non posso..Vaffanculo. ” he hung up.

 

“Wow, no need to tell the poor girl to fuck off.”

 

“She’s been bothering me for weeks.”

 

“Tell her you’re married.”

 

“If i tell her, everyone would know and everyone would want to meet you.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

The phone rang again. He picked it up with slightly more anger this time, “ Bonjour, Eclare. Comment allez-vous?..Je ne peux pas..demande lui...Je vous remercie. ”

 

“At least you're nice to your secretary.”

 

“Baby-” another call came in, “what...home...I'm nowhere near the office...i told Eclare to ask you...bye.” he turned to Chris.

  
  


Chris counted down, “5...4...3...2...1-”

 

The phone again, “Hola...no puedo...si, estoy ocupado...no se va a poder… lo siento pero no hay nada que puedo hacer en este momento...gracias por entender, lo llamaré después señor González.” he hung up and turned back to his husband, “let me turn off my phone before someone starts making me use my Mandarin.”

 

“Mandarin? When were you planning to tell me you spoke Spanish.”

 

“Now?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes and both properly got into bed with his husband. Covered, cuddled up and Chris as the small spoon, both just talked whatever came to their minds.

 

“You don't have a cute nickname for me.” Chris closed his eyes and let his husband hold him tight.

 

“How about Chris.”

 

“Everyone calls me Chris.”

 

Bae tangled his legs with his husband, “Spaghetti.”

 

“The fuck?”

 

“Get it? Giacometti and Spaghetti.”

 

One of the things Chris loved about his husband besides him being extremely understanding was his sense of humor. He tried holding back a chuckle, “Seriously?”

 

“I’m joking. What if i called you Honey?”

 

“Better.”

 

He leaned in closer to Chris’ ear and whispered, “Sugar.”

 

“Ok.” Chris turned to face him.

 

“Flour.” the man leaned in for a more effective whisper.

 

“Or.”

 

Babe’s voice deepened as he hotly whispered in a moist breath, “Egg, butter, pour in a tray, preheat oven.”

 

Chris bursted out laughing and happily remembered why he married this man. Unlike popular belief, he wasn’t just a sugar daddy. It was unconditional mutual love, care and the feeling of being together what made them take that decision. Yes, he was multimillionaire. Yes, he was younger in age than him. Yes, he was good looking. No, those were not the reasons that made Chris stay.

 

***

 

“So you and Chris are not really siblings or cousins?” Yuuri made breakfast as Victor talked to him from the counter of the kitchen island.

 

“We grew up together with Yakov and Lilia, that’s why i see him as a brother. I don’t know about the cousins part but Yakov said he was my 5th cousin.”

 

“How many kids did Yakov and Lilia adopt?”

 

“They had Georgi then they adopted me when i was a baby and then Chris when he was like 13. We always spoke english at home so the only real accent we grew up listening was a british accent.”

 

“British?”

 

“Yakov’s mom was British.”

 

“Why don’t you have a british accent?”

 

Victor looked at Yuuri in the eye and spoke in R.P. “I could speak like this all the time but i won’t. That’s weird.”

 

“Hot Russian guy that knows 3 languages and can make a british accent, sign me up.”

 

He went back to american english, “Lilia was the one that made sure i grew up as cultured as possible. She did the same with Yurio, Chris and Georgi.”

 

Yuuri took out some plates and Victor followed him to the table, “while we’re on that topic- guys, dinner is ready- when am i going to meet your family in Russia?”

 

Victor followed Yuuri back into the kitchen and helped take out the food, “next week if you want.”

 

Yuuri took a seat and watched the teens come sit on the table, “why don't we ask the boys.”

 

Victor sat down as as the guys served themselves, he spoke up. “So, who wants to go to Russia?”

 

Otabek kept silent, phichit looked back at Victor and Yurio frowned his eyebrows.

 

Yuuri explained, “I'm just going to be meeting up with Victor's family.”

 

Yurio went back to eating, “drop me off in Moscow, I'm seeing grandpa.” Victor looked back at Yurio with almost a blank stare, “what? Can’t see my grandpa?” Yurio answered back and kept eating his pasta.

 

Beka leaned closer to Yurio and whispered, “you shouldn’t be speaking to your father like that.”

 

Victor appreciated Beka wanting to intervene and turned to Phichit who couldn't get off the phone, “what do you think, Phichit?” he was still texting, “chuchu?” 

 

The teen texted faster as he reluctantly let go of the phone, “I’m sorry Victor, what was it?”

 

“About going to Russia.”

 

“Oh, sure.”

 

Beka and Yurio were lowkey having an argument when Yuuri finally interrupted, “Otabek.”

 

Beka looked up and paid full attention, “sir.”

 

“Do you want to go to Russia with us, like a family trip.” it wasn’t any secret Beka was kind of on his own and not exactly on the best terms with his family.

 

Beka looked at Victor, Victor smiled back. Part of the family? “Y-yeah, of course.”

 

Yurio sighed got up, “Dinner was great, have fun in St. Petes.” as he headed out Victor tackled him with a hug and ticked him while mocking his sudden rebel spirit, “let go of me.” Yurio laughed.

 

Victor dragged him back to the table and hugged his son as he said, “I taught you better than that.”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes. Yuuri understood the kid hadn’t seen his mother’s side of the family in a long time, It must be hard to not see one’s family in so long. “We could go to both places, I’ve heard a lot of great things about Nikolai. I’d be great if i got to eat the pirozhki Yurio talked to me about.”

 

“You remember?”

 

“Of course i do. I wasn’t lying when i said i was listening to you.” 

 

Yurio took a seat and Victor went back to his seat with a smile across his face, he was almost gonna burst of joy. To see his son and his boyfriend get along was truly priceless.

 

“Victor.” Phichit tapped the man’s shoulder making him turn. “Yes.”

 

Phichit leaned on the man’s shoulder and showed him a picture of the event’s flyer, “since you’re a model and all, i wanted to know it you could maybe, if it’s not too much to ask. Could you model for me.”

 

“A gallery?”

 

“Y-yeah. Many other people submit their work and the best get’s to be able to enter a program for students that want to study film, photography and visual art.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Phichit’s eyes widened, “really?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh My-*inaudible squeal*.” the teen hugged Victor as Yuuri looked around and saw everyone just coexisting so harmoniously together that he rubbed his eyes and saw it wasn’t a dream. They were all acting like a family over some pasta he improvised last minute. 

 

He saw Phichit seat back on his spot and keep eating while a tear was seen escaping Victor’s eye. “What’s wrong?” he reached for his fiancé’s hand.

 

Victor laughed at it all and dried one of the tears, “we all just look so cute together.”

 

Yurio paused his chat with Beka only to ridicule his father, “someone’s a little too emotional.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “i’ll have to agree with Yurio on this one.”

  
“I’m sorry, i just really like big families.”


	37. Your Late

Still dark outside, it was barely even 4:40 a.m. when Victor’s phone vibrated, his alarm had gone off. He quickly stopped it before it woke the sleeping beauty next to him. “Yuuri.” he whispered in his lover's ear, “wake up, beauty.” Yuuri didn't move an inch. The man was solid into the deep sleep.

 

Seeing that didn't do the trick, Victor got out of bed and put on a robe over his half naked body. He tied it at the front and walked out to the living room where his dear Phichit slept like a baby on the sofa. He just looked too pure, it'd be a sin to wake him up from whatever cotton candy dream he was having. 

 

Without even touching the kid he proceeded to go and check the couple in Yurio's room. He opened the door to see Beka sleeping in soldier position as Yurio slept facing down while right leg and arm were across Beka. He walked out and almost tripped over some bags and suitcases on his way to the kitchen, he started some coffee.

 

After using the bathroom before everyone else and getting dressed, he finally took action and woke up the sleeping men in his house. He thought of singing the song of his people and wake up even the dead with his inability to sing, but he was trying to make everyone be in the airport with a smile in an hour.

 

He went back into his room and looked at Yuuri from a distance. So many ways he could wake him up. A kiss, a hug, sweet nothings in his ear, how was he gonna wake up his yuuri?

 

He kissed Yuuri's cheek, “Yuuri.” Victor proceeded to act like a true prince and wake him up with one last true love’s kiss right on the lips. Yuuri kissed back and stretched out his legs only to keep sleeping once Victor pulled back. 

 

Knowing Yuuri wasn't really sleeping, Victor walked towards the bathroom. “Cold water it is.”

 

Yuuri raised his hand immediately, “I'm up, what time is it.” his eyes were still shut as he reached for his glasses in the nightstand.

 

Victor took a look at his watch, “5:15.”

 

Yuuri laid down back in bed and closed his eyes, “5 more minutes.”

 

Victor pulled him by the legs until he was on the edge of the bed, “come on, we're gonna be late.”

 

“Fine, just give me 5 minutes.” he yawned.

 

Victor sighed and walked out of the room only to find that everyone was awake, up and running. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Beka walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee, he gave one to Victor. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning to you too.”

 

Phichit got out of the couch and finally let go of his phone to go get some of the coffee in the kitchen, “morning.” he skipped all the way to the kitchen.

 

“Good day.” Victor smiled back and drank some of the delicious coffee in his hand.

 

Out of the bathroom walked a blonde with more than messy hair and a bad posture. Victor corrected his son’s spine and kissed his forehead, “why so grumpy?”

 

“You’re the only one here that enjoys waking up at the ass crack of dawn.” he kept walking in a straight line to the kitchen.

 

Victor opened up the window and turned on some more lights. He checked one last time everyone’s seats on the plane and noticed the time was now 5:20, “Phichit, how do you wake up your mother?”

 

Phichit gave Victor a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich, “that is a very good question.”

 

Victor sighed and got up. Hell of a job to wake him up at first but cold water got the job done.

 

***

 

Off the cab and into the airport. Once everyone had their tickets and finally got through security check, it was time to get on the plane. An aeroflot flight going from New York City’s JFK airport to Moscow’s Sheremetyevo international airport. From Moscow to Pulkovo airport in Saint Petersburg. It was a long flight and Victor had i planned so that in said long flight he actually go to speak with his son. 

 

In the first flight to Sheremetyevo, Yuuri sat with Phichit, Otabek sat by himself not too far from the group and Victor sat with his son. As they got closer to 3 hours of fight, Victor took his son’s hand. “I am loving your nails.” the nail art was cute and all, plus the pointed filed acrylic nails were professionally done as well but that wasn’t the point. That was the first thing that came to his mind to break the ice with his son.

 

Yurio took off his headphones and turned to his father, “do you really need 9 hours to talk to me.”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“What is it that you need to tell me?”

 

“Want me to sugar coat it or just say it raw?”

 

“What kind of 5 year old do you think I am? Just say it.”

 

“I do not like your attitude towards Yuuri and me. Specially our decision to get engaged.”

 

“What?”

 

“What i just said. When we gave you and Otabek the news, you just got up and went to your room.” Victor kept his voice low and spoke in a soft tone to not anger his son, “When we were eating together, you needed me and Otabek to convince you to seat back down. Not only that, you just refused to come with us all together and decided that you were going to Moscow like you govern yourself.”

 

Yurio stayed quiet and looked at his screen playing some dumb movie, “I'm talking to you, the least you could do is give me an answer.”

 

“I don’t have anything against you and Yuuri being together.”

 

“So what’s the issue? Why are you so angry?”

 

Yurio finally turned around, “I just want to go see my grandpa, what’s so bad about that?”

 

“It’s not bad that you want to see your grandpa but there are other ways in which you could’ve said it.” silence again came from the teen and Victor guessed what was it making his son so angry, “is it your mother?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Tell me. Is it that you feel guilty that you haven’t seen her in so long?”

 

“It’s not-”

 

“What is it then?”

 

“I just want to see the old man again. He did too much for me and i don’t even talk to him. Yakov and Lilia can wait, Grandpa’s sick, he needs me.” 

 

Took him long enough but that was it, a kid so traumatized by death around him that the smallest thing alarmed him. “You know, the hardest talk i had with you wasn’t about sex or telling you about my drug addiction. It was telling you that your mom was gone and she would never be back. As a parent, it hurt me to see you cry and as a husband i was devastated. My wife was gone and now i was alone and had a child to look out for by myself.” he took his son’s hand and kissed it, “still to this day i blame everything you went through on myself and there are no words to describe how sorry i am and how much i want you to forgive me for not being there for you. Nikolai is a man i’ll always look up to and respect for helping me out so much and doing his best to take care of you when i was doing everything except for being a person worthy to be called your father.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“I know. I just want you to see that i’m trying my best here. I fucked up bad, i want to show you i changed. I want to show you that i love you and that you are the reason why i’m where i am now.”

 

“Dad-”

 

“There’s no need for you to be angry or fear someone leaving you again cause i’m here for you. I’m always gonna fight for you. God forbid, Yuuri and i get a divorce or Beka does some stupid shit behind your back; i’m always gonna be here for you. The fact that i am in love with someone does not mean i’ll forget about you.” 

 

He reached for his son’s cheeks, “i made you, i’ve loved you ever since you were just a fertilized egg. There is no one in the world that loves you like i do and because i love you i would never forget the woman that created you. She’s not here with us but she still lives in our memories and there’s no need to cry because I know your mom wants you to go back and be happy and grateful that she did all she could you take good care of you.”

 

The teen was now in tears looking down at Victor’s hand, “dad.”

 

“i would appreciate it if you were a child for once and acted your age. Seriously, it's hard to treat you like the baby i have to protect when you're in god knows what continent making out with a hot guy on top of some national monument.” Yurio chuckled as his father smiled and asked. “You know i love you.”

 

“Yeah.” he acted all tough and the covered himself in a blanket,  “I love you too.” his voice muffled by his fluffy blanket. he embraced his son in a tight hug as he felt his son smile with him. He rubbed his son’s back and kissed his head.

 

***

 

Stepping out of the airport and it was clearly the middle of the night, 5:30 a.m. to be exact. Yurio had his shoulder length hair in a  messy bun, Yuuri was falling asleep as he led Victor’s hand all the way to a taxi that had been waiting for them outside of the airport. The 5 of them made it to Victor’s apartment by 6 a.m. and as everyone was half dead a redhead opened the door for them. Victor was the first to greet her, “hey, Mila.”

 

Yuuri might not have met this person before but she was exactly like Victor’s late wife. The woman hugged Yuuri and helped him with his bags, “hello, Yuuri right?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“So nice to meet you, I’m Mila Babicheva, Yuratchka’s aunt and the family lawyer.” she was so energetic, it was probably because of how tired he was but the more he looked at her the more alike she was to Yurio’s mother. Were they identical twins?

 

“Yura, how are you?” Mila tightly hugged the teen.

 

“Let go of me.”

 

Mila let go the second she noticed Otabek, “oh, hello. Your name is?”

 

“Otabek, Otabek Altin.”   
  


“And how old are you?” Mila got closer to the teen.

 

“18.”

 

“Wow.” Mila smiled and held the teen’s arm,“i see you work out.” Good looking kid, she was single, what could go wrong?

 

“Hands off.” Yurio looked at Mila dead on the eye.

 

“Is this?”

 

“Who did you think it was?” Victor took off his coat and laughed at how shook Mila looked.

 

Mila sighed looked at Beka in the eye, “You’re a fine young man.”

 

“Thanks?” Beka slowly backed up.

 

Mila sighed yet again in disappointment and turned to Yuuri, “so, i heard you two got engaged. Can i see the ring?”

 

Yuuri extended his hand. Still weirded out by the resemblance. The woman gasped, “It’s so pretty, congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Mila noticed Yuuri’s out of it face and as everyone got ready for bed, she looked at Yuuri in the eye. “Anything you need, any questions you have, please ask. It’s like almost impossible for me to get offended and there’s no such thing as a stupid question, ask away.”

 

“I-I know it’s none of my business but are you and Victor’s late wife-”

 

“Twins? Oh shit, did i weird you out? I’m sorry.”

 

“N-no I-it’s ok. I feel stupid for asking.” he blushed.

 

“No don’t. We’re all family here, It’s totally ok to ask. Besides, even though my sister still has a special place in all of our hearts, it’s not like we don’t want Victor to re-marry. Same with Lilia and Yakov. Those two look cold at first and strict like you wouldn’t imagine but we’re all pretty open minded. We’re happy that Victor finally found happiness and the ability to love again. If you’re half as good s Victor has spoken about you, you have nothing to be nervous about. Ok?”

 

Yuuri nodded and smiled, “I heard you pole dance, it that true?”

 

“Yeah, I do pole dance.”

 

“You must be so strong. I tried once and flopped so bad i fell on my face, no joke.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Victor walked out of the room and hugged Yuuri from behind, “our bed’s ready.”

 

“And i have to go.” Mila got up and headed for the door, “awesome meeting you, see you guys tonight.”

 

“See you.” Yuuri waved as she closed the door behind her.

 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s cheek, “sorry for not telling you before, you looked like you’d seen a ghost for a moment.”

 

“Did I?”

 

“You did. Now let’s get to bed.” he lifted Yuuri bridal style and took him to the main room, “my jetlagged beauty needs sleep.” Yuuri smiled and took off his shoes. Same clothes and everything, he went to sleep the second he closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  



	38. Strong

“who are you looking cute for?” Yurio couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Beka with a grey collar shirt and a black bomber jacket. Kinda too formal for his likes but still with a youthful vibe about it.

 

“What?” Beka walked out of the room and purposely passed by Yurio with just the right amount of cologne.

 

“get your ass over here.” Beka went back 4 steps and had the teen smell what he'd just put on.

 

Yurio had to admit he liked it. Not like it was extremely manly but it didn't smell like flowers either. It was mysterious, clean, clear, neutral and totally pleasing to the nose.

 

Victor stepped out with a trendy, black hat, his signature trench coat everything else black, convo. For a 37°F weather, these men were slightly underdressed but fuck it, it was fashion. Phichit was the second to walk into the living room dressed to impress. He was more on the casual side with joggers and a red parka jacket, classic adidas on his feet as always.

 

“is it me or is the only one dressed appropriately for winter here is Phichit.” Yuuri walked out of the room and into the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

The two men rushed back into their rooms and obediently got themselves some scarves, “better.” Yuuri walked from the kitchen back to the room. He was the only one not ready yet.

 

Everyone waited for Yuuri to be ready on the couch. Just looking at each other and hoping there was some conversation.

 

“so, Beka. I see you want to create a good impression on Lilia.” Victor broke the silence and lifted everyone's heads from looking at a phone screen.

 

“I mean he could've just worn a normal shirt.” Yurio sent a text message followed by Phichit's phone receiving one.

 

“Meeting me and meeting Lilia are two very different things.” Victor got up to fix Beka’s collar and button it all the way up, “Even if Otabek had walked in unkept, i would've accepted him as your special friend regardless of appearances. On the other hand Lilia- let's just say she has much higher standards.”

 

Yuuri walked out of the room ready to go. “Sorry for the wait, let's go.”

 

Yurio looked at Yuuri and then back at Victor, “I'm not even gonna say anything.” Yuuri and Victor were wearing the same outfit, except for the hat, in different colors.

 

“What is it?” Yuuri opened the door.

 

“it was nothing.”

 

As everyone walked out Beka wrapped his arm around Yurio's shoulder and leaned in to whisper, “we should go out twinning like that sometimes.”

 

“Keep dreaming, Romeo.”

 

***

 

It was a large villa. When the 5 stepped out of the car, the architecture itself and the size of the house left more than one in awe. It was classic but somehow gave you a cozy feel.

 

Victor proceeded to hold Yuuri's nervous hand, “they're going to love you, don't worry.”

 

Phichit snapped an aesthetically pleasing picture of the place before putting his phone away. Beka did the honors and noticed the door was left unlocked for them, he simply opened it and everyone followed behind him.

 

A living room decorated in classical art and victorian furniture. Truly well kept and perfectly reflected the likes of the tall woman coming down the stairs.

 

Piercing lime green eyes, a straight posture and a tight bun almost reflecting her strict personality. “Glad to see you all.”

 

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. As her heels walked in their direction everyone kept quiet. She herself broke the silence when she stood in front of them, “new faces i see.” she turned to Yuuri, “your name is?”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine.” the woman looked at Victor in the eye. The man was about to burst out laughing. “Is there something funny?”

 

“No.” Victor tried to hold back a laugh.

 

“I would've slapped you if you weren't so beautiful.”

 

“your name?”

 

“Otabek Altin.”

 

“You don't look American, where are you from?”

 

“Kazakhstan.”

 

“Father and son have the same likes bringing handsome, strong men.” she commented before she came up to Phichit and only said, “your skin.” Being the only one there not white, suddenly made him more than self conscious about his skin color. “It's beautiful.” Lilia added, “for a teenager you look like you've never seen a pimple.”

 

“Thanks.” Phichit smiled, “My name's Phichit, I'm Yuuri's son.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

Last but obviously not least was Yurio. He looked at Lilia in the eye and received a kiss on the forehead from the woman along with a whisper of something on his ear inaudible to the others. She looked at Yurio in the eye one last time before turning to the others, “what kind of host am i, come sit.”

 

Everyone carefully sat on the gorgeous seats of the living room and that was when the real talk started. “So, Victor. What made you think it was a good idea to let your 15 year old son date a grown man?”

 

Otabek felt attacked but let Victor take care of the situation, “i seriously don’t know why you ask me about my son’s love life. He’s sitting right there.” Nope, he was left to handle this woman that looked like she’d personally erase him from the face of earth in one snap of her fingers.

 

Lilia looked at Otabek in the eye and asked, “how old are you?”

 

“18.”

 

“Do you work?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Singer, songwriter and producer.”

 

“You live with anybody?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Have you gone to college?”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

Lilia stood in front of him, he stood up. “In some cultures something is offered to the family of the bride in exchange for taking them away. Do you have anything to offer?”

 

“I do not seek to marry Yuratchka in a near future but may i play your piano?” Lilia stepped aside and cleared Otabek’s way to the grand piano further back into the living room.

 

Adults and teens followed to be closer to the show. He sat and turned to Lilia, “anything You’d like me to play?”

 

Lilia took Yurio’s hand, “do you happen to know what Yuratchka’s favorite is?”

 

Otabek looked at Yurio and as if speaking only to him he said, “I do.”

 

Yurio looked back in confusion, he’s never told Otabek about growing up surrounded by fine art and ballet. How could Beka possibly know that song? At this point it was still a question. Fact was that Beka was playing allegro appassionato perfectly before his eyes. “What the-” Lilia shushed him. The more she heard the more convinced she was.

 

“Stop.” Beka turned. “And I thought you had the memory of your mother, do you seriously not remember him.” Lilia looked at Yura in the eye.

 

“What?”

 

Lilia sighed and rolled his eyes, “you were probably too young at the time. He’s that kid that was sent to us to take care of while his family was going through struggling times.”

 

Victor smiled and finally remembered, “that kid that only talked with you and them moved to Canada with an uncle. Now i remember.”

 

Lilia signaled them to follow her and took them deeper into the first floor of the house, “Yuuri.” she extended her hand to him. He held her hand and let himself be taken to the second floor as everyone stayed behind.

 

Up the stairs and lost down a hall two times to the right in a balcony, “want to know why I’ve taken you so far from the others?”

 

“W-why?”

 

“I wanted to have a private talk with you.”

 

“Oh, ok.“ he was more nervous than turkey on thanksgiving.

 

“Out of all my sons, Victor has always been the most surprising one. I love them all the same but Victor just has a spark different from everyone else. Ever since Yakov and i adopted him he’s always been unpredictable. One day i remember we were at a toy store and he picked a doll that looked just like him. He turned to me and asked “I’m prettier than this doll, I’m beautifuller than all of these dolls” i laughed and corrected his horrible english but that’s when i saw how random that kid was.”

 

“He still is.”

 

“Oh honey, he makes a living out of it. One of the most surprising things he told me when he was about 10 was that he was not a man or a woman. I told him to show me what he was and he stood up on his own two feet like “i want my hair to be long and wear your heels but i have a pee pee.” Both laughed as Lilia kept quoting Victor, “i want to be a girl but i want to keep my pee pee.” both kept laughing until Lilia went back into the room and pulled out a picture of a long haired, thin girl with a flower crown. “He was 15 in that picture.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Even though he got turned down from every modeling agency at first, he was not afraid to show the world who he was. But i digress, If there’s something i find beautiful about a person is strength and Victor has always shown to be able to take on whatever life sends him and adapt no matter how hard it is: death, tragedy, happiness, pain, you name it."

 

“it's amazing.”

 

Yuuri felt the breeze in his hair and the woman take his hand again, “so are you.”

 

“N-no, i-i can't possibly be like him.” he blushed

 

“There is no way you can be someone else.”

 

“Y-yeah. That.”

 

“Victor told me everything about you and and now that i see you i still can’t believe how much of an understatement it was to only call you wonderful. There are no words to describe the effort you’ve put into raising your son all on your own, i respect that. You’re strong to face adversities and stand tall. You two are two very different yet similar kinds of strong and I think you and Victor are perfect for each other.”

 

“Thanks a lot. It really is an honor to be-”

 

“I already told you the honor is mine.” she held both of Yuuri’s hands and said, “you have my blessings.” Yuuri smiled and still couldn’t believe all of that came out of the mouth of such a stern looking woman.

 

He followed her back to the others, “For the next week, i want you all to stay in the third floor of the house. Yuuri and Victor will get to share one room, not the kids. I’m not letting you two get romantic in my own house.” she opened the door and as if it was an avalanche, the 4 listening behind the door fell on top of each other.

 

Lilia huffed and saw how Yuri fell right on top of Otabek. “Correction, i'll have Yuratchka sleep on the second floor next to my room.”

 

“What?” Yurio got up and protested.

 

Beka turned around and followed everyone out of the room knowing well he wasn't the horny one out of the two.  



	39. Your Past, Our Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're part of the past but now, you're the future."
> 
> song: love By: Lana Del Rey

The night came quicker than how fast Mila got their luggage from the apartment to the villa. It was a cold night and right after dinner everyone started picking out their rooms in the maze of a house. Yuuri and Victor were given the largest room in the third floor with a romantic feel to it, truly something taken out of a palace in the 1600s but without all the gold and with delicate colors matching the white curtains. “This house just keeps surprising me every time i walk into a different room.”

 

Victor held his fiancé from behind and whispered, “Lilia personally decorates every room in this house.”

 

“That’s amazing. Has she always been like this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Victor guided Yuuri inside the room and finally let go of his hand to put the luggage aside, “all I can tell you is that the second i set foot in this house she molded me into who i am today. In other words, boy is she strict.”

 

Yuuri too a seat on the large bed and laid back, “she told me a lot about you before dinner.”

 

“Like?” Victor laid by Yuuri’s side.

 

“You not wanting to be a boy.”

 

“Did she tell you about how much fun Yakov made of me?”

 

“nope.”

 

“When i was like 16 he sat down with me and explained to me i was a man and that he was going to take me to a hair salon so that they would cut my hair. Instead of getting angry or arguing with him, i went to the salon and got myself a keratin treatment. i went full blown girly on him since that day: I spoke at a higher pitch, I started calling him daddy, i sat on his lap, i started talking to him about boys i liked, I did my nails and even though he still hates it when i do that, i know I’m daddy’s girl. Yakov hates the fact that i’m not the man he wants me to be, but this is who i am so he has to suck it up.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

“On a business trip, he’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

 

Yuuri rubbed his eyes in a half yawn and suggled in Victor’s chest, “I’m tired.”

 

“Let’s get some sleep then.” Yuuri didn’t let Victor stand, “Stay here. Just five more minutes.”

 

Victor held tightly onto his lover, “gladly.”

 

***

 

He settled in the room he was given in the third floor of the house. After taking a shower before finally getting into bed, he laid back and appreciated the gothic victorian details of the room. The door opened and a blonde closed the door without making any noise. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

 

Yura jumped into Beka’s bed and cuddled up with his boyfriend, “what’s so bad about wanting to be with you?”

 

Beka went with it and hugged his teenage rebel of a boyfriend, “sorry but I’m going to have to have to send you back to your room.” he gave the blonde a soft peck right on the lips.

 

Yura smiled and kissed back, “you really want me gone?”

 

The older one intertwined their legs and brushed back his blonde hair, “you're gonna get me in serious trouble.”

 

The blonde looked back and as his green eyes reflected the dimmed lights of the room he smiled, “well you don't look like the type to follow all rules either.”

 

He was so close to kissing this kid. He already had him in his arms he just had to get him a bit closer and pull down his pants. He could do it right then and there but, would it be the right thing to do? Just give in to this kid and fuck what everybody thought. He pulled away from the kiss he didn't even know he was getting. “Yura, we can't.”

 

The kid climbed on the man and tried unlacing his sweatpants, “we just have to be quick.” 

 

Otabek took the teen by the wrists and looked at him in the eye, “no.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I can't just disobey your grandmother like that.”

 

“she won't know if we're fast.”

 

“I'm not just going to ravish you like some whore.”

 

“You did it with Jean all the time.”

 

“It's different.”

 

“Different?”

 

Beka sighed, “I felt attraction towards him-”

 

“So you're not attracted to me?”

 

“Can you please let me finish before making up your own conclusions?” his phone vibrated, he let go of the teen’s hands to get it.

 

“Who's calling you at this time of the night?” Beka turned the call down before Yura snatched the phone from his hand, “are you hiding shit from me, Otabek?” the teen's frown was now evident and his anger only grew when he saw the phone number, “WHY THE FUCK IS JEAN CALLING YOU AT 11:30 P.M.?”

 

“could you lower your voice?”

 

“NO, I WON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL FUCKING WITH THIS ASSHOLE.”

 

“I will tell you in detail as soon as you calm down.”

 

He sat back down in Beka’s bed and looked at him in the eye, “Why?” before his eyes watered up, “if you know how much pain he has made me go through, why do you still have his number? Why is he still calling you?”

 

Otabek put his phone back in Yura’s hand, “you know the passwords to my phone, i was not hiding anything from you. I am still forced to work with him because I am the one producing his album. I never told you i still had ties with him exactly because i know how much he hurt you.”

 

Yurio wiped his tears and looked at the text messages between Jean and Otabek, “can't you cancel your contract with him?”

 

“I can't. Besides, i feel bad for him.”

 

“Why would you feel bad for him?” Yurio gave Beka his phone back.

 

At that moment Beka realized he’d ran his mouth, now he had to spill it. Like every bad band-aid, it was better to just get it over with. “he's quitting his music career after this album and leaving his clothing line in the hands of his father and siblings for some time.”

 

Yurio closed his eyes and rested his head on Beka's chest, “I'm sorry, Bear.”

 

Be ran his hands through the teen's hair, “it's ok.”

 

“It's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I apologize.” the teen nuzzled his face on Beka's chest.

 

“apology accepted.” he kissed the teen's head and rubbed his back.

 

Yurio wanted to ask about Jean but was it appropriate? After such a tough breakup and their history together, was it ok to ask about Jean’s wellbeing? Not like he still wanted him but he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that was no longer where it was before it all went to hell.“About Je-”

 

“I believe i said your room was downstairs, why are you here?” Lilia walked into the room and waited for Yurio next to the door.

 

“But Li-”

 

“Shush Yuratchka. I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this in the morning.”

 

***

 

Beka: what was that?

 

Yurio: what?

 

Beka: before Lilia walked in, what were you gonna say?

 

Yurio: nothing.

 

Beka: was it about Jean?

 

Yurio: yeah.

 

Beka: I'm not as close to him as i used to be but he looks ok. Hurt at first but now he's fine.

 

Yurio: would you be angry if i told you i want you to tell him something?

 

Beka: no. I wouldn't be a fan of the plan though.

 

Yurio: He’s gonna send his career down the toilet and I want you to tell him to stop being a pussy.

 

Beka: aren't you the coward for telling me to tell him something you should be telling him.

 

Yurio: even texting you sound high.

 

Beka: thanks.

 

Yurio: will you tell him.

 

Beka: goodnight.

 

Yurio looked down at his phone and just laid back down in bed. Should he call? Probably not.

 

The door opened and a man with glasses walked in, “hello.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Yuuri sat by Yurio's side, “i heard you and Beka had an intense argument upstairs, are you two ok?”

 

Yurio sighed, “y-yeah, we're ok. It was just a huge misunderstanding.”

 

“wanna talk about it?”

 

He already knew what Beka would say so fuck it, he was going to ask Yuuri. “Otabek is still working with Jean because he's under contract. Turns out Jean's in the middle of a meltdown and wants to throw his career away. What should i do?”

 

Way to put him in a tight spot. Yuuri thought for a moment and then softly spoke, “I can't tell you what to do but i know Victor and Otabek won't let you do anything.”

 

“should i talk to Jean?” the confused teen held a pillow.

 

Yuuri put the teen's head on his lap and gently brushed his hair, “do you really feel like you're ready to speak to him? I mean, just a month ago you were broken. We don't want to see you go back to that again.”

 

“What if i just text him.”

 

“Some things need to be told in person.”

 

“So then help me meet him.”

 

“I can't do that.”

 

“It can be our secret.”

 

“It can also anger Victor if he finds out.”

 

Yurio closed his eyes and in all of his confusion he just said it, “I don't want him in my life anymore but i also don't want him to throw away something he's worked so hard on. He can't back down like that. That's what pisses me off about him, he says he's the king but then when something happens he goes down like a jenga tower. I’ll text him.”

 

“I can't stop you, can i.” Yurio got up and typed the number he knew by memory. He typed as Yuuri watched him attack his phone screen with long nails. He couldn't believe he was encouraging this. What would Victor do if he knew about this?

 

As remorse started taking over Yuuri, Yurio hit send and looked up. “I wrote a fucking paragraph.”

 

“Feel any better?”

 

Yurio yawned, “kind of.”

 

Yuuri got up from the bed and headed for the door. “I'll let you sleep then, Goodnight.”

 

Yurio laid back down and kept his eyes wide open. As he waited for sleep to come, his phone vibrated.

 

???: thanks for the encouraging message. I'm just taking a break from things and focusing on setting my priorities straight. It's nice to have you curse at me again lol but that's besides the point. I'm good, pulling through and seeing how things play out. Maybe it's time for a change, i don't know. I'm glad to know you're in health and happy with those around you. Best wishes from Montreal, J.J.

 

***

 

Victor walked from the kitchen to the large windows in the living room, for some reason he loved gloomy days. It was too early to bother anyone else so he was pretty much the only one awake. It was pouring outside and as he watched the rain fall, he noticed a car parked near the entrance. Soon he heard the front door open. “Hello, Yakov.” he turned to the man taking off his wet jacket.

 

“Victor.” the man looked up.

 

As if they hadn’t seen in years, Yakov and Victor met in a tight silent hug. No words were exchanged until Lilia came down the stairs and interrupted their embrace. “Perfect, the two of you are here.”

 

“Does it have to be now?” Yakov took a seat as Lilia sharply said, “yes. Victor, you too.” Victor did as told and took a seat. He knew what this whole conversation was going to be about. 

 

Lilia sighed and kept her head tall, “I suppose you didn’t fail to notice the ruckus last night in your son’s boyfriend’s room.”

 

“Yuratchka’s got a boyfriend?”

 

“He does and not the best if you were to ask me. It’s that kid Altin that stayed with us for some time years ago.”

 

Yakov asked again, “Ruckus?”

 

Victor explained, “Last night Yura went to Otabek’s room and they had a minor argument.”

 

“Minor? I heard it from the second floor, Victor.”

 

“After Lilia sent him to his room, My fiancé went to check up on Yura and said it was just a misunderstanding.”

 

Yakov now looked at Victor, “I know my Yuri and things get loud when they’re serious.” both elders had their eyes on Victor.

 

Victor sighed and crossed his arms, “I’m not the one you should be-”

 

“Then who, Victor?” Lilia got closer to not have to raise her voice, “you’re the one supposed to give that child manners, discipline, respect,  an education, culture; so why is it that you can’t control your own son?”

 

“Now i see what the issue is.” Victor turned to Yakov knowing he would say something.

 

“Ever since you two moved, that kid’s values have gone to hell in a handbasket. If you would’ve let us keep him, he wouldn’t have gone through all the pain you didn’t know how to prevent him.”

 

“I get it, no need to smear it all over my face. I’m not the best father in the world, are you happy now?” his eyes watered, he got up and walked around to stop the tears from coming out. “If i wouldn't have been an alcoholic and slept around and snorted cocaine my son wouldn’t have been pregnant and need therapy. I know. You guys might think i don’t care but i do and i can't stop regretting it.”

 

“Victor-”

 

“No Lilia. I’m not letting you and Yakov take him away from me. No, there’s nothing you can do either. What would you do if you lost the person you loved the most in this word and suddenly were told that you’re on your own with another kid that’s been traumatized by the death of his mother. How about if instead of judging me and calling me a good for nothing you could put yourself in my shoes and imagine how hard it is to have a smile across your face when you’re on your own with a son that hates your guts.” The room fell silent as Yakov and Lilia had nothing to say. 

 

“Where were you when i needed you the most? When i was told that a white powder would make me forget everything and you two were probably arguing over the color of some curtains you would change anyway the next week. When i was in a hospital, poisoned, about to die, where were you? The only two i saw were Yuratchka crying and Chris telling him him i wasn’t going to die.” he dried his tears and cleared his voice, “i won’t say it was not my fault cause it was, but what gives you the right to complain now that the damage is already done when you didn’t do anything to stop it from happening.” 

 

Victor took a deep breath and turned around to the two sitting down and got to see someone’s shadow near the hallway. “Now if i may, i’ll be upstairs by my son’s side.” he made his way to the dark hallway and found Yurio looking at him in the eye. 

 

“I love you.”


	40. Man In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all know that one person that knows everything and is forced to keep it all a secret...

“So they really fucking dared to talk shit. After all of these years.” Chris was on the phone with Victor in the other line and his husband massaging his feet.

 

“They did. Now i’m wondering if i should just leave with my family to Moscow before they try some shit or do as the trip was originally planned and stay for 3 more days.” Victor was in Phichit’s bed with said teen and Yurio. The teens were taking a sweet nap so he wasn’t really concerned about worrying the boys with old issues.

 

“I would’ve left and flicked both of their old asses off. I wouldn’t recommend that for you, but since you’re the favorite, i think you should try to fix things up with them. Yuuri said it himself, he’s not getting married until things look better.”

 

“I know, but i’m nowhere near being the favorite son.”

 

“You are. Not only theirs but everyone’s favorite. I even had a crush on you back in highschool.”

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

“If you weren’t engaged to such a good person i would have you here in Geneva having the best threesome of your life.”

 

“Ew.” Victor laughed knowing Chris was joking. Sexual jokes were just Chris’ way of complimenting someone. Phichit started to wake up, “ok, I’ll have to hang up before you start giving me sex over the phone. bye.”

 

Chris laughed out loud along with the man at his feet, “got yourself a free hotline.”

 

“I said bye.”

 

“talk to you later, daddy.” Chris hung up.

 

“Was it Chris?” Phichit looked at Victor with cunning eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry if you heard all of that.” Victor smiled back almost embarrassed.

 

“Don't worry. I've seen worse.” Phichit stretched before picking up his phone.

 

“Worse?”

 

“What my mother and Chris do is none of my business.” he knew he was making some fine curiosity rise in the platinum haired man.

 

Victor knew how much Chris just loved to make Yuuri go tomato red after teaching him some sexy move on the pole or telling him to wear something modest on fabric for Victor, it wasn't a secret. But Yuuri never had enough details and Victor was left to only imagine the rest of the stories. 

 

“You should ask him yourself.” Phichit smirked.

 

“But i know he won't give me the full story.”

 

“What makes you think i will.”

 

“You're phichit, you know everything.”

 

Phichit got closer to Victor and spilled it, “you know how hard Chris wants to make mom feel more confident and all, so he tells him the kinkiest things over the phone and when it comes to outfits and lingerie, he goes all the way from From cute outfits all the way to strings. Chris sends stuff weekly, It’s wild.”

 

Victor gasped, “really?”

 

“Yeah, i didn't see him pack but i'm sure he brought some stuff with him.”

 

“Did you see any of the ‘things’ Yuuri got sent from him or he said. Sorry, I must make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Aw, you actually think he doesn’t tell me what you two do.” phichit looked for pictures on his phone and showed Victor.

 

“Wow.” Victor zoomed on the pictures, speechless. A knock on the door made him hide the phone. 

 

Yuuri walked in looking like he was going somewhere, “hey- what were you two just doing?”

 

“Just spending some quality time with my angels.” Victor’s wide smile gave it away.

 

“You were.” Yuuri wasn’t believing one word.

 

Phichit smiled back and leaned on Victor, “I just love him.”

 

“Anyway, don’t do anything weird while we’re gone.”

 

“We?” Victor didn’t remember inviting Yuuri anywhere that day.

 

Yuuri looked at his watch real quick and hurried, “let’s just say Otabek and i are the two only responsible adults in the house today and he’s talking me somewhere.”

 

“What?” Victor looked at Yuuri and tilted his head in confusion along with Phichit. 

 

“Starbucks, bye.” Yuuri ran out and rushed down the stairs, past the front door and Beka was waiting outside with a motorcycle and two helmets, “where’d you get the bike?”

 

“I know a guy.” he gave Yuuri the helmet.

 

“Ok.” Yuuri sat on the bike and made sure to tighten up his helmet.

 

Yuuri held onto Beka before the teen said, “things get out of hand, leave em to me.”

 

“Why would things get out of-”

 

“I'm just saying. Hold tight.”

 

***

 

“I really thought you were- a different kind of person.” Yuuri was salty.

 

“I said i was sorry.” Otabek kept his head down in shame.

 

“Stop lying, you are not sorry. If we got stopped again you would do the exact same thing.”

 

He couldn’t lie, “Yeah. I would.” he received a text message.

 

“Really Otabek, bribing an officer? I expected better from you.”

 

“You really are a mom.” he received another message but only silenced the phone.

 

“I don’t care if you’re not my son, you do something illegal in front of me and i will say something. Not to mention your reckless driving.”

 

“Nothing happened to us.”

 

“Now. what about tomorrow? What about at night? What if one of your maneuvers doesn’t work? I really don’t understand young people these days.” Beka had a small grin on his face which Yuuri noticed, “what are you thinking?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Otabek, just tell me.”

 

“Don’t get angry.”

 

“Fine, i won’t.” Yuuri sipped his drink.

 

“You would curse at me if you knew all the illegal things i’ve done.”

 

Yuuri almost spat his drink, “what?”

 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad.”

 

“Ok.” Yuuri exhaled and calmed down, “Beka, have you been in jail?”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank god. Now, what illegal things have you done, child.”

 

“As long as you don’t tell Victor, we’re cool.”

 

“Am i everyone’s secret-keeper now? Just tell me, I won't tell Victor.”

 

“If we’re talking about recent stuff i drink, i smoke weed, i think i smuggled some by accident, i have sex with Yurio and i did one of my friends a favor like about a year ago.”

 

Yuuri’s face showed a frown of worry, “really?”

 

“Have you ever tried it?”

 

“drugs?”

 

“Less than 10% of the people who try marijuana, result depending on it. Weed itself can’t kill you, but if you get high and go throw yourself off a bridge, that’s a different story. The times i have let Yurio hit, have been under my supervision when I'm not even that high. I don't drive while under the influence of alcohol or drugs of any kind and no, i do not like parties. Happy?” Otabek tried to calm the worried mother in front of him.

 

Yuuri took Beka's hand and placed it over his chest, “are you ok?” Beka asked almost immediately. He felt a strong beat before he let go.

 

“This is how worried i am for you.” Yuuri held Beka’s hand and looked at him in the eye, “do you really think you're taking good care of yourself?”

 

“I am, you don't have to worry about me.”

 

Yuuri let go of his hand and looked at Beka in the eye, “are you sure Yurio hasn't been too exposed to all of that?”

 

“I’d never let anything bad happen to him. When we do drink it's never more than a beer or just a glass of wine. Yuuri knows better than to go do Vodka shots like an idiot.”

 

“Ok.” Yuuri was still not relieved, “has Yurio smoked marijuana?”

 

“I let him hit from my blunt sometimes, i doubt he smokes more that a couple of puffs whenever i smoke.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Not too often. I’d say every two weeks.”

 

Yuuri looked at Beka in the eye. “you guys are careful with sex too, right? Protection and partners.”

 

“I understand your worry but i would never hurt Yurio knowing something is bad for him. I'm not an idiot, i know what I'm doing.”

 

“Could you really blame me? It's only natural to be concerned about you. You're only 18 and all by yourself.” he noticed Beka look away and tried to make eye contact, “you do have family in the US, why don't they support you?”

 

“they couldn't care less about me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“i was the product of my father and his mistress. When my mother died, i was sent to live with my him in Kazakhstan. His family didn't want me there so they sent me to Russia until my uncle took pety on me and took me to Canada. After that, my father took me back to Almaty, the i went back to Canada and now i have 1 year living in New York.”

 

“Now you have us.”

 

“Thanks but i’m not a fan of pity.”

 

“Pity? I’m serious. Whenever you need someone to call mom, I’m here for you. Not only me but Victor, Phichit and of course Yurio see you as part of the family. How many? Like 2 more years and you two could even get married.” Yuuri finished up his drink.

 

Beka looked down at his phone which had been on silent this whole time, “I should take you back now.” he showed Yuuri the many messages and calls on his phone. Something really bad had to have happened, “it’s bad.”

 

“Uh. you should probably get going.” Yuuri already knew the breakdown certain Canadian was having. He also knew better than anyone how hard it was to put something on paper with such a block, “Churning out songs must be hard. Don’t worry about taking me back, i’ll take a taxi.”

 

“I told him not to rush it and he didn’t listen.” he sighed and got up, “when you get back, could you tell them i’m staying over at a friend’s house?”

 

Yuuri threw out his empty cup and raised an eyebrow, “how about i tell them you have an emergency from work?” they both headed outside the coffee shop.

 

Otabek ran a hand through his hair, “Because, everyone hates Jean.”

 

“Don’t underestimate them like that.” Yuuri smiled, “Pitchit's Probably going to look for prove in social media, Victor will understand the ties of a contract and Yurio will be sleeping between me and Victor tonight. He’ll be anxious but he’ll be ok as long as you keep your phone on and reply to his messages.”

 

“You know them so well.”

 

“You said it yourself, I’m a mom.”

***

 

Both men were concentrated on the screen of their computers. Like in every good project, something fucked up and none other than Jean Jacques Leroy himself had to personally go and fix things with his writer. 

 

This was a secret meeting, if anyone knew, more than one would go wild and let's just say Jean didn't want any attention towards him for now. It was a hotel room and let’s just say this whole thing would’ve sounded sketchy over the phone if Beka didn’t already know how stressed jean was with this project.

 

Beka got another text message, he sent a picture of his thumbs up and went back to his computer.

 

“Read this.” Jean gave him the computer he'd been working on.

 

“Better.” Otabek read over it and looked up, “I still have to see how it goes when you sing it though.”

 

“I could sing it now so you start getting an idea of what i mean.”

 

Otabek sighed and half closed his computer, “ok then.” he faced Jean and tapped the screen of his phone without noticing he was getting a call. Jean started.

 

You walked into the place

I got close to your face

You whispered my name

 

I said i was a king

That i’d give you everything

I promised you a fairy tale

 

Too young to realize

Too high and i feel down

I know i didn’t do enough

 

It hurt so much to let go

But at least i know

He makes you happy, you’re not alone

 

unlike with me

 

You cried and cried and cried and i didn’t see, your tears

I was deaf, refused to listen to what you had to say

 

And i brought up the past

I waved you like a flag

I just thought of us

you weren’t happy by my side

 

By my side

 

Crows can hate me now

I’ll be gone

And before you know it

Another king falls

 

I was a lie

I replied very nice but i almost said i missed your smile

I know if you see me again you’ll break down

Don’t worry about me, you’re better off now

 

It hurt so much to let go, it still does

But at least i know

He makes you happy, you’re not alone

 

unlike with me

You cried and cried and cried and i pretended to not see, your tears

I pretended to be deaf, turned down every word you said

 

And i brought up the past

I waved you like a flag

I just thought of me

you weren’t happy by my side

 

Crows can hate forever

I’m happy I’ll be gone

That’s just how it works

Another king falls

 

I wish he buys you flowers

Takes you out on trips

Like that picture of your birthday

You two in almaty

 

That he can be your hero

The knight of your heart

Unlike me, he deserves your love

  
Silence. Jean sat in a chair not too far away and covered his face, soon his hands were wet. Otabek got up and noticed Yurio’s call close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please vent it out in the comments...
> 
> [yeah, i wrote that song]


	41. Believe in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you put all your trust in someone and forcing yourself to think it's not just bullshit.

The sun was out and as usual, Victor was up and running at 7:00 a.m. he turned to kiss his sleeping beauty and found Yurio and Yuuri sleeping with him in the cutest embrace possible. He smiled to himself, Yuuri was just such a mommy.

 

He saw how sunny it was outside through the white curtains and it just looked like today was going to be such a beautiful day. He kissed Yurio's forehead and rubbed Yuuri's butt with a small grab. Then, the search started. He had to find Otabek before Yurio got up. He went to Beka’s room, not there. Down to the living room, not there. The kitchen, not there. that’s when he went ahead and texted.

 

Victor: where are you?

 

His phone vibrated and so he picked it up. He replied to the message and turned to the Canadian next to him. Last night that poor guy cried his eyes out and then fell asleep. Otabek might look cold but he still felt some type of way for Jean, he couldn’t just leave him crying without a bro hug or a friendly rub on the back. 

 

He sighed and looked at the man holding onto him. For some reason Jean looked innocent and annoying at the same time, like a bratty rich boy disowned by his family.

 

Jean felt Otabek move and opened his eyes to see his ex on his phone. He noticed how close the two were and so he apologized, “sorry.”

 

“I would usually start the day with good morning but i guess that’ll do.” he sat up.

 

Jean rubbed his sore eyes once more and stretched the muscles in his back and arms, “sorry for that too. Good morning.” Beka got up and just as he headed for the bathroom, “Otabek, wanna go get breakfast? My treat.”

 

“Sorry, i gotta go back.”

 

Jean picked up his phone, “We're just gonna go eat something. That's the least i could do after having you stay here all night.”

 

Beka walked out of the bathroom not too long  after and sat down to put on his shoes. Jean was hesitant but asked anyways, “Did he really he really listen to the whole thing?” Beka kept silent, Jean got the hint. he was here for work, not to rebuild relationships. “I must’ve left your kitty crying. I’m sorry.” he knew he sounded stupid and went back to drowning himself in work.

 

Beka looked back and only stared at him. “what?” Jean looked back.

 

“You’re a fucking pussy.” he finished putting on his coat getting no answer from the man in the computer. “You’re not even gonna say anything back.”

 

“Otabek, I’m not in the mood for-”

 

“You know you piss he off, right?”

 

Jean half closed his computer, “I do. I also know why you hate me and why Yura-”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Thanks.” Jean ended the argument ad went back to his Emails.

 

Otabek sighed, “you still can’t see it?”

 

“See what?”

 

“Ever since you moved out of my apartment your life was gone to hell.” he walked towards Jean, “it’s not the music not making sense, it’s not the lyrics fucking up, it’s you being a pussy and you know it. You’re not like this, Jean.”

 

“Then who am I?”

 

“Not the bitch baby sitting in front of me. Come on, get up.”

 

He stood up in front of Beka, “What are you trying to say?”

 

“do you still want him?”

 

There was no point in lying, “I do.”

 

“If you had him in front of you, what would the king do?”

 

Jean covered his face and took a sit, “why would he even want to talk to me?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself.” he gave Jean his phone, “tell him exactly why you wrote that song. Tell him how much you can’t live without him. Stop being a pussy and at least try make yourself less guilty of his miscarriage.”

 

“How did you-”

 

“You make it obvious.”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“I’m not you. I can’t tell you what to do.” he headed for the door of the hotel room, “to think that you even told me i was your rival once. You should listen to yourself sometimes.”

 

***

 

He almost kicked the door down entering, “Otabek Altin, you better not have fucked that bitch without me knowing.” he did his best to camouflage his worry with anger.

 

Otabek turned from his computer. Calm and cool as a cucumber, he said, “what?”

 

The teen closed the door behind him and almost hesitantly asked, “You had sex with jean, didn't you.”

 

Beka looked back at the insecure kitten in front of him, “I didn't. After you hung up he just started crying. I just stayed overnight to calm him down and stop him from doing something stupid.” he kept looking at the teen who was now walking in his direction.

 

Yurio went and sat on his boyfriend’s lap, “you sure you didn’t-”

 

“Yes, I am 100% sure i did not have any kind of sexual contact with him.”

 

Yurio leaned to rest his head on the man’s shoulder, “do you still have feelings for him?”

 

“to be completely honest i am sexually attracted. I just don't have any feelings towards him.” Beka was just being his blunt self. Sugar coating wasn't his forte either. 

 

“so you wouldn't mind sex with him?” Yurio whispered while his boyfriend kissed his head.

 

“Are you ok with it?”

 

“I mean…”

 

“Do you want him back?”

 

“no, i just… i can't be with him but it just hurts so bad to even think about him. It's not that easy.”

 

“You’re right, it’s not but I hate so see you cry over that asshole and also see that asshole cry over you.” he raised Yurio's face to look at him in the eye, “It's gonna hurt bad if you speak to him but It's gonna hurt you even more to just hold it in and bottle it all up inside.”

 

Yurio's eye let out a tear. He looked back at Otabek and softly spoke, “i don't want to, i can't see him again.”

 

“why?”

 

“Cause I know that just like the first, second and third time, I'm gonna fall for it. He's gonna say he loves me and then he’s gonna say he won't do it again.” his voice cracked in tear, “he's gonna use me again and only care about himself like he always does.”

 

“You can't fall for him if you know his tricks.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

***

 

Cold day and unlike in the morning, the skies had gone gray. It didn't quite look like it was going to rain but it was sure dark outside for it to only be 5 p.m. Yuuri walked around the dark house in shorts. He looked for Victor.

 

He saw a shadow at the end of the hall go down the right set of stairs and he followed, “Victor?” he asked when out of nowhere the door closed behind him. Dark antique house and foreign lost dude always ended in disaster so instead of yelling like a little girl and piss his pants, he took a deep breath and turned around, “V-victor?”

 

There was no one there. He kept walking deeper into the room when all the lights turned on all of a sudden. He trembled and found none other than Victor trying to scare him, “boo!.” he smiled wide.

 

“I almost pissed myself, you idiot.” 

 

Victor kept smiling as he swept the man from his feet and attacked him with kisses, “i just wanted to take you to the room where i spent most of my childhood.” he put his fiancé on top of a desk and placed himself between his legs.

 

“I hate you.” Yuuri kept receiving kisses.

 

“I’m sorry, i just wanted to ask you something somewhere you can't run away.”

 

“Creepy.” he looked at Victor in the eye.

 

“I promise you It's not, just don't run away.” he leaned forward in an attempt to create closeness between them.

 

Victor's hands on either side of him were starting to get him uncomfortable, “I'm seconds away from kicking you off me.” he backed up.

 

Victor immediately retrieved and stood showing his hands,  “that didn't come out the right way, sorry. I just know you're not gonna want to answer what I'm about to tell you.”

 

“What if i don't want to tell you. Are you gonna lock me here or something.”

 

“I would never.”

 

“Then why did you bring me to the creepiest room in this house, literally away from everyone else's, stand between my legs and warn me to not run away.”

 

“I want to have a private moment with you in a room that i spent a lot of my childhood in. Normally the windows would bring in natural light but It's shit outside so it all looks creepy. I apologize.” 

 

Yuuri pushed Victor to stand 2 feet away from him, “ok, ask me.”

 

“What are you hiding away from me?”

 

Yuuri remembered all those secrets he was told to not tell Victor and his first instinct was to run away, “oh look at the time. I have to.. Uhh.. Start making dinner.” he hopped off the desk and fast walked to the door.

 

“Do you guys really trust me that little?”

 

Yuuri turned around and nervously laughed. “We? Not trust you? That's ridiculous.”

 

“Then why are you walking out?”

 

“I just- i can't tell you.”

 

“Come over here.”

 

“No.”

 

“I just want to hug you.”

 

“hell no.”

 

Victor sighed and opened his arms for Yuuri, “fine, don't tell me but can you please stop avoiding me. I miss you.”

 

“Aw, I'm not avoiding you.” Yuuri received a tight hug from his lover.

 

Victor kissed Yuuri, “don't tell me what it is, just tell me why doesn't my son not trust me with it?”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor in the eye, “you’d have more than enough reasons to be furious.”

 

“Is it that bad?” Yuuri nodded and avoided eye contact. “What? Now you have to tell me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“you're gonna hate me.”

 

“I can't hate you.”

 

“Fine.” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes ready for the worst, “last night Yurio heard a song about him that Jean made and now he’s on his way to the hotel Jean’s staying in. i agreed to distract you and make up something so that they can talk without you knowing. I’m sorry.”

 

Victor’s frown said it all, “what?”

 

His voice twice as high, “I'm so sorry but i couldn't tell you anything.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Yuuri swallowed and expected to be yelled at when Victor picked him up and sat him on the desk again, “you're telling me everything.”

 

“I'm really sorry, you must hate me.”

 

Victor took a deep breath. Of course he was angry, he was boiling up inside. He hated being lied to. He sat in front of Yuuri and measured his words before saying, “You're the best mother i know and you are one of the very few people my son trusts.”

 

“You're angry.” Yuuri feared the worst coming out of his mouth.

 

“I mean, yeah, but you did what you thought was right and i know you mean well with my son. I won't make a big deal over a couple white lies that would've made me stop my son from getting back together with the asshole that not only tried to make me go into a club but also got my son pregnant at the age of 15.”

 

“You hate me.” 

 

“I feel just a little betrayed but i love you.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“just tell me what happened.” he saw Yuuri look down in shame and only lifted his head to say, “kiss?” Yuuri nodded, both kissed as it started raining outside.

 

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, Victor lifted his head to look at him in the eye. “Ok. Jean came to Russia because his album was not coming out the way he wanted it and Otabek is still working with him. Last night Yurio called Beka and he heard the song and now he’s depressed and wants to talk to Jean about it.”

 

“Is that the reason why he just told me an hour ago that he was gonna go out?” Yuuri nodded. Victor took a deep breath, “knowing that Jean has not only hurt me but has also caused my son to go through the second most traumatizing time of his life, what made you think letting him go back to Jean was ok?”

 

“He’s been very confused lately. He really is lost and maybe talking to Jean might help him vent out some of that anger and pain inside him.”

 

“They broke up already. Why make him go through that a second time?”

 

“Victor, he’s really hurt. Jean and him are not just your average teenage drama, they have gone through a lot-”

 

“Exactly. I don’t want my son to suffer more than what he has already. When he sees Jean he’s gonna fall for it again and this whole shit will happen again and again and again until someone gets badly hurt or goes to jail.”

 

“You don’t get it.”

 

“Me? You’re the one not understanding how bad this whole thing is. Yuuri, i love and respect your decisions but this is just-”

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

Victor exhaled and leaned his head on Yuuri’s thigh, “even though i feel offended, i trust your judgement. Even after lying, I still believe your every word.”

 

***

 

The hotel room’s phone rang. Jean picked it up, “hello?”

 

“Mr. Leroy, you have a visit.”

 

Could it be a fan? Someone he knew? “Who is it?”

 

“She said her name was Yuratchka.”

 

Fuck. “let her come up.” he hung up and just realized what that meant. He didn't have a plan, what the fuck was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, what a lovely weather, did you know i can’t get you out of my head.’ he walked in circles and his heart almost dropped when he heard a knock on his door. He walked toward it, he slowly opened it wishing for the best and expecting the worst. He never thought he’d see those green eyes in person and those lips say, “Jean.”

 

“Yuri, w-what are you doing here?”

 

He looked down for a second but looked up at the man with full pride on his eyes, “you and i have a lot to talk about.”

 

“C-come in.” he stepped aside and let the teen come in, “about yesterday-”

 

“You wrote it?”

 

“I did. I mean to sing it for Otabek to see what needed to be fixed but i did write it myself. If you don’t want me to use it i’d-”

 

“Why?” he stepped forward, “why can’t you just get out of my life?” Jean kept silent, he knew this kid needed to vent it all out more than he did, “you have a career, you can live in any fucking country you want, you can get as many girls as your heart desires so why the fuck are you chasing me?”

 

“I came here for the al-”

 

“Did you really? Are you really gonna tell me you couldn’t wait 8 more days till Otabek got back to New York? You came here because you knew I was here, you were just to pussy to chase me.”

 

He took a seat in the bed, “I won’t lie, i want you back.”

 

“Why haven’t you done anything? Or is it that you want something else? Are you fucking up with my family agai-”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Then what the fuck do you want?” a lamp fell victim to a loose kick from the teen. The room fell dark. “everywhere i turn i see you and if you knew how much it fucking hurt me you would-”

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Shut the fuck u and let me yell at you. You know you fucking deserve it, is that why you follow me? Because you know i’ll come for you. If you wanted me so bad, here i am to tell you in your face how much of a fucking piece of trash you are. A fucking piece of trash that has no reason to leave behind such an awesome career like you have. Tell me, Jean. have you ever lost someone you loved?” a tear came out of his eye as his voice cracked.

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“Nice, you don’t know shit about how i feel then. Just looking at you in the face makes me want to fucking stab you in the throat and I fucking love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

“Yuri-”

 

“You fucked me up, Jean. you have no idea how bad it feels to love you and you never will cause you can only think about yourself. When will you fucking grow up and be a man already? When will you stop acting like a child and start thinking about other people’s feelings. Do you know how different shit would’ve played out if only you payed attention to me? If only you hadn’t been too much of a pussy to break up with Isabella sooner, if only you wouldn't've been an ass, if only you would’ve considered my situation, my well being before your stupid wish to take me away from the man i love over everything else in this world. You know how much Victor means to me and you were so fucking close to making him go back to the world i worked so hard into getting him out of.”

 

Jean got up when he saw Yurio slowly fall to his knees, “Here.” he held his abdomen, “right here. We were gonna have twins. Do you have any idea of how mentally fucked losing a child left me? Do you have any idea of how fucking painful it is to have so many hopes and lose them in 3 fucking days? Tell me, Jean. Do you know how fucking painful it is to love you?”

 

Jean got down to the teen’s level, “I do.”

 

Yurio looked up in scorn, “you fucking-”

 

“Because of how much i loved myself i lost you and i couldn’t hate myself more for making you cry. I know that letting you love me will only make you suffer but not loving you hurts you anyway and-” he cried a tear and held Yurio’s face, “i know i’ll only hurt you and i hate myself for making you go through so much. I suck at expressing what i feel so i write songs, you could easily get onto Otabek’s computer and find all the miserable shit i’ve written.”

 

“Don’t touch me.” he looked into blue eyes dragging him closer.

 

“I...let me show you i-”

 

“You’re gonna do it again.”

 

“I won't. I fucking swear i won’t.”

 

“Why do you want to keep hurting me?”

 

“Just let me show you i can love you.”

 

“I’ve given you-”

 

“I know i fucked up bad but i’d do anything just please. I beg of you, please. Let me show you i can change, not only because i love you but because i don’t want you suffering anymore. I swear i’ll dedicate my life to make you happy and venerate you like a god just please-”

 

“This is the last one you get.” Yurio melted in his arms.

  
His arms made a strong wall around the fairy as the said, “please believe me, i won’t hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get a makkastroke. No, they are not together. Just making up.


	42. Daddy

The lights looked so pretty when he tried to blur his sight. He’s been crying for half of the night and knew that the moment he stepped off from the safety of Otabek’s motorcycle, Victor would have more than enough questions for him. He was tired and holding tight onto Beka until everything just stopped and he realized he was no longer cruising down the streets of St. Petersburg but at the place where his father was probably fighting Yuuri for protecting him. He wasn’t too wrong, that was kind of what was happening inside the villa. It was more of a cold war than an argument.

 

Yuuri came out of the kitchen and brought tea for Victor. He had nothing to say so he just took a seat next to the man he only felt ashamed towards. It had not only been wrong to hide such a thing from him but also ignore his authority over his own son and tell Yurio to go do whatever he wants.

 

Victor turned to Yuuri and only looked into his eyes, “don’t make that face. You already apologized, i already accepted your apology-”

 

“But i still disrespected you and did something i shouldn’t’ve done.”

 

“We talked about this already.”

 

“But i need to make it up to you. I don’t want to see you look so empty. The fact that you haven’t even smiled today scares me.” he caressed Victor’s face, “you look so down and it’s all my fault.”

 

The door opened and inside the house came both teen’s holding hands. Victor didn’t even look back, “can i have some time with Yuratchka?”

 

Yuuri and Otabek quickly left leaving father and son sitting in front of each other in parallel seats, “could you please sit next to me.” Yurio did as told. It was still evident how emotionally tired he was.

 

Victor turned his head and looked at his son in the eye, “you’ve been crying. Did you tell him everything you had to tell him?”

 

“yeah.” Yurio hid his burning eyes with his hair and tried to look away from Victor.

 

Victor could easily start yelling at this kid but that just wasn’t him. Yes, he was angry and he was well aware the vibe he was giving off was terrifying but he wasn’t going to use that as an interrogation tactic. If there’s one thing he picked up from Yuuri is that parent must know what’s in their child’s mind before they can even formulate a proper punishment for bad behavior. He let took a sip of the warm tea by his side and tried his best to put aside all of his anger to truly understand, “ He's broken your heart so many times. He has not only failed to protect you but has also managed to mentally wreck you to a point where you could not bring yourself to enjoy happiness, why are you giving him a chance?”

 

Yurio kept looking down and at a distance, “I’m sorry.” he wiped his burning eyes.

 

“Please don’t cry, you’ve had enough today. I just want to know the thinking that made you take that decision.” he got closer to his son and brushed those blonde locks out of his face and behind his ear.

 

He almost whispered, “I just had to talk to him.” he brought his legs to his chest.

 

Daddy sighed and embraced his son, “I know time heals the deepest of wounds but it was only a month ago that you two broke up in the most heartbreaking way possible. Are you two back together? ”  _ ‘please say no’ _ .

 

“Not really. We just talked and agreed on moving on.”

 

Fuck was that was good to hear after such a heavy day. Victor sighed and hugged his son, with a kiss on the forehead he softly spoke, “want to tell me about it?”

 

He snuggled up with his father and let himself be pampered with caresses, “we talked for hours and decided to not be together. He’ll get out of my life, i’ll get out of his, but slowly. He felt like shit for making me go through all that so he just said he was going to change his ways and see what happens with us.”

 

“Weren't those like the conditions when you two broke up in the first place?”

 

“They were, but now we now know how each other feels. It's different.”

 

_ ‘What the fuck?’ _ “Which means?”

 

“He’s gonna show me he can change but i won’t be next to him while he does it.”

 

_ ‘Is this some kind of teenage thinking process i'm probably too old to understand?’ _ “You lost me there, kitty.”

 

“He promised he was going to stop thinking of himself over everyone else and start focusing on those affected by his decisions. He’ll be out of my life and make his success prove that he changed for the better. If i see that he really changed his ways we could even be friends some day.”

 

_ ‘What the fuck? This little maple bitch might as well get an oscar if he really came up with such bullshit on the spot.’ _ “I’m sorry kitty, but daddy hates Jean.”

 

“Don’t worry, i would never let myself erase everything and start over with him. After everything we’ve gone through, i realized i can't just erase him.”

 

_ ‘Hwdbnmqhstvkshatdgrtwqxzmhlp’  _ “I’m glad you made that decision, but as a parent and caretaker, i'll have to give you some kind of punishment for not only sneaking out but also having Yuuri as your accomplice in all of this.”

 

Just the sweet tone of his voice creeped him out, “punishment?” he looked at Victor in the eye.

 

“you’ll be grounded until i can think of something.”

 

He could tell by the calmness of his father, this shit was gonna be bad. But now that he thought about it, Yuuri could actually defend him. Just like other times, Yuuri could probably even convince Victor into letting Yurio off with little to no repercussions. “It's ok, i know i shouldn't’ve sneaked out.”

 

Victor kissed his son's forehead again, “i you thought Yuuri would help you get out of this one then i’ll just tell you it’s not gonna work.”

 

_ ‘fuck my life _ ’ “fine.”

 

Victor went back to sitting normally and did his best to switch it to a less formal conversation. “I'm ok with you two getting along and spending time together. In fact, nothing makes me happier than to know that the two people i would gladly give it all for, get along just fine. All I'm asking you for is not to put Yuuri in a situation where he has to be disloyal to me.”

 

Yurio looked at him back in the eye. He didn't quite get the ‘be best friends but don't trust each other’ kind of relationship his father talked about, “like?”

 

Victor tried explaining, “If you tell him you're gonna do something i wouldn't approve of you doing, he’d have no choice but to keep your secret in order to have a good relationship with you. See where I'm getting?”

 

“You want him to snitch?.”

 

“I mean he has to, we both do. We’re less than two years away from getting married and we’re kind of trying to figure out a way to make a marriage work. Functional, happy marriages don’t keep any secrets.”

 

“So you want me to treat Yuuri like my mom?”

 

“No, i never said that. Just know that there’s a limit to the things he can allow you to do.” Yurio still had a blank face. Victor called in the other part in question, “Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri showed up almost right away, “yes.” he sat on the armrest of the sofa Victor was on and held his fiancé’s hand, “anything you need me to do?”

 

Victor sucked at words for some reason, “would you like...you know the...home talk thingy.”

 

“Oh, that.” he turned in the direction of the stairs, “Chuchu, could you come down?” Beka stepped out of the kitchen too and was automatically pulled to sit by Yurio who out of all the chairs just had to snuggle on his bear's lap.

 

Phichit came down the stairs and put away his phone, “wow, PDA my dubes.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “you want mama to kiss you in public too.”

 

“Nah, you two keep holding hands.” he sat down.

 

Yuuri started, “what Victor and I wanted to tell you guys is that-” he looked at Victor.

 

“I don't wanna say it.”

 

“So i say it?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Victor and i talked this over and we thought of probably meeting once a week and slowly transition into making it a thing.”

 

Victor kissed Yuuri's hand, “we are all going to move in together and see each other everyday so we just wanted to tell you that we want all of us to treat each other with respect and care.” Yurio raised his hand, “yes.” Victor gave him a turn.

 

“I have a question, can i be friends with Yuuri and Phichit friends with you or what?”

 

“oh that.” Yuuri smiled and looked at Victor.

 

“Yes, but even though your biological parent has the final word, the step parent has an input.” Yurio raised his hand again, “yes.”

 

“Can we leave? I'm bored… and hungry.”

 

Yuuri got up and went towards the kitchen, “yeah right, i made something. Could you all help me put the table?

 

Yurio turned to his boyfriend, “what did you two make.”

 

“Borscht.”

 

***

 

He might not look it, but Victor was the type to enjoy a good book once in awhile. He needed to get his mind off things so why not lose himself in the pages of a good book before bed. They were heading out to Moscow in the morning and by now was 11 p.m. he waited for Yuuri before calling it a night.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw the thicker man run from the bathroom to the bed at hide himself under covers. Victor raised an eyebrow, “you ok?”

 

“Y-yeah.” he covered his body whole.

 

Victor put the book in the nightstand and turned back to Yuuri, “wearing anything you're ‘too shy’ to let me see?” Victor took off his fiancé’s glasses and put those aside too.

 

Yuuri blushed and slowly slid a leg out of under the covers, “kind of.”

 

Victor controlled his instinct to just rip off those covers and sat down to watch the show he knew he was going to get. He laid in bed by Yuuri's side.

 

Yuuri proceeded to cover his face and come closer to Victor's. His blanket slowly coming off and revealing more of the almost translucent lingerie made just for him, “Chris gave me the the contact info of one of his friends who make lingerie, do you like it?”

 

“I do.” Victor kept his hands to himself as if making Yuuri have to do more.

 

Yuuri got closer and both intertwined hands as they met in a soft, passionate kiss. Tongues meeting in the middle and lips against each others, Yuuri broke the kiss. “We really haven't done anything in over a week.”

 

“Don't worry about that.” Victor slid down the thin straps on Yuuri's shoulder. He kissed, “it's best if you don't spoil me.”

 

“Spoil you?”

 

Victor pulled Yuuri closer and body to body, “i find it quite hot when you ignore me.”

 

“Note to self then. You masochist.”

 

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri's forehead, “talking about ignoring me, when are we getting married?”

 

“Shhhhhhh.” Yuuri placed a finger over his lips.

 

He licked said finder, “how do i convince you to move in with me?”

 

His leg up against and rubbing on a something hard along Victor’s crotch, “don't rush me.”

 

Victor smiled as he enjoyed that, “oh you know exactly what you're doing.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and got even closer, “what am i doing?”

 

“Convincing me to give you some babies.”

 

Yuuri didn't know if he was serious at first, “You really want more kids?”

 

“I do.”

 

“are you serious?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

“I am.”

 

“100% sure?” he assured.

 

“Yes.”

 

“No going back?” he checked again.

 

“still positive.”

 

“Really?” he made sure one more time.

 

Victor finally got the hint and his grip on Yuuri tightened as his eyes glowed when he asked, “can we?”

 

“No.”

 

“that was cold.”

 

“I don't want to.” he laid Victor on his back and got on top, “not now at least.”

 

“I want 3 more.” Victor smiled wide and tickled Yuuri's belly.

 

“i said not now.” Yuuri laughed and leaned forward to kiss his fiancé. “How about you help me take this off.”

 

“Leave it on, i have an idea.”

 

“what kind of idea?”

 

“you trust me?”

  
“wa, ah. Vict-a ahh. A-ah ah ❤” laughs and moans filled the room as the two lovebirds went all out.


	43. You Make It Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can just tell what the other person is thinking.

In a rented car, the family was on its way to grandpa's house. Due to crappy weather and unfortunate planning, they could only stay in Moscow for 2 days before hopping on a plane to Japan. Teens on their phones and the engaged couple holding hands, they started going into the less luxurious and more modest part of town. Past that and deeper in, they finally saw grandpa's old car parked in front of what looked like a house in the woods but a little less forested. They parked.

 

Yurio got off first and waited for everyone to come out of the car with more than just a little anxiety. Victor and Yuuri got the suitcases out of the trunk of the car and along with the teens, proceeded to make it past the pebble road and onto the porch of the house. A loud laugh from the inside followed by a loud bang was heard before Chris opened the door and smiled for them, “hello.”

 

More than just Yuuri and Victor were confused as to why was Chris at grandpa’s house. Chris stepped aside and let them in, “i got a call from Yurio and there are things one can’t say over the phone so i came to see Niko too. I’m leaving in 2 days though.”

 

“We too.” Yuuri hugged chris.

 

Chris’ hand quickly found the thicker man’s but and gave it a feel, “i see your master’s giving you very thorough training.” 

 

Yuuri smiled back not sure what to do next when Victor held his waist from behind and kissed his fiancé’s head, “am i?”

 

Yuuri was officially lost and almost felt like he was missing the secret meaning behind this little ‘inside joke’ they had, “what?”

 

Nikolai came out of the kitchen with a tray of something deliciously baked, “Yuratchka.” the old man put the tray down before extending his arms, “come give your old man a hug.”

 

As if every scar on his heart had healed instantly, he smiled and ran towards his grandpa meeting him in a tight hug. “ дед. ” (grandpa) He felt his eyes melt as the smell of piroshki filled his nostrils. At that moment, it all came back; those endless nights when he trembled in fear as he again woke up knowing his mom was dead, those made up stories of his father working when there was a legal battle going down in St. Petes. Victor’s rehab, Yakov’s anger, Lilia’s rigorous classes, Chris being the only person he spoke to. His strength felt his body and he started to cry.

 

For some reason their hearts warmed up a little. It was like a sip of hot cocoa after a snowy day. Victor was just glad Yura was acting his age.

 

***

 

“How do you make these, they are amazing.” Yuuri ate another one as he totally let his diet out the window.

 

Nikolai looked at both Yu(u)ri’s eating plenty and smiled saying, “it's a family recipe of the Plisetsky, you should ask Yuratchka to teach you.”

 

“Oh my Yuuri can cook, did you know he made Borsch the other night? It was amazing.” Victor bragged as him and Chris were the only ones not eating.

 

The man rolled his eyes at the two and moved away from the models to sit next to Yuuri, “Don’t talk to me you two.”

 

Victor’s jaw dropped as he pretended to be hurt by his words, “What did we do now?” Chris smiled as both lowkey enjoyed grumpy grandpa.

 

“You two come into my house, stay here with your whole family and still have the balls to refuse my food.” the old man scolded them and kissed his teeth after like a true Plisetsky.

 

“But grandpa, I’m vegetarian.” Chris tried explaining why he couldn't eat the meat stuffed buns.

 

“Really, After eating so much dick you dare say you don’t like meat?” he was just kidding of course.

 

“grandpa!” huffed and frowned. 

 

Nikolai could only laugh. This man was a cutie, “Fine, don't eat my food. The food i made with so much love just for you.” typical ‘grandma trying to make you guilty’ move.

 

“I would really vomit it if were to eat it. It's not the pirozhki, i just really dislike meat.” 

 

“How about chicken?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fish?”

 

“nope.”

 

“Pork?”

 

“Can't.”

 

“Then what do you eat, son?”

 

“I love pasta.”

 

Victor played with Chris’ stubble, “you're so Italian.”

 

Chris paused for a moment which Victor picked up fairly quick. He then turned to Victor and politely took Victor's hand away from his face, “n-not really. Close enough though.” he forced a laugh. Chris has something he wasn't telling. It was just too obvious to Victor, something roamed Chris’ his mind.

 

He changed the topic keeping in mind the sudden change of mood in Chris, “i have seen you everywhere recently, what have you been doing?” he reached to brush the half blondie’s hair.

 

“Just a few things here and there, I've been traveling a lot.”

 

“I see.”

 

***

 

Like a baby, he was snuggled up next to his grandpa. It was snowing and thick white blanket covered everything outside. The sun was starting to set and as it got dark the house grew quieter.

 

Yuuri fell asleep on Victor, said man could only appreciate the beauty of his fiance. Yuuri's sleeping face just made it all better.

 

Phichit recorded on the low, Otabek played something soft on grandpa’s guitar.

 

Phichit put the phone down and rested on his folded arms, “you want something, don't you?”

 

“What?” Otabek stopped playing.

 

“I don't know. I just get this vibe from you.” Phichit rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake.

 

Otabek interpreted it as Phichit’s way of starting conversation, “do you know what i want by any chance?”

 

“I do.” Phichit rubbed his eyes once more.

 

“What is it?”

 

Phichit looked at him dead on the eye, “you want Yurio to grow up but you worry that you might even be pushing him a little too far. You love him and because you know that your selfishness won't do him any good, you suppress all of your urges and let them out through songs.”

 

This kid was minimum a mind reader. How the fuck did he figured that out? Otabek looked back at the teen in confusion, “how did you-”

 

“You make it obvious.” Phichit smiled and went back to his phone.

 

He was more than a good handful of questions for this kid when the sound of a familiar laugh covered the room, it was Yurio laughing. Everyone, even Chris who had spaced out, stared at him.

 

Yurio realized and his laugh came to an end, “what?”

 

“It's not common to see you laugh.” Phichit pointed out.

 

Yurio covered his face and got a kiss in the head by Nikolai, “come on, Yuratchka. Ask your boyfriend for a song.”

 

“Why would i do that?”

 

“The boy can sing, can't he?”

 

“Why would he sing a song for me?”

 

Victor rubbed his fiancé's pretty butt and hips, “oh kitten, when will you learn. Bet if you asked him he would make up a song right now just for you.”

 

Otabek and Yurio looked at each other. “You want one or not?” Otabek picked up the guitar.

 

Yurio hid in between layers of a blanket. “Don't you get two faced with me. If your dad can kiss his fiancé in my couch what's stopping you from holding your boyfriend. Poor guy must be lonely, go warm him up.”

 

Yurio hesitantly got up and made it across the living room to where Otabek was sitting on the floor. He looked at Beka in the eye and both stared at each other for a good 3 seconds before Otabek brushed the strings of the guitar and sang.

 

Hey, You still remember that day when i asked if we were still friends

 

You probably don’t remember now, but stared into your eyes since then i can’t get you out of my mind

 

One day we’ll grow up...

 

But before we get old

 

You look so pretty in the back of my black bike

And the sun just goes down

 

You look too pretty when you’re high

And before it all gets dark

End up fucking you all night

 

But, don’t tell your dad. don’t tell your dad

Oh no

don’t tell your dad. don’t tell your dad. 

Don’t tell him i, love you. uh.

 

Yuuri woke up at the sound of singing and Victor trying to contain a laughter. He was kissed by his fiancé and given a warm song as he listened.

 

hey, let’s make them all stare

Us kissing on the stairs

You’re too young to drink babe

 

You should listen to the man

Gotta get along with him

Cause i know i’ll marry you one day

 

But before the day comes

 

You look so pretty in the back of my black bike

And you just close your eyes

 

You look too pretty when you’re high

And before it gets dark

End up fucking you all night

 

But, don’t tell your dad. don’t tell your dad

Oh no

don’t tell your dad. don’t tell your dad. 

Don’t tell him i, love you. uh.

 

I’ll tell him myself.

Don’t tell him i said.

I wanna be there.

Kiss you in front of him.

 

Spoiled to death

And show you the world

I wanna take you with me

 

Should i tell him?

 

Chris got up and went to the kitchen as if in a hurry. He wasn't his usual loud, he didn't even danced to the music as he got there. He just rushed out almost excusing himself.

 

Your son looks pretty in the back of my black bike

And i’d give him all he wants

 

And that i let him get high

And we drink in the dark

Let's just say he's already a man

 

My man

 

I'll tell him that.

 

Soon after a silence finished the song Yurio smiled at Beka who just couldn't resist to kiss the teen in front of everyone. Just a peck on the lips but he wanted so much more.

 

Yuuri clapped, “that was really good, you are very talented.”

 

“Thanks.” Otabek replied as he could see Phichit giving him the ‘uhh i see you, i see what you did there’ kind of look.

 

Victor didn't take his mind off from the fleeing swiss, “be right back.” he left Yuuri on the couch and went into the kitchen. It had been years since he saw Chris cry the way he was crying that night.

 

He noticed Victor and quickly picked up a napkin to wipe his face. “What's wrong?”

 

“Oh nothing. I got something in my eye.” he kept drying the tears coming out of his eyes.

 

Victor cornered him and looked at him in the eye, “you know exactly how much i hate lies.”

 

“It's really ok.”

 

“It's not. What happened? Why did you just appear in Russia? Who hurt you?”

 

Chris took in a deep breath and exhaled, “Victor-”

 

“who hurt you?”

 

“No one.” be almost whispered.

 

“Then why are you so out of it?”

 

“fine, i came here cause i fucking hate being alone. Happy?”

 

“Alone? Isn't your-”

 

“He works, a lot.” he looked away.

 

Victor hugged his adoptive bro and gave him a shoulder to lean on. “What happened between you two.”

 

“It's just so hard to love him.” Chris hiccuped, “he all high and mighty businessman and i'm here getting naked for anyone who pays enough.”

 

“First of all, you're a model not a prostitute. Second, why doesn't he make time for-”

 

“He does. If i were to tell him right now what I'm feeling he'd hop on a plane and fuck me in the rain.”

 

“the why don’t-”

  
“I don't want him to have to change because of me. He's 27, CEO, running his own company and I'm here being famous for no reason. This is exactly why we don't tell anyone we're married. He's shy, I'm out. He’s cold, I'm hot. He is a literal carnivore and had been making pasta for my vegetarian ass for the past 8 years. We only see each other for a couple of days a month and that is if our schedules overlap which is never. We got a mansion in Geneva to full up with kids and i just fucking can't...Sometimes it feels like we can't be with each other-” he broke down. “...and I'm staring at my marriage fall apart in front of my eyes.”


	44. Don't worry

They’d always done this, even as children. Yakov himself got angry when they held each other’s hand like that in public. Maybe that was the reason why they didn’t care and even found it comforting to hold each other’s hand.

 

After last night’s talk with Chris he had to admit that he felt like crap. There was nothing he could do to make his little bro smile and that itself was shitty. Chris’ mood couldn’t be changed even at ГУМ (gum) mall with 6,000 dollars and ice cream. When Chris felt like shit it was evident and somehow had an effect on anyone who looked at him in the eye.

 

Before someone took a picture and the world started talking about it, Victor stopped dragging Chris with him and looked into hazel sad eyes, “if you don’t want to be here i’m more than glad to go back home with you.”

 

Chris looked up around knowing how easy to read his eyes were, “I-It's ok. I just haven’t found anything i want.”

 

“Listen, Chris-”

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll get to Geneva by 5 a.m. and i’ll-”

 

“Why are you doing this? I’m no one to tell you what to do but aren’t you going to talk to him first? At least try to save your marriage.”

 

He sighed and crossed his arm, “i’ll talk to him tomorrow before i leave our house, that is if i find him.”

 

Victor held Chris’ hand before the two toned haired man walked away, “So you’re not even gonna fight for the man you love? You’re just gonna give up?”

 

“I’m not giving up, i’m being realistic. Why would i stay married with a person i barely see?”

 

“Because you love them, duh. You two could go to counseling sessions maybe even go on a second honeymoon.” Victor tried to cheer him up.

 

“He’ll probably convince me to, but i doubt-”

 

“Chris-”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Christophe got closer and leaned his head on Victor’s shoulder, “In a couple of months everything will go back to normal. You’ll head out to Japan tomorrow and meet your in laws with a smile across your sexy face, you hear me?”

 

“But-”

 

“Thanks for listening and being there for me whenever i need you but this is a choice i made.” Victor sighed and prayed to the god Lilia raised to believe in. if the man Chris married was a successful businessman at age 27, he might actually have a shot at changing Chris’ mind.

 

***

 

Chris was probably already on a plane when the family started repacking all the things they’d taken out. Grandpa was making fun of Victor’s hairline along while Yuuri contained his laughter, Phichit had his phone out recording all the action for future memories and the other two lovebirds were in Yura’s room being all edgy, romantic and punk rock.

 

“We haven’t done anything in a long time.” Yurio sat on Otabek’s lap looking directly into serious brown eyes.

 

Otabek brushed the teen’s hair back and tied it up in a ponytail, “3 weeks.”

 

“You keep track of it?”

 

“It’s just an approximate.” he kept his straight face

 

Yurio pushed Beka to lay on his back, “liar.”

 

“We’re leaving in 1 hour.” he tried getting up.

 

Yura pushed him back down, “Then we better be quick.”

 

“Я не говорю по-английски.” (i don’t speak english)

 

“That’s it.” Yurio threw his hands in the air and got up, “I fucking tried.”

 

Otabek let out a laugh and covered his eyes with the bend of his arm, “don’t go. Come over here, I have to tell you something.”

 

The grumpy kitten dropped the act and fell into bed next to Beka, “what is it?”

 

Otabek held Yurio closer, “lot’s of things are going to change this summer and i need your honest opinion.”

 

“Change? Like what?”

 

The teen got a soft peck on the lips, Otabek just knew how to deliver news for his fairy. “As soon as I’m done with that i am doing now, i’ll be releasing and getting my music out there too. I’ll be in LA for about 2 months and you can’t come with me.”

 

“Why?” he was half salty.

 

“Victor already laughed when i asked him.”

 

“So?” the teen’s hand went under Beka’s shirt and down his pants, the older teen didn’t move a muscle to make him stop.

 

“There is no way in hell you’re running away with me.”

 

Yurio got on top and unzipped his boyfriend’s Levi’s, “Why not? You said it yourself last night. You’ve always said it.” He took out the half hard shaft and let his delicate fingers play with it, “youth is wasted on the young. Now or never, wasn’t it?”

 

The man under him was completely tamed. Devoid of his capacity to make a clear judgment. It was as if this kid knew what he was doing from the beginning, “sorry for making you wait though. That wasn’t cool.” he kept pumping as he saw Otabek bit his lower lip. “Does it feel good?”

 

“It does.” he panted.

 

Yurio kept stroking and lifted his long shirt, “touch me too.” how could he say no to that. “Good.”

 

“Yur-”

 

“Shh, just cum. You’ve been holding it back for me, i like that.” he leaned forward to kiss the man and felt something sticky wet his shirt, “you’re hot even when you cum.”

 

Otabek and Yura kept each other trapped in a slow kiss for a good minute. It was Otabek’s turn now. Yurio spread out just for him, “I'm all yours. Don't worry about it just have me.”

 

***

 

Again in front of that dark house, only that this time some of the lights were on. He took a deep breath and left his bags in the car, he had one thing on his mind and it as all gonna go down tonight. “Don’t pussy out Chris. No matter how good it is this time.” he walked in through the door and that smell itself made him almost forget what he was here to do. He gathered his composure again and waited.

 

The man walked out of the corridor and almost ran towards his husband, “Chris.” as he got closer it became more evident, “Chris, why are you crying.” he reached to wipe those tears only to have his hand almost slapped out of the way.

 

“don’t touch me.”

 

“What’s wrong?” worry was clear in his voice.

 

“Please don’t make it more difficult than it already is for me to say this.”

 

“You’re scaring me, what is it?” he reached for the hands again and had them snatched away once more.

 

Chris closed his eyes and a tear rolled down when he said, “I want a divorce.”

 

“W-what? You can’t be serious?”

 

“I am.”

 

“But we love each other-”

 

“So? What’s so good about loving someone you barely even know?” he took a step back when the man tried to get close, “please don’t touch me.”

 

“Chris, let’s talk about this. Let’s sit down and-”

 

“We both have very different lifestyles it’s just not gonna work. You can’t convince me that.”

 

“I that why you can’t look at me in the eye? Because you know I’ll convince you?”

 

“Yes. i know i’ll be selfish and start asking for shit you can’t do. I’ll tell you to leave your job and follow me. I’d tell you to be a househusband and stick by my side but i know that’s the exact opposite of what you want. It gets tiring to have to fight a war that has no fucking end. I love you but this marriage is hurting us both.”

 

“Chris-”

 

“You’re a fucking CEO. you have to keep an image. Many women out there would die to suck you off and give you all the children you could wish for and stay at home and be this fancy housewife that goes to book clubs and fundraising galas in a long dress. I’m not- i can never he that.” he wiped his wet cheeks.

 

“You’re wrong?”

 

“Am i? You tell me, am i really? They already don’t take you seriously because you’re a kid to them, imagine if you came up out of nowhere with a man that strips in poles and lives off his body.”

 

“I don’t care.” his eyes watered.

 

He lost it, Chris was now yelling at this man. “Shut up. If you didn’t care, why are we a secret? Why can’t my world know your name? Why do we hide?”

 

“We can fix-”

 

“No we can’t.” Chris turned around for the door but was stopped by a tight embrace.

 

He felt his shoulder get wet, “don’t leave me.” the man’s voice cracked, “I beg you. Please don’t leave me.”

 

“You’ll get over it in a couple of months.”

 

“I won’t, i can’t. Don’t you see you’re my everything.”

 

“Valerio.”

 

“Don’t call me by my name.” he held onto Chris tighter, “when we got married and moved into this house, you promised me something. Remember?”

 

“It’ll be fine as long as you love me-”

 

“I love you Christophe, regardless of what anyone thinks of me. If you don’t like my discretion I’ll change. If you want me to leave the company and follow you around the world, i won’t hesitate to grab my bags and go with you.”

 

“Stop lyi-”

 

“I won’t stop cause i’m not lying. When i married you i said it was going to be forever and and i meant it. Anything you want me to do, i’ll do it just please don’t leave me.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“I do.” he fell on his knees and held onto Chris’s waist, “let me make you happy. Let me show you that I love you and i’ve never been more sure of it in my life. I don’t care if you’re not a househusband, or a fancy woman, i don’t care if we have children or not. Stay.”

 

Chris stood there as his husband let go of him. The man got up and took Chris’ hand and turned him around, “let’s not give up on what we can still save.” he reached for the two tone haired man’s cheek, “I love you.”

 

Chris wiped his husband’s tears and kissed the man’s lips, “i-”

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m taking a week long break. No phones, no work, just you and me. Sound good?” Chris nodded, “now let’s get upstairs, take a warm bath and stay up all night watching movies till we fall asleep.”

 

“Movies.” Chris almost mumbled.

 

The man picked up Chris Bridal style and took him to the second floor, “wait, babe. My bags-”

 

“Don't worry about that. We’ll get those later.”

 

***

 

“Still uneasy?” Yuuri held Victor’s hand.

 

“I just feel crappy. My brother divorcing and i’m here about to get married. I'm also meeting your family so that's one more thing to be nervous about.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’re not getting married anytime soon.”

 

“That just made me feel even shittier.”

 

Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor's hand, “just breathe.”

 

“I'm trying but i just… it just- how much do your parents know about me?” he was anxious.

 

“That your name is Victor and you have a son.”

 

“What else?” Victor was at the edge of his seat.

 

“I think she knows you're famous and that Yurio has a bad boy boyfriend.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“I think, I'm not sure. Relax, my family will love you as long as you're not a threat to society.”

 

“Wait. Will you have to translate for me?”

 

“My sister, Minako, Yuko and her husband know English. My mom and dad understand basic and could have a conversation. To be honest, i think they speak it just fine they're just shy of what they know. They're fine with the tourists that go to Hasetsu so it shouldn't be a problem.”

 

“you sure?”

 

“I am.” Yuuri gave his fiancé a peck on the lips and passed him some headphones, “it'll be ok, don't worry about it.”


	45. Hasetsu (part 1)

It had been a hell and a half to get there. The only one fully awake at this point was Victor. Due to fucked up planning and last minute changes they booked a crazy flight that went from Moscow to Beijing to Seoul and finally to Fukuoka. 

 

Yuuri’s face was more than well hidden under a surgical mask, his glasses and a beanie. He held Victor’s hand the whole car ride, “can you pass me that little box that says Sumatriptan?”

 

Victor unzipped one of the bags and popped out a tablet from its plastic pallet, “migraine?” he said in a worried tone. Yuuri's headaches were usually more than just bad. His trigger being stress.

 

he leaned on Victor as Phichit passed him a water bottle. “You ok, mama?”

 

“I’m fine, i just need a nap.” Yuuri pinched his boy’s cheek.

 

Phichit turned back to his phone and gasped as he covered his mouth. He stared at his phone screen as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, “he’s what?” the boy whispered.

 

“What happened?” Victor was immediately shown the picture. A smile formed in his face as a wave of relief lifted a weight from his shoulders. “5 years married and they finally decided to make it official.” 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked at the Instagram picture of Chris and Valerio kissing along with a long caption revealing their well kept secret, “aw.” Yuuri was truly glad for those two.

 

The car stopped and Phichit texted Chris like crazy while everyone started to get off the car. Otabek and Yurio woke up from their cat nap and a tall, slim woman walked out of the front gates of Yu-topia. “Took you guys long enough.” she smiled and greeted them each with a hug, “i’m Minako, family friend and Phichit’s auntie. Come inside, Hiroko’s gone crazy waiting for you all.”

 

They all walked in to find a short, plump woman with sparkling eyes almost jumping in joy. “that's my Mom.” 

 

Yuuri almost blushed as the woman rushed to him and embraced her son making cute sounds of surprise, “ あなたは薄いです .” (you’re thin.) Yuuri nodded as his mother looked back at him in pure joy to see her chubby bunny again. Hiroko moved on to Phichit and held him tight too, “ あなたの携帯電話を遠ざける .” (keep your phone away.) Phichit smiled back and felt the woman take his phone away from him. She stood in front of Victor and both looked at each other for a good second or 2 before finally speaking to each other. “Hello, are you Victor?”

 

“Y-yes.” Victor pulled his son, “this is my son, Yuratchka. We call him Yurio.”

 

Otabek took a step forward and introduced himself too, “I’m Otabek. Yurio’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.”

 

Hiroko smiled back, “uhh. nice to meet you too.” she turned to Yurio and cupped her mouth pretending to be sneaky, “very handsome.” Yurio tried looking away as a pink shade covered his cheeks. Hiroko smiled and almost bounced all the way to Minako and whispered something in her ear before walking going back in.

 

Minako rolled her eyes, “isn’t she a cutie. Oh well. She’s kind of busy right now but she said she’ll make you guys something to eat while you settle into your rooms upstairs.” he phone rang, she looked down at it. “Shit. now i have to go too.”

 

Yuuri took off the beanie and mask, “then go, I’ll take it from here.”

 

***

 

“we get this whole floor to ourselves?” Victor sat on the tatami floor and looked around the room. Everything looked so cozy and totally different from the city’s skyscrapers and modern art he got used to seeing in New York. 

 

“our actual house is not that big but it'll do the trick.” Yuuri opened the closet and pulled out a futon mattress, “when you go down, can you tell the others I'll be staying up here?”

 

Victor was still looking around and taking in the comfort of the room when he turned to Yuuri, “you’re not coming down?”

 

“Not like I'm dying. I'm just really tired.” he threw himself on said mattress and exhaled. Eyes closed, mind cleared and Victor staring. It was almost impossible not to look at his fiancé, he was just too beautiful, hypnotizing. The bend of his back made the perfect arch as he laid facing down. Victor got closer and noticed Yuuri’s butt wiggle a little to get comfortable.

 

He looked down at his had and noticed it being just inches away for touching Yuuri but he restrained himself from doing so. He didn’t want to disturb the man now drifting into sleep. Victor sat by the side of the futon and thought twice before rubbing his lover's back, “aren't you hungry?”

 

“I am.” his voice muffled by the futon.

 

Victor laid by Yuuri's side, “then you should come down and eat first. Maybe some of the headache will go away when you eat something.”

 

Yuuri turned his head to look at victor. He could just tell by the way this man was looking at him, Victor wanted something from him. “I'm not getting up.” he closed his eyes again.

 

Victor noticed the obvious ‘cut it off’ coming from Yuuri and got closer, “Want me to take you there?” he let his hand take Yuuri’s.

 

Yuuri sighed and put Victor’s hand on the bend of his back. More towards the waist. “No need.”

 

“I'll feed you then.” his face was just inches away from Yuuri's as that previously mentioned hand started going south.

 

“You would?” Yuuri kept his eyes closed when Victor started kissing him. He kept his lips numb the whole time, “sorry, I'm too tired for what you want.”

 

“What i want?” he got on the futon with Yuuri and held him tight. “I just thought i’d kiss you until you fell asleep.”

 

“go downstairs. My mom really wants to meet you.”

 

“But without you there-”

 

“Shhh.” Victor did and told and kissed Yuuri's forehead while taking the man’s glasses off.

 

Yurio came out of the storage room attached to the room of the engaged couple. “He's right. That trip felt like going to fucking pluto and back. We're all wrecked. Also, i want to know why am i sleeping in your closet?” Yurio noticed Yuuri’s migraine was still strong and turned off the lights.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri let go of Victor and turned around.

 

Victor’s eyes were blank as he signaled Yurio to go outside while he covered Yuuri and planted a kiss on his fiancé’s forehead. The sleepy man whispered, “no fighting, no yelling. Show him you want the best for him.” Victor gave his hand a kiss and stepped out to the hallway.

 

The teen closed his arms, Victor exhaled. “How may i help you?”

 

“Are did it on purpose didn't you?” the teen was obviously bothered by something.

 

“I did?” he kept a calm demeanor.

 

“Why?”

 

“First of all, there’s this thing called a complete sentence. You should start using them. Second, the weather was shit. And Third of all, when you Phichit and Otabek in a room, The worst thing that could happen is Otabek being bothered by the light of Phichit's phone. They're not even sleeping on the same bed. If you can't trust your partner to sleep in the same room as someone else, then that's an issue you should discuss with him not come and cock block- i mean, complain to me.”

 

The teen was still not satisfied, he kept his arms crossed with that grumpy cat look on his face. Victor took Yuri’s hand and slid a scrunchie out of Yurio’s wrist. He picked up the hair on the blondie’s head and tied it up as he explained, “Yura, we are guests. We came here to meet Yuuri's family and leave a good impression on them so that they don't think we're a pair of threats to society. do you really think it's a good idea to put two horny teenagers in one room, both willing to fuck each other's brains out?” Victor was done with the messy bun,

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Victor wrapped his hand around the teen’s shoulder and both walked towards the stairs, “Exactly. That's the end of this argument. Now, i heard the hot springs here are great.”

 

“I'm not gonna be naked with other men.”

 

“Once you learn how to think before you do something stupid, I'll consider giving you more freedom with your choices. Any more complaints?” by now they were in front of the katsuki livingroom.

 

“My missing luggage.”

 

Victor slided the door open, “Pfttt. You steal Otabek’s clothes. Besides, they did you a favor by keeping you away from that tacky ass wardrobe.” Yurio took a step back and frowned as his jaw dropped, “like really, who wears cheetah anymore?” Victor laughed into the room where Mari and Minako were sitting under a kotatsu on their second beer.

 

***

 

He was wearing that comfy outfit Valerio loved so much. It wasn't even that sexy but somehow Chris wearing a large sweater while holding a mug in his hands looked too good. 

 

“It's 19°c.” Valerio looked at his husband from the glass doors connecting the pool side with the kitchen.

 

Chris turned around and and gave the man his mug, “oh I'm well aware.” he took off the large sweater followed by everything else. He stretched his arms cracking some joints and sighed, “better.”

 

Valerio took a step back knowing what Chris would do. The two tone haired man took the phone out of his husband's pocket, threw it on some chair and pulled the man into the freezing cold pool.

 

They both sank holding each other's hand. As if in slow motion, both sank to the bottom kissing, running out of air. It was deep but who cared. Soon they were floating and above the surface they held onto each other.

 

Chris smiled and pulled his husband's hair back, “you hate cold water.”

 

The man could feel himself shiver, “you know me so well.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's ok, I'll just scramble your eggs with bacon next time.”

 

“Ew.” Chris splashed water in his husband's direction.

 

He wiped his face and went back to holding onto Chris, “we're gonna get hypothermia if we don't get out of here.” he swam towards the poolside.

 

Chris followed, “it's not that cold, besides. I wanted to ask you something.”

 

The man walked fast with Chris by the hand, “can you ask me once we're dry?” the picked Chris from his feet and hurried upstairs careful not to slip, “let's get you a towel.”

 

Once upstairs and inside his closet, Chris gathered the courage to say it, “I want to try again.”

 

The man almost didn't understand but still said, “Really?”

 

Chris covered himself in towels as he sat still and Valerio walked towards him with a pair of sweatpants, “I-i just thought-”

 

“it must be the cold water, you're already speaking incoherently.” he kneeled to Chris height.

 

“No.” Chris lowered his voice. “i know what I'm saying. I want to have a child. With you. I know it's crazy and we've tried more than enough but i want to be a mom so bad i just- i want a little something made up of you and me.”

 

Silence covered the room, Valerio held his husband's hand, “one of your eggs, one of my sperm and we have someone else carry it.” Chris made the ‘you don't understand me’ face, “I'm sorry but i can't let you go through that again.”

 

“But i want-” his eyes watered.

 

He held the other hand as well, “i would be happy to be a father but you don't have to be pregnant in order to be a mom. We can adopt, there’s lots of options out there.”

 

“I want to have one here.” he held onto his abdomen as tears raced down his face, “more than anything else in the world. I don’t care how much it costs, how many doctors i have to see or how much care do i have to take of myself; I’ll do anything to have a baby of my own, at least 1.”

 

“I don't want to see you hurt again, but-” he sighed and kissed his husband’s hand, “we’ll try.”

 

***

 

It was the middle of the night and Yuuri woke up to someone in the middle of his and Victor. It was a blonde teen in pajamas being held by his father. Yuuri smiled, it was one of those nights. He saw Victor was still awake and whispered,  “What happened?”

 

“nothing, he’s just a little scared.”

 

“What happened during dinner?”

 

Victor kept a smile, “Your sister and Minako were drinking and Yura freaked out. He was so scared i’d join them.”

 

“Are you ok with people drinking in front of you?”

 

“The fact that i have a problem has nothing to do with the lives of other people, if they want to drink then i let them drink. What i wanted from alcohol wasn’t the drink itself, it was the effects of it. I wanted to be out cold, drunk till all of my ‘problems’ disappeared.” Victor kissed the teen’s forehead, “now i have no reason to be drunk, why would i drink? I have so much, why would i fuck it all up again?” 

 

Yuuri smiled and went over Yura to make out with Victor. Careful not to wake up the teen, both parents tasted each other. Yuuri pulled away, “I love you.”

  
“Love you too.”


	46. Hasetsu (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babies..

Toshiya had his morning cup of coffee as his wife braided Victor's hair. It had only been two days and Victor was already feeling at home. The fact that the Katsuki family was so warm, made it even easier to fit in just right with his in laws.

“why did you cut it?” The woman played with locks of platinum hair.

“I don't know.” he looked at the hand mirror in front of him, he was looking at the woman’s reflection, “I just locked myself in the bathroom and cut it. I was so angry i remember telling my brother to beat some sense into me.”

“Did he hit you?”

“he didn't.”

Toshiya looked up, “Wasn’t your family worried when you moved?”

Victor eyes turned to the man, his head still. “I never really had a good relationship with my own family. My son’s grandpa is the closest thing to someone that cares about me in Russia.” Hiroko sat by Victor’s side now that the braid in the side of his head was done, “thanks, mom. It’s really pretty.”

“You're welcome” she grinned, “you have very nice hair.” from his table, Toshiya looked up as he noticed the ‘mom’ after that ‘thanks’.

“Really, thanks.” he touched the braid and almost imagined it going down the side of this head, past his shoulder and down to his waist. He snapped out of it and smiled at Hiroko, “is it ok if i call you mom?”

Her eyes widened, a grin formed on her lips. She looked at her husband who had a bright smile on his face. She looked happily surprised as she said, “yes, yes. go ahead.” 

Victor almost blushed. she leaned his head on her shoulder and gently rubbed his back. He just looked so gentle with that soft smile and that childlike blush on his face. It was like adopting a child that'd never seen a home before. Maybe he’d just forgotten how a family looked like. “Yuuri told us you wanted kids.” Toshiya took a sip of his coffee.

“He did?” Victor looked at him in surprise, “That’s weird. Every time i even mention it he avoids it at all costs.”

Hiroko nodded. “when he had Phichit, he was very scared and young. When Phichit was born he didn't even want the baby near him at first. He he didn't want to drop him, or feed him wrong or hear him cry; he blamed himself. One day i took him to Minako's house and we went out shopping. When we came back Phichit was in his arms, fed, changed and sleeping. From that day, Phichit didn't cry anymore.”

“How old was he?”

“16.” Hearing that number made his heart sink. That was too young to have a child. To make matters worse, after such a violent rape. Who wouldn't be traumatized for life?

“He probably is scared of having to feel like that again.” Hiroko turned to Victor whose eyes watered up.

“Now i feel like an asshole for bringing it up.” he fanned his face with his hands to stop those tears from forming.

“he's different now. He smiles more, he treats your son like his, he fell in love with someone and i know you and him had sex already.” Hiroko knew a familiar shadow leaned near the door.

“I just want a baby to be the token of our love; a little person that we both made together.” he looked at Hiroko in the eye, “I love him so much, i can't contain myself. He hates it when i post a picture of us two but i just want to show the whole world how much i adore him. I just want to make him understand that he doesn't have to be scared. That he's not going to ever be alone because there’s no way in hell i’d ever let that happen.” a tear left his eye, “i want to marry him right away and make him happy and have a huge family and... I really love him so much.” he smiled.

Before he said anything more, Yuuri walked into the room at just the right moment, “good morning.” Victor kept smiling at him making Yuuri roll his eyes and kiss him.

***

He looked at the screen of his phone as he sat on top of an already full and sipped suitcase. The play button was bright red in the middle of the screen, which had just paused on Jean’s face. He adjusted his earbuds not even knowing why he clicked on the link to that interview. He sighed and went ahead anyways, he hesitantly pressed play.

Anya sat straight in her chair. Her curls thick as ever and devil red lips. Your usual drama queen in an exclusive interview with the king. “we all know about J.J. but we all would like to know a little more about the real Jean.”

“Well, I'm here. Ask away.” he was calm, cool and collected. Ready for whatever question came his way. Yurio’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his deep voice.

“what have you been up to?” yup, this bitch was trying to flirt. Looking at him all carefully and shit.

“many things actually. I’ve been working non stop on my brand and getting it out there. Thus my young age, my team and i have been putting everything together and giving it our all. This summer we might even be ready to launch the baby line and focus a bit more on production since when we first launched back in fall 20xx everything sold out within hours. I've also been working with many incredibly talented people to get my last album up and running as well. We should have everything wrapped up in 4 weeks which is why it was so hard for you to get this interview. My apologies, I'm incredibly busy right now.”

She didn’t even comment on that, it just wasn’t juicy enough. Anya went straight to the next question, “you're close to letting out your last album. You know you have thousands if not millions of fans worldwide that are more than worried about you. What do you have to say to them?”

“I won't be completely gone just ‘resting’ from the public eye for a little while. I’ll probably be back once i get my shit together.”

“what made you take this decision?”

“there are lots of this in my life i have to treat first. I love music, i love my fans but i also value my family.”

“What would you say made you stop and reconsider your career?”

"i am a very passionate person and the people that work with me know how bossy and extremely hard i am to work with. If i don't like something or it's not what i had in mind, i won't think twice before throwing away what you probably spend weeks into making. Yes, that is heartless. Of course, that is stressful but it's the exact reason why we all need a breather.”

Finally something juicy, “bossy, hard to work with, passionate, is that the case in your personal life as well?”

“it is and i hate it.”

“how has it affected your personal life?”

“i am a very demanding person, when i want something i will make it happen even if it is the last thing i do. My stubbornness blinds me from seeing what the other person wants, what the other person feels or even when I've just crossed the line and i end up realizing when I'm minutes away from doing something crazy. Sometimes i end up hurting those i love with my one track mind.” Yura’s heart felt heavy for some reason, as if his heart started sinking into his stomach. This was about him.

“is this the reason why lately we have not seen you with Yuratchka Plisetsky like we used to last year?” there was the golden question.

“yes, but I'm afraid i can't go into detail with that.”

“why?” 

“when something happens between two people, one can't just walk out and tell the world what happened. It's his privacy, it's Victor's privacy as well.” those words made something in Yura move.

“why were you two so involved with each other?”

“basing maturity on a number itself is ridiculous.”

“are you admitting you did something illegal with him?”

“i made a statement not a declaration.” Haha, bitch.

“what is your current relationship with him?”

“i believe i already answered this question.” Yup, evading shit.

“what about Otabek Altin?” she obviously wanted to get some gossip out of this question.

“he has been doing an excellent job at keeping me in check with the whole album. He’s extremely talented and one of the very few songwriters that not only writes but is also very good as making something sound good and have a message behind it. My mom and him are the only ones that i can blindly trust regardless of the circumstances.”

“Is there any attraction between you two?”

Jean fucking looked down in a soft chuckle. “I’d say yes, but it’s extremely one sided.”

“is there any possibility of something between you two?”

“Besides work, i have no other relationship with him. He’s probably gonna watch this and curse me out for saying i like him on an interview so many are going to watch, woops.”

“has there ever been what many people call otapliroy?”

“a group of guys hanging out, yes.”

“aren't you afraid that after all of this happening around you, you won't be able to go back?”

“the only thing fear does is cloud judgment.”

“one last question and this one is not in my cards.”she leaned forward and put her well manicured nails on his leg, “are you ok?”

“I am, thanks for asking.” he smiled and just like that the video exited its full screen move. “That's it?”

So many thoughts in his head, mainly anger, when Beka walked into the room, “you watched it?” he asked as he got closer.

“is he really fucking- ugh. What the fuck is going on?” he threw his phone at the bed and punched the suitcase he was sitting on.

“was that a rhetorical question?” Beka laid in bed and had the confused teen sit perpendicularly on top of him. He looked up into his worried green eyes and loose hair that by now reached his shoulders.

“I'm not letting you go. You can't go.”

Beka sighed, “what are you afraid of?”

“You doing god knows what with Jean and leaving.” Yurio crossed his arms, “or you're going to deny that you’d let him suck your dick no problem.”

“don't you think you might be a bit jealous?”

“No. I'm not jealous. You two can have all the sex you want, i don't care. I just know what he's capable of doing.”

Otabek raised and eyebrow, “you don't care?”

“he's a fucking maneater.”

“Listen.” he sat up and pulled the teen's hips closer, “trust me, i have nothing with Jean. Our only connection is work, nothing more. Even if i did do something with him, nothing could ever compare to what i feel for you.”

“you fucking idiot. You want it to be the three of us again, don't you?”

“you said it, not me.”

“Why would you even want-”

“It's just attraction. He looks good, has a talented mouth and lets me do everything i want on him, that's all. No feelings, no strings.”

When put into words that kinda sounded hot but still, “He's gonna get attached to you and try to snatch you away from me, that's exactly what he's doing right now. Why else would he want you in Vancouver?”

“Maybe because we got things to record? Coachella’s in like 2 weeks?” this guy's mentality was truly a fucking rubix cube.

“i'm not fucking joking.”

“I'm not either. He’d be glad to see you too but knowing Victor that would be impossible.”

Yurio kept a straight face, “not if i leave without him knowing.” Otabek turned and gave Yura a look, “I'm not gonna run away with you, calm down.”

“come over here.” Otabek laid Yura down in bed, “where's your dad?” he lifted Yurio's shirt and kissed the teen's nipples.

“some friend’s house.” his hand intertwined with Beka's, “you don't understand me anymore.”

Beka looked at Yura in the eye, “even though you know i can't cheat on you, there's something in your mind telling you i will. You don't want me to leave because if i do, you take it that Jean will become the possessive asshole he's trying to leave behind and make up some shit to keep me with him.” he kissed the blonde’s face of worry, “He won't do it. If anything it's you that he wants, not me.”

He wrapped his arms around Beka and held him close, “regardless of what you two do, just... promise you'll remember that you're mine.”

“I give you my word for it.”

***

The woman gasped and brought her hands to cover her mouth. “Congratulations.” Victor gave her a bouquet of flowers.

Yuko stared at the man as if staring at a greek god, “t-thanks.” Yuuri went ahead and greeted her as well while giving her a gift bag. “Thanks, Yuuri.”

“No problem.”

“Come in.” Yuko went inside with the two men as the house already looked taken over by baby gifts and all kinds of shades of pink.

They were guided into a room with three cribs in it and Takeshi changing diapers, “this is my husband, Takeshi Nishigori.”

The man took the calm baby in his arms and smiled at both men by the door, “hi.” he put the baby back in her crib and then pumped some hand sanitizer in the palm of his hand, “how's Japan treating you two?”

Yuuri only smiled, Victor held his hand, “I was actually the one who convinced him that i wanted to meet my soon to be in laws.”

Yuko almost jumped, “shit, is that the ring?”

“Yeah.” he almost blushed.

“It's so pretty, congratulations.”

“Thanks. How are the girls?” 

“Well-” Yuko’s smile revealed her true tiredness as she finally dropped the act, “they sleep all day and cry all night.”

“Aw, how long have you slept in the past week?”

“I seriously don’t know.” the woman gave a tired smile as Yuri kept a straight face.

Victor looked down at his phone and texted something while saying, “Yurio’s coming.”

Yuuri almost pushed Yuko to the main bedroom, “did Beka leave?”

“Yurio? I wanna see him.”

“No, you’re sleeping.” Yuuri gave Yuko a blanket laying around and pointed in the direction of her bed. Yuuri noticed Takeshi’s tie and pointed at the door, “go get a job.”

“Oh shit, that job interview. I’m so sorry i can’t stay.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, “go.”

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” he almost ran out the door with a blazer in his hand and a bag.  
Yuko came out of the room, “the milk is on the fridge-”

“Sleep.” Yuuri was starting to lose his patience.

“Thank you so much. I owe you one. The triplets have their names in their shirt by the way.” she went back into the room.

Victor looked at the triplets, each in their separate crib. Knowing what crossed his mind, Yuuri quickly choose a random topic to avoid baby panning. “How come your hair is Platinum?”

“According to Lilia, it’s normal for aliens like me. According to science, i'd say it’s a mutation.” he turned back to the triplets. Yuuri was starting to be taken over by a certain panic and excused himself, “I’ll just go and-”

Victor held his hand before he left the room, “no you’re not. I know you heard what i told your mom this morning and i also know you’re panicking because you don’t want me to ask you when are we having kids, for the 27th time. Yes, i counted them.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he found himself cornered. What could he say? What was he supposed to do? “I already told you i don’t want to be pregnant again. End of discussion.”

Victor took a step closer as a creepy vibe started coming from him, “i respect your choice and right to your own body but what i want to know is why.”

Anxious and panicking inside, “I-i just… i don’t want to.”

Victor sighed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and kissed the top of his head, “ok, but i want to know why you feel that way. Why do you run away whenever i ask? Are you scared?” he felt his fiancé nod against his chest. “Of what?”

Yuuri kept his face buried on Victor’s shoulder, “It was just so hard i just.. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“In the rare, hypothetical and probable situation that you we get pregnant, I wouldn't let you go through it alone. If i have to stop working for 5 months and dedicate myself to you and our baby, i will. I’ll be there every checkup, every appointment, every time you need a hug, if your hormones go wild and you need a punching bag or you simply don’t want to see me; I’d be there for you. Ok?” he nodded again, “i love you.” he kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“that would be weird.” he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. “A blonde Asian baby or a blue eyed mini me.”

“are you considering it?” his eyes lit up for a second.

“well...”

“cause I don't want you to feel pressured into doing it though. I just wanted to know why you didn't want another one not force you to-”

“Just. Shhhh.” he covered Victor’s mouth with one hand. “I'll think about it but don't mention it.”

“Whatever you say.” he smiled back and attacked the man with all kinds of kisses.

Yuuri laughed, “stop that.” the doorbell rang and so he went to get it followed by Victor who held his hand all the way to the door almost with hearts in his eyes. He opened the door. 

A blonde teen with a more than grumpy face, “what is it that you want me to see?”

Victor pulled him in and kissed the boy's forehead and hugged his son while whispering, “i see you two had your fun.”

“What?” he pulled away.

Over the years, Victor had perfected the art of knowing someone was good at sex by their partner’s actions. If there was one thing he knew about Otabek was how capable of calming Yurio down he was. “Just look at you. Your skin is glowing, your cheeks are pink, you let yourself be hugged and you’re grumpy not angry.”

“So?” Yurio walked in and received a hug from Yuuri with no resistance back.

Victor sighed, “i’m so glad you’re with Otabek.” the underlying tone of Victor’s voice spoke otherwise or at least gave the impression of him meaning something else. The whole mood in the room changed. It was as it Victor’s scary aura was back and over the whole house. A choir of babies cried in the background. “Yuuri, can you come help me out with the triplets?” Yuuri went ahead.

Yurio took a seat in the living room as he opened his phone’s front camera. Did he really look that different? He got a text message form Otabek.

Otabek: almost taking off.

Yurio: have a safe flight.

Victor walked out of the room with two baby girls on his arms, Yuuri held the third. “I’m sorry ladies but your mother’s very very very tired. She’ll be back soon, i promise.” the girls only stared at the unfamiliar face. Victor sat next to Yurio, “wanna hold them?”

Yurio only looked at the girls he even backed up a little, “n-no. I don’t-” Yuuri placed the third baby in Yurio’s arms. “No, take it.” he was almost paralyzed by the baby’s warmth against his arms. “I’m not joking, yuuri. Take it.” he almost panicked.

Yuuri made sure to correctly place the baby in his arms and helped Victor with the other two. The older ones stared at the teen as he could only stare at the small creature in his arms.

It was so small, do fragile. The baby let her pacifier come out of her mouth and tried saying something. “Shit- i mean. What?”

“Say something.” Victor smiled at his clueless son.

To think that he was so close from making one of these was scary. Just about a month as a half ago he had lost his own little creature. Not as big, but along the same lines of similarity. He held the baby’s fatty hand, “hi.” The baby was still for a couple of seconds and then kept kicking her feet. “Ok, you’re cute. Fat too.”

“You can’t just go around calling girls fat. Have i not taught you any manners.” Victor looked at the 3 month on baby in his arms. Yuuri smiled and stared at the baby in his arms as well. It had been a long time since he made a baby laugh.

***

He opened the door and found Jean with a phone in his ear and a laptop on the floor of the empty apartment.

“...and whose fault is it?... exactly... but i told you three weeks ago, it should be ready...yeah, i know...ok. I give you-” he looked at the time in his computer, “24 hours to figure it out...bye.” he hung up and looked up, “someone’s getting fired.”

“A bit paradoxical after that little interview with Anya.” Otabek dropped his stuff on the floor including his jacket.

Jean got up and went to the kitchen, “glad you made it, how was your flight?”

Otabek sat on the floor and took the computer, “long.”

He walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, “you must be tired. There’s a mattress in that room over there. Not fancy at all but it’ll do the trick.” he sat next to Otabek and took his computer, “I need you relaxed and ready tomorrow morning so take a hot shower too.”

Otabe stared at Jean all focused on his work and replying to emails, “can i help you with something.”

“Are you ok?” Otabek kept staring at the Canadian who only looked back at him, “yes, thanks for asking.”

“There must be something wrong with you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You don’t look annoying.” Otabek’s face got closer to Jean’s.

“thanks?” 

Otabek had a certain attraction towards bossy bratts. The only thing stopping him from fucking this bitch up was his obvious exhaustion, “you just look..,different.” he got closer.

Jean looked at him in the eye and almost gave into temptation. He turned back to the computer, “You’re hallucinating, go sleep.” he kept working. 

It was evident that they both wanted something from each other. They were just two hot guys sexually attracted to each other in an apartment for a whole night, what’s the worst the could happen?


	47. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, what's next?

The crowd was loud as the king looked down to an ocean of people waiting for him to give his last performance. It almost looked as if not one more person could fit around the main stage.

 

Mainly teenagers and college looking kids were there, but they all chanted his name under the slow falling sun of California. He took a breath in and it almost made him cry to see this one more time, probably the last time. 

 

By midnight his album would be out and probably topping the charts internationally. All the effort put into it to make it just like what he had imagined was hours away from releasing, he was genuinely happy. With a smile, he gave a signal to the musicians behind him. They started playing as the crowd listened to the song leaked about 3 days before, they knew the lyrics.  

 

It all started as a game

We agreed to play

I had money in my hands

Fuck it I'm young, i'm going out there

 

So Just stare, at me

I was blinded, fell from heights i count see.

 

I will walk, away

And i want you to stay, right there

 

So when i go

You'll never see me again but I'm here whenever you need

I'm not sad cause i know i made you happy, i think

At least for a minute, you smiled for me. For me

 

i apologize, hope you take it

Shit happens and we couldn't make it

It happened, it was my fault

And this will just be our breakup song

 

***

 

Staring at the ceiling and grounded until further notice, the angsty teen laid on his black in the cheetah print bed of his room. College acceptance letters were stacked on top of his now organized desk which Yuuri had been filling up with cute office supplies to keep everything on its place. No computer and phone unless supervised; That and 100 other rules bored him to death. The worst part was that he had to suck it up and no one (except Victor himself) could lift his punishment.

 

He sighed, “fuck.” turned to his side and now looking at himself in a large mirror said, “you never learn, don’t you?” he turned to his other side and looked at the desk. He was going back to an actual school schedule in fall and finally make Victor happy. He’d already given enough problems to his father, might as well make him proud at least once. 

 

To think that just a couple of months ago he was pregnant. Now that he thought about it, keeping  _ Billy _ made no sense. A kid having a kid was just straight up stupid. Even though what Jean made in a year could easily be in the 6 digit numbers and his disposition to raise a kid was more than eager, it was just weird. He just felt some type of way about all of this but he didn't know how to call it. Thinking back, if he had the choice again his answer would've kept the same. Maybe all of this drama was necessary for him to understand something he didn’t quite get the grasp of.

 

Having to make such a fucked choice should’ve knocked some sense into him, why the fuck was he still even treated like a child? This experience itself should have been enough to make anyone grow a pair and get their shit together, not be a rich kid still complaining about some petty ex.

 

Well, it wasn’t just a petty ex. It was him. He couldn’t deny that he felt like shit when it all fucked so bad in such a short time, but things were better exactly how they were just now. Jean focusing on his future and Yurio on his. It just didn’t work. They were just two kids playing house with a real baby.

 

His mind was quickly invaded by the image of Otabek getting his dick licked by Jean. he cringed and more of the same image invaded his mind. Just imagining what those two were doing could easily bring him an erection but enough of that, he shook his head. Not that he was jealous or anything, he knew Otabek had eyes only for him. It was just annoying to think of his boyfriend fucking someone else in some California beach. He couldn’t blame Otabek though, Jean did know how to make one feel in heaven after a good orgasm. 

 

He abruptly sat up straight in bed before getting up and walking around the room to forget what he was starting to picture. He pulled his hair, “fucking disgusting.” The door was opened, Yurio almost jumped, “Wow. the fuck, could you knock?”

 

He closed the door behind him, “this is my house and you are my son.” he tilted his head and gave Yurio a smile.

 

The teen rolled his eyes. He huffed and sat down on his bed, “what brings you here today, came check up on my lack of freedom?”

 

Victor went over to the chair in front of his son, “could you word it any other way? It hurts me too you know.” Yurio kept a straight face, it just looked pouty. Victor sighed in a smile, “i can’t take you seriously when you make that face.”

 

“How about you give me some freedom of expression?”

 

“It’s not even that bad. At your age Lilia sent me to Siberia for having sex with Chris.”

 

Yurio knew well his father only wanted to protect him, “i’m not even going to ask.” he laid in bed. “Why are you here?”

 

“I just came to talk to you for a little while.”

 

Victor’s low almost apologetic tone told him something, “Did you and Yuuri fight or something?”

 

“It was just a small argument, but that has nothing to do with the reason i'm here.” he sat by Yurio's side, “I feel like i need to talk to you, connect with you.”

 

Yura rested his lead on a pillow and turned to his dad who laid beside him, “what is it?”

 

“I know you hate me for not letting you do everything you want but it’s my job as your parent is to make sure you don’t do anything stupid. I love you and i promised your mother i would protect you. I’m not the perfect father, you’re not the perfect son and i just.. I want you to trust me and be able to trust you too. You’re everything in this world to me, everything i have left. I want you to stay here so you can think without any distractions. Being a teenager sucks, i know, but i wish i had someone that gave me space when i was confused at your age.”

 

He evaded looking at Victor in the eye, “I know.” he buried his face in the pillow, “I’m sorry.” his voice was muffled but still audible.

 

He could see his son’s face get red after he said that. Victor's heart almost melted as he kissed his son’s head, “it’s ok to be confused, we’ve all been. By ‘grounded until further notice’ i meant whatever time you need to be by yourself and think. You’ve gone through a lot this past year that’s why Yuuri and i have decided to not get married yet. We can't party and celebrate when someone in our family is in pain or going through a tough time.”

 

Yurio raised his head. Pretty docile at this point, “i get it, i’m an asshole to you.”

 

“But you are willing to change, aren’t you?” Victor gave his son a caress on the cheek.

 

“respect you, yes but I'm still going to have sex with Beka.” Yurio clarified as he reached inside Victor's pocket and pulled out his dad's phone.

 

Victor's smile was replaced by a gasp to lighten up the mood. He snatched the phone from his son's hand, “you started it, now we're gonna have to talk about sex.”

 

The teen blushed getting an idea of what Victor would want to talk about, “do we really have to?”

 

“i just want to know you're safe and keeping yourself protected. Now tell me, hows Beka treating you?”

 

He had no other choice but to answer. Face red and almost mumbled, “good, i guess.”

 

Victor smiled, “you want me to break the ice?”

 

“The last thing i want to know is what you and Yuuri do in bed.”

 

“You don't have to give me details, just tell me overall. How does he treat you? Good? Bad? Does he take you slow? You don't have to be embarrassed. Just talk, i won't judge.”

 

“You asked for it.” Yurio hugged a pillow and kept himself hidden from Victor, “he's always careful and wears a condom anyway even though i’m on birth control.”

 

“It’s always good to be some extra protection, he’s only taking care of you.”

 

“That’s the exact reason why we can only do it when we’re spending more than 3 hours together, he’s always taking his sweet ass time.”

 

“I mean this is only from my own experience but slow and soft is better than fast and rough.” Yurio looked at his dad almost cringing, “what?”

 

“This is too weird.”

 

“Ok but am i not right?”

 

“You have a point but still, ew.”

 

“Is Otabek seeing any other people?”

 

“He's attracted to someone else right now, but he wouldn't do anything with that person unless I'm cool with it.”

 

“so you let him cheat?” Victor tried keeping an open mind about all this.

 

“Is not cheating when he properly asks me first.”

 

A name came to Victor’s mind, he rolled his eyes and sighed, “Is that other person Jean by any chance?” Yura kept his mouth shut and looked away, “I mean he's hot and all but that's just- ugh. I mean I'm no one to judge, i used to fuck anything pretty with a skirt back in the day.” Yurio's face of disgust was back, “i digress, is he free from any STIs?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“If he had something he’d be the one running away from me. I already told you he protects me too much.”

 

Victor looked at his son in the eye and smiled, “I'm ok with him as long as he respects you. Know I’m here for you whenever you need to talk about anything.”

 

Yurio looked back, “i still don't know how you’re ok with this.”

 

“i too was a very horny teenager with a very girly completion.” he then got up and Yawned, “Yuuri said he was taking you to the clinic tomorrow. The appointment is at 2 p.m.” he watched his son cover himself in fluffy pillows.

 

“got it.”

 

***

 

He heard the sound of a camera and turned, “don't take pictures of me like that.”

 

Seung Gil looked at the picture and walked over to his boyfriend, “you look better when you know you're not being watched.” he passed Phichit the camera, “Closer to natural.” and kept walking along the park after throwing obvious subs.

 

Phichit for a moment was confused and then caught up to him, “what did you just say?”

 

“I don't like it, that’s just my opinion.” he held Phichit’s hand.

 

“It's only a little of concealer and some eyeliner. You didn’t have to insult me like that.” he snatched out his hand and crossed his arms at the chest.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. What i mean to say was-” he noticed Phichit looking away and turned him around, “I meant to say i prefer to see you without it.”

 

Phichit kept his mean look, “I have an appointment in about an hour so i better get going.”

 

Seung Gil held onto his hand, “do you always have to take me out of context?”

 

“Let me go.”

 

“I understand makeup is an art and you are very talented at it but i’m just saying you look beautiful to me in your own skin.” he got closer as Phichit let himself be praised, “i wouldn’t mind it if we went out for a date and you had nothing but chapstick on. Just a suggestion.” Phichit stayed quiet waiting for more praise, “and you’re my cute little tasty milk chocolate hamster. Better?”

 

“Better.” Phichit kept a straight face just like Seung Gil’s default expression.

 

“Smile then.” he took Phichit’s chin.

 

“Why would i?”

 

He played with his boyfriend’s cheeks, “Because i can’t let you leave with a frown on your face. What’s the appointment for?” his hands lowered to hold his boyfriend by the waist.

 

“Don’t hold me like that, we’re in public.” he tried sliding those hands off and only got a peck on the lips, “stop that.” he let himself be tickled and finally let out a laugh as Seung Gil let go of him.

 

“Now i can let you leave to your appointment.” he did the air quotes in that last word.

 

Phichit lightly punched him in the shoulder and walked towards the train, “it’s nothing i just tagged along with mom and Yurio.”

 

***

 

“Stop liking my ear.” Yuuri felt his fiancé’s hand start going down his pants, “what is it with you and my body lately?” he let go of the phone and got on his back to get a better view of the man next to him.

 

Victor looked at his fiancé in the eye, “you just look so good.” he kissed those lips speaking to him and got closer.

 

“Victor.” he called between kissed, “Vitya.”

 

He stopped and rested his head on his fiancé’s chest. Hearts almost forming on his eyes, “yes.”

 

“I was thinking and.. Well, don’t you think we should start planning for the future.” Victor laid beside Yuuri and pulled him to him, “are you even listening?” Yuuri brushed his leg on Victor’s inner thigh, almost too close to the family jewels. He could feel Victor’s erection poking him. “this is why i’m always telling you to at least sleep with underwear on. You’re leaking all over my pants.”

 

Victor took off his lover’s glasses and placed them on the nightstand, “I’m not sure if i’m making it obvious enough but i do it to get your attention.”

 

“My attention?”

 

“You kiss, touch and get all over me in the middle of the night. I don’t do anything because i know you’re still sleeping.”

 

“No i don’t.” 

 

Victor smiled, “What were you saying about our future plans?”

 

Yuuri snapped out of it and looked at Victor in the eye, “there’s just so many things to do now and i wanted to know which one would you like to do first.”

 

“you'll get angry if i tell you.” his hand was granted access into Yuuri’s underwear.

 

“No i won't.” Yuuri spread his legs just a little to give Victor better access.

 

“I'll kill the mood.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

He started kissing his partner's neck, “Forget about it, i don't want you to feel pressured.”

 

“Is it that you want a baby?”

 

That sent chills down his spine. He abruptly paused and seeing how smooth that rolled out of Yuuri’s mouth he replied, “Maybe.”

 

“Really?”

 

He looked at Yuuri in the eye, “See, you're not sure. I Don't want you to do it for me.”

 

“i mean.” he looked away in a smile, “I'm not on birth control right now.”

 

“W-weren't you and Yurio at the clinic the other day?”

 

“I went with him and Phichit but i didn't schedule an appointment for myself.”

 

His shock was followed by a surprised laugh, “you're not serious, right?”

 

“I am.” he looked at Victor in the eye.

 

“Y-you-” he was speechless and still gasped. “So you?”

 

“Take my clothes off already.”

 

“You're actually letting me?” he still didn’t get it.

 

“I am.”

 

“For real?”

 

“Yes.”

  
He held onto his fiance as tight as he possibly could and whispered, “Thank you.”


	48. If...

The morning was rainy, cold and humid. The day was supposed to warm up but it was still spring for the lovers who’d spent the night at Victor's place. End of April, beginning of may. Yuuri woke up to the smell of rain as Victor couldn't stop kissing his shoulders, his neck and lips once he noticed the love of his life was awake. 

 

The man was smothered with kisses as he felt a fresh wind blow on his nether regions, “wait.” Victor stopped and looked at his fiancé with attention, “are we naked?” 

 

Victor stripped Yuuri from his covers and exposed both of their bodies, “we are.” he smiled wide and took a peek at Yuuri's tempting body, “you sexy little-”

 

Yuuri's face went tomato red as he tried to cover himself up, “V-victor. You pervert.” 

 

Victor invaded his lover’s mouth with a passionate kiss and spread the shy man’s legs apart. He hotly whispered, “i just wanna have all of you.” Moist breath whispering those words on his ear made him almost give in but Yuuri tried not to. his face had gotten hot as the man kept staring him down and bit his lower lip. 

 

Yuuri topped it all off with an embarrassed laugh, “ok, that’s enough fun for you. Save some for the honeymoon.” Yuuri got up and all wrapped up, ran to Victor’s bathroom.

 

Victor smirked and laid down in bed looking in the direction of the bathroom, “Talking about honeymoon, we better get things going. Unless you want to get married while- you know what, that would actually be the cutest thing ever.” he daydreamt out loud, “you walking down the aisle with your parents and a round belly showing through your dress or tux, whatever, we can have it custom made just for you.”

 

Yuuri threw the blanket back to Victor and closed the bathroom door, “when are we getting married?”

 

“I'd marry you right now.”

 

Yuuri ignored that previous comment, “how about summer?”

 

“This year?” he was still lost in a daydream.

 

“That gives us almost no time for planning.”

 

“I thought you wanted a small celebration. We don't need much planning when it'll be Just our family members.”

 

Yuuri turned on the shower, “i want it to be something outdoors. If that's ok with you.”

 

Victor took out his phone, “do you like the beach? We could do it in the caribbean.”

 

“We can?”

 

Victor already had the results in his phone, “depends on the island.” he looked up a map, “choose one? big, medium or small?”

 

“what? Medium, i guess?”

 

“Then let’s look up the laws in D.R.” After a couple of minutes Victor announced, “ we both need  valid passports, original birth certificates, notarized single status affidavits, If previously married, copy of sealed divorce act or death certificate, certificate adoption, passport photocopies of the witnesses and it all translated but it's totally doable. ”

 

“Now that i think about it...” Yuuri came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. “Let’s just stay here in New York.”

 

“I wanted it on the beach but oh well. Final date for the wedding?”

 

Yuuri went inside Victor’s closet, “That can be the honeymoon, June 30.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Somewhere pretty with flowers, surprise me.”

 

Victor sighed, “don't worry, i know a guy.”

 

“don't give yourself all the work though, I'm in it too.”

 

“I don’t want you to be stressed with planning and walking around and running errands left and right.” he smiled in Yuuri’s direction.

 

Yuuri walked out of the closet wearing one of Victor’s sweaters and some random sweatpants, “that's exactly why i won't tell you when i find out I'm pregnant. Who knows, I've been on birth control for years, it's effectiveness might not have totally disappeared.”

 

“if that's the case then-” He finally got up and still naked, he followed Yuuri out of the bedroom. He hugged his fiancé from behind and kissed his neck, he lowered the tone of his voice, “why don't we get back into bed and-” he caressed Yuuri's thigh, “I give you-”

 

Yuuri pushed him back into the room and closed the door, “Put something on. Not all of us are nudists.”

 

***

 

“what college did you get into?” Beka said over the phone as he walked along the beach.

 

Earbuds on and gently swinging on the hammock in terrace of a New York City penthouse, he responded, “like that matters.”

 

“It does, tell me.”

 

“I'll tell you when you admit you've been fucking people behind my back.”

 

“i have not.”

 

“prove it.”

 

“innocent until proven guilty. Why so jealous?” Beka finally sat down on the sand.

 

“because you're irresistible.” He laid the phone on his stomach and closed his eyes to take in the still most air, “Other people want you and i’m just a kid holding you back from living your own life. It does feel shitty sometimes to be with someone as free as you. You were not made to be tied down, i’m sorry.”

 

He ignored that breakup attempt, “I'll be back in a couple of weeks.”

 

“but you'll have to leave again.” he opened his green eyes and felt the fresh breeze calm him down, “so many things happened in just a couple of months and i want to thank you for being there for me all the way but-”

 

“If you’re breaking up with me, it’s not gonna work.”

 

“Wanna see how it does?” he almost chuckled, not really taking it seriously. Not in a million years could he imagine himself without Beka in his life.

 

“You just feel like shit cause you just realized how stupid you are.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“It’s ok, i was stupid too for letting my sex drive take the best of me and fuck the trash [Jean] instead of taking it out. No matter how many miles get between us or how much shit goes down, i’ll never leave you alone. Even if i can just see you for a couple of days a month, know i wish i had you next to me right now more than anything else.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Phichit told me you're going to Columbia (university), maybe if i can convince Victor, you can spend the first semester at my place so you can be closer to school and focus on your studies.”

 

Yurio got up and called out, “dad, can i move in with my boyfriend?” a loud laugh was heard all the way from the kitchen followed by the high pitched squeal Victor made when he was pinched by Yuuri, “it’s gonna take a real con artist.”

 

“Is that a challenge? Congrats on college though. I'll spoil you when i get back.”

 

Dirty thoughts, “I’m hanging up.”

 

“I’ll hit you up later tonight, miss you.” 

 

“Love you.” Yurio mumbled before hanging up.

 

*** 

  
  


“Sure looks pretty out.” he greeted his boyfriend with a hug.

 

“You actually listened to me.” he looked at Phichit. Not a single drop of makeup on, “Who would’ve known you had freckles.”

 

“Do i?”

 

“Just a few.” Seung Gil got going, Phichit followed.

 

“Where are we going?” Phichit held his hand.

 

“A mexican restaurant in queens.”

 

Yuuri had friends, connections and probably eyes everywhere. Knowing how close Yuuri and his Puggy had become, he just knew it was Leo’s restaurant, “the owner’s name Leo by any chance?”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Leo and Guang Hong are like my uncles. They’ve always been around.”

 

“How did your mom get to know them.”

 

“It’s kind of a long story.”

Seung Gil looked down at his watch real quick, “We have more than enough time.”

 

“Well, i don’t know exactly when they met but it was college. My mom came over to study and was roommates with Yuko. I think i was 4. Guang Hong and Leo had some classes with my mom and they were constantly asking him to go to parties and out drinking, stuff like that. Mom always turned them down but they kept insisting until Mom stopped going to class for like a week and asked them for the notes. When they got to the apartment Mom opened the door with me in his arms. They thought i was some family member until Mom explained that his son was sick. From then on, Leo and Guang Hong babysat me when Mom had class or kept me entertained in the middle of class.” 

 

Seung Gil kissed Phichit’s hand, “Yuuri loves you.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“I’m serious. He payed a flight so i could come here and apologize to you. Not only that but he was the one who pulled strings to get me into the program I’m in right now.”

 

“That math, robotics and engineering thingy?”

 

“Yeah. When i got in, my whole family just conspired to make me stay here. When i’m done with that program i’ll have no problem getting into the best colleges in the nation, your Mom literally changed my life.”

 

“You’re just dramatic.”

 

“I’m not. He really is a great person.”

 

“That’s too warm coming from someone as cold as you.”

 

“I try.”

 

***

 

They both walked into  _ “Chino & Chicano”  _ the restaurant owned by both Guang Hong and Leo. It was an idea they came up with when they got married. Mixing Mexican and Chinese food turned out to be a good idea and they were now owners of 4 restaurants in the city. 

 

Seung Gil opened the door for Phichit. Leo saw them walk in and immediately went for hug, “hey guys. Long time no see. How’s life, school, the family?”

 

“Good.” Phichit smiled, Seung Gil kept his straight face.

 

“What can we get you today, Table for two?”

 

“Sure.” Phichit took Seung Gil’s face. Leo pulled two menus out of the front and walked in with the guys. The warm atmosphere, the colorful decorations the mixture of cultures just right; it was weird and nice at the same time.

 

Once they got to the table, both sat down. Leo gave them the menu, “no se preocupen por el precio, It’s on the house.”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Pues si.” (well yes) he ruffled Seung Gil’s hair, “I’m gonna start you guys off with unos nachos, unas quesadillas y unas horchatas while you guys decide, ok?”

 

“Sure, thanks.” Phichit smiled as Leo walked away. 

 

Seung Gil opened up the menu, “nice guy.”

  
“Of course he is.”


	49. shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more planning...

He sat on his husband's lap while texting, “Babe.”

 

Valerio put the phone down when he saw Chris all dressed up for him sitting on his lap, “yes.” he tried keeping his eyes on the hazel ones looking at him.

 

“you know of any real estate in New York? My brother's getting married this summer and they need a house real quick.”

 

Valerio kissed his husband's shoulder and undid that delicate bow around Chris's neck, “of course, what kind of property do they need?”

 

Chris's undid the businessman’s tie, “Victor loves penthouses, Yuuri just wants there to be enough space for their already big family.” 

 

He kept kissing Chris' shoulder, “how many are they? What do they need in a new home?”

 

Chris turned to a notepad on top of his husband's desk and grabbed a pencil, bent over and letting His Babe see what he'd been missing for spending all day in the office, “5 bedrooms, each with their bathroom, large living room, a terrace, Victor loves pools, a fireplace would be nice, a kitchen of course, no bar area and could you please stop getting me horny when you have at least 2 more hours of work to finish.” He turned to Valerio playing around with his ass.

 

“Work?” he got up and turned off his computer, “why would i do work when there are other more important things i need to do.” he got closer to enchanting lips in front of him.

 

“now you're calling me a thing?”

 

He too Chris by the waist and firmly pulled him in, “never.” his lips met his lover's. 

 

Chris unbuttoned Valerio’s shirt. He sat Chris on the desk, Chris broke the kiss, “not now.”

 

“Why not?” he hungrily devoured the man’s neck and shoulder.

 

He let himself be kissed, “finish up whatever you were doing.”

 

“I was already done.” 

 

“Then do what i just told you.”

 

Valerio stepped back and turned to his computer. Chris tried getting down from the desk but was stopped by a hand to his thigh, “stay there.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “you said you were going to New York, how about you show them the apartments yourself?”

 

He typed with one hand and stroked Chris’ thigh with the other, “i can actually fit it in my schedule, I'll just have to leave tomorrow.” he sighed “You already know how much i dislike making last minute plans.”

 

“Sorry Babe, I'll go with you. Wait, are we leaving on your jet?” 

 

“spoiled.” Valerio mumbled.

 

Chris’ bitch mode was activated, “The second I moved out, the Feltsman wanted nothing with me. I payed my own college, came out first in my class, worked my ass off all night and now I make my own money and i spend it however the fuck i want. The fuck are you talking about, bitch.”

 

Valerio chuckled and held his husband's hand, “I'm sorry.”

 

“You're not.” he snatched his hand away.

 

“I really am. I just love seeing that passionate side of you.” he kissed his lover's lips, “you don't depend on anybody.”

 

“fight me.” he got up and sized himself with Valerio.

 

Valerio ignored and went back to looking at the screen of his phone, “We'll be leaving tomorrow morning and I'll personally give Victor and his fiancé some options, which I'll be getting no later than first thing in the morning.”

 

Chris took Valerio by the jaw, “are you ignoring me.”

 

“you should start packing.” he smiled.

 

His grip tightened, “you little-” Valerio let his tongue take two of Chris’ fingers in his mouth. The moist of his mouth and the warmth of his saliva making lewd thoughts pop on Chris' mind. “You're such a slut when you're not on a suit.”

 

***

 

“It's hot.” Yuuri took off his pants.

 

Victor noticed and turned, “the AC is on.”

 

“Hot.” he turned to Victor, eyes still closed.

 

“it's like 76°F outside.” Victor whispered. Yuuri got close to him and only cuddled up. He was sweating bullets.

 

“Cutie, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He brushed Yuuri's drenched front hairs back and grabbed the AC’s remote, “sure?”

 

Yuuri took off his shirt, seeking skin to skin contact with his fiancé. “You're cold.”

 

“And you're melting.” he held Yuuri close and took off the blanket covering both.

 

“Victor.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“can you kiss me?” 

 

Victor wiped his drenched beauty’s forehead and kissed it, “You're drenched in sweat. Want me to get you some ice cold water?”

 

“No, just touch me.” Victor's hand lowered from Yuuri's back to his butt, Victor got a slap. “Not like that. Just hug me.”

 

“Cutie, you're acting weird.”

 

“No I'm not, i just can't sleep.”

 

“Wanna go get a glass of milk?”

 

“Too tired.” he turned in bed, “uncomfortable.” he placed a pillow between his legs, “not it.”

 

“are you ok?” Victor sat up and turned on the nightlight.

 

“I'm fine, turn that off.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yuuri got up, “I'll just go sleep in the guest room if it bothers you.” 

 

Victor held his arm, “wait. What's wrong?”

 

“I just...i feel weird that's all.”

 

“weird how?”

 

Yuuri thought back on what he'd eaten for dinner, “maybe the soup? I feel sick.”

 

“A soup doesn't keep anyone awake at night. Not sweating like that.” he was starting to think of any causes for Yuuri's discomfort.

 

“Maybe i’m just very close to my period.”

 

“Could be but i don't think-”

 

“I'll just go sleep somewhere else don't worry.”

 

“No, don't.” he took that pillow out of Yuuri's hand and guided him to lay back down, “just come lay down next to me, in the morning we’ll give your doctor a call.”

 

Yuuri cuddled by Victor's side, “don't worry too much.”

 

“just run to the bathroom if you need to let it out.”

 

***

 

“I can't believe he actually let you spend the night in my room with the door locked.” Yurio held Beka's hand.

 

“he's just testing us.” Beka kissed Yura’s hand, “he wants to see if he can trust that we won't do anything.”

 

Yura's hand traveled down Beka's chest, he stopped just above the hips, “you know what, I'll make him happy.” he kissed Beka’s cheek and turned around, “goodnight.”

 

Beka hugged him from behind, “I'm so proud of you.”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

He held Yura tighter, “Going to college, being a good kid, trying to make your father proud; Victor sure do knows how to give time outs.”

 

He turned again and looked at Beka in the eye, “When will you stop treating me like a child?”

 

“You know what, I'm sorry.” he brushed Yurio's hair back, “I mocked you for making wise choices. i take it back, that was very stupid from me.”

 

“Just shut up.”

 

Beka kissed Yura’s lips, nice and slow. “i missed you so much.” he pulled the teen closer.

 

“i know you did.” he let Beka get on top of him and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck holding down his head. 

 

Beka laid by Yura's side, both still kissing. He brushed the blonde locks of hair covering his lover's face and kissed his forehead. He looked deep into green eyes, “i wanna do so much to you.” he tightly held onto Yurio almost squeezing the air out of him.

 

“Do it.” he chuckled.

 

Beka let go and kissed his forehead, “You know i can't.”

 

“is that the reason why you look for pleasure in other people? Cause i can't give you what you want?”

 

“don't word it like that-”

 

“i understand. It still feels shitty not to own you.” he pulled up Beka's shirt and kissed, “just be mine. All mine.”

 

“If that’s what you want, It's done then. I belong to you.”

 

Yurio looked up, “Don’t say it like that, you're not my slave.”

 

“I can go monogamous too, it's not that hard.”

 

“You won't like it.”

 

“It’s gonna be a long day tomorrow, sleep.”

 

***

 

Yuuri laid on the hammock of the terrace, barefoot, on shorts and enjoying the fresh wind.

 

“Yuuri.” Victor kissed his fiance’s forehead, “they’re on their way.”

 

“Wait what?” he opened his eyes and sat up, “i was half napping.”

 

“Chris and Valerio are on their way.”

 

Yuuri got up and went inside for some shoes, “that was fast.”

 

Victor followed, “they’re coming directly from the airport, that’s why.”

 

Yuuri went inside Victor’s closet for better clothing options, “what else is in today’s agenda?”

 

Victor followed Yuuri while looking down at his phone, “we’re gonna go see the apartments in 30 minutes, then we’ll go over to Leo’s for the food options, go see the garden and then we’ll go to Cialdini to get fitted and stuff.”

 

Yuuri put on some converse, threw on a sweater and kept the shorts on, “this is why i hate last minute planning.”

 

Victor smiled and took his lover’s hand, “It’s literally just a small family party with like less than 20 people.”

 

“I mean, yeah.”

 

“Aren’t you happy?”

 

“I-i’am. I really am happy i just, don’t have the mood for anything today.”

 

Victor looked down at his phone and walked away, “You’ve been quite weird lately.”

 

“Oh shut up.” 

 

The doorbell rang, “I’ll get it.” Otabek ran for the door.

 

Yurio walked out of his room and looked at Yuuri in the eye, “what did he do to you?”

 

“What? No.” Yuuri headed for the door.

 

Phichit walked out of the kitchen and ran to his mama. He whispered something in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri frowned and kept walking out. It was weird.

 

***

Out of a convertible came Chris, driving the car was Valerio who only waved at the group as they all only stared at him get out of the car. “guys!” Chris hugged them all as Victor was the first one to point out the obvious, “he’s actually hotter in person.”

Chris smirked at Victor, “of course he is. Go on, hop inside the car we’re all on a tight schedule.”

 

Valerio stood in front of the group. In all formality he said, “hi, I’m Valerio.”

 

Victor stepped forward and shook his hand, “Victor. Has anyone told you that you’re actually very good-looking?”

 

“Yeah.” he smiled back. Chris rolled his eyes.

 

He proceeded to shake Yuuri’s hand, “Katsuki Yuuri, right? I’m a fan of your work.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

“You must be Otabek.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“You must be Phichit.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you are Yuratcha Plisetsky. Can i call you, Yura?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Valerio smiled back and opened the front seat door for Chris, “let’s get going.”

 

Seeing that they were obviously going to fit tight, Victor pulled the keys out of his pocket and gave them to Otabek, “wanna drive my car?”

 

“Ok.” he took the keys.

 

Yuuri put on the seat belt, “Yura, Phichit. Why don’t you guys go with Beka in the other car.” They got out leaving the adults to talk.

 

Victor closed the door after getting in, “so, what are we seeing today?”

 

Valerio turned, “three penthouses. the first option has 5 rooms, 5 bathrooms, a terrace and a fireplace. option 2 is the same but with two floors and the third is all of the above but with much more natural lighting and without the fireplace. if you guys don’t like any of them i blame Chris.”

 

Chris acted offended, “me?”

 

“Yeah, you.”

  
“Whatever.” Chris let his hand be kissed by his husband. Those two sure were a happy marriage.


	50. to be happy

Yuuri threw himself in bed. He was still angered by Victor's decision to choose their third and most expensive option even though it was not on the top floor, “why did you ask for a penthouse? Money doesn’t grow on trees you know.” he kicked off his shoes and buried his face in a pillow. 

 

“It might not grow on trees but it is made out of cotton based paper.” Victor sat by Yuuri.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and took off his shorts while still laying down, “stop being annoying for once, this is serious.”

 

“Fine, no jokes. I’m sorry.” he let go of his phone and laid next to Yuuri, “You’ve been irritable as ever lately, wanna talk about it?”

 

Yuuri sighed and let Victor play with his hair, “i’m just not in the mood for anything.”

 

“Fine, then. Valerio said it was 25.3. Now, we can knock that price if we sell both of our apartments. This one could be sold at about 14 and yours at 1, that’s 15 millions that would pay themselves knocking the price down to 15.3.” he tried explaining in the nicest way possible yet Yuuri had that same face. Like he hated Victor for some reason.

 

Yuuri kissed his teeth and looked the other way, “You’re talking about millions like it's just your spare change, that’s why. Do you even have 15 millions you can just pop out of nowhere?”

 

Victor’s tone lowered when he heard the attitude in Yuuri’s voice, “It it's a really big, urgent, bad, planned, risky situation then yeah, but we wouldn’t be paying the penthouse in one go.”

 

Yuuri turned and gave Victor that cold look, “I know it’s not your fault but you’re so fucking annoying right now I’m about to slap you across the face if you don't stop.”

 

Victor got up at that obvious threat. He was starting to get ideas of why Yuuri was so angry, “you cursed.”

 

“The fuck i did, i’m pissed.” he got up as well. “I’ll just- goodnight.” 

 

Victor held his arm, “You cursed at me and threatened to hit me.”

 

Yuuri looked down when he realized what he’d just done, “I-I’m sorry. I’ll leave.” he picked up his shorts from the floor.

 

Victor took his other hand, “this is the first time i’ve ever seen you be violent towards someone.”

 

Yuuri hung his head in shame, his nose getting red. “I said i’m sorry.” his voice cracked. Victor held Yuuri’s face, cupping his cheeks. He was crying, “I so sorry.” he looked at Victor in the eye.

 

Blue and green eyes looked at him and widened when Victor finally realized, “Y-you’re..you..we’re having a baby, are we?” His eyes watered up, “You’re giving me a baby.” stupefaction and completely shook he fell to his knees and lifted Yuuri’s shirt. He kissed his pregnant lover’s abdomen over 10 times and hugged him with tears in his eyes, “Thank you, I love you so much.” he looked up. Yuuri had his mouth covered with both hands as he too couldn’t stop crying. Victor got up and held onto Yuuri, “is this really, real? Are we really?”

 

“I’m sorry i almost hit you. It won’t happen again.”

 

Victor took his lover’s face again ad gave him a peck on the lips, “take that off your mind, I’ll be your punching bag if you want. We’re having a baby.”

 

“How could you tell?” he wiped a tear.

 

“I got punched a lot when Yurio was on the way.” he squealed, he jumped, he twirled, he couldn't contain the excitement. “I’m spoiling you so much from now on.”

 

“Stop.” He sat back down in bed almost blushing. 

 

Victor kissed his forehead and laid him in bed with a pillow under his knees and another one under his head, “I’m literally so happy i don’t know what to do.” 

 

“How about you cuddle up with me?”

 

Victor kissed Yuuri again, “how about we lay some pillows on the floor of the living room, turn off the lights, make some popcorn or order some pizza, call Phichit over and we all watch a movie. Sound good?”

 

“I’m too tired.”

 

Victor went over to the closer real quick and got 3 more pillows and a blanket, “want me to give you the whole bed to yourself or-”

 

“Can you lay down with me?”

 

Victor did as told and laid beside Yuuri with a smile across his face, “can i hold you?” Yuuri fitted perfectly inside of Victor’s embrace. “Now that feels nice doesn’t it.”

 

“Umhum.” Yuuri nodded.   
  


  
  


**couple of weeks later**

  
  


The evening was warm, nice and Yuuri woke up surrounded by daisies as he light from an open window pierced through the canopy around his bed. The orange-yellow-ish light coming from the window looked so nice. 

 

Victor had obviously set the mood to calm down his prince. Yuuri was being kind of a bitch to him and the wedding plans were starting to get a little crazy: Yuuri’s sudden wish to wear a dress on his big day, the food choices changing, the guests coming and their hotel rooms, who was going to marry them, the location never looked “ok” in Yuuri’s eyes and the whole peaceful honeymoon by the beach Victor had planned was starting to become a bitch to plan well.

 

He could've divided the load with Yuuri but his pregnant  lover just looked too heavenly to be bothered. He didn't want to argue or get him angry, he wanted Yuuri to be happy and for everything to be perfect on their big day.

 

Yuuri looked down at the flowers and quickly noticed the note next to his foot. He kicked it up and read it.

 

_ Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _ _   
_ _ Thou art more lovely and more temperate. _ _   
_ _ Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _ _   
_ _ And summer's lease hath all too short a date. _ _   
_ _ Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, _ _   
_ _ And often is his gold complexion dimmed; _ _   
_ _ And every fair from fair sometime declines, _ _   
_ _ By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed; _ _   
_ _ But thy eternal summer shall not fade, _ _   
_ _ Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st, _ _   
_ _ Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade, _ _   
_ _ When in eternal lines to Time thou grow'st. _ _   
_ _     So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, _ _   
_ __     So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

 

Yuuri smiled to himself. He knew Victor was trying hard at all of this. He got his phone and gave his fiancé a call.

 

Victor picked up in seconds, “Yuuri! Did you like it?”

 

He rubbed his eye, “I did, you didn’t have to, but thanks. Where are you?” he pulled down his covers and rubbed his now showing belly.

 

“The garden. I was just talking to Minami about what we had in mind.”

 

Yuuri’s pretty summer smile turned into a frown, his voice came out demanding. “So you couldn't wait for me?”

 

“I’m sorry but Minami needed to know with urgency if he had to re-arrange things. I also went to pick up your dress and our tuxes.”

 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He softened the tone of his voice, “You could’ve woke me up and gone with me. We are both getting married, tell me these things.” he got up and put on some piggy slippers.

 

“You need the extra sleep. You've been tired as ever lately.”

 

“I’m pregnant not made out of glass. Victor, just.. Don’t do everything, ok?” he hung up, threw on a robe and walked out of the room.

 

Chris stood there, eyes wide open. “that was a rollercoaster of emotions.”

 

“Really?”

 

“it’s just hormones temporarily going wild on you, don't  worry. It's ok to from happy to angry and back to happy again.”

 

Yuuri looked down and kind of played with his hands, “I try not to speak to him with such a negative attitude, it's really not his fault, but I just can't control not feeling...like I used to.”

 

Chris undid the bow keeping Yuuri’s robe on, “how's the little one in there?”

 

“growing.” Yuuri exposed his belly for Chris to touch.

 

Chris took Yuuri’s hand and guided him to seat on the couch of the living room. He smiled as he stared at Yuuri happily rub his belly. “you're so beautiful.”

 

Yuuri looked up, “nah. You just say that because I'm pregnant.”

 

“I'm not, you're really beautiful.”

 

“thanks.” Yuuri blushed and shyly.

 

“try to understand the man. His son lost a pregnancy not too long ago and I myself over share with him my failed attempts all the time. He just wants that cute little baby and you to be healthy, strong and safe.” Chris rubbed Yuuri’s bump and smiled, “sorry, I just love kids.”

 

“how about you?”

 

“no luck yet, but I'm happy.” he got up, “my nephew’s going to college at 16, my second nephew's instagram famous, you're getting married to my idiotic brother, my husband's just perfect- Even if I can't have kids of my own, seeing you guys be happy is all I really need.” Yuuri’s eyes watered up. “oh no, don't cry.”

 

“I have to cry, you're too selfless.” Yuuri hugged Chris in a tight embrace.

 

“aw, don't worry about me.” he rubbed Yuuri’s back, ever so lightly.

 

“no.” he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

“making you a pork cutlet bowl for being the best uncle in the world.”

 

“I’m vegetarian.”

 

Yuuri poked his head out of the kitchen, “really?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“are you serious?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“no pork?”

 

“nope.”

 

“uhhh….pizza?”

 

“gotchu.” Chris got up and went into the kitchen.

 

***

 

“Hello.” Victor smiled at shirtless, messy haired Otabek who opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here, sorry for the mess.”

 

The wooden floors were clean, the wide windows brought in light through immaculate white curtains, the leather couches were also clear and Victor finally pointed out, “what mess?”

 

“I was talking about me.”

 

“Oh. it’s ok though.”

 

Out of the room came Yurio only wearing a large white shirt, “Beka- oh shit. Hi, dad. What are you doing here?”

 

“I just dropped by to check up on you and talk to Otabek.”   
  
“Ok.” he took five steps back and tried pulling down the long shirt which he was wearing nothing under.

 

“He sure is loose with you.”

 

Beka noticed his guest still standing, “sit, is there anything i can get you?”

 

“No thanks, i just dropped by on my way home to see if i would catch you two doing...whatever you guys were just doing. Anyway, I see you got your shit together.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Is your place usually this clean, i mean, it’s really impeccable.”

 

“Yeah, I keep it clean.”

 

“Nice.” like every judgy in-law, Victor walked around the living room and occasionally checked for dust here and there. “And about how much do you make?” Otabek made the ‘none of your business’ face, “I mean, you are in a serious relationship with my son. I need to know at least an approximate in order to let him live with you.”

 

Yura heard from the other room and his squeal was almost heard from the living room. Victor knew he was listening. Beka sat down, “along the six digits if I’m not doing anything.”

 

“Ok.” he went into the kitchen, then bathroom and finally Beka’s room. Yurio was on Beka’s computer, “wow, not even gonna say bye to your dad?”

 

“Bye.” he didn’t even look up.

 

“Ok, i see how it is.” he walked out of the room but was chased by Yurio.

 

“Dad, wait.” Victor turned around and got a hug from his boy, “you know i love you.” he almost mumbled. 

 

“If you love me so much then stay with me.”

 

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

 

“Are you breaking up with me, Yuratchka?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“then... don’t abandon me like that.”

 

Yura broke the hug and walked back into the room. He couldn't look at Victor in the eye, not when he was about to cry. “I’m not moving out just yet, stop being dramatic.”

 

***

 

The apartment was dark and since his was empty, he went into Yuuri’s. The pregnant cutie was laying on the couch, watching tv, when he saw Victor walk in, “not usual for you to come back at this time.”

 

Victor took off his shoes and went to lay by Yuuri’s side, “My babies are growing, what do i do?”

 

“Let them grow, i guess.”

 

Victor pulled up Yuuri’s shirt and kissed that baby bump, “how can i make this one grow and the other one get younger?”

 

“You can’t” Yuuri brushed Victor’s hair and noticed his engagement ring reflect the light of the lamp. “Sometimes time just needs to go by. Even though it’s hard to accept it, we all grow and change. Sometimes time heals, sometimes it just makes things worse and but we have to accept it.” he just found the light reflecting on his ring to be so beautiful, his fiance too.

 

Victor looked up and back at the still concealable baby bump, “can i just cradle you in my arms and kiss you all night long.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “save it for the honeymoon. Just one more week.” 

 

“Ok, sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. I’m the one with the hormones and treating you like crap.” Victor went in for a slow kiss, nice and easy. Like tasting every bite of a good dessert, “Victor.” Yuuri blushed and broke the kiss.

 

“You love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wanna marry me?”

 

“I do.”

 

“How about moving all together in a big house and becoming a family?”

 

“Of course.”

  
“That’s all i need to be happy.” 


	51. 24 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: kinda sad but nice towards the end.

He laid flat in bed, eyes wide open and unable to sleep. “Victor.” he tugged on his fiancé’s underwear.

 

The man sighed almost annoyed as this was the 15th time his name was called that night, “yes?”

 

“I can't sleep.” he wiped his wet forehead.

 

“close your eyes.” Victor tried going back to sleep.

 

“it's not working.”

 

“read a book.” his eyes were still shut.

 

“I just finished writing one, the last thing I wanna see right now is another fucking page.”

 

His desire to sleep was gone and so he turned to solve Yuuri’s predicament, “what do you want me to do for you, cutie?”

 

“I don't know. I feel anxious.”

 

“wanna eat something?”

 

“no.”

 

“drink something?”

 

“not that either.”

 

“warm bath?”

 

“too late for that.”

 

“an orgasm?”

 

Yuuri turned and said it in the most ‘duh’ face ever, “I'm pregnant.”

 

“what does that have to do with me giving you an ogasm?”

 

“Isn't it harder for you to do it?”

 

Victor uncovered himself, “wanna see how that's a myth?”

 

“no sex till we're married.”

 

Victor chuckled at his pregnant fiancé, “The irony. You just probably need to let something out. Tell me, I’m all ears.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and uncovered himself. He was hot and so he also took his clothes off. It wasn't a big deal since Victor loved sleeping naked too. “Everything’s just annoying the fuck out of me and i hate feeling like this, so confused.”

 

“Don’t worry.” he got closer to his lover and rubbed his uncovered belly, “it’ll get better in the second trimester. I promise.”

 

His words made it a little better but Yuuri still felt lost. Like he wasn’t ready, like this just wasn’t the right time, “Victor.”

 

“Yes, my little katsudon.” he tried being as gentle as possible.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

Victor got closer to his lover and kissed his cheek before asking, “of what?”

 

“Something just doesn’t feel right.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m not sure of all this.”

 

He prayed to god that his ears were misinterpreting that, and that somehow Yuuri didn't mean the wedding. “Not sure of what?”

 

“I-I just… feel terrible.” his eyes watered up and voice cracked as he said, “i don't have a name of the exact feeling but I don't feel like myself.” 

 

Victor finally noticed how scared Yuuri was. The breaking of his voice, the crying, the whole pushing him away made sense now. He held Yuuri in his arms and tried holding him as securely as possible, “just tell me what you’re scared of.”

 

Yuuri held tight onto Victor and for some reason his tears just came out. “I feel horrible, I really hate this. I want our baby, i really do, but it just hurts so much feeling all of these emotions and… it just reminds me of how i felt when i was pregnant of Phichit. I love both of them I just don't like what I'm feeling right now.”

 

Victor brushed the hair out of his pregnant lover’s face and remembered what Hiroko had told him about Yuuri’s first pregnancy. He’d already been warned that being pregnant was more than traumatic for Yuuri. This was his fault. “I’m ok if you want to cancel the wedding-”

 

“But you worked so hard in planning everything and everyone’s flights are coming in tomorrow. We can't-”

 

“I couldn't care less about cancelling everything as long as you’re ok. I’m not going to force you to marry me when you evidently don’t feel like it. Like i told Yura, if one member of our family is in pain, then there is no need for us to celebrate.” 

 

Yuuri pulled him in tighter, “I’m sorry.” he cried painful tears as he repeatedly apologized to the man he’d just disillusioned.

 

***

 

Phichit had woken up with weird vibes. The gloom of the morning wasn’t helping either. “Hello, Victor.”

 

The man looked back at Phichit, “oh, hey.” he smiled, “you woke up super early, still used to your school schedule?”

 

“yeah, that and I got this weird feeling early in the morning. I just couldn't keep sleeping. i see there's weird vibe coming from you too. Even the air feels tense. Is mom awake?”

 

This kid had a skill at seeing people’s true emotions. Almost a gift, “I just- well your mom...let’s go sit down.” he made his way towards the living room.

 

“Ok, now i’m really worried. What happened to Mom?” he followed Victor.

 

Victor sat down, “could you sit here?”

 

He took a seat next to Victor, “What’s wrong?”

 

Victor faced him and explained, “you know how moody Yuuri has been lately and how much he’s been stressing over our future. We talked it out last night and we both agreed that it’s better to postpone our wedding until he feels better.”

 

“Wait, what? You can’t be serious.” he frowned in disbelief, “you had been pouring everything into this.”

 

“He’s just not feeling well and the pregnancy’s emotional toll on him is just way too much for him to feel like celebrating right now.”

 

He hung his head and brought his knees to his chest, “oh, i see.” he remembered again how he was conceived. It all made sense.

 

“You don’t have to be sad-”

 

“Then how am i supposed to feel? I just want him to be happy. I know being pregnant of me traumatized him but…I know he’s strong, i know he can be happy if he puts his mind on it.”

 

Yuuri almost tiptoed into the living room. He got to hear some of that, “Phichit.”

 

The boy turned to his mother and almost raced towards him, “Mom, Victor told me- are you ok? Can I make you some warm tea?” 

 

Yuuri’s eyes were still puffy from the tears, “Thanks, I'd really appreciate it.” he caressed his boy’s cheeks.

 

Phichit got going and went into the kitchen. Yuuri watched his grown baby go as he leaned on Victor’s side. Victor kissed his lover's forehead, “better?”

 

“It’s just pregnancy. It goes away.”

 

The door opened and a drenched teen walked in, “it's raining waterfalls out there.” he took off the large raincoat he’s stolen from Otabek.

 

“Beka didn't come with you?” Yuuri got up to help out his blondie with the wet clothes and all.

 

“nah. I left before he woke up and took the train here. Proud of me yet, dad.”

 

“of course I am, I've always been.” Victor saw Yuuri squat to pick up a fallen sock and come back up in a jump, “Shit, Yuuri don’t just go down like that.”

 

“The fuck’s your drama for? It’s not like the kid’s just gonna fall from my-”

 

Phichit ran out of the kitchen, “sugar?”

 

“Yes, could you make some for Yura too before he catches a cold.”

 

“Got it.”

 

***

 

“sorry, I'm a little late.” he walked out of the airport and opened an umbrella for his soon to be in-laws.

 

“don't worry.” Toshiya opened the door for his wife.

 

“it was the rain.” Hiroko got into the car.

 

He ran to help Mari put their bags in the trunk, “you guys are my guest. Let me do the lifting.”

 

She laughed and closed the trunk, “I can lift my own weight, pretty boy. You picked up your family yet?”

 

“I prefer picking you guys up than them. We better get in before it rains harder.” Victor guided her inside the car too. Once inside and with seat belt on, he asked. “where's Minako?”

 

Mari looked down at her phone, “she's already in the hotel. She came last night.”

 

“oh, ok. I'll take you guys home first, there's a surprise Yuuri wants you guys to see.”

 

“uhh.” Hiroko got a hint about what it was but Victor's cool demeanour threw her off. She knew it was going to be good but something told her bad news came with that surprise too.

 

Toshiya held Hiroko’s hand, “you think too much.” she smiled and only looked out the window the rest of the way.

 

***

 

“we're here.” Victor came in with Yuuri’s family.

 

Yuuri got up from Chris’ lap and received his parents with a wide hug and an exchange of caring words. He then turned to his sister and did the same as Victor only sat by Yakov’s side in the living room. The level of care for each other that these two families had was evidently different.

 

The katsuki sat down in the same couch. The Russians were adjacent to then and before things go awkward, Yuuri introduced them. “ this is my mom, this is my dad and Mari is my sister.” they all waved back.

 

Victor did the same and introduced his side, “this is Yakov, my adoptive father. Lilia, my adoptive mother. Chris, my brother from another… it's complicated. This is Valerio, Chris’ husband. This lovely lady is Mila, my son's aunt. My son’s lovely grandpa and you already know Yurio with Otabek of course. None of us have the same last name but we're all grew up together.”

 

Chris held hands with his husband, “well, we have the same last name.”

 

Lilia crossed her legs and took in a sip of her tea, “what a surprise, thought you'd never settle.”

 

Chris smiled back at her only to be polite, “The real surprise here is you showing up. You know, when Victor actually needs you.”

 

“Christophe, this is not the time.” Lilia kept her composure.

 

“Oh you’re the last one here that should be talking about ‘the right time’-”

 

Yuuri got up and interrupted those two before a fight went down, “The wedding is in three days and-” he looked at Victor,  “we have to tell you something.”

 

Victor went by Yuuri’s side and held his hand. Yuuri looked back at his fiancé, “we're postponing our wedding.”

 

“what?” Hiroko looked at Victor and back at his son.

 

Lilia looked at Yuuri in the eye as everyone in the room was about to make the same question, “why the sudden decision?”

 

“well, the thing is I'm pregnant.” The ladies gasped, some covered their mouths. Even the men looked up in surprise. Mila’s jaw just dropped. “and I haven't been feeling the greatest lately. I’m not in the mood for anything and I've been very mean to Victor so...yeah.”

 

Mila got up, “aw.” she added herself to the hug Yuuri was already getting from his mother and sister.

 

“大丈夫ですか?” (are you ok?) Hiroko caressed his boy’s cheeks. His smile fooled everyone but she knew his boy wasn't well.

 

*******

 

Chris walked out the door with Valerio by the arm, “Call me, you heard?” 

 

Victor waved back, “sure.”

 

The only ones now in the living room were Lilia and Yakov he knew they stayed because they had something to say. He turned to them and sat across from them, “anything you have to tell me now that everyone’s gone?”

 

Lilia put down her cup, “we've been doing some thinking and… we both owe you an apology.”

 

“About time.” Victor looked back at her.

 

Yakov took off his hat, “Christophe wasn’t wrong he spoke of us not knowing the right time and clipping your wings instead of letting you fly. Specially me. Every since you were little i was completely opposed to you being...the exact opposite of what i wanted and you. You were a bad influence for your other siblings and we focused on trapping you instead of letting you speak. I wanted you to be a man-”

 

“I am a man-”

 

“-and we didn’t let you be as feminine as you wanted to be.”

 

“I’ve always been daddy’s girl, you both know it.”

 

“You have.”

 

“So you tolerate me now?”

 

“I’ve always tolerated you-”

 

“Then why did you have a problem with me wanting to raise my son without the mistakes you made when raising me?”

 

Lilia jumped in, “we couldn’t let Yuratchka grow up with you. You were completely take over by drug addiction.”

 

“So you decided to take my son away from me permanently after i had already gone through rehab. Not once after Yura’s mother died did i see you two giving me any kind of help-”

 

Lilia’s eyes watered, “that is the reason why we are here. We want to- make up for the lost time and… Victor.”

 

Yakov gave her a handkerchief. She denied it and got up with not one tear in her eye, “we’re old, Yakov is even in his late 70s. We don’t want to miss the opportunity to watch you and Yura grow, your family too.”

 

Yakov got up as well, leaving his hat behind, “We miss you: Your laugh, your childlike mannerisms and even though we do not agree with they way you are sometimes...we want you and Yura back. I, myself am willing to accept your- occurences if you do come back.”

 

Victor felt a tear leave his eye as he walked into the woman’s extended arms. Yakov gave him a tight hug, “I'm proud of what you've become, Son.” 

 

Victor smiled back at him, “daddy.” he smiled as he pretty much couldn’t stop the tears now,

 

***

“ママ.” (mom) Yuuri turned to his mother who had stayed behind to speak with him.

 

“ ユリ . ” (Yuuri) She looked at him in the eye and watched his son smile as she sat next him in his own bed, “how are you feeling?”

 

“Ok, i guess.”

 

“Are you?” she took his son’s cheeks in her loving mother’s hands. Yuuri shook his head side to side, “No? Why?”

 

“I’m just really scared. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Like when you had Phichit? Like when you were afraid of having a kid by yourself? Or is it like when you were afraid of going to school because you had a kid? When you were pregnant, we were all there for you. You always wanted to give up and even cried when you looked at your boy. How did you solve that?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I’ll remind you. You took Phichit in your arms and learned. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. You asked for help with you needed to go to school and we were here for you. You pulled through it.”

 

“Momma, I can’t.”

 

“Have you tried? Have you gone out to see the garden with your own eyes? Have you let Victor kiss you? Have you tried to smile and get up and say ‘let’s do this’.”

 

“Your english is really good?”

 

“Don’t distract me, I’m trying to be inspirational. Let the wedding be in three days. Meanwhile, give yourself some love. Let your family love you. Love will make you strong only if you let it come into your heart.” Yuuri nodded and got a kiss in the cheek from his mother. He smiled.

 

***

Back in bed and thinking about the past 24 hours, he was slowly falling asleep. “Victor.”

 

Said man turned around keeping a distance from his fiancé, “can’t sleep?”

 

Yuuri yawned, “no, I am sleepy. I just need you to tell me something.”

“What?”

 

“Have you cancelled anything yet?” Yuuri got closer to Victor and faced him as he was pulled closer by his fiancé’s arm.

 

“It’s not too big of a party so no, not yet.” Yuuri got just a bit closer so that both were belly to belly, “something you gotta tell me?” he smiled at the cunning looking pregnant cutie in front of him. 

 

“Don’t cancel anything.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Don’t cancel anything.” he got closer to his lover’s lips.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Now love me before i change my mind.”

  
“Love you as in-” Victor was interrupted by a kiss followed by another and another one.


	52. Now We're a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "now and forever"

Victor felt his shoulder wet and turned to see Yuuri in tears. He almost said something but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Yuuri to stop crying. Not after seeing everything ready before his eyes.

 

They held hands tight and Yuuri looked up again to see that it was not a dream. He wiped the tears, “I can't believe it.”

 

Victor smiled and looked at his soon to be husband, “did I do it right?”

 

“you read my mind. Everything's just...perfect.” He looked at the garden filled with beautiful flowers and outdoor tables that would stay overnight for the wedding which would be a reality the afternoon of tomorrow. 

 

Yuuri put a hand over his belly and rubbed it as he walked barefoot on the green grass. He just looked so confused looking at everything around him but it was best to let it all sink in slowly. He sat on a chair and let the sunrays warm him up as a summer breeze blew on him.  

 

Victor put his sandals back on and walked out to the main path of the garden and out to the street, he made a call. “Valerio, how’s the honeymoon plan? Everything ready?”

 

“I made a few calls, pulled some strings and you guys will be staying in the Alsol Luxury Village in Cap Cana.”

 

“wait a second, I need Yuuri to hear the details.” Victor ran back inside the garden and sat next to the dreamy looking beauty sitting gracefully on a chair. He put Valerio on speaker, “OK, tell him.”

 

“tomorrow at 12:30 a.m. a car will take you guys to the JFK airport. You'll go through the back and board my jet to Punta Cana. It'll only be about 3 hours and something, not too long. When you come out of the airport, another car will be waiting to take you to Cap Cana. Check in with the passports and you can go to bed right away.” 

 

Chris’ voice was heard in the background, “don't get too freaky, Yuuri needs to relax.”

 

Valerio took over again, “anyway, you guys will have a hotel room close to looking like a house with a kitchen and two bedrooms-”

 

“one for the sleep, one for the freak.” Chris was ignored again by his husband.

 

“you'll get full access to a closed beach, pool, food and a yacht. give me a call if you're interested in playing golf or getting a tour of the area.”

 

Chris snatched the phone away, “by the way, I payed for everything. Let that be my gift to the newlyweds.”

 

Yuuri looked at Victor in disbelief, “no, Chris you don't have to-”

 

“come on, you deserve it. You're making another human being while tolerating Victor, that's pure stress. Just take the vacation and see you tomorrow, ok?... you know i love you, I'll be there at 5 a.m.” Chris hung up and gave the phone back to his husband.

 

Valerio went back to his desk, “Chris.”

 

“yes?” Chris took a seat.

 

“I love you.”

 

“aw. I love you too, Babe. What is it that you want to tell me and are afraid of me getting angry about?”

 

“I just...thought you'd want to try again to have a baby of your own.”

 

Chris sighed, “do i really look that desperate?” Valerio gave no answer and went back to his computer. Chris turned his face to him look only at him, “you know how much i hate it when you ignore me.”

 

Valerio got up and went around his desk to sit by Chris’ side and stare at him, “better?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes and went to sit on his lap. He leaned on his husband and kissed his forehead while brushing back his brown hair, “I love kids and I love my family. It’s only normal for me to have a special love for the kids in my family. I almost raised my nephew, i love Yuratchka.”

 

“But we can’t make our own.”

 

“We can, it’s just really hard for it to happen.” he received a tight hug from his husband, “the time will come and if it doesn’t...well…we have options.”

 

Valerio held tighter, “so sad.”

 

“It is what it is. And we get the rest of our lives together to figure it out.” He showed off the wedding band on his ring finger. Valerio held his hand wearing the pair of that same ring.

 

***

 

His bedroom door slowly opened as the shadow of his fiancé stepped in only wearing shorts and a blanket over his shoulders. Victor saw him and raised an eyebrow, “what brings you here?”

 

“baby missed you.” he stood by the door as the blanket fell from his shoulders and revealed his baby bump.

 

Victor got up from bed and stood in front of Yuuri. The pregnant man looked up and gave an almost smile. Victor held his lover’s hand, “it's bad luck to spend the night together before the wedding.” their fingers laced up together as Yuuri came closer.

 

“baby's too young to believe in superstitions.” their skins touched: Yuuri cooling down against Victor’s cold body and Victor heating up against a warm belly. Yuuri almost whispered, “I miss you.” He just yearned for physical contact with the father of his baby. Especially that night. 

 

Victor kissed his forehead and looked at him in the eye, “I love you.” Yuuri smiled back, a pink shade taking over his cheeks. For some reason he was still not used to those words.Victor wrapped his arms around the pregnant man’s waist. “Come on we’re getting married tomorrow. Can’t you at least say you love me back?”

 

Yuuri looked around for a distraction, he got into Victor’s bed and avoided eye contact. “i said I- the baby wants to sleep with you.”

 

Victor got in with Yuuri, “yeah right, the baby wants to.” Yuuri laid down and soon felt his husband rub his baby bump, “take care of that little one, you hear me.”

 

Yuuri snuggled by Victor’s side, “I stopped going to the gym, I'm satisfying each and every single one if my cravings, I have my doctor a text away, I eat healthy, I track the baby's growth, I fucking talk to baby and they  can't listen to me yet; what else do you want from me?” 

 

Victor hugged his fiancé and covered him up with blankets. With a kiss on the cheek he said, “goodnight my tasty katsudon.”

 

“are you ignoring me?”

 

Victor’s legs were intertwined with Yuuri’s as he got comfy, “the opposite. I'm paying extra special attention to you.” he was all over Yuuri.

 

“stop being so extra.” Yuuri was smothered in all kinds of kisses.

 

Victor stopped the kissing to look down at his lover, “I'm so lucky to have you in my life.”

 

“me too- stop that.” laughter filled the room as those two spent their last night as single.

 

***

 

Chris walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. It was 5:30 a.m. and Victor covered his mouth with eyes wide open looking straight at the computer screen. He let out what looked like a silent laugh and looked up at Chris.

 

“ok, what the fuck is wrong with you ?” Chris put down the coffee and took a seat by Victor’s side.

 

“I can't believe it.” he rubbed his face with both hands and ruffled up his hair, “I'm a fucking idiot.”

 

Chris took a sip in all sarcasm, “congratulations, you've discovered America.”

 

Victor looked at Chris in the eye, “Yuuri let me plan this whole wedding and I totally forgot about the photographer, a makeup artist, the mother fucking music- Oh my fucking Christ, I need a head over my shoulders.”

 

“I mean, that is one of the main reasons you're marrying him. You need someone to spank your pretty behind so you don't fuck up.” Chris took another sip and crossed his legs over Victor’s lap.

 

Victor only stressed as he calculated the rest out loud, “i mean, Leo did agree to put down the food. Hiroko and Lilia are even going to add their little touches to the food and all. The tables are already there since yesterday, I'll send someone to put up some decorations and-” 

 

Chris just had to cut him off, “Êtes-vous vraiment stupide? Dis moi que tu agis.” (are you really stupid? Tell me you're acting)

 

The man turned to Chris. The distress already visible in his eyes, “do you really think I would fucking make this up?”

 

“I'll solve it for you.” Chris took out his phone and made a call.

 

Victor knew Chris would do something about it but he needed to know exactly what, “what do you mean solve? How so?”

 

“hello, Beka. I see you were already awake... Victor fucked up and we need you to be ready for some background songs at 3:30 p.m. Would it be possible for you to do that?...super last minute, I know...thanks you so so so much...see you in a bit.” Chris hung up, “there you have the music.”

 

“I need a photographer and a makeup artist.”

 

“well, you have a stepson with professional cameras and a makeup YouTube channel at 5M subscribers, honey.”

 

Victor jumped up and took Chris By the shoulders, “Chris.”

 

“don't fucking touch me.”

 

“you're a genius.” he kissed his brother's forehead and ran to Phichit’s room.

 

Chris rolled his eyes and picked up his mug again, “this idiot.”

 

***

 

“of course.” the boy rubbed his eye as Victor brushed out the mob of morning hair over the boy’s head. 

 

He noticed Phichit’s eyes were kinda puffy. Once the teen looked up, he noticed those eyes were also red. “thank you, really. You're awesome.”

 

“it'd be my pleasure to help. Anything for mom.” Phichit looked just like Yuuri in the mornings; that cute little grumpy face was beyond genetics. 

 

Victor just had to admit it. “look at you, you look just like Yuuri in the mornings.”

 

“do i?” he looked down to his hands for a moment and tried looked away after feeling his eyes.

 

“you do.”

 

Phichit forced out a laugh, “nah, i look like a potato without makeup.”

 

The teen’s hand was hold by Victor as he said, “what did the we talk about the other day.”

 

“Victor-”

 

“Your face, skin, mind and intentions are beautiful. Your mama loves you ever since he knew you were coming.” 

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

“A family doesn't need to be made up of people in the same bloodline. Look at Chris, that's my brother and anyone who says otherwise is wrong. He's there for me, I'm there for him. A family doesn't need to look alike, be from the same country or even have the same last name.” he took Phichit’s hand, “I'm here for you, You're there for me. We don't have the same last name, we don't  come from the same place and i met you last year but...I already see you as my second son. We share secrets, we read the same books, we go shopping from time to time- we do stuff.”

 

Phichit smiled and got up, “Yura’d kill me if i called you dad.” he headed for the bathroom.

 

“no he won't. You can still call me Victor for as long as you want.”

 

Before going in Phichit turned,  “i don't have any foundation or concealer your colors though, I'll have to go shopping first.”

 

“how much will you need?”

 

“i’m not sure.” 

 

“can i give you my credit card?”

 

“sure.” he closed the door before the shower started. It was kind of bittersweet to accept that what was once only 2 people, would become a family of 5. That he would no longer be the only one that could make his momma happy. Victor could just tell by those eyes that cried all night. He didn’t quite know how to but he too wanted to make this kid happy.

 

***

“come on, get up.” He pulled the pregnant man’s arm.

 

“no.” his voice muffled by the pillows.

 

“it's 10:30, Yuuri. You’re getting married in 4 hours.” Chris took the other arm and got Yuuri to sit up.

 

Yuuri yawned, “am i?”

 

Chris smiled back. This man was really a work of art when he woke up, “yes.”

 

The sound of a camera made Yuuri turn to Phichit, “what the fuck?”

 

Phichit walked out of the room, “don't mind me, I'm just capturing the moment.”

 

“but i didn't even look.” Yuuri finally got up.

 

“That's the point. Capturing the moment overall not just the people in it.” he looked at the picture and walked out.

 

Chris opened Yuuri’s closet as the pregnant man went to take a shower. He looked for the white suit made just for Yuuri. Once he found it he saw why it was so expensive; the detail, from collar to hems it was perfection. He took the shoes out as well and then the backup dress Yuuri’s constantly changed his mind over. Chris smiled to himself, Victor had poured everything to make this a dream for Yuuri.

 

Wearing a bath gown, Yuuri walked out of the room to see Yurio in a vest over a dress shirt and a red tie, fitted formal trousers to go with that as well. Yuuri walked up to the teen and fixed up the tie, “You look amazing.”

 

Yurio looked back at Yuuri in the eye, “are you seriously gonna marry that idiot?”

 

“Victor?”

 

“what other idiot would i be talking about?”

 

“i mean. You're dad’s not an idiot-”

 

“oh really.” he looked around and lowered his voice, “he fucking forgot to hire a photographer, a makeup artist- he didn't even think of the fact that you guys had to dance together. He forgot the music, not even a fucking mic.”

 

“But we all can work together and make it happen, can't we? He's just excited and loses his head from time to time but i love him. Even if sometimes i want to choke him, i love him.”

 

Yurio kept a straight face. This stepmom he was about to have had to be really clueless or really fucking aware of what he was getting into. “he hurts you and it's gonna be me the one choking him, that's for sure.”

 

“you're an angel.” Yuuri hugged the kid and kissed his forehead, “now I'm guessing you're gonna tell me what to do from here. Your father just said he ‘got this’ and that i should just ‘relax’ or something.”

 

“I'm so fucking glad i have my mother’s genes.” Yuuri laugh and went to grab some breakfast. It was sure gonna be a good story for the future year to come.

 

***

 

Victor looked down at his phone, “ok. The food is almost done, the tables are out, the flowers are beautiful- thanks Minami!”

 

Minami finished up creating a wall of blue/purple hydrangeas and white chrysanthemums. 

 

Otabek put down his guitar, “what about the drinks?”

 

Victor’s eyes widened again for the 3rd time because of the same reason that day, “that was a very intelligent question.”

 

“you forgot?”

 

“i might have.”

 

“so no alcohol, right?”

 

“i mean, i can control myself but let's not risk it.”

 

Otabek took out his phone, “just a couple of people are invited, right?”

 

“less than 30.”

 

“I'm guessing you don't have a cake either”

 

“Wow, you are really something else, kid. What did you have for breakfast?”

 

“don't worry, i got you.” Otabek made a call and walked outside.

 

Victor looked down at his Rolex, “1:13, shit. Minami, everything ready here?”

 

The man, already dressed up, arranged flowers all around, “just a couple of more details.”

 

“Thanks so much.”

 

“No problem. By the way, you shouldn't worry too much about details. I’m sure your wife will love the wedding.”

 

Victor took a seat, “wife? You mean husband.”

 

“Wait, what's his name again?”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

MInami got closer to Victor, “last name?”

 

“Katsuki.”

 

The smaller man gasped, “omg.”

 

“What is it?”

 

His eyes lit up, “Are you serious, I love Yuuri Katsuki. I’ve read all of his books, I’ve gone to most of his book signings, I’ve watched the movie adaptations of  _ Cracks On The Wall  _ and  _ The Red House. _ I am such a fanboy, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok, i’m a fan of his work too.”

 

“I’ll go finish up with the flowers.” Minami walked away almost nervous if his idol getting married in his garden. He had to make those flowers pop.

 

***

 

“You’ve been tabbing my eye for 2 hours.” Yuuri tried keeping his eye still as this was the 5th time Phichit tried making that eyeliner symmetrical on both eyes.

 

“Almost done mama.”

 

Seung Gil took another picture, “the left one is off by 1.5mm.”

 

Yuuri took Phichit’s hand before everything was re-done a 6th time, “let’s just leave it like that.”

 

Phichit covered up the eyeliner and twisted the cap back on, “ok.”

 

“Sean, what time is it?” Yuuri took off the towel that kept all those powders on his face from falling on the immaculate white suit he was wearing.

 

Seung Gil looked down at his watch, “it’s 2:30.”

 

Yuuri looked at himself in the mirror one last time, “it’s time. How do i look?”

 

“Obviously amazing.” Chris walked into the room all suited up, “time to go, guys.”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath and held onto Phichit’s hand as he smiled to himself, “I’m gonna fucking die.”

 

“It’ll just be like 30 minutes, mom. You’ll be just fine.”

 

‘He turned to Phichit and held the teen’s cheeks, “thank you. If it wasn’t for you, none of this would be happening.”

 

Phichit smiled to his mama, “you’re welcome- wait, don’t.”

 

“I’m crying.” Yuuri fanned his eyes to stop those tears from coming out.

 

“Puggy, the napkins. NAPKINS!”

 

***

 

Otabek got the text message from Phichit and immediately told Victor. In a matter of seconds, the wedding officiant was in place, Hiroko and Toshiya stepped out, Yurio picked up the basket with flower petals and stepped out as well.

 

Everyone was in their table and ready to see Yuuri walk down the aisle in the middle. Yurio came back inside and gave Otabek the signal, he started playing pachelbel’s canon in D.

 

“Talented young man.” Yakov whispered Lilia. “Indeed.” she listened carefully. 

 

Nikolai smiled 

 

Sara turned to her brother, “omg i love weddings.” Emil kinda blushed. 

 

Michele noticed, “what’s the blushing for?”

 

Emil turned to Michelle, “tis the season for weddings, haha.” Michele ignored and looked towards the gates. Yuratchka walked in throwing flower petals, making way for Yuuri to walk in with by the hand of his parents. Hiroko at the right, Toshiya at the left. Yuuri made eye contact with Victor, childish eyes looked back into his.

 

Seung Gil and Phichit took the same picture from different angles. Georgi saw their eyes connect instantly and whispered, “they really are in love.” Mila smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

 

Yura sat next to his grandpa, “that’s flower boy.” the angry kitten crossed his arms and blushed.

 

So many things had taken them to this exact moment, so many of his fears had been erased by the man he was about to spend his life with. The man he was more than glad to give a baby to. 

 

The music stopped and his parents put his hands into Victor’s, they took a seat not too far away.

 

_ “Friends, we have joined here today to share with Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.” _

 

***

 

“I, Viktor Nikiforov, take you, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my loving husband, my friend, my faithful partner and the love of my life from this day on. Here, In the presence our family and friends, I swear to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, in joy and sadness. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you till death do us apart and beyond if i can.”

 

“I Yuuri Katsuki, take you, Viktor Nikiforov, to be my loyal husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, my all, from this day on and till the end of time.” He looked deep into Victor’s eyes as a tear came out.

 

Phichit came by with the rigs in a small box and opened it for them. Each took the ring with their name engraved inside it.

 

He took Yuuri’s right hand and placed the wedding band on top of the engagement ring as he said,  "I Viktor, give you, Yuuri, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love, loyalty and commitment to you."

 

Yuuri did the same as he said, "I Yuuri, give you, VIctor, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love, loyalty and commitment to you."

 

***

 

_ "By the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." _ their eyes said it all. They’ve been waiting for this, this moment would mark the beginning of something new. Their lips met as everyone started clapping, their children crying and mothers doing their best to hold their tears back.

 

_ "I present to you the newly married couple, Yuuri and Viktor." _ they turned to both families cheering and applauding their union. They smiled at each other again and kissed a second time for a little longer than just a couple of seconds. 

 

***

 

“Can i have a minute of your time.” Everyone turned, Lilia had her eyes set on the Guitar Otabek was holding, “ladies, Gentleman, sit down please. Can i have the newlyweds in the dance floor.” 

 

The cheering started again and with the heat of the summer, Yuuri had to change into his second option which was a maxi, white dress. Victor’s dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his blazer left behind as they both made it to the dance floor holding hands.

 

Beka found a chair to sit on, “I was called in last minute to sing for the couple, but just a couple of hours ago i wrote a little something for Victor and Yuuri. I spoke with your sons and used their interpretation of your love story in order to write this. Enjoy.” he played the guitar as the couple danced to their song.

 

Did the sun just rise

I think I woke in heaven

 

Got you by my side

Please make this will last forever

 

Beauty withers, it dies

Don’t ever leave my side

 

One day i was broken

With you i’m just right

 

Today a new story begins

Today you are mine and you’re here

Today i’ll tell the world

And they’ll know

We started again

That now i love you

 

Look at me now

Please hold me tight

 

Tell me I'm safe

When you're around

 

That I'll be happy

That tonight’s the night

Where we can leave it 

all behind

 

I know I'm brave

I made it here

 

I've walked through dark

It took me here

 

Yeah I was blind

Open my eyes

 

Tell me I'll heal up

I'll be alright

 

Beauty withers and dies

And one day we'll have to leave

Til that day comes

I say it clear

 

Today a new story begins

Today you are mine and you’re here

Today i’ll tell the world

And they’ll know

We started again

That now i love you

 

Now and forever

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vows -> http://www.open-ministry.org/wedding-ceremony.php
> 
> wedding bands -> http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/tiffany-classic-wedding-band-ring-GRP09217?&fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+288152-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+10471+14&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=rv&fromcid=288152&trackgridpos=,#p+1-n+10000-c+288152-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-pu+-f+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+10471%2B14


	53. Blessed

“Done.” Chris walked out of Victor’s room pulling out the luggage of the newlyweds, “no rush but the plane goes out in 1 hour. You won't go through any long lines but still, you have to go.”

 

Yuuri came out with a cap, sweatpants and joggers. That was his default ‘not in the mood’ outfit, “I'm tired.” he barely had his eyes open.

 

Chris sat Yuuri on top of a suitcase, “It'll just be like 2 hours, a couple of minutes, a car ride and you'll be sitting back at the beach. Promise.” he passed the tired man a handbag, “here are the passports, a blanket, a pillow, your prenatal vitamins, your phone and all that good stuff.”

 

“thanks Chris. You really didn't have to pack my stuff for me.” Yuuri yawned.

 

“it's ok, that's what I'm here for.” he massaged the pregnant man's back, it was more than evident Yuuri needed a nap.

 

Victor walked out with dark sunglasses and a sweater over his arm. Otabek followed him in circles, “No parties, no weed, no alcohol, i don't want any complaints and if anything happens we left 2 consent letters. Just send us the kids, ok?”

 

“affirmative.” Otabek leaned on the wall as this was the 19th time he was told the same thing.

 

Victor took Yuuri’s hand and helped him up as they took their stuff and made it to the door, Victor repeated again, “I'm trusting you with my sons so please keep an eye on them. You have our numbers and as soon as we get there we'll call you.”

 

Yurio walked out of his room and stood by otabek’s side, “yeah yeah. Not the first time i spend a week with Otabek, go have fun already.”

 

Victor went back only to pinch the teen’s cheeks, “at least i got to see your pretty little face in person everyday that week.”

 

Phichit came out as well and hugged his mama, “take care.”

 

“you too, my love.”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes, “i don't see Yuuri nagging Phichit.”

 

Victor rubbed noses with his little spoiled brat. He whispered with that scary smile of his,  “and I don't see Phichit rolling blunts, taking shots and having sex. Behave.” he patted the boy’s head and stepped out to receive a hug from Phichit.

 

Yurio crossed his arms and with bitter eyes looked at Victor, “wow, not even the first day and you're already comparing me.”

 

“you compared yourself, honey. Now come give your dad a hug.”

 

Yurio sighed and as if dragged to do it he hugged his old man, “take care.”

 

“we will.”

 

***

Wrapped in two blankets and with a Pillow around his neck, Yuuri tried not falling asleep. Not before he got to hear those sweet nothings Victor has spoiled him with every night.

 

Victor took the glasses from his husband's face and put them away, “you should sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there.”

 

“come lay here with me.” he pulled from his his husband's shirt, “talk to me.”

 

Victor smiled to himself, “as you wish.” he laid with his cutie and brushed dark bangs back and away from his forehead, “i see you're exhausted.”

 

Yuuri smiled and closed his eyes, “Baby hates parties, just like momma.” their eyes locked on each other's. For some reason it was beautiful, he had no words to describe how happy he was. How happy they both were. Victor kissed those lips in silence and broke the kiss slowly only to see Yuuri’s lips come to him and take him back down.

 

_ “welcome Yuuri and Victor, congratulations on your marriage. We'll be taking off in about 5 minutes. Make sure to have your seatbelts on and you know the protocol. We'll be arriving at Punta Cana in 2 hours and 15 minutes. Please enjoy your honeymoon and Chris says ‘can Phichit drink?’ followed by Valerio saying, ‘don't worry, I'm babysitting the four of them’.” _

 

Yuuri turned off his phone, “weird, doesn't he have to come out?”

 

Victor made sure Yuuri had the seatbelt on, “he has instructions to give us as much privacy as possible. We're in our honeymoon.”

 

“oh yeah, about that.” 

 

Victor had his seatbelt on and turned to his lover with an attentive look on his eye.

 

“a-um…” those eyes looking into his just made Yuuri more anxious. He looked down, “I just wanted to tell you I- well you know.”

 

“i actually don't know, could you elaborate?”

 

“well.” he looked at Victor in the eye, “i know it's our honeymoon but… could we not do it.”

 

“do what, sex?”

 

“that.”

 

Victor intertwined his fingers with Yuuri as he said, “what can i do to make you feel desirable and not come off as a horny pervert?”

 

“i don't know.” Yuuri looked away trying to hide his face getting hotter.

 

Victor gently turned his face, “maybe all you need is a little push.”

 

“p-push.” he could only see those bedroom eyes piercing through his.

 

Victor tilted his head just right, Yuuri closed his eyes and waited for a kiss. Lips ever starting to pucker. The platinum haired whispered, “see what you just did there. Your body gave in when i was close to kissing you.”

 

Face to face and only millimeters away from each other, “you're kinda close.” Yuuri didn't move a muscle yet he wanted to run.

 

“wanna see if i can maybe get you in the mood?” 

 

“we’re starting to go up. The plane, i meant.”

 

“yes or no? I'm more than fine with either of those.”

 

“a-i mean yeah but-”

 

“that's all you had to say.” Victor kissed his forehead and shared Yuuri’s blanket, “let's get some rest.” he laid by his husband's side.

 

Yuuri was kind of glad Victor was looking for a yes or no answer and not a long explanation of why he was not in the mood. Just thinking back on the past year, so many things about his sex life had changed. All with this man. He'd gone from flashbacks and sending Victor home to sex being an enjoyable experience for both of them. Victor was an airhead but he knew exactly what ‘no’ meant, specially Yuuri’s no’s. 

 

As if they had a secret code only they could read from each other, Yuuri too noticed how flexible his husband was. Just a look in the eye and he had gone from a ‘no’ to a ‘maybe’ and then a ‘yes’ in less than a minute. Not like this man had some mind powers, he just had Yuuri’s trust. All of it.

 

Victor kept his eyes closed as he said, “i know you're staring at me.”

 

“oh, sorry. I just spaced out for a moment.”

 

“don't think about it too much. You know I'd never do anything you don't want me to.”

 

“i know i just…you have your needs too.”

 

“i have 2 hands as well. I understand your body's changing to accommodate our third. Now come over here and let me love you.”

 

Yuuri sighed and leaned on Victor. He lifted his sweater revealing his bump and closed his eyes and he could just feel a hand rub his abdomen and those sweet nothings that whispered, “you know i love you.”

 

***

“have you ever tasted any kind of alcohol?” Chris sat by Phichit’s side. 

 

The boy kept his eyes on his laptop, “nope.”

 

Valerio pulled Chris to stand on his feet, “you're such a bad influence.”

 

“I'm just asking a question.”

 

“and then you'll get him a beer.” he pulled Chris closer.

 

“better for him to have it at home than get it on the streets.” Chris gave him a peck on the lips. “i was just asking.”

 

“should i believe you?”

 

“My family was almost torn by the consequences of irresponsible drinking and drug abuse. I'm not fucking around when i ask what my nephews are into.” Chris gave his Babe a peck on the lips, “i believe that trust is the correct method of raising a teenager. And i want to have that kind of relationship with Phichit. By the way, there is no way in hell i would override Yuuri’s authority over his child like that. I'm the uncle not the mom.”

 

Valerio went for a kiss and got his face pushed away with the palm of Christophe’s hand, “we'll talk about this later.” He sat back down.

 

Valerio turned and headed out to the terrace. Phichit found himself at a lost, “a-”

 

“don't worry, I'm not angry at him. It's just a little misunderstanding.”

 

he closed the computer and looked at Chris in the eye. Out of pure impulse he said, “You really put others before yourself.”

 

“i do.”

 

“thank you.”

 

“for what.”

 

“you're just the type of person that would give it all to protect me. I say thanks now before forget, which i doubt, but oh well.”

 

“you're such a good kid, you're special too.”

 

“special?”

 

“your mom probably got used to it cause you grew around him but I have seen how observant you are. It's almost as if you could read someone's thoughts by the way they act.”

 

“i don't know what you're talking about.” he got up and took his computer.

 

“come back here.” Phichit had no choice but to sit back down. Chris played with the boy’s hair,  “i just wanna know what's going on in your head. You can literally tell me anything and i wouldn't tell a soul.”

 

Phichit looked down and kind of lost for a second there, “um- what do you want from me?”

 

Chris took the computer from Phichit’s lap, “just put this away, sit back and talk to auntie Chris.”

 

Phichit took one of the pillows and placed in on his lap, “about what?”

 

“tell me what things bother you, what you like.”

 

“I'm not sure.” he hid his hands under the pillow, clear sign for Chris that Phichit was not quite open yet.

 

“are you a party hard or that shy guy, stay at home kind of kid?”

 

“i don't like parties, or too many things on top of the other. I also dislike messes and crows.”

 

“you like art?” Chris made an effort at making Phichit look at him in the eye.

 

“yeah, and photography, and makeup, and visuals, and music- all that stuff.”

 

“having many things around you can get a little confusing, i get it.” Chris extended his arms to the kid, “can you give me a hug?”

 

He looked up, “sure.”

 

“your hugs are tight. Easy to get out of but still good.” he let go of Phichit leaving the poor kid more confused than how they started.

 

“i get the feeling you want something from me. Was what you just did some kind of examination?”

 

“yes and no.” he looked at Phichit in the eye and caressed his soft cheek, “i just find it interesting that a single person can change the whole mood in a room so fast. I would normally be angry at Valerio but after talking to you I … I'm not even bothered.” 

 

Now that Chris pointed it out, it made sense. Somehow, someway he'd been touching the hearts of those around him. Victor’s stress, Yurio’s anger, Otabek’s confusion and even Mom’s mood swings went away when he was around, “i guess I'm just a weird person. Not like I'm a superhero with powers and stuff like that i just try and keep everyone happy.”

 

He lightly pinched the boy’s cheek. “You're just more sensitive to some things than other people. I say you have the gift of making people happy.”

 

“really?”

 

“I don't know, what do you think? You're a blessing, you hear me.” he kissed the boy’s forehead.

 

“well..”

 

“i used to be like you when i was a little kid. I remember i was quiet and reserved all the time and Victor was the opposite. Whenever Lilia would give him a break from ballet, language classes or whatever activity she made him do, Victor and it would play in a room by the basement full of old furniture. For some reason it made me happy to know i was making someone else happy. It still does till this day.”

 

Valerio came back inside the living room, “sorry to interrupt but Yuuri and Victor just landed and your mother said you should go to bed.” 

 

Phichit got up and took the computer with him, “y-yeah. Goodnight.” he went out the door and next door to Yuuri’s apartment.

 

“Is it ok for him to spend the night alone in that apartment?” Valerio took his husband by the waist.

 

“sometimes a small fish needs a big tank to see how much he can swim.” Chris let his husband trail some kisses down his neck, “I wasn't kidding back there. If you make another insensitive comment about my family, I'll fuck you up.”

 

“oh really?” he held Chris tighter up against him.

 

“yes really, bitch. Fight me.”

 

“you always want to fight me. Why is that?”

 

“cause to need to get cho ass beat.”

 

“now that you mention it, i do need a spank or two. You see, I've been a bad boy.” he whispered that last part in his husband's ear.

 

Chris got out of the embrace and went into the guest room, “fuck you.”

 

Valerio followed, “fuck me? Sure.”

 

“Babe, I'm trying to be petty over here. Could you just take the insult and make it up later.”

 

“I'm just messing with you. I'll make it up to you.”

 

***

 

“Gracias!” (thank you!) Victor tipped the man and closed the door. He turned to his husband, “we're finally here!”

 

Yuuri almost dragged himself to the main bedroom, “goodnight, husband.”

 

“wait. stay right there, don't move.” 

 

“What? Why?” he rubbed an eye and kept them both closed.

 

Victor ran over to Yuuri and carried him bridal style, “you can't walk into our room, i have to carry you.”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes“just get me to a bed already.” he let Victor take him inside the room and lay him in bed. Shoes taken off and cap removed from his head.

 

Yuuri could just feel the fresh breeze of the night come in through the windows Victor was sliding open, “you're sweating bullets, why don't you take that sweater off.”

 

“you come take it off.”

 

He tried not having any dirty thoughts, “as you wish, my prince.”

 

Yuuri felt the clothes coming off from his body, that breeze was finally starting to cool him down, “can you take off my underwear too?”

 

He knew Yuuri slept naked from time to time but this was just mean. Saying no to sex only to get naked and rub himself all over Victor. “Done.” Victor looked away instantly and covered Yuuri in blankets.

 

“what are you doing? It's hot.” he took off the covers. “you're not gonna come sleep with me?”

 

Victor kept giving Yuuri his back knowing that turning around was a sin right now. He opened up Yuuri’s suitcase, “maybe you should wear a- lingerie?”

 

Yuuri covered himself up, “you pervert. Fine, I'll cover up.”

 

“no, not that, look.” he took out the 20 lingerie, translucent bags wrapped with bows. “I had no idea you-”

 

“what the fuck is that doing there? I didn't put that there, i promise.”

 

“how about you wear this one.” he took one out of its delicate bag. “it'll look so sexy on you.”

 

“n-no.” Yuuri wrapped himself in blankets.

 

“come on, just try it on. You can even take the time and take it off after a minute.”

 

“just one.”

 

“half if you want.” 

 

“see, you'll do something dirty.”

 

“after, not in front of you.”

 

“ew.” Yuuri laid back down.

 

“could you really blame me for wanting to touch the love of my life? For wanting to have you in my arms and make sweet love to you till sunrise?”

 

Yuuri liked the sound of that but he was still tired, “some other time. I'm tired.”

 

“wanna see how i can make you fall asleep faster?”

 

“Victor-”

 

He sat next to Yuuri and uncovered him as he said, “You'll sleep like a baby right after you cum.”

 

Yuuri was actually having some problems with his sleep cycle lately. Maybe a little sex could help him out there too, “what if it hurts.”

 

“when has it ever hurt with me?” he kissed Yuuri’s neck and moved onto the shoulder, “I’ll make sure you love it.”

 

Yuuri got out for bed and snatched the bag from Victor’s hand, “fine, I'll put that thing on.” he went into the bathroom, “i make no promises.”

 

***

 

The bathroom door opened. Victor patiently waited outside, “you can come out, i won't judge.”

 

Yuuri’s shadow could only be seen as the only light in the room came from the bathroom, “this is embarrassing.”

 

“i can put on a thong if that makes you more comfortable.”

 

“where do you and Chris even get these ‘things’ from?”

 

“we know a couple designers.”

 

“how are you even comfortable in this?”

 

“you get used to it.” he said it from experience.

 

“you're used to being photographed half naked, I'm not.”

 

“you're just showing your husband. No one's gonna see you wear this besides me.”

 

“Closed your eyes.” Victor did as told and extended his arms to receive Yuuri in his arms. 

 

With no sight of what was in front of him, he felt his way. He groped Yuuri and did so a couple of times before saying,  “I'm having so much fun right now.”

 

“open your eyes.” Yuuri was intensively blushing. Face tomato red and arms crossed over his chest, “can i take this off?”

 

“but you're so sexy, it's not even that bad.” he turned Yuuri around to get a full 360 view.

 

He stood still and turned as wished, “this underwear is not too bad but the lace is kinda itchy.”

 

“take it off.” Victor tried pulling those down.

 

Yuuri held his hands, “ok, I'll go change.”

 

Victor held him close, “come sleep with me like that. You were gonna sleep naked anyways so why don't you let me take it off?”

 

“why do i feel like I'm being tricked?” Yuuri got into bed uncovered and open to Victor.

 

Victor was more happy than turned on. It was Just so cute to see Yuuri open like that and come out of his comfort zone while being so nervous, “I mean, you're not being dragged to do it.” he sat between his husband's legs and took in the view.

 

“just take it off already. Don't  look at me like that.”

 

He turned on the night lamp, “i have to see this.”

 

Yuuri looked down, “get it over with.”

 

Victor took Yuuri’s hands out of the way and came closer to his skin, “so hot.”

 

“do it.”

 

“close your eyes and lay back, i it won't work if you exert yourself.” 

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I'll trust you.” 

 

Victor undid the ribbon along Yuuri’s right hip. He pulled out the laced gold ribbon to reveal some old stretchmarks. Those marks probably from having Phichit weren't huge, but somewhat big? Yes. Victor actually like those. Not like he had an issue with porcelain, perfect skin but imperfections gave character to a person. Like battle scars, pregnancy stretch marks belonged to those valiant warriors who gave life to another human being. Truly amazing. 

 

He kissed those and noticed Yuuri almost tighten up. It was kind of cute how he wasn't expecting such a loving gesture on the marks he wasn't quite fond of in himself.

 

Victor went ahead and undid both sides, leaving Yuuri with only a loose cloth from revealing his nether regions. He left the best for last and went up to Yuuri’s chest. More golden lace undone and he had Yuuri waiting for something to happen.

 

He pulled down that cloth from before and his husband was now naked. He couldn't hold it, he just had the strongest urge to touch. 

 

“a-ah.”

 

“so sensitive, wonder how's inside.” Yuuri’s lip biting showed he was still awake and aware. Victor went down and kissed those inner thighs as it hardened before his eyes.

 

“V-Vitya, d-do something.” he flinched when Victor’s hand touched his penis, “touch me.” how could Victor refuse such offer? “Vi-a-ahh. Finger me, now.”

 

In not too long he was bouncing, sweating, moaning and unable to control what his now more sensitive than ever before, body wanted to do, “m-more.. Vit-ah♡”   
  



	54. As One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long but bare with me it's the last. Dont forget to leave a comment..♡♡

They felt the fresh summer wind while drinking on the terrace of the apartment. It was just perfect. He loved nights like this. Even with the very few visible stars, the moon was waxing crescent in the sky. He snuggled up on Beka as he noticed something on the man's chest.   

 

“What the fuck” he sat up on Otabek , “Please tell me this shit’s not permanent?” Yurio frantically rubbed on Beka’s collarbone to erase the small drawing of a daisy next to his name written in his own handwriting, “What the fuck were you on?” This was officially the dumbest shit he'd seen from Otabek. 

 

“Can you stop doing that and listen to me. I actually have an explanation.”

 

Yurio stopped rubbing it and looked at otabek in the eye, “It better be good.”

 

Otabek looked at Yura and smiled, “when something belongs to you, what do you do?” he knew that would only make Yura more angry but fuck it it was fun.

 

“When was there a fucking need to write my name in your body you shitty moron.”

 

“But I belong to you, don’t I?” he smiled.

 

Yurio was boiling in anger but now that he thought about it, this was exactly what he wanted. No sharing, just selfishly having Beka all to himself. To have it for sure that he wouldn’t run off with someone else; that he wouldn’t go like so many people in his life. “What if we break up, huh. What are you gonna do with that?”

 

Beka raised an eyebrow an as if he didn’t know the meaning of that expression, he asked, “Breakup?”

 

“If i leave-”

 

“I’ll follow you.”

 

“You can’t.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

“You never know-”

 

“I do know. In fact, i’m sure.” he pulled Yura closer and held him tight, “when will you get it through your head. No matter how hard you try, i'm not leaving you alone. I’ve done everything i could’ve done in this word to make you happy and i will do that for as long as i live.”

 

Yura looked up, “fuck you.”

 

“Spoiled brat.” he looked at Yura in the eye. Beka pulled him into a kiss and even though his kitty fought back he knew Yura wanted that kiss. He held his Yura tight and almost sang, “you know i’m just messing around.”

 

Yura calmed down and let himself be kissed, “I’m not spoiled, I’m going to college.”

 

“Which your rich daddy’s gonna pay.”

 

Yura tried to playfully slap Beka, “I wish. He’s not paying for shit.”

 

“He’s not?”

 

“Before leaving, we had a talk. He said he was never letting go of his baby boy but letting go of an already young man was a different story. I mean, he’s right; i was about to become a mother for fucks sake, that should’ve knocked some sense into me.”

 

“How are you paying for college them?”

 

“I have my own money, which I’ve worked for. If I live with him while in college, i wouldn’t have to pay for room and board.”

 

“I mean, if you live with me-”

 

“I’d have to pay you.”

 

“Which i wouldn’t let you do but continue.”

 

“He’s always wanted a big family, so i’ll stay with him. It’s always been the two of us only and he just looks so much happy now than when he was trying to sober up. With Yuuri by his side, he didn’t need to drink. There was no point in forgetting when he just wanted to remember him.” he took a deep breath and laid his head back down on Beka’s chest, “I like things how they are now: You by my side, I’m going to college, my family went from 2 to 5 in less than a year. I even feel happy for Jean, i mean fuck yeah he was an asshole but his brand’s going well and at least he learned something from the mess we were. We all learned something.” Beka held tighter.

 

“They grow up so fast.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

***

 

“Bussy?” Chris whispered as he walked into his husband’s office, careful to not make any noise.

 

“...y como están los enamorados?” (how are the love birds) Valerio spoke into the phone, “sí, claro… que hagan lo que quieran, mi marido y yo los tenemos cubiertos…no hay problema.. Me tengo que ir pero gracias por decirme..adiós.” (yeah, sure… let them do whatever they want, my husband and i have them covered…no problem... i have to go but thanks for telling me...goodbye.) Valerio hung up and turned to his enchanted husband.

 

Chris’ eyes looked like a child’s at a candy shop, “you sound so hot in spanish.”

 

“Yo? Ya sabes que puedo hablar 5 idiomas, no te debería sorprender ahora.” (me? You already know i can speak 5 languages, it shouldn’t surprise you now.)

 

“Whatever you just said, yes.”

 

“You didn’t even know what i said.”

 

“But it was hot.”

 

Valerio got up and went around his desk to stand in front of Chris, “apenas lo puedo hablar.” (I can barely speak it).

 

“Come sit on my lap, you got me horny already.” Valerio did as told. His waist was wrapped with strong arms, “if we have sex now, we’ll make a baby for sure.”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“I track my cycles, this is my most fertile time.”

 

Babe got up from his husband’s lap and cleared his desk. He turned to the now laughing Chris and sat him on the desk, “hurry up, and take your pants off.” Chris pulled from his man’s tie and both went down.

 

***

 

The stars were just too perfect over the two lovers who couldn’t contain the happiness of finally becoming one. One could almost see hearts in his eyes as he followed Yuuri to the front deck of the yacht. He was still enchanted by Yuuri on a swimsuit (sensitive nipples).

 

Down at the water and back up at the sky, “Victor.”

 

“yes.” he held Yuuri by the waist.

 

“sometimes i think and..i can't get it out of my head.”

 

“what?”

 

he'd gotten used to Phichit reading his mind by now. He should've known better, Victor needed words to understand. “not much time has passed, has it.”

 

“It took me 10 years to find you and 10 months to convince you to marry me.” Yuuri turned and was quickly embraced by Victor, who held him tight and whispered, “what if I told you I don't ever want this to end. That i want to be with you and the boys and our baby like this forever.”

 

“don't worry. I'll never leave you, not in a million years.”

 

He almost whispered, “Thank you.”

 

 

* * *

[Months later]

 

he kissed his stepmom’s cheek, “anything happens, call me.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and kept on eating his pork cutlet bowl which he had placed on top of his prominent round belly. “Look at you all worried and manly now that you’re taller than Otabek, go to class, don't worry about me.”

 

Yurio headed for the door and thought of skipping today's lecture. It was only one lecture, he could get the notes from someone tomorrow, “I'll stay.” he closed the door and dropped his bag. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his little sister where to be born and he wasn't there to at least get Yuuri to a hospital. He might’ve been exaggerating things.

 

Yuuri got up and gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead followed by a strong hug, “I’ll be fine. See-” he lifted Yurio and quickly put him down.

 

“don't fucking do that to yourself.” the kitten didn't know if to just leave since Yuuri was “just fine” or to stay because Yuuri might not be fine 2 hours from now.

 

“You weight more than before, told you younwere gonna grow.”

 

“Yup, I'm staying.”

 

“just go.”

 

“dad would kill me if he ever got to know i left you home alone while giving birth.”

 

“I'm not giving birth yet. Besides, Phichit’s at school, Beka’s out with Chris, Victor is working and you should be in college getting yurself a degree. Now go.”

 

“call me, ok?”

 

“sure.” Yuuri almost pushed him out before closing the door. “finally, some time alone.” he looked at his belly, “well, not really but you know what i mean.”

 

he wandered around the huge penthouse finding something else to do when one of those unexpected cramps made him stop. “shit.” he leaned on a wall and dragged a chair to sit on. “ah fuck. I wanna see you too but you'll have to wait a little longer. Ok- breathe...1 ….2 ...3 ….4 ….5 ….6 ...7 ….8 ….9 ….shit …10 ...breathe.” Those cramps were starting to become more frequent, even longer. 

 

Yesterday Yuuri was counting 3, now it was over 10. 39 weeks pregnant and even though he was terrified of giving birth, he just wanted all of this to be over. He wanted his baby in his arms already.

 

He waddled up the stairs and into the baby's room. It was all so pretty: the white curtains, the city view, the joy baby crib, the many safety measures taken, even the ready changing table and Yuuri’s bag by the door. So ready for the next member of their family. The joy he felt now was so strange to him, nostalgic, but still strange. 

 

His swollen feet were signal of the baby coming soon. He took a seat on the rocking chair, “you're so little.” he wasn’t even aware of how wide he was smiling.

 

Phichit knocked on the door, “I’m home.”

 

“Phichit, come over here.” he extended his hands. Phichit took them, “tell me, how are things with you and your Oppa?”

 

Phichit smiled back, “good i guess.” That smile of his said it all. It was nice knowing that Phichit too had someone that made him happy. Someone that took away some of that loneliness he must've felt now that all of Yuuri’s focus was this baby. 

 

Phichit walked into the room and kneeled in front of his mom. He quickly noticed Yuuri’s swollen ankles and the cleanliness of the house, “Is it starting to hurt?” he reached out to caress his momma’s belly.

 

“Telling from experience, I’m not even there yet.” 

 

Phichit kissed Yuuri’s belly, “I can’t believe i was in here too. It’s really amazing.”

 

“When you came out, it was the worst pain i’ve ever felt in my life.” he caressed his baby boy’s face, “It was so worth it.”

 

Phichit smiled, “I love you too, mama.”

 

“I was 9 months pregnant and lying on my bed. I was writing on my diary to keep my mind off from the cramps i was having. They got worse and worse and since Mari checked up on me regularly, i told myself i would tell her how much it hurt time next time she came. Everyone was at the other side of the whole building and i was alone in my room with a puddle of water between my legs. I was so shocked i couldn't speak, i couldn't do anything. I felt something coming out so i held onto the headboard of the bed opened up and pushed you out. I was crying so loud everyone came running. The second i saw you i took you in my arms and that was the happiest day of my life.” a tear escaped his eye.

 

Phichit wiped it off, “don’t cry.”

 

“There is no one else in the world i love more than i love you and this little girl.”

 

“I know.”

 

***

It was a cold January night. A snow storm was on its way and there was no way for Sara to show up that night since roads were gonna be closed.

 

Yuuri held tight onto the foot of the bed and bent forward with his legs spread apart. He tried squadding a little and coming back up slowly as he was now in active labor. He moved his hips from side to side letting the pain spread as Victor tried to convince him of letting him help, “Please, let me help you out.”

 

Yuuri’s body was frozen as the pain intensified, he could barely speak. He stood behind Yuuri and straightened up his lover’s back. Yuuri let all of his weight be supported by Victor as he let his head fall back on his husband's shoulder. He let out a groan as it all became worse. It hurt, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything at the moment to stop this pain from letting him get to the hospital.

 

Victor carried the man’s weight as he instructed, “breathe in.. hold… out. You’re doing great, now loosen up, i got you. Just like that, good-good-”

 

Yuuri tensed back up again and pulled from whatever he could, “ah-a...”

 

“You can scream if you want, whatever helps you out.”

 

Yuuri found Victor’s wrists and held on as tight as he possibly could. The breathing was let out in between gasps of air. Feeling the circulation from his arm to his hand almost cut, he kept encouraging Yuuri to bend his knees and let it out through controlled breathing.

 

Phichit came into the room with Sara on the phone, “She said we still have time even after his water broke.”

 

Yuuri panted and tried getting on his knees. Victor kept him up, “no no no no no, not here.” Phichit was frozen in his spot.

 

_ “hello?” _

 

He picked up the phone again, “I'm about to freak out.” he looked at his mother trying to to stop what was ready to come.

 

_ “hang up on me and call 911. Tell him to resist the urge to push.” _

 

Phichit was speechless as he watched Victor put Yuuri on their bed and try to calm him down. Phichit’s blank stare was enough to traumatize anyone.

 

_ “hey, tell me what's going on.” _

 

Victor reached out to take the phone from Phichit, “hello? Sara. Stay on the line, I'll have Yura call 911. YURATCHKA!!” he gave the phone back to Phichit.

 

With Yura came Chris and Otabek, their expressions couldn't be more different from each other. “fuck.” Yura took a step back.

 

Chris rushed to comfort Yuuri. Otabek took  out his phone, “911, right?”

 

Victor brushed back the hair on Yuuri’s forehead, “Yura, you call. Phichit, give sara the report. You can get out if you can't handle it. Chris, you're delivering my daughter.”

 

“what?”

 

“you hear me now pull down his underwear.”

 

“w-what do i do?” Chris did as told and pushed back his glasses.

 

Yuuri kept trying to breathe as his back was supported by Victor, who's head was over his shoulder. “you're doing great, awesome. Keep it up just a bit longer. Sara, i need instructions.”

 

_ “what position is he in?” _

 

“sitting- pant, don't push.” Victor held Yuuri.

 

Chris opened up Yuuri’s legs and gave it a look, “I think it might be a little late.” he almost gagged, “i can't see this.” he held Yuuri’s hand and Joined Victor in the support team.

 

Otabek took the scrunchie on Yura’s head and tied his hair up. “I'll do it.” he placed himself in front of Yuuri’s open legs and evaluated the situation.

 

_ “save to say you can push now. Have some blankets at hand for when the baby comes out. Don't pull the baby out, just receive it. Let your body do the work.” _

 

Yuuri held tight onto Victor’s hand, “ahhh ah.” he took a moment to breathe.

 

Chris held Yuuri’s other hand, “come on just a little bit more.”

 

“ah-k uhhhhh-ah.”

 

Otabek got the head, “head’s out.”

 

Yura hung on on 911. The emergency team was on its way. He took Phichit’s hand, both watched their sister be born before their eyes.

 

“ahhh-kyah... can't.” he let go as sweat dripped from his forehead.

 

Victor made Yuuri look only at him, “hey, look at me in the eye. One more, that's it.”

 

“ah-ahh..” he closed his eyes and held onto Chris almost coming up.

 

_ “put the baby on your chest. Give it as much body warmth as you can.” _

 

“ghuahhhh-ghuahhhh ghuahhh.” the cry made everyone in the room turn. Chris got out of the way and Otabek gently placed the baby on Yuuri’s chest. “Congratulations.”

 

Everything around him went mute. All Yuuri could hear was the comforting sound of his baby girl’s cry. He'd been waiting so patiently for this moment and just like the first time this pain was worth it too. A baby girl with white hair still a little purple but she was here. She didn't look like anyone at the moment but he just couldn't wait to see for his own eyes a white haired, asian baby with blue eyes. Safe, healthy, here. He kissed his baby's forehead.

 

_ “run your hands down the sides of her nose, that'll help her breathe better.” _

 

Yuuri did as told as he was still hypnotized by the baby he'd just delivered. “Victoria.”

 

Victor was crying more than the baby in Yuuri’s arms. He was a father again. He couldn't hold it back, this little person was half of him. “Yuki.” Chris and Otabek covered the three with blankets. Yuuri pulled up his shirt and breastfed his baby girl. His eyes sparkled. Victor was still crying and counting the fingers in his baby's hand to make sure this was real.

 

Not too long, a group of people rushed in and both mother and daughter were rushed to the hospital followed by the father of Yuki Victoria.

 

***

 

His eyes opened to Victor saying something in Russian to the baby in his arms. By the sound of it, it was probably a lullaby of some sort.

 

“mom.” Phichit got up from the sofa, so did Yura and Beka. “you got some rest?”

 

“I did.” he held Phichit’s hand. “how about you.” he brushed those bags away from his son’s face, “you didn't sleep one bit, did you?” the teen shook his head, “you worry too much.”

 

“wanna hold her?” Victor lowered the baby so that Otabek could take her. Beka looked up, not too sure on how to do it. Victor smiled and signaled him to come with him by Yuuri’s side.

 

Yuuri extended his arms and was immediately given his daughter, “you should be awake. Yes you are.” he looked down at the girl whose eyes were slightly open. “you and i have the same schedule, that's why you can't keep your big blue eyes closed.”

 

Victor turned from his daughter to Beka, he took Otabek’s hand, “guess you're really part of us now.” Yuuri lifted his shirt and brought the baby close to his chest. As if it was a magnet, she found the nipple right away. Victor adjusted her mini-beanie, “aw, my lil baby girl hungry.”

 

Yura held Otabek by the waist and rested his head over Beka’s shoulder, “you delivered my sister, now you have to marry me as some kind of trade or code of honor.”

 

“what?” Beka turned to the blonde and got a kiss.

 

“I'm joking, you idiot.”

 

“I'm so sorry you all had to ‘deal’ with me last night.” Yuuri blushed. Now that he gave it some thought, It was kind of embarrassing to have your whole family see him naked and his step-son’s boyfriend between his legs.

 

“it's ok, that's what family's for.” Beka got a tighter embrace from Yura.

 

All of them were around Yuuri as a nurse walked in with some papers in hand, “hello, congratulations. Sorry to interrupt but do you guys have a name for her?”

 

Victor took the papers in the clipboard and quickly wrote something with the pen attached, “ok...done.”

 

“thank you.” the nurse walked out.

 

Yuuri gave him the ‘not again’ look, “what did you write?”

 

“our girl’s name.”

 

Phichit frowned, “oh no.”

 

“you had to shit the moment, didn't you?” Yura looked back at his father.

 

“what's so bad about the name Yuki?”

 

“oh i get it, it was snowing last night.” Phichit tried coming in Victor’s defense.

 

Yuuri sighed, “what's the full name?” he knew Victor wrote something extra.

 

“Yuki, Yuki Viktoria.”

 

“last name?”

 

“Yuuri, i know you-”

 

“i gave birth less than 24 hours ago, could you please not give me a hard time.”

 

“Yuki Viktoria Katsuki-Nikiforov.” Victor ignored the stare he was getting.

 

Yuuri sighed again and looked down at his girl, “as you can see, your father is not perfect but he loves you and so do i.”

 

“you're leaving it like that?” Yura said as his other hand was groping some ass.

 

“i mean, Victor did want a little girl just like him. White hair, blue eyes- she's still mine though.”

 

Victor took Yuuri’s hand, “thank you. I'll make it my life mission to prove to you that you did the right decision by marrying me.” Yuuri laughed it off, “I'm serious and I'm saying it for all of us to hear. love you and without you my life wouldn’t be as great as it is now. I want the birth of our daughter to mark the beginning of a new level in our story; for it to be the time we officially start doing things together and we call ourselves related not by blood but by story. That no matter what, we'll be there for each other.”

 

Yuuri smiled but then his mom sense kicked in, “where's Chris?”

 

Like summoned, the two toned haired walked into the room as if in a rush, “sorry I was just-”

 

Victor knew that face of worry and took his hand, “what is it?”

 

“I-i’m fine. Sorry.”

 

“what's wrong?”

 

He sighed and delivered the news, “I'm pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 The End <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave any comments, questions, reactions and suggestions in the comment section! [I'm very thirsty for comments, i'm so happy to read those.] ♡♡ have some love ♡♡
> 
> and here's my tumblr [message me frivatelly if there is something you want to tell me] 》》 https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nova8080
> 
> here's some of my art 》》 http://mauvenova.tumblr.com/


End file.
